The Game of Life: Dragonball Edition
by HaiseKanekiV2
Summary: After a ordinary teen is killed, he finds out that death isn't the end. It's only a game over. Given a second chance at life, he decides to join the world of Dragonball, 22 years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Follow his adventure as a Frost Demon and watch as he changes the Universe; for the better or for the worst. (Dragonball Z/Super and The Gamer Manhwa crossover)
1. Second Chance

**A/N! Here's my take on a Gamer-like story set in the Dragon Ball universe! Some of you might recognize the system I'm using to be similar to the one in KllDarkness's Dragonball: RPG Rebirth, and that's because it is! Don't worry, I asked him if I could use it, and he gave me permission :) And if any of you HAVENT read Dragonball RPG Rebirth, you're going to want to go do that! It's amazing! One of the best Dragonball stories on Fanfiction!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of this story _!_**

* * *

 **Chapter** 1: Second Chance

The day that I died wasn't much different from a normal day. I woke up in the morning, got dressed in my dirty charity clothes, and left for school with an empty stomach. It was a cold day, and I remember wishing that my parents would have at least left me a winter jacket when they had abandoned me a few months ago.

When I got to school, the teachers didn't seem to notice, or they didn't really care. The kids did though, and also that I'd been wearing the same scruffy clothes for weeks. The teasing didn't bother me much anymore. I couldn't do anything about it, after all. The teachers wouldn't do anything anyway.

It was lunchtime when I sealed my own fate.

The bullies asked for my lunch, and I refused. I was far too hungry for that. I knew a beating would follow, but I couldn't take it anymore. I argued back, which caused them to throw my food off the table and beat me until I could barely walk.

The usual. And it would have carried on as usual if I didn't go and insult one of their mothers. The ring leader, Joe, who happened to be in a local gang, then decided that my life wasn't worth it.

They took me to the back of the school and beat me some more, to the point where I couldn't even move. And when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I felt the cold and excruciating feel of a blade entering into my side.

After they were satisfied that I'd suffered enough, they ran back into the school, leaving me to my fate. I wasn't sure how long I was laying before I felt my eyes beginning to fall.

I died staring into the grey clouds above me, my own blood surrounding me. Could I have taken out my phone and called an ambulance? Yes. Did I want to? No.

I just wanted it to end. All of it.

As I felt myself slip into darkness, my last thought was that if I had another shot at life, I'd do everything different. I wouldn't be a little pussy. I wouldn't be a pushover. I'd do what I wanted, and no one would beat me around again…

And then I slipped into the abyss.

 **GAME OVER**

 _Huh._ I thought once I heard the booming voice around me. My eyes shot open and I was shocked to realize that I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

I couldn't feel anything.

Almost in an instant, the darkness around me was replaced with a blinding white expanse. I'm sure if I had a heart, it would be palpitating at insane speeds. Wait.. I tried to look down but realized I didn't in fact have a body. But then how could I see?

I pushed the thought aside as suddenly the voice returned.

" **Hello! Welcome to the Beta of Life! You've successfully completed the Alpha. I assume you are confused?"** The voice called out to me.

' _Uhhhh….'_

" **If you're here, you must have 'completed' the Alpha. And by 'completed', I mean you died. But don't worry! This isn't the end, by any means!** "

' _Is this what Heaven is like?'_ I thought, ' _Wait, what do they mean by this isn't the end?'_

" **The life you just played through was one of many to come! We thank you for participating in our Alpha program! While you were having the time of your life, we managed to update the game enough to the point where we are finally ready to release the Beta Test!"**

' _Are they trying to say that my entire life was a game…?'_ I thought. _'This can't be serious? I'm probably in the hospital right now, and this is some hallucination from the medicine…'_

" **Before we proceed, here is a slideshow of your previous playthrough!** "

Before I knew it, the voice was replaced with a weird looking room. One glance around and I recognize it as a hospital room. I look around the room and find three people.

One is a woman, laying on the hospital bed with her legs spread. A man sat on the chair next to her bed.

' _Is this…?'_ I thought in shock.

"Okay, Marria, push! You're so close!" The doctor in the room spoke to the woman on the bed, who I finally recognized as my mother. It was hard to remember what she looked like before the drugs.

' _This can't be real… I'm at my own birth…'_

The room quickly distorts around me, and I find myself in another room. This time it's an extremely dark room. I look around said room and recognize it immediately.

It was our old house. The living room. It was always dark because we were squatting. The curtains were always drawn because my parents didn't want to get caught.

I watched in shock as a younger version of 'me' ran into the room, a smile on his face despite all of the bruises and cuts on his body. I looked on in shock as little 'me' looked around the room to make sure no one was around, before making a b-line to the curtains.

My Dad caught me staring out of the window after a few minutes and proceeded to beat me until my Mother came in shouting and screaming at him.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! NOW WE'RE GOING TO GET CAUGHT! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

I watched as the younger me cried in the corner, unable to defend himself, or protect my mother as she was thrown around too.

The room distorted again, and this time it was something much more recent. I looked on, as if I was a spirit looking in on the conversation, as my parents stood at the front door, suitcases trailing behind them.

"You think he'll be fine?" My Mom asked my Dad. Their faces were messed up, far from the time of my birth. They looked like shells of what they were before. Sunken eyes, pale skin, and red, irritated eyes.

"Who cares? He's just been a pain to us. You should have aborted him when you had the chance." My Dad replied with a scowl. I glared at him from above, and although he couldn't see me, I had never felt as much anger as I did now. I could only pray that this would have intimidated him if only he could see me.

I was so pathetic.

They closed the door behind them as they left, disappearing into the night. I didn't know it then, but in a few hours, the younger version of me would wake up to find out that his parents had left with no prospects of returning.

I looked at my sleeping form for god-knows-how-long before the room distorted again.

Now I was staring down at my dying body. It was weird looking at myself. It was even weirder watching my breath slowing down and my blood pooling around me, until my breathing stopped.

The white room returned in an instant, but now all I felt was empty.

" **Here is your final character sheet for your playthrough of the standard world!** "

 **Name:** Leo

 **Title:** Helpless

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 16

 **Status:** Deceased

 **World** : Standard

 **Stats:**

Strength: 1

Perception: 3

Endurance: 2

Charisma: 2

Intelligence: 4

Agility: 4

Luck. 1

 **Skills:**

None

 **Score:**

 **Bad Start: -1** 00

 **Age 10: +** 100

 **Graduated Elementary:** \+ 200

 **Graduated Middle:** +200

 **Survivor:** +300

 _ **Bonuses:**_

 **Standard World:** \+ 1000

 **Alpha Tester:** \+ 2000

 **Result:**

 **Final Score:** 3700

 **Personal Best:** 3700

I studied everything in front of me, not sure what to think about it. I didn't know what most of it meant, but I was certain that my stats were pathetic. I'd played enough video games at my cousin's house (before we had to move), to know that having a 1 in strength was pathetic. And a 1 in luck? That explained exactly why my life was so fucked up.

" **Your high score has been transferred over as points that you can use in the Game Store for bonuses and extra perks in your next playthrough! There were an additional 2000 points added to your score because of all of your help in the Alpha! Now to proceed, choose one of the options below! We sincerely hope you enjoy the BETA of Life!"**

When I looked ahead of me, as if written into the white expanse, there were letters.

 **New Game+**

 **Options**

 **Credits**

' _Wow, God must be really messing with me right now… But.. If this is real..'_ My eyes widen at the possibilities, and I felt hope well up inside of me.

It was then that I realized that I had my arms back. I reached forward and I selected ' **New Game+** '. There was the sound of A bell and the words vanished, replaced with a whole list of options.

Select a World:

 **Standard:**

Ordinary life. Live on Earth, do whatever you want.

 **Fictional:** (UPDATE) (HIGHLY RECOMMENDED)

An array of fictional worlds you can be apart of! Place yourself in their universe however you want, and grow up to be whatever you want to be! You can choose to play as an already established character or make your own!

Fictional Worlds:

 **Harry Potter**

 **One Piece**

 **Naruto**

 **Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Dragonball**

 _ **CLICK FOR MORE….**_

I didn't bother clicking for more. I knew exactly what world I wanted to be in. When I was introduced to Dragonball Z as a kid, it had always been my favorite pastime. Watching it took me away from all of my problems. It was the one happy thing in my life after everything went to hell.

And knowing that this was supposedLY all a game made it even better. A second chance at life… The way I want it to be…

I reach out and tap on the icon " **Dragon Ball** ", and the list vanished into nothingness, before being replaced with a character creation screen.

A list of races popped up and I had to pause to consider my options.

Being a Saiyan was the first in the list, and I skipped past it quickly. As fun as that would have probably been, my eyes were quickly drawn to the option below it.

 **Frost Demon**

Frieza had always been my favorite villain in Dragonball history. He was known as the strongest in the entire universe in his time (Under the God of Destruction of course), and his race was known to possess incredible power.

Saiyans had potential, definitely, but I wanted to be different.. Unique.. Part of a race that struck fear throughout the entire galaxy.

I looked through the info on the Frost Demons and couldn't help but to grin at the prospects.

I choose to be a male Frost Demon and a new screen popped up.

 **Please Allocate your Stat Points!**

 **Remaining Points: 40**

Strength. 0

Perception: 0

Endurance. 0

Charisma. 0

Intelligence: 0

Agility: 0

Luck: 0

I grinned as I place my starting points where I want them. It seemed like I'd be born stronger then I had been in my previous life when I died. I couldn't help but to be excited at the idea.

 **Please Choose Two Feats at 1st Level:**

1: **Hidden Potential -** You have a hidden power inside of you which sets you apart from your peers. + 0.4 to Energy Modifier, + 2 to Strength, + 2 to Agility

2: **Tongue of Gold -** You have a way with words. +2 to Charisma

3: **Elite Warrior -** You were born into the elite class of the Frost Demon Race. +0.2 to Energy Modifier. +2 to Strength, +2 to Endurance

4\. **Book Smart:** You like to learn, and have read quite a few book. + 2 Intelligence

5\. **Natural Telekinetic -** You learned how to use your Telekinetic ability at a young age! Gain Ability "Telekinesis"

6\. **Energy Suppression** \- Power level can be lowered to avoid suspicion

7\. **Mentored-** You were tutored by some of the strongest warriors on the planet. +1 Strength, +1 Agility, +1 Charisma

8\. **Energy Sense LV1** \- Sense energy of those around you.

Level 1 - General sense of power. (You can tell if someone is stronger than you, weaker than you, close to your power level, or much higher)

B. Level 2 - You can sense Power Levels, but not accurately. You'll get a rounded up number.

C. Level 3: Complete power level sensing.

 **Natural Leader** \- You were born to lead. +4 Charisma

I look over the options a few times. Not exactly sure what the "energy modification" thing meant, but I figured it was good. After some time, I decided to choose " **Hidden Potential** " and " **Elite Warrior** ". Once I pressed "Are you sure?", a new list popped up.

 **Please Select Perks if Available:**

 **Points Remaining:** 3700

1: **The Gamer** \- 2500 Points: You're aware that life is a game! You can see the game as it runs around you. You'll still remember your previous playthrough and will have access to some other interesting game features! ( **Warning:** _With this perk active, you gain score points at half the speed, due to being aware that life is a game!)_

2\. **Skip Infancy -** 200 Points: Exactly as the title says! Skip your hatching and the infant years of your life. The game will simulate life for you, until you are 6 years old, your first day at Cadet Training! You will keep the memories of your 6 years as if you lived it yourself! You will not gain experience, but you will still experience your species bi-yearly molt!

3\. **Who needs a tutorial! -** 100 Points: Skip the tutorial!

4: **Science Experiment! -** 1000 Points: While you were still in your egg incubating, you were experimented on by the Science Division of Frost Demons, hoping to make a Super Soldier. They succeeded! Begin the game with +20 Permanent Energy Modifier.

5: **Bonus Feats -** _Stackable -_ _100 points each_ : Purchase bonus feat points!

Oh, this was going to be fun. Not only could I have a new life, but I'd have memories of my previous life, and I would know that I was in the game! I quickly chose " **The Gamer** " perk and then " **Skip Infancy** ". I definitely didn't want to be a baby again. Vulnerable and weak. No. Never again.

I only had 1000 points remaining, so I decided to use it for " **Science Experiment** ". I wasn't sure what Energy Manipulation meant yet, but if 'Super Soldier' was anything to go by, I was all for it.

I finalized my selections and another option popped up.

 **Which Age and Universe Template would you like to choose? (This is only a template, aspects will be changed to create unique results)**

However, this time it wasn't a list. It showed me a miniature version of all 12 Universes, as portrayed in the Dragonball universe. Easy choice. I reached over and picked Universe 7, after which it allowed me to place myself in any "Age" across time. There was a linear line in front of me that stretched from the creation of Universe 7, all the way to its eventual destruction.

' _When was Goku born again…'_ I thought. ' _Oh yeah. Age 737… If Frieza's defeat taught me anything, I'm going to want a head start on the Super Saiyans…'_

It took me much longer to decide then I thought it would have. If I started a good while before Frieza destroyed the Saiyans, perhaps I could stop him from destroying the Saiyan race. Just being powerful enough to defeat Frieza seemed so far off, compared to my measly life in my previous playthrough, where I could barely fight off one bully.

I reached forward and used my finger to slide an arrow across the timeline, and I put myself in Age 715. A safe 22 years before Frieza thought about destroying Planet Vegeta. Universe 18 was what the screen told me that my Universe would be called. Inspired by Universe 7 but not quite.

Once I was done with that, there was a screen that asked me to put in my name. I thought for a second, before deciding to go with the classical pun on temperature that was common with the Frost Demons. I put in the name "Sub", like "Subzero", and pressed enter.

The world went back white for a few seconds, before the white faded away, revealing a beautiful galaxy surrounding me. However, I didn't have the time to appreciate the beauty, before they melted into lines, and I went flying at unprecedented speeds through space. It was as if I was flying at light speed in a movie like Star Wars.

Suddenly, I slammed into a bed, startled and confused. I sat up and looked around, finding myself in a room… Alive.. This wasn't a joke… This was real…

"Here it is… My second chance… Game on."

 **Current Character Sheet:**

Name: Sub

Race: Frost Demon

Age: 6

Status: Alive

Stats:

S. 8 (+4)

P. 5

E. 6 (+2)

C. 5

I. 6

A. 8 (+2)

L. 2

 **Health:**

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20 = HP

1 20 = 1920 HP

 **Energy:**

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

12 x 8 = 96

96 x 1 = 96

96 x 1 = 96

96 x 26.6 = 2,553.6

Base Energy: 96

Energy Regen: 96

Power Level: 96

Energy Modifier: 26.6 ( **Science Experiment** (20) + **Elite Warrior** (0.2) + **Hidden Potential** (0.4) **\+ Molt** (2) + **Molt** (2) + **Molt** (2))

Final Power Level: 2553.6

Feats: **Elite Warrior, Hidden Potential**

Perks: **The Gamer, Skip Infancy, Science Experiment!**

Special Abilities:

Frost Demon Physiology - You can breathe in space and in water, and can survive in the vacuum of space.

Molting - As a Frost Demon, every 2 years, you molt your skin. +2 to Energy Modifier every time you molt.

* * *

 **A/N Here we go! This is actually my first Dragonball story, but I hope you enjoy it! If you do, let me know in the reviews! Or you can PM me! If you have any questions, you can ask me and I'll try answer in my next author note!**

 **Edit. You're right! I did mess up and forget to add his first three Molts! My apologies. I corrected it and fixed his energy modifier and his power level.**


	2. A Cold World

**Chapter 2:** A New World

My memories of the last six years of my new life rushed into me like a flood, and I grinned to myself as I sat up in my new bed. I looked down at my new body before I went over all of the information that was flowing into me.

I was on the home planet of the Frost Demons, knows as Planet Chilled, in memory of one of the Ancestors of our race. I think back and recognized it as the name of the Frost Demon that fought Bardock in the Bardock Special.

' _Wait, was that even Canon? Oh forget it, it doesn't really matter.'_

The planet lived up to its name. It was one of the coldest planets in the Universe, and the weather all year around was a constant blizzard. Fortunately for me, I couldn't actually feel the cold, because of my Frost Demon body and blood. I was certain that if I was still a human, I would have been dead in seconds.

It also turned out that Frost Demons reproduce asexually, similar to Namekians. They lay eggs, which hatch after some time of incubating. I think back, and surprisingly, I can even remember breaking my way out of my egg and hatching, as if I'd lived it myself. Apparently, the simulation the game played for me was quite effective.

Today was the 'first day of school' of sorts. Except, we weren't going to learn about history and other useless things. We were going to learn how to fight so that we could eventually be initiated into the Frieza Force. As a member of The Emperor of the Universes race, it was almost expected that you'd grow up and enter the Frieza Force.

As of right now, that was my goal. But first I needed to be accepted into the training program where I'd be trained and prepared for the Frieza Force.

 **Ping!**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Story Quest:**

 **Long Term Goal: Prove you're worthy of joining the Frieza Force!**

 **Reward: 10,000 XP**

' _Hmmm, well that's interesting._ ' I thought to myself. ' _The game must be linked to my thoughts somehow.'_

I quickly realized that during the simulated first few years of my new life, I'd already gone through the tutorial, and I remembered exactly how all of this worked. I remember going through the tutorial and being taught the basics about Ki and energy manipulation, and even how to fly. It even taught how some of the functions of the game worked.

The more memories I tried to recall, the sooner I figured out that although I could bring back the memories of the first six years of my life, I couldn't recall the actual _feeling_ of the moments. I'd never actually experienced how it felt to soar through the sky, although I'd done it countless times already.

I was already itching to fly.

I stood up from my bed pod and looked back at my tail. It was the same shade of red as the rest of my body, and I swung it around behind me a few times to get used to the feeling.

I definitely felt much stronger than I did in my previous life. I wanted to test it out but realized that I'd have plenty of opportunities once I was accepted into Cadet Training.

After I was done getting used to my new body, I put on a black cloak and my own pair of armor. My armor was mostly black but had red areas across the stomach area and shoulder plates. Once I was done, I made my way out of my bedroom, and into the main room of the house.

As soon as I entered the room, I spotted a rather large figure sitting down in the corner of the room. I would have been frozen in shock if my memory didn't catch up to me and identified the large creature as my new father.

He stood at an easy 10 foot tall, with a rather large frame. His muscles were huge, and it looked like even one of his arms were probably bigger than my own body. He had two horns on either side of his head, both coming out at the side of his head, before shooting upwards at a 90-degree angle and then curving back outwards. His color matched mine, but due to the fact that he was in his second form, he looked slightly different from me. In his first form, we were practically identical.

You know, except for the fact that I was only about 4 feet tall.

"Are you ready for your first day?" He asked me casually. His voice was deep, a complete contrast to how I remember Frieza sounding in the anime.

"More than ready, Pa." I replied while I grinned. As I looked at him, my eyes hover over his head and I took a careful look at the floating icon above his head.

 **Name:** Sickle

 **Race** : Frost Demon

 **Age:** 70

 **Status:** Alive

 **HP:**?

 **LVL:**?

Your father, and an active High Ranking member of the Frieza Core. He is one of the strongest of the Race, a high classed warrior with a reputation for destroying countless civilizations and planets.

 _By observing others, you've created the Skill "Observe!"_

 _Observe Lvl1 0.0%_

 _The higher the level, the more details you'll be able to obtain when trying to observe other people or items._

 _For creating a skill, you were awarded 50 exp!_

 _1950 XP Till Lvl 2_

'That's going to be useful.' I thought quickly before I inhaled sharply and looked back at my new parent.

"What do you think is involved in the entrance test, Pa?" I asked. He simply shrugged his shoulders in response, before standing up and overshadowing me greatly.

"They change it every year so that the candidates won't know what's coming." He revealed to me before he put a hand on my shoulder. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll pass. Make me proud."

I feel happiness well up inside of me for the first time in a long time, and I can't stop the massive grin from spreading across my face as I think about it. I wouldn't fail him. I wouldn't be a disappointment!

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Objective: Make Father Proud! Pass the Entrance Test!**

 **Bonus Objectives #1:**

 **Bonus Objectives #2:**

 **Reward:** 3000 XP

 **Failure: Fail! Be A Disappointment,** 300 XP.

An alert popped up in my view, and I accepted it immediately with no hesitation. It'd succeed. But even if I failed, I would make sure to save before so I can just go back and do it all again.

We ate in silence, and when I was done with my breakfast, I took my leave. Once I got out of the front door, I looked around at the cold world around me, and took a moment to appreciate the frozen beauty.

Everything was white, or a light shade of blue. Snow piled up on the ground everywhere, and mountains of more snow kept falling down every second. It was extremely difficult to see very far in front of my own face, but I knew where to go from my memories.

I took a deep breath, before I took off into the sky, my energy lifting me up into the air. I floated for a few moments and looked back down at the ground.

' _This is surreal.'_ I thought to myself as I floated in one spot. ' _But I need to get going or I'll be late_.'

Once I was satisfied with what I'd seen, I turned around and clenched my fists, before blasting off towards the direction of the Training Center. As I flew through the snow-covered sky, I slowly began to raise my power level, powering up to my max after a few seconds. A light pink aura leaked out of me, before exploding outwards and leaving a thin trail behind me as I flew faster and faster through the air. I could feel my energy hit a wall of sorts, and I realize I've hit my limit of 2,552.6.

Hopefully, this would be more than enough. I felt immensely powerful like I could do anything. My muscles felt like steel pipes, and the energy inside me bubbled up like a cauldron. The wind lashed against my face as I sped through the sky at speeds I could have only dreamed for in my past life.

How much stronger could I get? Just the thought made me excited for the future. I could feel my own energy coursing through me, and I never wanted it to end. It was like a drug.

I purposely put myself a good 22 years before the destruction of Planet Vegeta in an attempt to hopefully stop its destruction. But is that what I really wanted? If Frieza didn't destroy Planet Vegeta, then Goku wouldn't have been sent to Earth, and it could lead to unforeseen consequences. There'd be no one to fight King Piccolo, and much more. And would Super Saiyans ever reemerge if Planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed? I kept going over the possibilities in my head before I was interrupted by a Ping sound.

 **You have gained +1 Intelligence for considering the multiple possible outcomes of your actions!**

' _Interesting! It looks like you can increase each stat by manually working at it, not just by leveling up.'_ I thought as I approached my destination. ' _I wonder if I can increase strength and other stats like this?'_

 **PING! You have gained +1 Intelligence for correctly identifying an aspect of the game!**

' _This is easier than I thought_.' I thought to myself. I slowed down to a stop abruptly as I finally reached my destination. I looked up at the structure in front of me, my eyes widening in amazement.

It wasn't like any building I'd seen on my Earth, or even on the Dragonball TV Show. In fact, it might not have been a building at all. The thing that stood in front of me stretched high up into the cloudy heavens, piercing through the white clouds effortlessly. It was an enormous white tree, with twisting branches and a huge base. The surface of the tree seemed to be frosted over with ice, causing it to shine and sparkle like a crystal.

I noticed at the base of the trunk, there was an entrance, which I noticed a lot of people were gathering at. I flew down from above and landed safely next to a few more Frost Demons who appeared to be around my age. In fact, in my memories, I recognized a few of them. Before they noticed I was there, I used my ' **Observe** ' skill on a few of them, until I stopped at the two closest to me.

 **Name:** Zigladeth

 **Race** : Frost Demon

 **Age:** 7

 **Status:** Alive

 **HP:** 1920 HP

 **LVL:** 2

Zigladeth is an orphan. His Father died on a mission for the Frieza Core, but even without a trainer, he is known to be a gifted Frost Demon. Due to being forced to live on the streets for the last few years, he learned how to fight at a young age.

 **PING! You've Levelled up the Observe Skill to LVL 2!**

 **Reward:** 20 EXP

I ignored the notification and looked at the other person standing in front of me.

 **Name:** Rover

 **Title:** None

 **Race:** Frost Demon

 **Age:** 6

 **Status** : Alive

 **HP:** 500 HP

 **LVL:** 1

His father is a well-known fighter in the Frieza core, but Rover was born with a below average power level and hasn't gotten much stronger since. He's constantly bullied for his lack of skill, but he doesn't show his emotions outwardly.

 **Observe LVL2:** 50% LVL 3

I made my way towards them and they finally notice me. Zigladeth was a sickly orange color, and his self generated armor had two long spikes coming out of his shoulders, while Rover was cold blue, with no horns, and an armor similar to mine.

From my memories, I recognized Rover as one of my close associates, but this Zigladeth person was unknown to me. And why was he level 2, when pretty much everyone else around was level 1?

"Hey, my name is Sub. Pleasure to meet you." I introduced myself to Zigladeth with an extended hand but with a scowl on his face, he turned away from my hand, ignoring me completely and walking away.

"Don't bother yourself with him. He's an outcast." Rover told me, the scowl on his face even more pronounced then the one Zigladeth had given me.

"As long as I pass the test, he can ignore me all he wants," I replied casually, but I could feel my frown coming on.

I wasn't sure how powerful he was. I didn't have a scouter, and I hadn't picked up the energy sensing perk when I had the chance. I didn't express it to Rover, but I could feel the worry building up inside of me. How far above me was a level 2? Did it put him at a huge advantage against me?

I wasn't exactly sure what the test would be but due to the nature of the event, I knew it had to do with fighting somehow. Whether we had to fight each other or something else, was yet to be seen.

We stood in silence for a few moments longer, before everyone started getting ushered inside of the base of the large tree. I followed behind Rover, as we both pushed past a few others to get to the front of the crowd of other kids. After getting to the front, I looked ahead at the person leading us and used Observe on him.

 **Name:** Zar

 **Title:** Blitzen Striker

 **Race:** Frost Demon

 **Age** : 40

 **Status** : Alive

 **HP:** 300,000

 **LVL:** ?

Zar is a high ranking warrior on the planet Chille but is not an active member of the Planet Trade Organisation. Instead, he has been tasked with nurturing the next generation of Frost Demons. He casually stays in his third form almost constantly. Due to his overwhelming speed, and blitz like attacks, he's known throughout the galaxy as a person not to be crossed.

' _He's powerful… Damn it, I wish I got power sensing_!' I thought to myself.

We kept walking until we reached the middle of the base of the tree, which was hollowed out to create a humongous room with high ceiling. The walls of the room were a bright blue and shimmered under the lights that were planted into the walls. Interesting enough, in the very center of the ceiling, there was dull ball spinning in place. It reminded me of a disco ball.

"I'm sure you all know why you're here," Zar said as he turned around to look at us all. His voice was high and shrill, almost causing me to wince. "You are all here to prove yourself worthy of being trained to join Lord Frieza's army! Are you ready?!"

At Zar's prompt, the crowd burst into a deafening roar that could probably have been heard for at least a mile. I joined the chanting after a few seconds so that I didn't look odd within the group of Frieza supporters. After a minute or so, the roaring subsides, and Zar began to float above the ground.

"I won't waste your time here. I'll tell you upfront that this test is deadly. Only the strongest of you will have the ability to pass." Zar announced in a loud voice that echoed through the hollow room. "If you want to back out, here's your chance."

As I expected, not a single person left the group. I clenched my fists as my mind flashed through all of the possibilities of what we could be up against. I came up with a blank, and when I looked back up to Zar, the grin on his face sent chills down my spine.

"Alright then! A confident group. In that case, it's time for the test to commence!" Zar said in delight. He vanished a moment later, and my eyes widened in confusion. I looked around the room to try to find him, expecting a surprise attack.

After a few moments, I managed to find him at the center of the group, and directly in the center of the room. The younger Frost Demons jumped away from him in shock, only to pause and look at the bundle in Zar's hand.

"Is tha-"

"He can't be serious?"

"A baby? Is that our opponent?"

My eyebrows raise in suspicion, and I push off the ground, letting myself drift above the group with a clear view of Zar and the baby. It was almost completely covered in a blanket, but from what I could see, it looked like a normal looking human baby.

That was until Zar took off the blanket and revealed the brown Saiyan tail hidden beneath

"You opponent is this Saiyan baby!" Zar revealed, much to the surprise of the surrounding group. Zar placed the baby down on the ground, on its back.

' _What's he playing at?_ ' I wondered, my mind reeling to try to figure out what Zar was planning. And then I began to notice that the room was beginning to glow a pale white.

I swiveled around as fast as I could, my gaze fixed directly on the disco-looking-ball on the ceiling, only to find that it was now shining a bright white… Extremely bright…

"Oh fuck no…" I said aloud, as everything began to click into place. The ball was almost identical to the ball of light Vegeta used to transform into an Oozaru in the Saiyan saga! That could only mean...

 **PING! +1 Intelligence for figuring out Zar's plan!**

"The only criteria to pass the test is…" Zar licked his lips sickly. "Survive."

And then the screams started.

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you guys sooooo much for all of the reviews! They really keep me motivated! I wasn't expecting any, honestly haha. Continue to review if you like what you see! Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! Will Sub be able to survive against the wrath of an Oozaru Great Ape? We'll see next time!**


	3. Slaughter

**Chapter 3:** Slaughter

Not even a moment later, the toddlers form bulged and began to expand. The kids closest to the Saiyan were the first to be crushed by the giant's transformed hand. I watched in shock as the now transformed Great Ape stood up slowly with blood dripping down its arm, staining the brown fur.

 **Combat has Begun**!

 **Enemy: Oozaru - LVL 1**

 **Reward:**

 **1000 EXP**

 **Hidden Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **? (Item)**

"You can't be serious…" I almost choked on my words. This was unbelievable… I looked on as one brave kid decided to spam Ki blasts at the Ape's chest. It was all in vain though, as the Oozaru roared and walked through the blasts, before grabbing the boy out of the air.

"What is that thing…?" I heard Rover whisper under his breath, having flown into the air next to me once the Saiyan child had transformed. The Oozaru toyed with the Frost Demon child in his giant hand, before viciously biting off half of the kid's body, and throwing the rest in my direction.

Although the body didn't hit me directly, the kid's blood sprayed across me, momentarily freezing me to the spot.

 **Gamermind Activated!**

A sense of calm instantly filled me and I clenched my fists, new determination flowing through me. I was going to pass, no matter what. How would I be able to stop Frieza if I couldn't even defeat a Great Ape?

"It's an Oozaru. A transformation exclusively available to the Saiyan race." I revealed to Rover, who looked at me in confusion. "We're going to have to kill it now."

"Kill it?! To pass we just have to survive!" Rover shouted back to me, and I shake my head.

"It's not going to stop until it kills us all," I said truthfully, into which Rover gulped. "You try to destroy that spinning white ball in the middle of the room, and I'll try to rally the others."

I don't wait for his reply before I flex my aura and fly further up into the air so I can have a better view of the battlefield. When I looked back down, I saw bodies sprawled across the ground like puppets with their strings cut. Only a handful of people are still standing, and most of them are keeping a distance from the monster, who was now aimlessly thrashing around.

' _How in the hell are we supposed to defeat this?'_ I thought to myself. ' _The entrance we came in from must of got sealed shut when we weren't looking. We're going to have to fight the Oozaru or die… If destroying the source of the transformation doesn't work, maybe we could cut off its tail?'_

I shook my head when I realized that I didn't exactly know any Ki based moves that involved sharp blades. Nor did I have a sword.

' _Maybe if we all worked together?_ '

I looked down at the surviving group and wince. Out of maybe 50 children starting out, only about 20 were still standing. That should be enough to beat this monster, right? If we all hit it with a concentrated beam, maybe we could knock it out long enough for it to transform back into a baby!

I lowered myself through the air and down to the closest group of people to me. They all looked scared out of their minds, and when I approached them, they almost jump out of their skin.

 **Name:** Terra

 **Race** : Frost Demon

 **Age:** 6

 **Status:** Alive

 **HP:** 1000

 **LVL:** 1

I ignored the description and the notification telling me that I'd Leveled up the 'Observe' skill. I decide not the observe the other three and save time due to the urgency of the moment. And a good thing too, because shortly after dismissing the notification, I heard a shrill scream as a body was torn into pieces.

"Listen to me, we're only going to be able to defeat this Great Ape if we work together. If five of us, plus Rover up there, all shoot a concentrated beam at it with all of our strength, we should be able to damage it enough to knock it out! Or even kill it!" I tell the group, but more so directed at Terra. The purple Frost Demon nodded his head furiously, seemingly agreeing with my plan.

"What if it dodges?" One of the members of the group (Glob) asked me, into which I gritted my teeth and turned back towards the Oozaru.

"I'll handle that… Be ready when I give the signal." And with that said and done, I blasted off through the air and towards the Oozaru, only stopping when I reached a few yards away from it. There were even more bodies surrounding it now. I stared at the monster for a second and used Observe on it.

 **BOSS BATTLE!**

 **Name:** Unnamed Saiyan Boy

 **Title:** Experiment

 **Age:** 1

 **Status:** Alive (Great Ape Transformation)

 **HP:** 7000/10,000

 **Level** : 1

 _Stolen from the Saiyan homeworld just after being born. The scientists on Planet Chilled wanted to learn more about the Zekai ability of the Saiyan race and now have the perfect test subject._

I wondered briefly what they must have been doing to the Saiyan child for it to earn the title 'Experiment' but I brushed the thought aside. The good news was that the Ki blasts sent out by the recently deceased actually did some damage to the monster. The bad news, it still had 7000 HP left.

' _I hope this works…_ '

I stretched both of my arms out to either side of me, and I raised my Ki to my current limit. I reached back into my memories as a young Frost Demon, retrieving all of my memories of manipulating Ki and forming Ki blast. I feel the energy coursing through me, and into my hands before I forced a portion of the energy out of my palms. Two orbs of pinkish-red energy larger than my head floated above my palms.

' _Oh my god, this is so cool!_ 'I thought to myself in glee, before I shook my head to clear my thoughts. ' _Now to see if this works!_ '

"HEY, YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could. "LOOK OVER HERE!"

Menacingly, the Great Ape turned slowly towards me. It's crimson eyes burned brightly as it snarled at me furiously. Normally I'd be terrified out of my mind right now, but right now I was as calm as ever. I could think clearly, and that was better for me, because a moment later, the Oozaru leaped through the air, reaching me in just over a second.

I narrowly dodged the giant hairy arm by flying off to the side and thanked myself mentally for investing a good amount of points into my agility stat. The second swing came a few seconds later, and I flew up, avoiding it once more.

' _I need to wait for just the right moment…'_ I thought to myself, as I dodged a few more swipes from the beasts.

 **PING! +1 Endurance for exhausting yourself dodging the Oozaru's attacks!**

 **PING! +1 Agility for using excellent aerodynamics to avoid the Oozaru's attacks**

I ignored the notification, because right before my eyes, the opportunity became available, and I ready myself, the two balls of energy in my hands waiting.

Fortunately enough for me, a second before I planned to rush in, a large ball of familiar orange energy slammed into the side of the Oozaru's head and the explosion that followed dazed the monster for a second. That second was exactly what I needed.

"Here goes nothing! I'm only going to have one shot at this!"

I propelled myself forward as fast as I could, and I speed directly at the Oozaru's dazzled face. I watched as the confusion from the daze cleared off its face and I grinned as I released the two balls of energy in my hands at point-blank range. The energy balls reached their marks perfectly and exploded directly in each of the Oozaru's eyes.

" **ARGHHHHHH!** "

The extremely loud roar of pain from the beast stunned me momentarily, the sound completely overwhelming my senses. I didn't have much time at all to react to the giant fist that crashed violently into me, consuming my entire body and sending me barrelling through the air.

My body exploded in agony, as every pain receptor in my body seemed to be reacting to the punch all at once. I couldn't stop myself as I soared through the air at breakneck speeds, coming dangerously to slamming into the wall and becoming a pile of mush on the floor.

' _Shit! I just started and I'm going to die! DID I FORGET TO SAVE IT?!_ '

I closed my eyes and decided to just accept my fate. However, the additional pain and probable death didn't arrive. Instead, I felt myself gently floating to the ground.

"You alright there, Sub? I tried to destroy the orb but there was a forcefield around it!" Rover's voice was what caused me to open my eyes again.

I stared up at the blue Frost Demon in shock and appreciation, but Rover still had his eyes on the Oozaru, who was now on the other side of the room.

"Did you just save me?" I stuttered out after a few seconds. Rover looked down at me in confusion and offered me a hand. I took it and he helped me get back onto my feet.

"Of course I did. That's what friends do." Rover said, which was followed by a small and momentary smile on his face. My eyes widened in shock and confusion, before returning to normal. I almost slapped myself for being such an idiot. I thought that just because they were apart of Frieza's race, they'd all be evil. Well, clearly I was wrong.

"Now, what's the plan?" Rover asked me, a hopeful look on his face.

I took a moment to evaluate the situation. One glance down at my HUD showed me that the Great Ape's punch took out 1000 of my HP, leaving me at 920. That alone was more than half of my HP. If pretty much anyone else here (out of the ones I'd met at least), had been hit with that attack, they'd have died before they hit the ground.

I looked over at the Oozaru and grinned manically when I noticed that my plan had worked. It stood stationary, and between the frantic scratching at its eyes, I saw the blood pouring down its face from each eye socket. I'd managed to blind an Oozaru. Even from a distance, I saw that it's health fell down below its halfway point.

I explained to Rover the plan that I had made with the others, and he nodded his head in understanding. We both took off back towards the Oozaru, and stopped a good distance away from it.

"EVERYBODY! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" I shouted out for all to hear. A second later, Terra, Glob and the two others dropped down next to us, their blasts already ready and charged up.

I charged up to my very maximum, my pink aura exploding around me due to the suddenness of my power up. I extended both arms in front of me and let the energy flow through me again, back into my hands. However, this time, instead of containing the energy into a ball, I immediately let it flow out of my palms, and let the energy sit there for a few seconds. I gathered as much energy as I could into my palms, and let out a loud scream as I releasing a large reddish-pink energy beam directly out of my hands, which went sailing towards the Great Ape.

I immediately recognized that it was a huge mistake to scream when releasing an attack because although the Oozaru couldn't see us, it could definitely hear us. When the Oozaru turned its head towards us, my eyes widened considerably. It already had a ball of yellow energy formed at its mouth and with a loud roar it released its own beam of destruction, which immediately clashed with my own.

 **BEAM CLASH COMMENCING!**

 **Memory - First Beam Clash! One for the History Book**

"GUYS! NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME!" I shouted at the group. A second later, all five of them released their energy beams, which spiraled together and upon joining with mine, became one large beam.

The ground at my feet began to crack, and I felt myself sliding back across the floor. I gritted my teeth hard and tried to pour as much energy as I could into the blast. The real thing was much harder than it looked in the anime.

"We're winning!" A voice from the group managed to get through to me, despite the loud sound emanating from the beam clash. The voice wasn't wrong. I watched in triumph as our beam pushed back against the Great Apes beam, sending it towards the beast at increasing speeds.

' _It's working!_ ' I thought to myself in glee.

A second before it collided with the Great Ape, however, the ground began to quake. Our beam stopped in its tracks, no longer getting closer to the Oozaru.

"What's going on?!" Glob shouted out in panic, which very accurately described my current mindset.

 **The Oozaru's power level is increasing!**

Well, that explained it. Very, very slowly, the Oozaru's beam began to push our beam back. I was the first to notice, but soon everyone began to catch on.

"It's pushing us back!" Rover shouted in realization and shock.

"STOP TALKING, WE NEED TO CONCENTRATE!" A voice in the back screamed and we all listened. I growled as I kept up the struggle as best I could. I could feel my muscles begin to strain under the pressure, but I wasn't about to give up yet.

 **BOOM!**

A loud explosion rocked the room again, and the room momentarily turned bright orange, before returning to normal. My eyes strained to see the figure floating in the air much closer to the Great Ape then we were. Thankfully, the game pulled up the name tag before I had to.

' _Zigladeth.'_

Whatever energy beam he had thrown at the monster happened to be just what we needed because our beam started to win the beam clash once again.

"ZIGLADETH! KEEP HITTING IT!" The words were out of my mouth before I even thought them. The orange Frost Demon didn't bother to look back, and before long, he was chuckling orange orb after orange orb at the Great Ape, setting across explosions across its entire body.

The connection between the two beams began to falter for a moment and then suddenly, our beam consumed the Oozaru's beam completely. A huge explosion of white light engulfed the entire room, and a desperate roar from the Oozaru followed.

No longer having to support the beam, I reached up quickly and covered my eyes until the light disappeared. When I finally removed my arms, a cloud of dust swept through the room, blocking my sight of the beast. Was it still alive? Did we succeed?

 **COMBAT HAS ENDED!**

 **Oozaru has been defeated!**

 **Rewards:**

1000 EXP

Oozaru Cloak and Bedding ( _Item_ )

 **Hidden Rewards:**

Defeat the Oozaru on your own -2000 EXP - **Failed**

Land agame-changing attack on the Oozaru - **Pass -** 500 EXP

Cut off the Great Ape Tail - Great Ape Tail (Item) - **Failed**

 **Total EXP Earned:** 1500 EXP

400 EXP to LVL 2

 **1 BATTLE POINT EARNED**

W,ell I guess that answers. I even got some cool stuff for winning. I was disappointed that I didn't get more experience for defeating an Oozaru, but I figured that it was only a baby, and I had plenty of help. Clearly, if I'd beaten it on my own, I would have easily levelled up. Right now though, I was just happy that I was alive.

All of a sudden, I feel the energy inside me begin to bubble up, before expanding rapidly. I feel energy coursing through me, like someone turning on a tap. I suppressed a gasp, and then took a look at my HUD.

' _5,745.6?! My power level just jumped almost double!'_ I thought to myself in complete shock. Is that what a single battle point could do? Or perhaps it was the whole system, working together to this massive increase? Either way, after the shock wore off, I felt an ear-to-ear grin spread across my face.

I felt power coursing through my body like never before. Whereas before I felt I could stop a car, now I felt like I could completely halt a train. Or more. I resisted the urge to power up to my maximum, right as I heard someone clapping from above.

I looked up from my position, and found Zar floating above us with a thin smile on his morphed face. His clapping continued until everyone in the room looked up at him.

"Well done, well done! I wasn't expecting so much of you to survive!" He chuckled to himself as his eyes jumped from each one of us. "That was definitely a performance."

I looked over to where the dust cloud had picked up, and realized that it was calmed. Where I expected the Great Ape to be, instead, the small form of a Saiyan youth lay unconscious on the floor. I turned my attention away from the Saiyan and back up to Zar.

"So we passed?!" I heard a voice call out from somewhere far off. I turned around in confusion, having thought that only our small group, plus Zigladeth had survived the onslaught. I am surprised to see a single kid, hidden carefully behind a piece of dirt the Great Ape must have torn from the ground.

"Pass?" Zar's voice replied in an amused tone. Soon, the amusement turned into high pitched laughter. I frowned at the implications. Zar paused his laughter and looked back at the kid that stayed hidden, the expression on his face haunting. Faster than I could even think, Zar raised a single finger and sent an extremely thin red beam out of his finger tip.

"Gah!" Was the last word of the boy, before he crumbled in a heap on the floor, clearly deceased.

"Lesson one…" Zar hissed as he looked back down at us. "The Frieza Force doesn't tolerate cowardice."

The lesson was clear.

As Zar floated back down to the ground to our level, I saw Zigladeth from the corner of my eye also floating down towards us.

"I'll have to admit, I am impressed with this group. Engaging the Ape in a beam struggle, ingenious…" Zar's tone was serious now, and his eyes lingered on me.

"You blinded the Ape so that it wouldn't be able to dodge the combined attack. Smart strategy, especially from a youth." Zar said with a look of interesting shimmering in his eyes. "And from my understanding, you were also the one who came up with the strategy for a combined attack?"

I nodded in response. The Gamers Mind ability must have been definitely taking effect, because I would have definitely peed my pants by now. The Xenomorph looking Frost Demon took a step closer to me and scanned me, as he pulled out a scouter from behind his back.

"What's your name, young one?" Zar asked me, as he began to fasten the scouter to his face.

"Sub." I replied without hesitation.

"Very well, Sub. Now, I want you to power up for me. Don't hold back." Zar ordered. His scouter finally turned on, the red lense shimmering.

I took a deep breath and clench my fists and then began raising my power level rapidly. I could feel the energy building and expanding as I did, far beyond my previous maximum.

"2000… 3000... 4000… 5000…. 5745.6… Incredible…" Zar's expression momentarily shifted into one of shock, before a large grin spread across his face once again. I couldn't help but to grin also, the praise finally getting to me.

"Your power level is leagues above average, much higher than the others in the room." Zar told me, as he used his scanner on the others also. "You're something else… A prodigy akin to our Emperor Frieza. You won't be placed with the rest. No… You'll be trained along with the older and more stronger students. No point in wasting potential."

I felt pride well up inside of me, and even welcomed the comparison to Frieza with open arms. If I can keep increasing in power like this, I'll be able to compare with Frieza eventually. And when that day came…

I could already feel the excitement inside of me.

"You all pass." Zar finally revealed to the surviving members of the group, including Zigladeth. Everyone sighed in relief, except Zigladeth, who just crossed his arms as if he already expected to pass. "Go home and rest. Your first day is tomorrow at exactly 7 am. You won't need anything but yourselves."

In an instant, the world turned gray around me, and everyone froze in place. I almost panicked, but then a notification and my character sheet popped up.

 **Quest Success!**

 **Objectives: Make Father Proud! Pass the Entrance Test! +** 3000 EXP

 **Bonus Objective #1:** Surprise the captain with genius strategies and an impressive power level! +300 EXP

 **Bonus Objective #2:** Save at least 5 others from certain death! +200 EXP

 **Total Exp:** 3500 EXP

-3100 EXP till LVL 2!

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Rewards:**

\+ 2 Attribute Points

\+ 1 Feat!

\+ 1 Special Attack Creation Point!

Now that was more like it! I quickly took my two attribute points and placed one in Endurance and the other into Agility. They both were pretty handy in the fight. Also, if the calculations they showed on the screen were correct, it would also boost my power level. I mean, leveling up itself was also going to boost my power level, but more power couldn't hurt, right?

I looked at the +1 Special Attack Point I'd earned and decided to check out that section of the game later when I got the chance. The feats list popped up again, and I didn't even hesitate to pick up **Energy Sense Level 1.** I'd be able to sense power levels. Not the exact number, but if they were stronger or weaker than me. I decided that my next feat point would be spent on the next level of Energy Sense.

When I was done I looked at my character sheet to make sure everything was correct.

Name: Sub

Race: Frost Demon

Age: 6

Status: Alive

Stats:

S. 8 (+4) 12

P. 5

E. 6 (+4) 10

C. 5

I. 6 (+3) 9

A. 8 (+4) 12

L. 2

Battles: 1

 **Health:**

Strength x Endurance x Level x 20 = HP

12 x 1 20 = 4,800 HP

 **Energy:**

Strength x Endurance = Base Energy

Base Energy x Battles = Energy Regen

Energy Regen x Level = Power Level

Power Level x Energy Modification = Total Power

12 x 10 = 120

120 x 2 = 240

240 x 2 = 480

480 x 26.6 = 12,768.6

Base Energy: 120

Energy Regen: 240

Power Level: 480

Energy Modifier: 26.6 ( **Science Experiment** (20) + **Elite Warrior** (0.2) + **Hidden Potential** (0.4) **\+ Molt** (2) + **Molt** (2) + **Molt** (2))

Final Power Level: 12,768.6

Feats: **Elite Warrior, Hidden Potential**

Perks: **The Gamer, Skip Infancy, Science Experiment!**

Special Abilities:

Frost Demon Physiology - You can breathe in space and in water, and can survive in the vacuum of space.

Molting - As a Frost Demon, every 2 years, you molt your skin. +2 to Energy Modifier every time you molt.

I clicked 'accept' and the world melted back into dull blue colors, and everyone started to move again. Zar disappeared into thin air, and so did the Saiyan baby with him. The door to the 'tree' opened again, but we all just stood in silence for a bit longer.

I appreciated the silence, as it helped me get better acquainted with the flow of energy that erupted into me once again. My power level did more than double this time, and I resisted the urge once again to flex my aura If I remembered correctly, I was pretty close to Vegeta's power level when he came to Earth to fight Goku in the Saiyan arc.

I came back into reality and noticed that the group was still around, and were quite damaged. They had scratches all over their body and armor, and I suddenly had an idea.

"You guys can come back to my house and use our Recuperation Tank, if you'd like? I'm not sure how else you'll be able to heal up by tomorrow." I suggested, into which the entire group turned to me.

Zigladeth somehow looked hurt by the suggestion, and his orange aura exploded around him as he took off into the sky and out of the exit. I shrugged my shoulder and turned to the rest of them.

"What about you guys?" I asked with a friendly smile on my face. They seemed taken aback by the suggestion, and it fell back into silence again.

"I've got my own Recuperation Tank at home because of my Dad being a High Ranking Officer in the Frieza Force and stuff." Rover was the first to reply, and I nodded my head in response.

"We don't have one. So I guess I'll accept the offer!" Terra replied a second after. "You guys coming too?" He asked the other three, who finally spoke up.

"Sure."

"Yeah, my Dad would literally kill me if I used his tank."

"I've never been in a Recuperation tank before!"

I smiled and turned back to Rover, who still seemed shocked at the turn of events. Maybe it was because Frost Demons, while not pure evil like Frieza, were generally cold to others. Or maybe because in my memories of my first few years, I wasn't particularly friendly to him. Pretty cordial at best. I guess the game wasn't very good at simulating my personality.

I had a friendly personality, or I'd like to think? I didn't really have many friends at all in my old life, due to bullies, and well because everyone thought I was weird… I wanted that all to change. It looked like I was off to a good start!

"You can still come over if you want when you're done healing yourself. We'll probably do some training if everyone isn't in a rush to go home." I offered him the invite again, and this time he nodded his head and smiled nervously. He clearly wasn't used to this.

"Are we going to get a move on or not? I'm starving!" One of the others, a shining silverish Frost Demon with a feminine sounding voice, spoke up. I felt my stomach rumble and I chuckled to myself.

"Alright then, let's get a move on."

We didn't acknowledge the bodies as we left.

* * *

 _ **A/N - Hope you guys enjoyed the 'test'! Your reviews are amazing! Keep them up! Let me know what you like, and if you have a question, ask and I'll answer next Authors Note! Just warning, there might be a few tiny time skips coming up. Not huge time skips, but you'll see what I mean. Anyways, until next time!**_


	4. Recruit

**Chapter 4: Recruit**

Just over 8 months had passed since the test against the Oozaru, and I was starting to feel like I was getting the hang of the game. I was pretty sure that I had figured out how everything worked.

It didn't take me long to figure out that I had an 'Inventory' in which I could store items and weapons indefinitely. Or well, until I needed them. It made complete sense too! Frost Demons didn't wear clothes! How else would I carry things around with me? I'd actually found it while looking for my cloak made from the fur of the Oozaru, which I'd earned in my entrance test.

Speaking of the entrance test and cadet training, it turned out that my training class was with a few other other students that were 4 years older than me. Apparently, that was the graduating age for Frost Demons, where they'd finally be tested to join the lower ranks of the Frieza Core. We weren't being tested just yet, but soon we were set to be informed on the mission.

I was slightly bummed out that I wouldn't be in the classes with my friends but soon got over it. I wanted to get stronger, and I wouldn't be able to progress if I was stuck with people with such low power levels. They'd only drag me down.

On another note, I'd also figured out that although I could see the game and followed a specific mathematical system, not everyone in the game had such an advantage. It looked like being The Gamer had incredible advantages. I got stronger _much_ faster than others, or so I'd noticed. No wonder it costed so much Perk Points to buy.

I also noticed that, like most games, there were rules. One rule being, you can't increase your battle points by fighting someone weaker than you. I realized that after training with my new friends a few times. Beating them around didn't increase my battle points at all. If they beat me, however… Nah, that would never happen.

Fortunate enough for me, I didn't need battle points to get stronger. On my first day, after being introduced to my fellow students, we were told that we (the top-tier group) would be taken to another planet, one with much higher gravity than on Planet Chilled. We would train there for close to a year, and then we would return for the graduation test, to see if we would pass.

I very quickly found out that training under higher gravity was incredibly effective. My strength, strength, and agility stat flew through the roof once we started to train there. It became very apparent after some time, that I was becoming more powerful than the rest. As I trained and trained, my power level kept swelling. Every increase to the strength stat, endurance stat, or even just leveling up increasing it exponentially.

As much as I liked to level up, however, I hadn't done much of that since arriving on our training planet. I'd made it to a solid level 5 a few months ago, but then the EXP I earned from fighting my team started to decrease. And just recently, my strength and endurance stat's increase started to slow down too. Maybe the gravity wasn't high enough? And maybe the other sparring partners didn't match up to me.

I looked down at my shortened stat sheet to review how far I'd come.

 **The Prodigy**

 **Name:** Sub

 **Level:** 5

 **Race** : Frost Demon

 **Age** : 6 (8/12)

 **Status:** Alive (First Form)

 **HP:** 160,000

 **Stats:**

 **S.** 8 (+32) 40

 **P.** 5 (+4) 9

 **E.** 6 (+34) 40

 **C.** 5 (+2) 7

 **I**. 6 (+9) 15

 **A.** 8 (+42) 50

 **L.** 2

 **Points Left:** 0

 **Battles:** 2

 **Power Level:** 16,000

 **Energy Modifier:** 26.6

 **Final Power Level:** 425,600

 **Feats** : Elite Warrior, Hidden Potential, Power Sensing LVL 2

I was pretty close to Frieza's power level in his first form, in his first appearance in Dragonball Z, I mean. I was nowhere close to his Golden Forms power level yet. Keyword being _yet_.

I was pretty confident in my abilities though. According to my memory of Dragonball lore, the reason Frieza always roamed around in his first form was that no one in the universe could challenge his first form's power. Well, except for Cooler, King Cold, and beings like Majin Buu and Beerus. But besides those guys, I believed that I was approaching the strongest in the Universe… And honestly, it excited me.

I was only 8 months into the game, and I was approaching the power to match the current strongest person alive! Or so I thought. After I passed him, what would I do? The options were limitless. I didn't know how to find Beerus or Babidi, but there were plenty of other things I could do to manufacture the appearance of more and more powerful warriors capable of fighting me.

Unfortunately, I realized my mistake of putting myself so far back in time. I didn't know that I was capable of increasing in power so rapidly until I was already in the game. I put myself so far back in time that Broly and Vegeta weren't even going to be born for another 11 years and 4 months. And Goku for another 15 years. That wasn't good at all.

I had plans. And if everything worked smoothly, I was in for a fun playthrough…

Unfortunately for me though, that wasn't my only problem. After a few months of getting comfortable with the group I was assigned to, I finally managed to ask someone why and when we would be able to transform. And the answer was quite irritating.

" _You'll know when you can transform. You'll feel it_."

And that was all they told me. I didn't know what that meant, but I knew whatever it was, I hadn't reached it.

Frieza had been able to transform all the way to his final form since birth, or so I'd been told. Maybe it was a bit of an exaggeration, but it irritated me regardless. Why could he transform, but I couldn't? Probably because of that weird mutation that he had, along with his brother and father. Regardless, it wasn't fair.

I wouldn't be able to defeat Frieza without my transformations. Even when I, inevitably, boosted my power level above his first forms power, he still had three transformations that he could pull off the shelf. Not to mention his haunting power level of 120 million in his final form.

I couldn't fight Frieza until I could transform, that was for certain. I needed to figure it out, and the sooner the better.

"Hey, strawberry shortcake! Stop it with that creepy smile on your face!" A voiced knocked me out of my musing. I narrowed my eyes considerably and turned to face the owner of the voice.

 **Barrage**

 **Name:** Twizzle

 **Race:** Frost Demon (Male)

 **Age:** 11 years

 **Relation:** Acquaintance

 **Status:** Alive (Relaxed) (First Form)

 **HP:** 50,000

 **Power Level:** Around 300,000

 **Level:** 8

 _Twizzle is the son of Zar, who is your current instructor and a high ranking Frieza Force soldier. Twizzle was the strongest in the advanced classes until you arrived. He didn't like you in the beginning but has begun to warm up to you. Still calls you strawberry shortcake from time to time, due to your crimson color._

"Well stop staring at me, you weirdo." I retorted casually. I effortlessly flick away the ball of energy that flew at me a second later.

"You two are always fighting, can't you just get along?" A feminine looking Frost Demon said as she walked into the room. I scanned her and saw that her body was still soaked in the light green liquid from the recuperation machine.

 **Sharp Shooter**

 **Name:** Blaze

 **Race:** Frost Demon (Female)

 **Age:** 11 years old

 **Relation:** Friend

 **Status:** Alive (Irritated) (First Form)

 **HP:** 40,500

 **Power Level:** Around 200,000

 **Level:** 6

 _Blaze is a powerful female Frost Demon. Although she started as one of the weakest in the class, she has shown a strong determination and a lot of potential. She survived all of the years of training and was now standing as a survivor. An impressive one at that. She's known for her excellent shot and piercing Ki Blasts._

"I'd rather die." Twizzle sighed before he returned to laying back down on his bed. I shook my head in dismissal.

He'd been like this since I joined the class. Unfriendly and cold. But I didn't care much at all. I didn't need to be his friend to get stronger; I just needed him to be my punching bag occasionally. I looked out of the small circular window granted to us in our pod, and my eyes gazed into space.

When we arrived at the plant, there were five of us. Now there were 3. Captain Zar said that this year would be the most challenging for them, and that proved to be the case. But not for me. I wanted more of a challenge. To become stronger. And I had an idea.

"Where are you going?" Blaze's voice called out to me when I reached the exit.

"To find a new training partner."

And find a training partner, I did. The planet we were on was mostly empty. Only 4 living creatures on it. Me, Blaze, Twizzle, and Captain Zar.

I took off and into the orange colored skies. It didn't take me very long to find Captain Zar's pod, and once I did, I dropped from the sky right at the entrance. Before I even knocked on the door, his voice called to him.

"You've come to see me, Sub?" I heard Captain Zar's high pitched voice from inside his pod easily. It was far too annoying.

"Yes, sir," I replied. "Twizzle and Blaze aren't providing me with adequate training. I need to improve, and they're just dragging me down. "

The door to his pod opened up, and the tall figure of Zar stepped out. He looked down at me with an interested gaze, and I looked up at him and into his eyes.

"And you wish to spar with me instead?" Zar asked casually and slowly. I nodded in response.

"You couldn't handle my power. You'd be killed in seconds." Zar chuckled to himself as he took a step out of the pod. I scoffed and took a step back in response.

I doubted that he was stronger than Frieza was in his first form, even if Zar was already in his third form. But then again, I'd never actually looked at Captain Zar's power level. Never really thought about it.

I used my observe skill and was shocked to see that his power level currently sitting at 600,000. Higher than Frieza's base? So what did Frieza mean on Namek when he said that no one matched his base form? Did he mean anyone that wasn't a threat? That didn't seem like Frieza… My mind started jumping to conclusions, but before I got very far, I felt the energy near me begin to expand.

"Wha-"

I looked up at Zar in confusion and was met with a wall of dark purple energy spilling out of him like a waterfall. I jumped back in shock and got into a fighting formation as quickly as possible. However, the tall alien didn't attack. Instead, his energy just kept rising… And rising… And rising…

' _This can't be right. His power level just went above 5 million…'_ I thought in shock and even more confusion. What did this mean? Why was the Ginyu Force seen as the strongest group in the Frieza Corp if people like this existed? And that's when I realized it…

That was decades in the future. Something must have happened to Planet Chilled by the time the canon events happened. That would explain why people with such low power levels could hail so high in the Frieza Force… What was going to happen?

"Do you still think you can defeat me?" Zar's shrill voice called to me again, easily snapping me out of my stupor. I looked up at the smile spread across his face and frowned. His power level stopped at 7 million exactly. That must have been the extent of his third forms power.

And just like that, the entire idea that I was approaching the power of the strongest in the Universe was thrown into hell.

"No. I know when I'm outclassed." I sighed in defeat. "I'll have to wait until I am accepted into the Frieza Force to get stronger, it seems."

"I wouldn't be so certain." Zar stopped me, and I looked up in confusion. "Have you tried to fight them both at the same time?"

Huh… That might just work.

 **2 Months Later**

"You've arrived back on Planet Chilled."

The ship's speakers reminded us of what we were already aware of. As soon as we had entered the atmosphere, the Game System let me know that we'd arrived. And also that the gravity had decreased by a few times.

It turned out that fighting them both at the same time actually did give me more exp. It initiates the group battle system, and I guess due to the difficulty the exp and rewards increased. I even started to gain money as a reward for winning after some time. What I'd do with that money, I wasn't exactly sure yet.

I'm sure if we stayed on the planet anymore then we did, I would have leveled up another time. Unfortunately, it took an entire month to get back to Planet Chilled, so I only had a month of training once I figured out how the system worked.

It turned out that beating them both at the same time still didn't count as a battle point. I guess they didn't stand a chance against me at all.

"We're landing," Twizzle announced as he walked past my room and called into it. "My father is going to announce the information about the final test now. You better be there."

I took the warning seriously and a few minutes later, I found myself standing beside Twizzle and Blaze at the entrance of the ship. Zar stood in front of us with his arms behind his back. As usual, he had a sick and large grin spread across his stretched face. God, why did the Third Form have to look so creepy?!

"As you're all aware, your final admission test is quickly approaching. If you pass, you'll be certified members of the Frieza corp." Zar told us… Again. "Over the last few months, you've all made some incredible progress. One of you, in particular, has surpassed all expectations."

I felt his eyes roam over me, but I kept staring forward and ignored it.

"Because of that, it seems like this year's tests will be slightly different than usual."

I couldn't help but to turn and look to my left at Blaze in confusion. The confusion on her face wasn't comforting.

"Instead of having 3 separate tests, you will all be taking the test together," Zar revealed finally. "Your mission objective will be in these folders. Be ready in a weeks time. You are dismissed."

We all nodded, and I didn't question it. The entrance opened up, and I took a few steps out into the blizzard. When I didn't hear footsteps follow me, I turned around, only to find that Zar was still talking with the other two.

' _Weird_ …' I thought to myself before I decided that I'd ignore. I'd have time to figure it out eventually.

When I got home, Papa Sickle wasn't there. _He was probably on a mission or something,_ I thought. That wasn't a problem though. I finally had some time to sit down and think about my next move.

Once I set everything back up in my room, I went back into the main room and sat down in the closest seat. I opened the folder and took a brief look at the sheet of paper in front of me.

 **Mission Title: Search and Destroy**

 **Objective: Arrive on Planet 34 in the East Region of the Galaxy. Search the planet for any life and eliminate everyone you see. Don't let anyone escape. Once you're done, destroy the planet.**

 **If you fail, you'll never be able to join the Frieza Corp again.**

Once I'd finished reading the paper version of the mission, I looked up at the _real_ mission notification.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Story Quest:** Survive the 'Initiation'

 **Objective:** Complete your mission objective! Destroy all life on the planet Varr and destroy the planet!

 **Bonus Objective #1:**

 **Bonus Objective #2:**

 **Reward:**

15,000 EXP

?

?

?

 **Failure:**

Death

 **Accept? Y/N**

I sighed as I pressed accept immediately. Why would failure be death? I mean it made sense. I wouldn't be able to return here if I failed the test to get into the Frieza Corp. Everyone would be so disappointed. And now I knew they had more than enough power to kill me.

I had much more time to think about Zar's power level after he showed it all to me. I still wasn't exactly sure what would happen in the future to make all of the Frost Demons to disappear, apart from the Cold family, but it didn't sit well with me. Not at all.

Zar had a maximum power level of 7 million in his third form if that was even his full power that he displayed to me. And I knew that Papa Sickle was considered to be on the same level as Zar, or even above him. They were both high ranking and two of the most powerful Frost Demons on the Planet Chilled.

That easily put them as some of the strongest beings in the Universe at the moment. Unless there were _more_ warriors out there that I was unaware of. I wouldn't be surprised at this point. They wouldn't be able to match up to Frieza, but they'd certainly manhandle almost anyone else.

That got me wondering, how high rankings _were_ Zar and my new Father in the Frieza Corp? They must have been really high up there. Definitely higher than the Ginyu Force…

I'd think about it later. I knew that by the time of the birth of Broly, according to the 2019 Broly movie, the Ginyu Force were the leading group at that time. That gave me a maximum of 11 years to figure it out.

"Hmmm, what a pleasure to meet you…"

"What th-"

I felt my body freeze immediately, and I lost my ability to move a moment later. The ball of pink energy that I had formed the moment that I heard the voice, span in the air, suspended above my unmoving hand.

 **Gamer Mind Activated**

I couldn't move. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. It felt as if someone was holding me from all over and all at once. I tried to turn my head but I simply couldn't. The grip was too strong.

Thankfully, I could still talk.

"Who are you? Let go of me immediately and I might not tear you into pieces.." I suggested calmly, the gamer mind helping me out considerably on staying nonchalant. I heard a few footsteps, and at the corner of my eyes, a figure began to walk into my field of vision.

"Hohoho! Now, that isn't the right way to talk to your older brother!" The figure chuckled offhandedly to himself. He finally walked into my view and my eyes strained to see what he looked like, despite the pink glow of my energy ball.

He looked similar to Papa Sickle, and in some ways similar to me. However, it seems that instead of his horns sticking upwards and out, they stuck outwards and then down. I mean, if you could really call them horns. They were tiny. That wasn't the only change though. Instead of having red skin, the stranger had a grass green color, and was much taller than me. I used my observe skill on him as soon as I could.

 **Cooler's Right Hand**

 **Name:** Klaver

 **Race:** Frost Demon (Male)

 **Age:** 30 years

 **Relation:** Biological brother

 **Status:** Alive (Relaxed) (First Form)

 **HP:** 500,000

 **Power Level:** Around 400,000

 **Level:** ?

 _Klaver is the son of Sickle and is your biological brother. When he was born, he was deemed a failure by Sickle, and therefore not a true successor. He was disowned by Sickle and sent to another planet, where he was found by Cooler and his forces. Under Cooler's careful watch, Klaver has grown exponentially in strength, eventually becoming Cooler's stronger warrior._

"B-Brother?" I stuttered out unintentionally as I looked at him. Sickle had never mentioned this guy before. And he was in league with Cooler?! What did Cooler want with me?! What was going on!?

"Oh, so you have heard about me…" Klaver chuckled to himself, as he took a few steps towards me. I couldn't help but feel vulnerable under his gaze. I definitely needed to learn how to fight against Telekinesis as soon as possible. If he wanted to, he could have killed me a million times over, simply because of his ability to Telekinetically hold me still.

My power level sensing wasn't exactly perfect, but it looked like I wasn't too far behind Klaver in terms of power. I mean, that was assuming that he couldn't transform… Crap, did Cooler send him to kill me? Eliminate me before I became too much of a threat?

"Anyways, let's get to the point." Klaver sighed, as he pulled a chair closer to him with Telekinesis and sat down on it. "Cooler wants to take over Frieza's kingdom. He can't take Frieza on directly, so he wants to destroy Frieza's empire from the inside. That's where you come in."

"Your abilities haven't gone unnoticed by Lord Cooler, little brother." Klaver scoffed in disdain. "He not only saw an opportunity to recruit you but also a chance to have a powerful person on the inside."

"And he thinks I'll join? What makes him so certain?" I growled back in annoyance, trying to shake the grip he had on me.

"Frankly, you don't have a choice." Klaver laughed at me, much to my irritation. "You should be glad that Cooler has his eyes on you. Whatever those scientists did to you, they certainly made you into the powerhouse our _father_ always wanted me to be." Klaver's voice was suddenly aggressive, and he spat the word 'father' out as if it was poison.

"I mean, a power level of 425,600 in your base form, at only 6 years old? I mean you're almost 7, but still, that's _incredible_. I'm so _proud_ of you." Klaver growled at me, his voice dropping a few tones.

"Why are you telling me all of this? About Cooler's plans?" I asked quickly in response. "If I refuse, won't I know too much?"

"That's exactly the point," Klaver replied, his face finally twisting and a smile spreading across his face. "That'll just give me the perfect excuse to wipe you off the face of this world. Now, what will it be? Will you be joining Lord Cooler? Or will you die?"

 **Major Event!**

 **Join the Cooler Force as a spy?**

 **Accept/Decline**

 **Warning! If you decline, there is a 99.9999991% chance that you will die shortly!**

I didn't have much of a choice, did I? Join Cooler or die. And I wasn't planning on dying anytime soon. As much as I didn't enjoy the way I was recruited, maybe this would be better in the long run? Cooler and I had the same goal. Kill Frieza as soon as possible. If Cooler wanted a spy, I'd be his spy.

"Tell _Lord_ Cooler that I accept his request. I'll be his spy," I told Kalver. The frown that fell on his face was almost predictable. _God,_ this guy really did hate me, didn't he?

"Good choice," Kalver said with a sigh, and at that moment I felt the Telekinesis fall off of me. I resisted the urge to jump out of my seat and sink my fist into his face. That wouldn't be a good idea.

"What's my first mission?" I asked to keep my mind occupied. It was becoming progressively harder not to punch his irritating green face. Kalver shrugged his shoulder and walked away from me and to the exit.

"We'll be in touch with you shortly. Don't do anything stupid either. We have eyes everywhere." Kalver told me, which was followed by a wink. A moment later, he disappeared into the blizzard outside.

Needless to say, I was glad that I had a week to think about my next move. For some reason, I figured things would be much more complicated from now on.

* * *

 **A/N - Before you say anything; yes, Sub bought Energy Sensing level 2 during the mini-timeskip.**

 **I really appreciate all of your reviews and favorites! LIKE WOW! I reread all of them like every day haha. Never stop reviewing! I can't wait to read them all.**

 **A few of you asked about Frieza, and the fact that in canon he's never trained a day in his life. I will say, in this story, it's the same. He has some incredible potential and had no need to train. Right now, he's still the strongest Frost Demon out there.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Lemme know what you thought in the reviews! It was originally going to be longer, but I promise that next chapter, and the chapter after will have a lot more action. Things are beginning to pick up.**


	5. Survive

**Chapter 5:** Survival

 **Telekinesis Resistance LVL 4 (15% to LVL 5) (Just Below Average)**

 _Your ability to resist the power of Telekinesis is just below average due to constant practice and effort fighting against it. If someone tries to put you in a Telekinetic hold, it takes a less energy to break free_.

"Are you sure that you want me to keep doing this? Don't you want to fight normally?" Rover asked me, which was followed by a bored sigh.

"Actually, yeah, we're done with this." I replied through labored panting. Rover stood above me with his arms outstretched in my direction, and a concentrated look on his face. Once he heard what I said, his arms fell to his sides and he offered me his hand.

"You're improving quite a bit." Rover commended me after he lifted me back to my feet. "They say that I'm the best one at Telekinesis in my class."

I could certainly see why. Rover's Telekinesis wasn't nearly as powerful as Klaver's, but it was still quite impressive. He'd finally found what he was good at. Even though his power level still wasn't as high as the others his age, he definitely held an advantage due to his proficient Telekinesis.

Fortunate for me, the Gamer ability helped me to adjust quite quickly. I could now break out of his Telekinetic grip with only a slight struggle. I wasn't sure how I'd hold up against my brother's grip, but at least I wouldn't be a sitting duck.

"Keep it up. Maybe one day you'll catch up to me." I flattered him and smiled briefly, but he frowned and shook his head.

"Hey, don't give me pity. We all know you're the second coming of Frieza or something. Everyone's talking about you." Rover revealed to me as we both walked back into my house. I grinned at the praise.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm just…" I couldn't think of a word fast enough.

"Better? Because I think that's the word you were looking for." Rover said with a sigh. "You know why the others aren't here right? When they saw your power level when you arrived, they were a little jealous. More than a little, actually. They think you were pitying us when we all fought the Oozaru. I mean, I can't help but to agree with them. With a power level like you have now, you could have easily defeated that Ape on your own."

I didn't know what to say to that. I wasn't pitying them at the time, and I didn't plan to now. But I wouldn't be able to explain to them that I was inside of a video game, which helped me to grow in power much easier than the rest. They wouldn't believe me.

"I wasn't pitying anyone. I guess the advanced classes just pushed me to my limits, and more?" I suggested to the other boy, who shrugged his shoulder and turned away from me.

"It doesn't matter." Rover turned and reached into the bag that he'd brought with him. "I got what you asked for."

Rover turned and handed me a small black card. I took it from him and looked over it a few times. It was completely blank.

"Why'd you need my Dad's access card anyway?" Rover asked me as I examined the card.

"I just want to check something out." I replied casually. It wasn't a lie.

After my encounter with my older Brother when I first arrived back on the planet, I realized just how weak I still was. Who was I fooling; thinking that I was catching up to Frieza with such weak training partners? I was just a bug in front of him. I hadn't even given much thought to Cooler, until recently.

Working for Frieza was going to be bad enough, but now I was working for Cooler too. With people like this, I knew that I was only kept alive because I was useful. And a weak person isn't useful.

That lead me to thinking about waysin which I could get stronger faster. I couldn't fight the other Frost Demons my age, and even the strongest in my class didn't match up to me. There weren't much older Frost Demons, because only the strong survive, so the ones I found were all leagues ahead of me in strength.

I needed someone who could grow in power quickly and match me continually. That was when I thought about my very first fight in this Universe.

I came to the conclution that a Saiyan would be a perfect training partner.. I couldn't exactly fly over to Planet Vegeta at the moment, but thankfully, there was a Saiyan right here on Planet Chilled. And I had a theory on where he was.

"Alright, I'm off." I said my goodbye to Rover and I departed from the house and then into the sky. I slipped the access card into my inventory and flew through the air as fast as I could without alerting anyone else of my presence. I wasn't sure what'd happen if someone figured out where I was heading.

When I arrived at the building, I floated for a few seconds and examined it. The strange building was built _into_ the side of a mountain of Ice. If someone was just flying past, they probably wouldn't notice it through the blizzard around them. The only reason I knew it was here was because of my memory.

This was where I was hatched and 'tested' on.

This is where the scientists that experimented on me kept me. It was also the center for all Science Experiments on the Planet. I figured that this is where I'd find the Saiyan kid that we had to fight almost a year ago. I used Observe on the building just to see what it would say.

 **STARS Science Department**

 **OWNER:** Lizora (Frost Demon)

 **Building HP:** 500 HP

 **Access:** Frieza Force Members and Scientists Only

I lowered my power level and dropped from the sky, falling right at the entrance. I looked around and found the keypad quickly, and swiped Rover's Father's access card over the pad. It was silent for a few moments and I looked over at the large door with uncertainty.

I visited the department earlier in the week and was stopped by the keypad. My observe skill told me that it could only be accessed by Scientists and Frieza Force members. It didn't take much brain effort to figure out how I'd get in.

The door creaked open slowly. There was no alarms.

I walked into the building and waited until the door closed behind me. I looked down on my minimap and saw that there was no living people near me, so I walked around until I saw a red dot on the small map. As I walked, I tried to peer into the rooms I passed, but the windows were all blacked out.

I finally got to the entrance to the room where I saw that the red dot was. I pushed the button on the door and it opened quickly, revealing the content of the room.

Everything was sparkling white and extremely clean. However, the thing that caught my eye first was the glass box that was at in the center, and the small humanoid person inside. I stood a few steps closer to the glass and I peered inside.

A saiyan kid sat on the inside quitely and looked around the room with clear boredom on his face. His tail twitched and curled around him as he silently kicked his legs back and forth from his bed. The most startling thing, however, wasn't his calm demeanor, though, but strange _physical_ changes.

Instead of his tail being completely brown, it had streaks of white and it looked much more jagged then the usual Saiyan tail. His hair was spiked and wild, and the same streaks of white was present. Even more notably was that his skin was pale, and strangely solid looking. When he turned in my direction, I saw that his eyes were white, like milk.

"He can't see you. The glass is only one way."

I swivelled around in surprise and fell into my fighting stance on reflex. The person standing at the entrance of the room was slender, and tall. Definitely a female Frost Demon from the looks of her. She looked to be in her first form, but she had no horns. In fact, she didn't look as aggressive as the other Frost Demons. I relaxed when I realized that she wasn't planning on attacking.

"You're Sub." Her voice was calm and soft, yet extremely confident. It wasn't a question. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, my child."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. What did she mean? I looked back into my memory to find her name, and then I decided on what to say.

"Professor Lizora, it's good to see you again." I replied back to her smoothly. Thank my Gamer Mind for that. I looked up at her and I smiled slightly, and I wasn't surprised to see that she smiled back.

I remembered her from when I was being experimented on after I had hatched. She was always so energetic and I could tell that she still had that inside of her. She was completely pale white, from her head, down to her three toed feet.

"You've grown." She says once she looks me up and down. "I've heard about your accomplishments, and it would be an understatement to say that you've also grown in power. _Incredible_. You've done well, my son."

I was yet again confused by her wording. Why was she calling me her child? We both knew that Frost Demons reproduced asexually. The race did have two genders, but both could still produce eggs. I knew that in my previous life, there were some animals on Earth that could produce asexual, but still had two genders. I figured that was how the Frost Demon race worked too. But that didn't explain why she kept calling me her son.

"I see the confusion on your face, young one. If you were wondering, I'm not your actual mother. Not _really_." She revealed to me as she took a few steps into the lab. "As you know, our race doesn't reproduce like most others. We don't need another mate to carry on our genetics."

"As you probably remember, our experiments on you were vast and there were many. However, you only remember the experiments that happened after you were hatched. I volunteered to give my DNA to see what would happen if we were to mixed two Arcosian's DNA together, while one was still in the egg."

Realization hit me and I looked at her with more interest. She wasn't my mother, but we shared DNA due to one of the experiments. That was why she called me one of her children, because although we weren't mother and son, I still contained her DNA. I used my observe skill on her, now that I was out of my confused trance.

 **Mad Scientist**

 **Name:** Lizora

 **Race:** Frost Demon (Female)

 **Age:** 232

 **Relation:** Acquaintance (DNA Shared)

 **Status:** Alive (Relaxed) (First Form)

 **HP:** 1500

 **Power Level:** Around 17,000

 **Level:** 3

 _Lizora is the smartest and one of the oldest Frost Demon in the universe. Her main speciality is genetic manipulation, but she is an expert in all fields. She has devoted her entire life to her intelligence and enhancing the power of her race at any cost. She isn't very combat powerful compared to the rest of her race, but she is definitely a huge asset. Some say she was involved in enhancing Frieza's hybrid nature while he was still incubating._

"I see…" I said aloud finally. "So in a genetic way, we are family. That's pretty… Impressive."

I wasn't very smart in my previous life. I didn't focus much in school, and if didn't bother with homework at all. Even still, I knew that genetics was a very complex science and something like _this_ was very hard to do.

I looked around the room and then back at the young Saiyan boy who was still sitting silently and kicking his legs. I used my observe on him too, and was slightly shocked by the results.

 **Hybrid Experiment**

 **Name:** (Nameless)

 **Race:** Saiyan (Frost Demon DNA Integrated)

 **Age:** 2 (11/12) (Accelerated Aging - 5 years and 11 months)

 **Relation:** Acquaintance (DNA Shared)

 **Status:** Alive (Relaxed) (Base form)

 **HP:** 32,000

 **Power Level:** Around 120,000

 **Level:** 4

 _Stolen from the Saiyan homeworld just after being born, before he was even given a name. The scientists on Planet Chilled wanted to learn more about the Zekai ability of the Saiyan race and now, they have the perfect test subject! (Update due to you having a higher levelled Observe Skill!) Professor Lizora successfully discovered how the Zenkai ability works. Using the unnamed Saiyan as a test subject, she was able to amplify the Zenkai ability many fold, to its limit._

 _Because of the brutality of the fight you had against his Oozaru form almost a year ago, the Zenkai that the unnamed Saiyan boy received was massive. The experiments continue._

"Aw, so you've probably noticed." Lizora chuckled to herself. She moved closer to me and stood by my side to look down at the hybrid boy.

"You mixed your DNA with this Saiyan…" I said in realization, the weird color differences NOW making more sense. "He's a hybrid between Saiyan and Frost Demon."

"Close…" Lizora corrected me. "Yes, he's been genetically enhanced with my Frost Demon DNA. But he's not a hybrid creature, due to the fact that both of his parents are still full blooded Saiyans. My DNA just… Improved him." Lizora informed me. "And apparently it's accelerating his growth. He's been alive for 2 years, according to the planetary orbit on Planet Vegeta. But his mental capacities and his physical body now match the description of a 4 year old Saiyan."

I looked down at the boy and thought about what the Observe skill taught me. The Zenkai ability that he had was much stronger than that of a normal saiyan. I didn't know the exact number, but it must have been a lot, because his base power level _now_ was _much_ higher than it was last year in his Great Ape form. If the boys Great Ape form before had even been anywhere close to his base form now, we would have gotten destroyed easily.

But it probably wasn't just that single Zenkai that had boosted him that high. He'd undergone 10 more months of experiments after the fight, and obviously the Frost Demon DNA had been integrated into him after our last encounter. That definitely would have had an affect on his power level. Looks like I found the perfect training partner. Not only could his base power increase rapidly, but he was a Saiyan! So much potential!

Even right now, although his base was weaker then mine, when he transformed, the 10x multiplier in his Oozaru form would put him right above 1 million in Power Level. Perfect.

 **PING! +1 Intelligence for thinking of a plan to get stronger continually!**

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to figure out the Zenkai ability before we worked on you. I would have been able to implement the Zenkai ability into you." Lizora sighed to herself, clearly disappointed in herself for not figuring it out earlier.

"Don't worry about it. You've done some amazing work here." I said honestly, ignoring the fact that all of this was only possible through experiments and probably countless deaths. "But I do have a request."

"Oh?" She replied, although she didn't seem shocked at all by the statement.

"Could I meet him?" I asked her cautiously. Her face lit up at the suggestion, and an excited smile broke out.

"Meet him?! Of course you can!" She was practically jumping on the spot. "My two beautiful creations together! Yes, that'd be wonderful!"

I resisted the urge to shiver at her enthusiasm, but I smiled. The first step in my plan was underway. I looked down at him, and I couldn't help but feel a weird emotion stir up inside of me. He was just a kid… But no. This was just a game. He wasn't real.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it…" Lizora stopped and turned back to me, the excited look on her face reaching new heights. "You could train him! Right?! He has so much potential, but the scientists here don't have the ability to train him very well. And we're reaching the limit of experiments we can run on him! Please, please! I _need_ to see just how strong my precious children can become!"

I was taken aback by the request. I wasn't planning on declining the request anyways, but I didn't think she'd _ask_ me to train him. In fact, I was planning on just training him behind her back. Thankfully, this would work much better.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Side Quest:** Rise to Power

 **Objective:** Befriend and Teach Your 'Little Brother' the basics of Energy Manipulation and combat.

 **Reward:** 5000 EXP

 **Accept/Deny**

I mentally accepted the quest and smiled back up at Lizora. "I'd be honored! I'll be sure to train him as best as I can! I'll fully bring out his potential!"

"Thank you!" Lizora jumped around in excitement for a few moments. "As a thank you, I want to give you something!" I watched as she scrambled around in one of her draws. She pulled something around and presented me with four band-looking things.

"These are special Gravity weights. They take into consideration the force of gravity around you, and will increase their weight to about 2x the gravity of said planet." Lizora said with pride, as she shoved them into my hands. "I have stronger versions but I'm still perfecting them. These are the only ones I'm sure won't completely kill you."

I thanked her and looked down at them. The item was registered by the game, and the description that the game gave me was basically the same that she gave me. Anyways, it was probably time for me to get out of here. I'd meet the kid next time. I needed to get back to the ship. It was finally time to go off and complete the entrance test.

"Hey, I need to get going. I have my entrance test for the Frieza Force. I'll be sure to come back and meet him right when I get back." I told her, as I turned to the exit. "By the way, do you guys have a name for him? I mean, just calling him, 'him' is getting kinda strange."

She stopped to contemplate it for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders. "I haven't got a name. I think I'll let you decide on that," She said. I thought for a few seconds and decided on a name.

"I think I'll call him Leek." And with that, I let the door open and walked out. "I'll see you next time!" I shouted back to here before the door closed behind me.

As I made my way out of the facility, I couldn't help but feel that it went incredibly well. It couldn't have went any better. I went over a few plans I had and what I would try to do with Leek.

' _I wonder how hard it would be to manufacture the events needed to transform Leek into a Super Saiyan._ '

 **Long Term Quest!**

 **Awaken the Super Saiyan inside of Leek!**

 **Reward:** 20,000 EXP

"I see.." I looked at the quest and excitement built up inside of me. The future was looking bright!

By the time I got to the departing area, everyone was ready. Twizzle and Blaze were talking near the entrance of the ship, and Zar was hovering around near the entrance. Weirdly enough, I saw Zigladeth also standing around in the background. I noticed immediately that the ship wasn't the same ship as before. It actually looked much newer. I didn't have time to observe it before Zar floated down towards me and the other two turned to me.

"I won't be going along with you guys this time." Zar announced to all of us. The others didn't seem very shocked, but I narrowed my eyes. "In a real mission, I won't be there to follow and hold your hands. If you pass this test, you'll be full fledged members of the Frieza Force. You won't have me to help you if needed."

"But don't think that I won't be watching." Zar chuckled to himself as he help up a small pad for us to see. "This pod is directly linked to your ships cameras, so I'll be able to see if you truly fulfill the mission or not."

"Don't worry, I'll only return once the planet is blown into smithereens." I said with confidence. I completely missed the uncertain look that crossed Twizzle and Blaze's faces. Zar smiled in response to my enthusiasm and looked back at the other two.

"Do your best." He said with a sick giggle. "Goodbye." And with that, he flew off and into the blizzard.

I took a few steps towards them and offered Blaze a smile. She didn't smile back, but I figured that it was because she was nervous. They both stayed silent as we all walked into the ship and it took off. I was waiting for them to break out of their nervous-trance, but after 30 minutes, I realized that things were getting weird.

"Okay guys, what's going on? You haven't even insulted me once." I said, pointing at Twizzle. "And you," I said, as I turned to point at Blaze. "You haven't even said hi to me. Aren't we supposed to be friends?" I asked with a smile, and a small chuckle.

They didn't laugh back.

"Shut up…"

The voice was quite, but it was unmistakable. I turned to Twizzle and I looked at him, a look of confusion flashing across my face.

"What did you sa-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" His voice stunned me. I wasn't expecting it at all, and I was taken aback. He looked furious and even a little… Sad? What the hell was going on?

"YOU'RE JUST A KID! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" Twizzle shouted at me, piercing the silence for a moment, before the silence filled the room again. His face was contorted into a hateful scowl.

I wasn't sure what to say. Gamer's Mind was still activated, but I still wasn't able to comprehend what was happening. Just a week ago, it wasn't like this. Twizzle never got mad. Definitely frustrated, but never angry to the point of yelling. Something was definitely wrong.

"OUR SPECIES DON'T HAVE FRIENDS! YOU'RE PATHETICALLY SOFT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THE FRIEZA FORCE!"

My face fell into a blank stare, and I kept my lips sealed. Twizzle clenched his fists and I could feel his energy swirling around inside of him. For some reason, it seemed… Different. Before I could identify the change, though, I heard Blaze's voice.

"It's true, Sub." Blaze said, her voice cold, yet soft. "Friendship is just weakness. Something easily exploited. We were never friends."

Now _that_ hurt. My throat felt dry, and even if I could think of something to say, I knew it would be difficult. I thought I knew them? What caused them to change so suddenly? But wait! It said on Blaze's character sheet whenever I used Observe, that our relationship was 'friends'. I quickly used Observe to check again.

 **Sharp Shooter**

 **Name:** Blaze

 **Race:** Frost Demon (Female)

 **Age:** 11 years old

 **Relation:** Acquaintance

 **Status:** Alive (Distressed) (First Form)

 **HP:** 40,500

 **Power Level:** Around 200,000

 **Level:** 6

I ignored the description and just stared at the 'relation' portion. Why? She was my friend just last week. This didn't make sense. And why was she distressed?

"I don't know what's going on guys, but whatever it is, we can work it out." I finally managed to speak up, the Gamer Mind helping to sort out my thoughts after a few moments of silence. "We're a team right?"

Twizzle walked out of the room immediately, and my eyes followed him until he was gone. I turned back to Blaze, and she was already messing with the computers. I was about to open my mouth to speak again, but she interrupted me.

"This ship is a lot better then our last. We'll be arriving shortly. I'd get ready if I were you." She said sharply. I simply nodded my head and went off to my room.

When I got there, I closed the door and thought about what just happened. By the end, I could only grit my teeth and clench my fist. I couldn't figure it out. I might have expected it from Twizzle, but definitely not Blaze. It was my first time in years ever having friends, and now it disappeared for seemingly no reason. I couldn't understand it and I desperately wanted to.

It would have to wait until after the mission, though. I needed to focus on the task at hand. I got up and went over to my closet to put on my armor, but when I opened the closet, I saw a paper attached to my armor. The message on the small flap of paper chilled me to the bone.

 _Do not trust them. They'll do whatever it takes._

I was left with only one thought. ' _Whatever it takes, huh?'_

I guess I'd have to make use of my two special move points.

 **Later**

"We've arrived."

I listened to the computerized voice and I left my room, fully dressed up. I wore a complete set of basic Frieza Core armor, and my Oozaru cloak was draped across my back. Because I was only about 4 foot in my first form, the cloak dragged across the ground behind me. It didn't affect me much though, because of how strong I was.

I had the new gravity weights on. I figured that there couldn't be much of a threat to us here, so why not train?

I walked past a large panel window that showed exactly what was outside of the ship. I looked down at the planet we were about to destroy, and I couldn't help but to frown. I was about to destroy an entire civilization, and then destroy their planet. Every single life on that world. Was I really fine with that?

 **Gamer Mind Activated**

Yes. I was. If destroying a world meant that I'd become stronger, and come one step closer to surpassing Frieza, I'd destroy a million worlds. There was only one problem though.

 **Planet 34:** Varr

 **Core:** Stable

 **Gravity:** 5x Planet Chilled

 **Population:** 0

 _This planet has been uninhabited for centuries. It is mostly a desert planet, with intense bouts of sandstorms._

"What…" The words escaped my mouth before I could think it. I shook the weird feeling away and kept on walking. If there was nobody here, this would be an easy mission. Right?

When I got to the exit of the pod, I saw that Twizzle and Blaze were already standing and waiting for me. They both had their armor on, and a solemn look on their face. Both of them had their scouters on, and I quickly put mine on too.

"Let's go. The quicker we get this over with, the better." Twizzle said with a frown. He pressed a button on the side of the ship, and the hatch opened up. We were still high in orbit of the planet, so the cold air rushed in immediately, filling the pit. If we weren't Frost Demon's, I was sure we'd freeze to death. We were still pretty high up, and all around the ship, it still looked like space.

Twizzle flew off towards the planet, and I jumped out of the hatch and followed behind him. His green aura blazed behind him as he descended quickly out of orbit and into the atmosphere, closer to the yellow planet.

"We're going to check over there." I heard Twizzle's uncertain voice through the scouter communication system. I frowned and sped up so that I was flying beside him. I knew that the scouter was advanced enough to tell if there were any living beings on the planet, and I knew that Twizzle's scouter wasn't detecting anything from here, because mine wasn't.

The uncertainty in my stomach grew and I felt knots form in my stomach. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked Twizzle through the comms..

He was silent for a few seconds, before his comms came to life. "We're going to the city west of here." He lied through his teeth.

"We both know there's no one on this planet." I growled through the comms. "Now tell me, _why are we here_?"

We finally reached about 20 feet from the ground, and he stopped flying. I stopped a few feet behind him abruptly, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. All I could think about were the words on the paper I had found on my armor earlier. _Anything it takes_.

I quickly looked around, and my eyes widened when I realized that Blaze was nowhere near us. Where was she?! What were they planning?!

"Where is Blaze?" I shouted in frustration. I reached out with my energy sensing, and I put a hand up to my scouter and I called into it. "Blaze, pick up! Blaze!"

" _I'm sorry_." I heard through the comms, and in the same moment, I felt a huge flux of energy a far distance away from me. It approached at incredible and unfathomable speeds. I didn't have enough speed to dodge it, not with the gravity weights weighing me down by 10x the gravity of Planet Chilled. If I hadn't reached out with my energy sensing, the thin and small beam of energy, about the size of a penny, would have probably pierced right through my back and into my heart.

Fortunately, I was fast enough to move to the side just in time. The thin yellow beam tore through my chest still though, and through my lungs. I tried to scream out in pain but only the sound of gurgling came out.

The pain was unreal. I'd never felt pain like this before.

 **Skill Created! Pain Tolerance LVL1 (Very Below Average)**

 **Combat has begun!**

 **2 v 1 Initiated - Blaze and Twizzle vs You**

 **Reward:** 3000 EXP

When I was stabbed in my previous life, it was painful, yes, but it couldn't compare to this. Right now, it felt like my entire left side had been dipped in fire.. I didn't have time to process the pain, though, because just a moment after the concentrated energy beam went through my body, a well placed punch in my stomach made me double over, and then fall from the sky.

I hit the ground on my back, and sand picked up around me. I gasped and began to clutch at my right side, and withered around in agony. They betrayed me. They really betrayed me… And for what? A chance to serve a tyrant that didn't care if they lived or died?!

" _I really am sorry, Sub. You were the best of us."_ I could hear Blaze's voice through the comms. _"They said that the test had to be challenging for all of us. It wasn't anything personal against you. Our mission was to kill you and destroy the planet. There was no other choice. It was you or our future in the Frieza Force. It wasn't a hard choice."_

I heard laughter from above me and in the comms at the same time. It was Twizzle. " _Hahaha I was so nervous too. I thought it'd be so much harder then this. I can't wait to see my father's face when he sees that we survived this suicide mission. That bastard wanted to kill me. He always favored you over me, you know? Just because you were stronger. Well, look at you now!"_

I felt sick to my stomach due to the words of the person that I had considered my friend. I guess it was true. Frost Demon's weren't made to have friends. They were evil creatures that were born to destroy and betray. Just like Frieza. I was a complete idiot to think that some of them were good. No, they were all trash.

I wouldn't let them get away with this!

The beam had cut right through my chest and through at least one of my lungs. I could feel blood pooling around in my lung and up into my mouth. It took me a few seconds to try to focus and remember that Frost Demon's could survive in the depth of space. They didn't really need to breath. This wasn't a fatal blow for me, but _god did it hurt!_

I heard someone land next to me, and I tried to stand up, despite the pain. Through blurred eyes, I saw Twizzle standing over me with a toothy smirk on his face. I blinked the tears of pain from my eyes, and took a sluggish swing at him.

Twizzle sided stepped my attack and his tail flew towards me, easily wrapping around my outstretched arm. I tried to free myself, but the pain was still clouding my senses. I could feel the pain lessening, and I tried to power up as high as I could. Twizzle obviously sensed it though, because a moment later I was dragged towards him by his tail, and his fist sent me right back into the sand.

 _Crack_.

That was definitely a bone. I skidded across the sand from the mere force of the punch, and my body tumbled over the sand dunes. I came to an abrupt stop when I slammed into the side of a large rock formation, my body fully encased by it.

"And to think, all it took to defeat you was a surprise attack. I guess all of the hype was false. You're just like the rest of us." Twizzle's voice came from all around me. I couldn't see anything, because of how deep I was inside of the rock structure. I tried to struggle, but my energy was giving out. The pain was unbearable. I couldn't focus.

My eyes were suddenly harassed by a harsh green light, which was quickly followed by an explosion that engulfed me. My body exploded into excruciating agony. It made the pain in my chest feel like a mere scratch. All around me, the rocks were disintegrated by the force of the explosion; which left me all alone in the air when all was said and done.

"ARGHHHHHHHH!"

This time not even the blood pooling in my mouth could stop the scream from escaping After a few moments, the green light vanished, and I was left floating on the spot, barely hanging onto consciousness.

The rock formation that had been around me was completely turned into dust, and even the sand underneath it was blown apart. I panted rapidly as I tried to look around for Twizzle and Blaze. My body was littered in scratches, and blood poured down from hole in my chest and from my agape mouth.

I knew that they had resorted into using such a cheap trick because they could never defeat me in a straigh fight. They knew that if I wasn't caught by surprise, I would have defeated them easily. But they had a good plan, and now I had a hole in my chest and in no condition to fight them both.

Good thing I'd thought of using my special ability points.

" _Take the shot_. _"_ I heard Twizzle say through the comms, causing my eyes to widen in alarm. I knew I wouldn't have much time to dodge once I felt it coming, so I did the next best thing. I focused all of my energy that I could gather and thought about wrapping it around my body like a protective armor. I could feel the energy bending to my will, and forming around me.

 **New Skill Created! Energy Armor LV1!**

I didn't have time to read the description before the energy beam pierced through the sky and towards me. I was too focused on my energy armor to dodge, and when it hit me, I gasped in pain. The force of the attack knocked me out of the sky like a fly being swatted by a hand. I flew through the air and crash landed into the side of a sand dune, tunneling right through it.

' _It didn't pierce_ ,' I thought to myself as I lay motionless in the sand. ' _But it definitely did hurt. A lot.'_ I couldn't move well, and I felt multiple bones in my chest were definitely broken. It was like getting hit by a bullet, but with a bullet proof vest on. Except that the bullet was a from a sniper. It wouldn't kill me, but I sure wasn't getting up immediately.

' _Meet me up at the ship, he's done for.'_ Twizzle announced through the comms. I stared up into the sky above me and saw two small dots in the distance fly up into the air. I guess it was time for me to test out my new abilities.

I lay motionless covered in sand, and I focused on my special ability. Soon enough, I felt energy begin to encircle me, seeping out of the air and the ground around me. It pooled around my body and the very energy itself began to ripple the sand surrounding me. Soon enough, a green looking energy started to flow from the sand and directly onto my body, which then caused my body to glow green too.

The bones, tissues, and muscles in my chest and lungs began to bend and knit themselves back together. I felt my lungs patch up completely after a few moments of deep concentration. Once that was done, the healing energy focused on the smaller pieces of damage on my body and the healing increased in speed dramatically.

I could only chuckle in disdain and spit out the last of the blood that had been gathering in my chest. _That was close_. When things started to get weird on the ship, I decided to finally invest some points into special moves and abilities. I had originally planned on waiting until I really needed an ability, and then spending points on it. I had two points, and with my first point, I purchased this ability. It looked like I made a good choice.

 **Self-Healing -** _ **Draw from the energy around you to heal your wounds! STAGE 1 (Can only be used once a day to heal disastrous wounds)**_

My entire body was back to full strength and the pain was gone now. I wobbled to my feet and looked up into the sky. Was that another sun? Why was it green?

Oh…

" _Die!"_ Twizzle shouted through the scouter, and I watched as the super large ball of green energy started to grow. And grow… No, it wasn't growing, it was getting closer to me. To the planet.

 **Gamer Mind Activated**

My mind was cleared immediately and I began to formulate a plan. It looked like Twizzle had thrown down a large sphere of energy down to finish me off. It was extremely familiar to Frieza's Supernova, but bright green instead of red. The problem with those large attacks was that the energy was spread out to occupy a large area. That meant that it was less concentrated, and therefore much, much easier to destroy.

Thankfully, someone with a power level like mine was more than enough.

I couldn't help but to wonder how I'd feel when I killed Twizzle and Blaze. Would I feel satisfied? Would I feel regret? There was only one way to find out.

Suddenly, the mission objective was even more clear. It was to destroy all life on Planet Varr. _All._ There wasn't any exceptions.

I was no longer planning on sparring them anyways.

I lifted my arms to either side of my body and gritted my teeth. Energy pooled through my body and I powered up to my maximum. I created two pink orbs of energy that consumed my arms up to my elbows. My energy flooded into the attack and threatened to grown, but I growled and concentrated. Instead of growing, the attack stayed the same size, despite the buildup of energy. I was making the energy as concentrated as I could. Electricity sparked around the attack as I continued to concentrate and sharpen the edges. If it worked like I wanted it to, the front of the attack would be like an arrow tip, sharp and piercing.

The green orb of destruction must have entered the atmosphere, because above me I heard a loud boom, and fire began to build around the attack. The sand underneath my feet rippled outwards like the tide, before violently getting pushed back and away from me. A huge crater formed where I was standing previously, due to the energy I was gathering and concentrating.

If I let it get any closer, I wasn't sure how much of the surface of the planet would be affected. It was now or never.

" **ARROW OF DEATH!** "

And with that, I combined the two orbs in my hand and launched the attack at the center of the green supernova. I grinned as the leading-end of the energy beam ended in a sharp tip. I kept pouring energy into the beam and when it finally made contact with the large sphere, it easily cut through it like butter.

 **Clash Initiate-**

 **Clash Won!**

The sphere exploded violently into the surrounding area, forcing me to shield my eyes from the bright light. I could feel the heat and intensity of the attack beating down on me, but I ignored it. I reached out with my energy sensing, and I found the two betrayers hovering near the ship.

Due to the intensity of the explosion, the sky had been turned a temporary green. Particles of sand floated around going hundreds of miles into the sky.

I didn't notice it before, but now that I was focused, and had some time to actually think. I realized that Twizzle's power level had actually increased. It now said 'Around 400,000'. That was close to mine, and that confused me greatly. While we were training, his power level didn't grow too much. But this was a huge jump. I mean, I wasn't sure if around 400,000 meant lower then 400,000 or above it, because it rounded up, or rounded down, to the nearest hundred thousand. He could very well be above my power level now, but I wasn't about to give up.

I was going to survive.

" _Is he alive?"_ I heard through the comms, and I grinned. It was my time to move.

I was always the fastest, and I was about to use that as my advantage. Even with the gravity weights, currently working at 2x the gravity of the planet we had trained on, I knew I probably still had the advantage. My aura consumed me and I blasted through the air and through the debris caused by the explosion. Before long, I escaped the atmosphere and the sky turned into space around me.

 **+2 to strength for stressing your muscles against overwhelming gravitational forces!**

 **+2 to agility for flying as fast as you can against overwhelming gravitational forces!**

 **+2 to endurance for endurance overwhelming gravitational forces and keep going!**

I could already feel myself getting faster and my power level growing. The weights felt slightly less heavy, but that didn't matter right now anyways, because I escaped the atmosphere and was finally in space. The gravity weights wouldn't apply out here, because there wasn't any gravity for it to detect.

" _He's coming_." I heard a panicked shout through the comms and I chuckled. I stopped a few yard in front of them and stared them down. They both stood next to each other, and was looking at me with matching scowls. Despite her hard outer layer, I could see the terror behind Blaze's expression. It felt satisfying. Strangely enough, Twizzle still had a smile on his face.

Why was he so confident? I tapped on my scouter and focused on him. Right now, the scouter had a better power sensing ability then mine. As long as he wasn't rising in power while I read his power, it should be able to sense where exactly his power level was without exploding..

' _Huh, so it's 376,000. He's still not a match for me.'_ I thought to myself, before turning to Blaze. ' _Her power level is still the same. 210,000. This shouldn't be very difficult at all. Especially now that my increase in strength and endurance boosted my power level to 469,224.'_

" _You guys should just give up now. If you surrender nicely, I won't make it painful_." I said with calm and emotionless expression on my face. I knew that they could hear me through the comms. Blaze seemed taken aback by the statement and started to back up through the air.

" _You can't defeat me, Sub_." Twizzle's voice stopped me in my tracks immediately, causing me to turn to him. "You should be the one that gives up. This isn't going to end well for you."

" _Don't make me laugh. You've never been stronger than me, and you aren't now. But since you seem to want a demonstration!_ " I shouted back to him, before I clenched my fists and began to power up to my max. My pink energy spiked around me and expanded outwards largely. The ship, which was relatively close to us, was pushed further away us.

" _ARGHHHHHH!_ " I shouted as the energy around me swirled and expanded. When I was finally done powering up, I left my aura activate around me and I grinned widely at the two standing in front of me.

" _Do you see the difference now? Any last words?_ " I taunted them confidently. I was stronger than them, my gravity weights didn't affect me up here, and I had one more special ability up my sleeve. This would be easy.

" _BLAZE, DISTRACT HIM! I ONLY NEED A SECOND TO USE THE TRUMP CARD!"_ Twizzle screamed his order to Blaze, and she hesitated to listen, but nodded. I grinned and clenched my fists as tight as I could.

In that moment, it was only me and Blaze. My fingers cracked under my tight grip, and then I made my move. I sped forward, crossing the few yards in under a second. I lifted my fist high up above my head and swung it down as hard as I could, aiming for her face.

Blaze's arm came up to block the strike, but her bones crunched under my fist. Her eyes widened when her arm fell to her side, and my next strike hit her right in the stomach. And then another in her chest. Then her head. Over, over and over again. She wasn't fast enough to dodge, and if she blocked, I would just overpower her with my superior strength.

It was like beating a defenseless child… And I was loving it.

" _Gah!_ " She gasped out weakly in pain. By the time I was done, her entire body was bloody. Her eyes were swollen shut, and her body had fist shaped dents scattered all over it. This wasn't a fight.

Honestly, I knew I could have killed her when I first attacked. Maybe if I enhanced my fists with my energy? I would have probably torn her to shreds after my first few hits. But no, I wanted her to suffer.

Right now, she was floating through the air right in front of me, with no strength to move at all. Her arms and legs were shattered in several places. Her blood floated around her body and formed a bloody mist. I couldn't stop the smile on my face no matter how hard I tried. This was just all too exciting! I didn't expect to enjoy this so much!

" _You are pathetic. To betray me for something as simple as joining the Frieza Force. You do realize that after you would have killed me, Zar would have probably killed you for being the weakest link."_ I told her calmly, as I floated towards her. Her eyes widened in shock and realization, and I shook my head. " _You really are stupid. The universe will be better off without you."_

She started to twitch and her body wiggled through the empty space ever so slightly. I shook my head and released my fists. _"S-Stop…_ " Her voice was barely noticeable, and was pleading.

" _Stop?"_ I asked in response. Soon enough, I started to chuckle, which quickly turned into full blown laughter. By the time I stopped laughing, her face was contorted into one of terror. " _You were nice to me, so I'll show you my new ability before you die."_

I focused, due to it being the first time I was actually using the ability since I purchased it. In front of me, the air seemed to shiver, ripple and then break, before suddenly ripping apart. It looked like a tear in space and time, with a purple tint, and I smiled to myself. _It worked._

 **Dimension Manipulation - Derived from the Great Warrior, Janemba, the first stage of this ability gives you the power to open interdimensional portals more than capable of fitting your fist and smaller energy attacks inside! The more you upgrade, the larger the portals you can summon will become.**

" _You see, Blaze, I got this ability from a powerful being. I can tear into other dimensions, and can open portals wherever I want. It's quite effective, for things like this."_

I stuck my hand into the portal, and another portal opened up right next to Blaze's head. With one quick movement, my hand wrapped around half of her face and twisted her head by a solid 180 degrees. She hadn't even been able to register the pain before the light vanished from her eyes.

I took my hand out and shoved it into another portal, which then created a portal higher above her head. I generated a ball of concentrated energy and sent it down at her corpse with no regrets. It consumed her body and burned it into ashes a moment later.

" _Well. That was satisfying…"_ I chuckled to myself. I licked across my lips, unintentionally licking off some of her blood that had sprayed across my face. It tasted good. Had I always been like this? Maybe before this, I was just too weak to express it? Anyways, it didn't matter. Fighting filled me with a certain enjoyable energy, and watching my enemies cower in fear felt even greater than the fight itself.

But above all else, watching them die was even better.

I turned through the air and was instantly lashed by a thick streak of energy that sent me reeling. _'What the fuck?!'_

Perhaps it was idiotic for me to ignore Twizzle when he mentioned a trump card.. Because now I stood in opposition to something I didn't quite know how to face just yet.

" _Are you still feeling confident_?" Twizzle's new voice was much deeper, sounding like it was dragging across gravel. He grew much taller, and was now probably double my size. He had four horns sticking out of his head now, and two even larger horns protruding from his shoulder blades. His bright green color was now much darker, closer to emerald and less grass-like. Although he looked rather different from Frieza's version; the form was unmistakable.

Twizzle had reached his second form…

" _Oh, lost for words?_ " Twizzle taunted me while I watched in shock. The much larger Frost Demon looked down at his body with a large and sinister grin spread across his face.

" _Just so you know, I discovered that I could access this form only a few days ago. I was desperate. I needed to think of a way to defeat you quickly or it was certain death._ " Twizzle revealed to me as he continued to examine himself. "I _t was then that I finally was able to push past my limits. It was like a switch was flicked. And once that switch was flicked…"_

Twizzle braced his arms to his sides and a roar erupted from his throat. His green energy poured out from his body like a damn being released. The aura around his body expanded so massively that the aura itself was almost reaching me yards and yards away. It was an incredible aura. It wasn't nearly as high as Zar when he exposed his true power to me, but it was still high. Higher than mine for sure.

 **Twizzle**

 **Power Level:** Almost 800,000

I tried to measure his power level with my scouter but it exploded into nothingness the moment I tried. I scowled in annoyance and frustration. He could range from 750,000-849,999 in power level, and I wouldn't be able to tell. Not that it matter. He was still stronger than me by a considerable margin. _This is bad._

I couldn't hear his voice through the comms anymore, so I was left in complete silence. I watched Twizzle from a distance, and I fell into my fighting stance. I was going to have to pull out all of my skills for this one if I wanted to live. Speaking of which, I removed my weighted gear and slipped it into my inventory.

I focused energy around my fists, forming a thin layer of pink. After that, I focused on creating some more of the energy armor, which took shape over me a moment later. In the distance, I saw Twizzle fall into his fighting stance, before he blasted towards me.

 _Fast!_

Twizzle reached me swiftly, but I could keep up with my eyes. He appeared behind me and swung his elbow at the back of my head. I barely managed to swing my body forward and let the strike fly over the top of my head. Due to being in space and flying, my body flipped upside down due to the speed of me swinging my body forward. I kicked my legs upwards as hard as I could at Twizzle's chin, and forced energy into my legs.

Twizzle tilted his head back and my kick missed him completely. Twizzle brought both of his arms together in an attempt to grab a hold of my legs in a bear hug, but I flew downwards and away from the grip. Once I got out of his grabbing range, I flipped to face him. Twizzle was onto me in a moment, and swung fist after fist at me.

I blocked as much as I could, but each hit stung and burned my arms. I couldn't find an opening to attack or to escape the rapid punches being thrown at me, but at least he wasn't getting any direct hits on me. Yet.

I felt the air around me change and become hotter. Much hotter. I didn't have time to turn around and look, but I didn't need too. I saw and felt the fire flickering behind from back as we entered back into the atmosphere of the planet.

' _This isn't going to end well. If I hit the ground at this speed…'_ I thought to myself rapidly. I formulated a plan and then put it into action.

I just needed a mental command to open one of my dimensional portals, so that is what I did. I waited for the right moment, and then opened a portal right as he swung down to punch me. His fist went into the portal and out of another one I had placed right behind his head. Twizzles eyes widened in shock and then pain when his fist collided with the back of his own head.

He looked dazed for a moment, so I took my chance and collected a good amount of energy into my fist, before flying towards him, and swinging at his face. The punch connected with a crack, and Twizzle was knocked a few yards away from me and was knocked into a spin. I frowned as he recovered much faster then I would have liked.

"Hmmm." I heard his voice for the first time since we my comms broke. "All of that for a drop of blood…" His tone shifted into one of mockery, and my frown deepened. He was right. All my punch had done was create a thin cut across the side of his face, with had blood escaping the injury.

"Now it's my turn to get serious."

Twizzle blasted towards me, but he appeared to be moving slower then before. I dodged his attack, but my eyes widened when I felt myself being dragged from the sky. I turned around and realized that Twizzle had taken a hold of my Oozaru cloak, and was now speeding towards the ground. It had been his plan for me to dodge his attack.

Twizzle reared his arm and threw me with all of his might down at the surface of the sandy planet. I resisted against air pushing against me and managed to stop horizontally just before I hit the surface. Unfortunately for me, my large emerald opponent came falling from the sky for a double kick, or rather, to step on me at high speeds.

"Gahhh!"

I couldn't dodge in time. His feet connected directly into my stomach and I was sent into the sand beneath me. He didn't stop there, though. When he had connected his attack, he just kept his legs on my stomach, and flew downwards with me underneath him. I couldn't tell you how far we dug into the sand of the planet, before we finally hit a harder rock substance.

I gasped out in pain as my back hit the hard surface. All of the sand around us had been split in half. On either side of us, there were walls of sand reaching miles upwards.

"Pathetic little prodigy." Twizzle mocked me as he lifted one of his feet and drove it back down into my stomach. I growled in pain but refused to scream. I could see on my HUD that my HP had fallen to about half. "I'm going to kill you slowly, so that you know how weak you are against me."

 **Energy Armor Level up!**

 **Energy Armor Broken!**

He kept kicking me all over my body. He even managed to break one of my horns in half, and wasn't showing any signs of slowing down. My HP started to approach the 1/4th mark. I was going to die if I didn't do something. _GOD, WHY COULDN'T I TRANSFORM?!_

Or could I?

I realized in that moment that I'd never actually tried to transform before. I just accepted that it was something that'd come naturally. Something that would happen randomly one day. But maybe that wasn't the right way to look at things. If someone had a natural skill for drawing, they would actually have to try to draw to use it, right? They wouldn't just expect a beautiful drawing to appear randomly in front of them one day.

Twizzle described it as a switch. I needed to find the switch.

 **PING!**

 **Quest: Find the 'Switch'! Access Your Second Form!**

 **Reward:** 2000 EXP

"Too shocked to speak?" Twizzle asked with a dark chuckle. I stayed silent before I grinned up at him despite the pain. I had a plan.

The sand that had been blasted away when I was drilled into the ground was falling back down like a tsunami of yellow. I timed it perfectly for when Twizzle sent down a kick at me again, and I opened a portal right in the direction of his foot. Twizzle's kick disappears into the portal and he loses his balance; a portal appeared behind his back and struck him in his spine, pinning him to the ground.

I took the opportunity to fly out of his grip and watched as the tsunami of sand fell onto Twizzle and more began to pile onto him. I frowned and put my distraction into action, and put my hands down towards where he was being buried. I focused my Ki, but not a whole lot of it. When I thought that I had figured it out, I let loose a thin and wide blanket of energy that was just strong enough be extremely hot, but not a visible blast.

Immediately, the sand covering Twizzle is turned into glass. I speed up higher and keep up the blanket of heat until I'm fully out of the hole that was created by Twizzle's onslaught.

' _Good, he's trapped. But not for long. I need to try now!_ '

I drop from the sky and immediately try to search for this 'switch'. _What am I even looking for?_ After a few seconds, I begin to sweat and growl to myself. _Maybe if I try to lower my power level instead of increasing it?_ I lower my power level as low as I can and clear my mind.

 _Can I do it? Am I ready?_ I asked myself as I searched. I feel my energy swirling around in me as I force it to calm down. Soon enough I feel my energy becoming completely calm. Like an ocean. It's relaxed. I feel one with my body for the first time since entering this world.

It actually felt like my own body.

 _Maybe that was it?_ Perhaps I just needed to get more comfortable and realize exactly that this was _my_ body. It wasn't a fake or stolen body. Despite it being a video game, this was definitely _mine._ And then I felt it.

I could feel a well of energy locked up inside of me; waiting. _There_. _Hopefully this works._

I reach out with my energy inside of me and tear down the wall. Immediately, I feel the damn of energy explode out of me.

The energy rushes into each of my body parts and into my cells, charging them with Ki. I can feel my fists become clenched, and I grit my teeth as the pain in my body increases. ' _God, this hurts much more than it looked!'_ I can feel my body stretching and growing. The red color lightens slightly into a lighter shade.

First, my arms rapidly grows in a quick bulge outwards. My legs and torso follows soon after, and then my tail. My horns curve upwards and inwards again and they would have probably reached a joined point if one wasn't currently broken in half. I continue to let the energy mold me, until I finally felt that my body was finished morphing. _It's done…_

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Objective:** Find the 'Switch'! Access Your Second Form!

 **Reward:** 2000 EXP

 **-** 1950 to Level 6!

1950/17,718 to Level 7

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Rewards:**

\+ 4 Attribute Points

\+ 2 Feat Points

\+ 2 Special Attack Points

I was shocked that I'd received double the rewards for this level up. Everything was moving fast. It even looked like there were new perks that I could choose from. I didn't have time to view them yet, though. I was still confused as to why I'd received double the rewards. Maybe it had changed because I had passed level 5? Now it'd be much harder to level up. Before I could focus on much more, I heard a ping and was shocked to see my next notification.

 _ **Limit Released!**_

 _ **Second Form Unlocked (Mastered 1%)**_

 _ **+15 Permanent Energy Manipulation**_

 _ **2X Power Level Multiplier**_

Now _that_ was a power up. The increase in my energy manipulation and the 2 times multiplier would put my second forms power to about 1,761,177.6. Well beyond Twizzle's power level. My health increased back up to about halfway, but that didn't really matter. He wouldn't be able to hurt me now.

Speaking of the bastard.

"SUB!" The glass prison that I'd created was obliterated by a green explosion of light. Out of the hole, the green Frost Demon rose from his hole with an irritated look on his face. He looked around his person to find where I was and I couldn't help myself from smiling wildly. A bloodthirsty grin.

I felt my new found power in my body and decided to give it a test ride. I powered up slowly, and let it out into the atmosphere around me as I did. Immediately the world began to morph. The sand underneath me started to quiver and transform into pieces of glass, before shattering into nothingness. Thick and dark thunder clouds began to form above my head, cackling with electricity and lightning.

That wasn't the end of it, though. The clouds stretched out across the entire sky, before tunnels of wind started to fall from the sky. Tornadoes spawned across the desert planet and tore the surface of the planet to shreds. Wind started to pick up with increased speed, and a massive sand storm appeared in the distance.

Twizzle finally noticed me. I saw the fear in his face when he saw my new form.

"Y-You… How?!" He stuttered in complete shock. Even from a distance and despite the lightning and wind roaring around us, I could still hear his voice. I could see the terror. It made me feel alive. It filled me with energy.

"You were right. It _is_ just like a switch."

I didn't give him time to respond, before I sent my fist through a dimensional rift, opening another so that I could deliver a heavy punch to his stomach. I felt my hand digging into his body and twisting into his flesh. The green boy gasped and blood shot out of his mouth. I wasted no time in creating another portal, above him this time, and sending another punch down into Twizzle's head.

He went flying downwards at record speeds, but I wasn't going to let it end so quickly. With newfound speed, I punched and created portals right after one another. Each punch that went through a portal hit Twizzle harder than he'd ever been hit before. His tortured screaming reached me soon enough.

After a significantly brutal uppercut, I stopped creating portals and sped towards him as he fell from the sky covered in blood. I caught him by the neck before he could hit the floor, which then led to me dragging him across the sand and glass filled floor at speeds that made the particles vaporize.

I didn't want to kill him quickly like I had with Blaze. I wanted to break him completely before I did.

The tornadoes around us raged on as the sandstorm approached. I approached an incoming tornado and threw him into it. He had very little strength left, but he was still able to break out of the cyclone and into the air above it.

"Looking for me?" I asked, much to his horror. I vanished behind him and drove my fist into his back with just enough strength to shatter his spine.

"G-Guh!"

The broken Frost Demon began to fall from the sky again but this time I caught him by one of his horns. I lifted him back up and turned him around so that he was facing me.

"Look at you, all broken and beaten." I mocked him harshly. "What would your father think of you now? You're useless to him."

Twizzle's face scrunched up in defiance and I shook my head playfully at him. "You said it yourself before. He _knew_ that this was a suicide mission for you. You were never meant to make it out alive. You were just his tool to help me gain even more strength."

Twizzle growled and his arms started to flail. I felt his aura flare and so I let go of his horn to see what he'd do.

"Just die… Ever since the day I met you, I've always hated you. And now.. Now you've showed me up and embarrassed me again. I know Zar is watching…" Twizzle turns up to look into space, probably in the direction of the ship. "I WON'T GIVE HIM THE SATISFACTION OF SEEING ME DIE!"

Twizzle formed a ball of energy with every bit of energy he had left and threw it into the sky with his barely working body. knew it was thrown at the ship, and so I grinned.

"Did you really think that I'd allow that?" I asked him. I opened a dimensional rift in the direction of the attack and swallowed it up whole. The exit portal opened up next to his legs, and they were promptly blown off. I wouldn't have been shocked if his scream of agony had reached Other World.

"Why?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME?!" He screamed finally after the shock and major pain of his legs being destroyed finally caught up to him. He was paralyzed and now had no legs. This time I let him fall from the sky completely. The sandstorm finally caught up with us and completely engulfs him from my vision. All of the sand around me is turned into pieces of glass as it flies past my aura.

"Your wish has been granted."

I fly higher up into the sky and out into space, all the while staring down at the planet to make sure that he isn't going to make some sneaky recovery. When I'm high enough in space and near the ship I sigh and lift my palm high above my head.

This might have been overkill, but I needed him to be dead to complete my mission. I wasn't going to hold back. He didn't have the energy or the power level to disperse this attack, so it was a guaranteed hit.

Above my palm a red ball began to form. It grew until it was about the size of the ship, before I began to pump even more of my energy into it. Soon, it was about 3 times the size of the one that Frieza had used to destroy Planet Vegeta. It was red, but pink energy cackled around it.

When I was satisfied, I flicked my wrist downwards and towards the planet. The Death Ball variant sailed towards the planet slowly, but surely. I had purposely thrown it slowly so that I'd have time to escape in the ship.

I got into the ship and started it up. I watched from a safe distance as my energy ball completely consumed the deserted planet; exploding the planet of sand in a spectacular display of fire and pink light.

It was done.

I stood in silence for the first time in hours. The ship was completely devoid of noise. Blaze and Twizzle were gone and I was the one who did it. I was a murderer.

Strangely enough, I liked it… I liked the thrill of a battle that was to the death. Only the strongest survived in this world, and just then, I came out on top.

 **PING!**

 **1 Battle point Earned!**

 **PING!**

 **Long Term Goal Accomplished!**

 **Prove you're worthy of joining the Frieza Force!**

 **Reward:**

 _10,000 XP_

 _Frieza Force Soldier (Title) When Equipped, you gain boosted respect from anyone loyal to Frieza, but are feared by everyone else in the Universe._

 _Frieza Force Armor (CHOOSE COLOR)_

 _ **Total XP (11,950/17,718)**_

 **PING!**

 **Defeat Twizzle and Blaze i 1!**

 **Reward:**

 _3000 XP_

 _Stone-Cold Killer (Title) When you kill someone who poses a threat to you, your power modifier is increased by 0.1._

 _ **Total XP (14,950/17,718)**_

 **PING!**

 **Guest Completed!**

 **Survive the 'Initiation'**

 **Objective:** Complete your mission objective! Destroy all life on the planet Varr and destroy the planet!

 **Bonus Objective #1:** Discover the hidden objective before you're killed by your partners! **Completed!**

 **Bonus Objective #2:** Let Twizzle and Blaze live! +5000 XP - **Failed**

 **Reward:**

 _15,000 EXP_

 _Planet Destroyer (Title) When equipped, any physical or energy blast that you intent to destroy a planet has a 1.5x power increase._

 **Hidden Rewards:**

 _Second Form_

 _100,000 Universal Currency_

-2,768 TO LEVEL 7

 **Total XP (12,232/26,577)**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Rewards:**

\+ 4 Attribute Points

\+ 2 Feat Points

\+ 2 Special Attack Points

"Well… That was surprising."

* * *

 **Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I made it 4x longer then usual because some of you wanted a longer chapter. But it obviously took some time. So if you guys would prefer shorter chapters but more frequent, let me know. Or would you prefer chapters like this?**

 **If you thought that I was going to forget that Saiyan child from chapter 2, you were wrong! I have plans for him. Some of you are really smart apparently, so lemme know what you predict about Leek!**

 **As for the test having a hidden objective, some of you figured it out in the last chapter somehow! I was seriously impressed! They figured out, not only that there was a hidden objective, but exactly what would happen! That's impressive.**

 **Also, if some of you are wondering why Lizora has such a low power level and health despite the amount of times she's molted, let me explain. She is old, and therefore has molted a LOT.**

 **She'd have molted 116 times, and would have a power modifier of 232. Normally, in the hands of a Frost Demon, that would make her incredibly powerful. But the reason she isn't, is because she has no desire to fight at all. Her power is in her mind. She's a scientist, and an incredibly smart one at that. Therefore, she never tried to get stronger physically. That's also why her HP is low, because her strength and endurance stat is still barely developed. I hope that explained that a bit more.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Make sure to review and tell me your opinion. I really value it! I mean, and I also want to know if you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters! If you have any specific questions too, you can PM me!**


	6. Control

**A/N Would you guys like me to start putting Sub's updated character sheet up at the beginning of every chapter? ALSO, I drew Sub's first form. It's not the best, but... It's on Deviantart, under HaiseKanekiV2**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Control

"Well that was surprising…"

Almost immediately after saying that, my body started to shrink. I looked down at it in shock and confusion. What was going on?

 **Transformation Limit Reached**

I watched as my second form body continued to deflate until I was once again in my base form. So that's what it meant by 1% mastered. I had a time limit on how much I could use it before I fell out of the form. I checked again and saw that it had reached 5% mastered, so I wasn't complaining. As long as I reached 100% eventually, who cared.

My power level had skyrocketed due to this fight; I could feel it. I opened up my character sheet to get a look at all of the changes.

 **The Prodigy**

 **Name:** Sub

 **Level:** 7

 **Race** : Frost Demon

 **Age** : 6 (10/12)

 **Status:** Alive (First Form)

 **HP:** 246,960

 **Stats:**

 **S.** 42

 **P.** 9

 **E.** 42

 **C.** 7

 **I**. 15

 **A.** 52

 **L.** 2

 **Attribute Points Left:** 8

 **Battles:** 3

 **Power Level:** 37,044.00

 **Energy Modifier:** 41.6

 **Final Power Level In Base Form:** 1,541,030

 **Final Power Level in Second Form:** 3,082,060

 **Feats** : Elite Warrior, Hidden Potential, Power Sensing LVL 2

Wow. My base power level had tripled due to this fight alone. As it stood, if Twizzle had come at me in his second form right now, I'd be able to destroy him in just my base. The battle point and the level that I had earned from the fight really shot me up. My base form was more than 3 times stronger than Frieza's base.

I thought about where I wanted to put my attribute points but decided to figure it out after I decided on my feats.. I pulled up the feats list and the world turned grey around me.

Feats.

1: **Hidden Potential -** You have a hidden power inside of you which sets you apart from your peers. + 0.4 to Energy Modifier, + 2 to Strength, + 2 to Agility **(Already Purchased)**

2: **Tongue of Gold -** You have a way with words. +2 to Charisma

3: **Elite Warrior -** You were born into the elite class of the Frost Demon Race. +0.2 to Energy Modifier. +2 to Strength, +2 to Endurance **(Already Purchased)**

4\. **Book Smart:** You like to learn, and have read quite a few book. + 2 Intelligence

5\. **Natural Telekinetic -** Automatic Access the "Telekinesis" Ability at 'Average' Level!

6\. **Energy Suppression** \- Power level can be lowered to avoid suspicion

7\. **Mentored-** You were tutored by some of the strongest warriors on the planet. +1 Strength, +1 Agility, +1 Charisma

8\. **Energy Sense LV1** \- Sense energy of those around you.

Level 1 - General sense of power. **(Purchased)**

B. Level 2 - You can sense Power Levels, but not accurately. You'll get a rounded up number. ( **Purchased)**

C. Level 3: Complete power level sensing.

 **Natural Leader** \- You were born to lead. +4 Charisma

 **9\. You're Getting On My Last Nerve -** When faced with a tough opponent that is pushing you to your limits, you can activate this ability, which will give you a temporary 10% boost to your power level for a few minutes.

10\. **Strongest Mortal Race -** When faced with any mortal species other than your own, you can choose to activate this ability, which will either scare your opponent off or make them more determined to fight you.

11\. **Fast Learner** \- Choose a stat, and whichever stat you choose, you will increase how quickly you increase said stat by 50%.

I looked them over and immediately decided on 'Power Suppression'. That was going to be very necessary soon, I felt. I then quickly purchased the 'You're Getting On My Last Nerve' perk.. That 10% boost would come in handy. While the 'Strongest Mortal Race' perk was tempting, I decided to use my third point on Energy Sensing level 3, which was the final level. For my last point, I picked up the 'Fast Learner' perk.

The other abilities didn't appeal to me as much. I could always just learn Telekinesis on my own, and there was no point in getting an ability that only increased my strength stat by 1. Especially now that I had the gravity weights from Lizora. What I did realize was important though, was the intelligence stat. And because of that, I choose intelligence to be the stat placed under 'Fast Learner'.

I opened up my character sheet and went down to where I could input my new attribute points. I never usually would have considered using my attribute points for something like intelligence, but in a world like this, I figured that it made sense. I didn't want to spend all of my time with my head in the books. I wanted to be training and getting stronger. But getting smarter was still important. Especially knowing that you can learn to build things like Gravity Chambers and Androids. Maybe if I had more stats in the intelligence stat, I would have been able to predict that my teammates were planning on ambushing me? Plus, seeing all of the things that Lizora was able to accomplish with her brains made me see being smart in a new light.

I started to put attributes into intelligence but when it got to 20, everything paused and a grey box popped up in front of me.

 **You've reached 20 in the Intelligence stat! As a reward, choose 2 Special 'Intelligence' Perks!**

 **Multilingual -** Learn to speak and understand languages much faster than others! And in addition, your first new language is on us! Choose a Language to master in an instant!

 **Eureka! -** Randomly be struck with incredible ideas! **(Warning: Said idea may be stupidly ingenious.)**

 **Genetics Genius** \- Understand Genetics in a way only a genius could! Gain the title 'Genetics Genius'.

 **Commander** \- Understand and be able to formulate strategies and genius formations! Gain the title 'Commander'.

 **The Engineer -** You know how machines and other such things work and how to build amazing new ones. Gain the title 'The Engineer'.

 **Xenobiologist -** You're an expert at the strengths and weaknesses of each and every species! Gain the title 'The Xenobiologist'.

I knew immediately that this would be an incredibly difficult choice. All of the options were incredible, and they all had game changing applications. Of course, I'd be able to learn each of these things slowly without the perks, but this was giving me a fast pass to learn them instantly.

I considered genetics for a moment but decided against it, mainly because I had Professor Lizora for that. If I wanted to learn genetics, I was sure that she'd be more than happy to be my teacher. Hopefully the 'Fast Learner' perk that I had purchased earlier also applies to sub-stats and skills too.

Eureka seemed like a good idea, but it was also a risk. I didn't want to be struck with an idea that was going to mess me up severely, or kill me. What happened when I died anyways? Would I go to Other World or is it a game over? I'd have to figure it out later.

After going through most of the options, I was left with three options. Multilingual, the Engineer, and the Xenobiologist. It was a difficult choice. If I choose the Engineer, who knew what I'd be able to build! The possibilities were endless. On that same note, the Xenobiologist perk was brilliant too. It guaranteed that whatever I went up against, I'd know it's weakness without having to study it.

Multilingual was a no brainer, though. I practically had to choose that one. Back in my previous life, I tried to learn French but failed miserably. I didn't even want to have to try that here. Especially when there were such interesting languages to learn, like Namekian and of course, the language of the Gods.

So in the end, it was between the Engineer and Xenobiologist. I finally decided on the Engineer, due to the idea appealing more to me. Xenobiologist would be useful, but I still wanted a challenge. Knowing everyone's weakness would suck. Imagine if Goku had known Janemba was weak against insult from the beginning? Gogeta might not have even been born! Well, if the Super: Broly movie never came out, I mean.

I clicked on The Engineer perk and pressed accept, before moving on and pressing accept for the Multilingual. Another box popped up and prompted me to type in the language that I wanted to learn first. They were giving me a language for free, and thankfully, I already had one in mind.

' _Namekian'_.

I typed it in and pressed accept. Immediately, the box disappeared and I was sent back to the attributes page, where I was promoted to place my last 3 attributes. I paused for a moment and took a second to consider my next action.

I hadn't known that getting to investing in certain stats would give me special perks. This changed the game. I needed to be more careful and not just waste my points. I finally decided on where to put my next few points. I allocated the last three into charisma, which put it at 10.

It might have been my new intelligence kicking in but I knew that charisma would be useful later on. I still needed to sit down and really figure out what I was planning on doing after this point. Now that I was officially in the Frieza Force, it would probably be much easier to travel off-world and train. Anyways, I'd figure that out once I got back home. For now, I needed to sleep. I could choose where to put my special ability points later.

I shut down the sheet and then figured out how to set the ship on a course towards Planet Chilled, before I went to my room and went to sleep.

* * *

"5 Minutes Until Arrival."

 **You Have Awaken!**

 **Your HP and Stamina Has Been Restored!**

I got up from my rest and right out of my bed. The room was silent. The entire ship was silent. It stayed completely quiet as I took off the remainder of my shattered armor, which I had fallen asleep wearing. I decided against putting on my new Frieza Force armor that was now in my inventory, as to not draw suspicion. Instead, I put on the second pair of the armor that had just been destroyed on the mission.

The mission where I had killed Twizzle and Blaze...

' _God, why am I thinking about this now?_ '

It was the first time since the battle that I was able to stop and clear my mind. There was nothing else to think about, except what I'd done. My mind kept slipping back to the hidden objective that I had saw after everything was said and done.

 **Bonus Objective:** Let Twizzle and Blaze live! - **Failed**

I could have let them live all along. I could have let them live and still joined the Frieza Force. I'd misunderstood the mission objective and had practically judged them to death based on that.

But the question now was, would I have let them live if I'd known? Would I have let their betrayal slide, simply to be a 'good person'?

The room fell into silence once again. I knew the answer before I had even asked it. Still, the answer sent shivers down my spine.

No. I wouldn't have let them live. _I'm not a good person, and I'm not going to pretend that I am_. If I was faced with the same situation, I would do it again. And again. And again.

I'd tried to be friends with them, despite their nature, but they turned around and stabbed me in the back. That alone was deserving of death. It was simply a bonus that I had received such great rewards for the act.

Frankly, I had actually _enjoyed_ it. The despair and horror on their faces when they realized that they wouldn't be leaving the fight alive. The helplessness. I didn't know where it came from, but just the memory sent a jolt of delight into me. Maybe it was because… I felt powerful for _once_ in my life. For once I felt like I was _in control…_

I looked back at the weak and feeble boy that was too weak to even defend himself and his mother and I grimace. Never again. No matter the cost, I would never be under someone else's control. No.

Now, I was in control.

"Your ship has arrived."

* * *

"Congratulations. As you well know, you've passed your test."

Zar's enthusiastic voice was welcoming. He didn't even seem a little bit concerned about his son, or lack thereof.

"It wasn't too difficult.. Your son did put up a bit of a fight, though." I replied to him. I stood before him in his 'office' somewhere near the top of the large tree building, which doubled as the training facility for the planet.

"Don't be modest. My son had very limited potential. You on the other hand… Your potential seems to be limitless." Zar smiled at me widely, his face stretching even more than usual. "Unfortunately for me, I didn't see much of the fight at all."

My eyebrows furrowed and I looked at him intently. "What do you mean?" I asked him, confused.

"The cameras I had set up stopped working almost as soon as you all got to the planet. They came back on just in time for me to see you dropping my defeated son, and then you destroying the planet." Zar revealed, which confused me even more. Clearly, it had been a deliberate action. The cameras hadn't been destroyed, but turned off. Either way, I was thankful that I didn't have to explain how I was opening portals all over the place.

"It doesn't matter, either way. You completed your mission, and you are now apart of the Frieza Force." Zar told me once again. I nodded my head and watched as he opened a compartment in his wall and pulled out official Frieza Force Armor, and a new scouter. I, of course, already had one in my inventory, but getting this one would be less suspicious. It was the ordinary colors.

"This is yours, along with the ship you came back in." Zar told me as he handed them to me. "All of the information you'll need is in the scouter. You've been assigned to a rather low tier division, but knowing you, you'll be into the high ranks soon enough."

I nodded my head in agreement, and then I looked up and around the room. He only had one pair of armor in the room. It became more and more obvious that there was only meant to be one person standing here today.

"So… Only one person can survive the graduation test, then? That's the rule?" I asked in realization. Zar nodded his head at me.

"Smart of you to notice." Zar chuckled darkly. "That is the rule. We can't have the Frost Demon race looking like weaklings now, can we? Like I said in your first lesson. Only the strongest survive."

And with that, I was dismissed.

As I was making my way through the inside of the tree and to the exit, I caught sight of a class of students training. I couldn't tell their age, as Frost Demons pretty much look the same at any age, but they seemed to be younger due to their weak stances and energy blasts. I stopped briefly to watch, and was surprised to recognize the entire class.

It was the class I'd taken my entrance test with. As I watched, they all took a break and I contemplated what I'd just learned. Eventually, all of these guys would be dead, leaving only one. The strongest.

Rover's eyes met mine and he smiled, despite the scratches all across his body. I weakly smiled back, before I broke the eye contact and walked away. I felt bad but what could I do? Rover was the closest thing I had to a friend in this world, but if he wasn't strong enough, he'd end up dead too…

But he will be strong if I train him.

 _Why did I care about keeping him alive anyways? Didn't I just learned that Frost Demon's didn't take well to friendship?_ I shook my head. _Well, training him doesn't have to be a friendship. All I'm doing is making sure that he doesn't die in the long run… Yeah. Maybe, if I train him well enough, he can be helpful in whatever plans I decide in the future._

I was going to be training Leek anyways. It wouldn't be any skin off my back to train Rover too, to make sure that he doesn't get killed off.

First, though, I needed to find out about my division and where I needed to go to get started. Once I'd gotten out of the tree structure, I put on my new scouter and listened to the information as I flew to my home.

' _This is the Saiyan Paragus. I will be your squad leader in division 136. Meet us on Planet Vegeta in 10 days. The exact location will be programmed into the scouter. Our division doesn't get missions often and in the time between missions, you're free to do whatever you want. Our squad is mostly comprised of Saiyans, but you'll see soon enough. Paragus out.'_

I grinned to myself as I listened. Just look at that! I've been put with the father of Broly! Not that he was a particularly important person to canon, but he wasn't a complete douche like most of the other saiyans. He must have been pretty young now, seeing as it was still 11 years before Broly was due to be born.

When I arrived back home, the house was still empty. I made sure that no one was hiding somewhere waiting to jump me again, and when I made sure that it was completely empty, I sighed.

"Now, how far is Planet Vegeta?" I asked as I tapped my scouter. My new green scouter came to life and a figure popped up on the little screen. It would only take 2 days to get there from Planet Chilled in my new ship. That gave me 8 days of 'vacation' before work started. I sat down in an armchair and began to think.

What was my plan going forward? What did I want to do? I'd always wanted to fight and defeat Frieza, but I never thought much about anything else. What would I do about Cooler? Once Frieza was out of the way, there was still his brother, who was even stronger than Frieza even if he didn't know it yet. King Cold was still there, but he wasn't much of a threat at the moment.

Who would I kill first? Did it even matter? They were so close in strength that if I was stronger then one, I was pretty close to the others strength. In that case, I would just eliminate whichever one became a threat to me first.

But what would happen after that? What would I do? Frieza was the dictator of the entire Universe. I couldn't allow the leadership to fall to King Cold or Cooler. Or rather, I didn't want to. Things would be so much more interesting if I could manipulate everything behind the scenes. Just imagine all of the possibilities!

I needed to put more points into charisma, then. I couldn't rule the galaxy with just average speaking skills.

I stood up and crossed my arms across my chest. So that was the new long term goal. Eliminate Frieza and his family, and secure dictatorship over the galaxy. When I was there, I'd be able to go through with some _other_ plans I had in mind.

More closer than that, though, there were some short term goals I had in mind. Training Leek, Rover, and seeing what exactly my 'Engineer' title would do to me once I equipped it. And I _definitely_ had some plans now that I knew Namekian.

Out of those, I decided that I might as well go and finally meet Leek first.

I put on my Frieza Force armor and my gravity weights, before heading back out and to the STARS Science Department. The gravity on this planet, even with the gravity weights on, didn't actually feel like anything extra, so I knew that I wasn't going to increase in my strength stat anytime soon.

When I got to the science department, the door opened automatically, without me having to use the card. I was surprised, before remembering that it was only locked before because I wasn't a Frieza Force member. But how did it know that I was a Frieza Force member without me having a card?

When I entered the building this time, there were plenty of people in white lab coats bustling around. Surprisingly, not all of them were Frost Demons. The majority were, but there were some human looking people too. I made my way through the crowd and finally into Lizora's office.

"It's good to see you again, Sub." Lizora said calmly as I entered. She was sitting at her desk typing away at what looked like a supercomputer. The super excitable personality that I'd seen from her when I left last time was gone. _'Hmm..I wonder if she's bipolar or something.'_

"I've come to meet Leek, if that's okay with you." I revealed to her, as I took a few steps closer to the boy's glass room. As usual, he sat quietly in the room doing nothing.

"Of course. Do as you please." Lizora said in dismissal. "Just be sure to bring him back eventually so I can make sure he's still stable.."

"Huh?" The word escaped my house before I could think. "Y-You want me to keep him to live with me?" I asked in confusion. I hadn't thought about _this_.

"Obviously. What use would he be here? We don't have anymore experiments we can run on him. Besides, he's going to need to get some sort of emotional connection with someone, and I'm certainly not up for the task." Lizora said with a sigh. "If he grows up with no emotional connection, there's a much higher chance he'll grow cold and not be willing to help the Frost Demon race. That would be such a waste."

Oh.

"That… Makes sense." I admit after a few moment. I didn't want Leek to become like Broly with barely any social interactions. That would only end badly. To make sure Leek didn't turn out like that, I'd have to be a positive influence to Leek. It wasn't just going to be training, then. I had myself a little Gohan.

But I couldn't take him with me to Planet Vegeta. It wouldn't look good for me if I showed up on the planet of the Saiyans with a mutated Saiyan kid at my heel. That was a big no. I'd just have to bring him back here when I leave, and visit whenever I could.

When I realized that Lizora wasn't going to keep speaking, I walked to the entrance of the glass door. I wasn't sure how Leek would react, but I prepared myself, just in case he tried to get into a fight with me.

When I opened the door, Leek's head turned in my direction and he stared at me in wonder. His big white eyes opened up in confusion, and before I could speak, he stood up from his bed and looked behind me, as if looking for someone.

"Uh.. Who're you? You're not the tall weird lady.…" Leek said slowly as he eyed me down. His voice was still high pitch and sweet, but there was an undertone that I couldn't yet figure out. I leaned forward, as I was pretty short anyways, so that I was face to face with Leek.

"My name's Sub. I'm…" I paused and thought for the best thing to say. "I guess, I'm your big brother. Yeah, let's go with that."

"Big brother? What's that?" Leek asked me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"It means that I'm your family." I was met with a confused look again. "It means that we take care of eachother. We make sure that we're both safe and happy."

"Happy?" Leek's voice was quiet and I finally realized what the undertone that I was hearing was. He sounded lost. Utterly lost. I felt a pang of pain inside of me and I was lost for words for a few moments.

 _This was just a game_. He wasn't real. Why was I getting attached to something that wasn't even _real_? I shook my head and cleared my head. I'd think about it later.

"Don't worry kiddo. You'll figure it out. Now, let's go." I said to him while offering him a hand. The small Saiyan looked at my hand with uncertainty, until I dropped my arm back to my side.

"Go where? I don't think I've been out of my room before.."

"We're going to my house." I told him, into which his eyes widened in shock. "So come on. Aren't you hungry?"

"Um. Yeah. Ok." He said quietly, before jumping off of his bed and running over to me. When he stood next to me, he barely reached up to my chest. God, I hated being only 4 feet tall. I needed to master my second form and fast.

We began to walk towards the exit, but Lizora stopped me us at the door with a big smile on her face. She had a small orb in her hand, which flashed suddenly when I looked at it. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she smiled at me happily.

"I had to get a picture of my two kiddos on their first day out! Anyways, go have fun!" Lizora said as pushed us out of the room. As she did, she handed me a small black jacket. "His Frost Demon DNA should stop him from feeling most of the cold, but he'll be a little chilly, so I'd put this jacket on him!"

And with that, her door closed behind her and left us in silence. Leek looked up at me and then back at the door.

"Sub… What's a DNA?"

"Don't worry about it kid."

 **2 Days Later**

"This stupid fish again? Ain't ya got somethin else?"

I didn't sign up for this.

"I don't wanna eat it." Leek said finally in defiance. We both sat at the breakfast table opposite each other, and a large fish-looking animal lay dead in the center. I'd cut it up into pieces for Leek, but I guess he didn't like raw fish.

Frost Demons didn't have the same taste buds as beings like humans and Saiyans. Nor the same digestion system. We Frost Demons could eat practically anything, although we prefered to eat the fishes that lived beneath the frozen lakes of the planet, due to how easily it goes through our system. However, that presented a problem with Leek.

While he could still physically eat the creature I'd caught for us, it didn't taste good to him at all. And it took quite some time to go through his system, which also caused him some pain and discomfort. He wasn't happy about it, obviously, but today was the first day that he complained about it. In fact, he'd been complaining from the moment he woke up…

About _everything_.

"First you didn't like my bedding, and then you didn't want to wear the clothes I had for you, now it's the food." I said as annoyance crept into my voice. "Can't you just suck it up and eat it? Maybe we can go to the market later and get something better." I suggested hopefully, but the saiyan boy frowled in disagreement. His tail lashed out and slapped the plate off of the table and into the wall, shattering it into pieces.

"I said _no_!" He whined while glaring at me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my frustration. It all started out so easy. He didn't say much, or even do much. All he would do was quietly listen and tail me around the house while I tinkered with the machines all over the rooms.

After really thinking about it, and gaining a few more points in my intelligence stats from studying, I decided to leave the training until after he got more comfortable with me, or even after I'd come back from meeting my team. That was he'd see that I wasn't just keeping him here to train him up, and see me more like a friend or brother-figure. _Well, great.. I got what I wanted. He's more comfortable with me_. I just didn't know that him being more comfortable with me would mean this! _God, I didn't know 4 year olds could be so irritating_!

"Listen here, _kid._ If you break one of my plates again, you don't get to sleep on my bed tonight!" I replied sharply, letting my frustrations out with a harsh tone. Surprisingly, it didn't faze him much at all. Apparently he took it as a challenge. He reached over the table and grabbed another plate, before chucking it right at the wall and smashing it.

"Your bed smells anyway! I'ma sleep on the couch!" Leek growled at me, bearing his teeth. His tail swung around behind him, before wrapping around his waist. I resisted the urge to just chuck him into the wall right there and then, managing to just clench my fists tightly under the table.

"Whatever! Well then I'm not going to go to the market to get anything else for you to eat!" I shouted back in response. His eyes widened again and he balled his small hands into fists.

"W-Well… Well then I'll go myself!" He replied, although his confidence was clearly faltering. I smiled smugly from my seat and sat back. He didn't know how to get to the market without me, and he didn't have any money either. I won.

"Oh, you will now?" I chuckled to myself. "Well then, go. I'll be waiting." I pointed to the door and then looked back at him.

"F-Fine!" Leek turned his head away from me and began his march to the door. _He certainly has some Saiyan pride in him. He's so stubborn._

"Argh!"

My eyes snapped to the source of Leek's scream and was met with the sight of the hulking figure that was my father standing in the doorway. He had broken armor still barely clinging on his body and he had a perplexed look on his face as he looked down at the small Saiyan boy in his house.

"Who are you?" His deep voice boomed through the room. His eyes scanned across Leek's body and saw the tail which was wrapped around Leek's body. "A Saiyan? Strange. I'll ask you again, one more time before I erase you from existence. Who exactly are you?"

Leek was frozen in place, and I had the perfect position to see his petrified face. Poor kid probably hadn't seen a Frost Demon that was so big and menacing. After a few moments of silence, Sickle raised his hand and sighed in disappointment.

"No words? Ah, I guess you'll die a mute."

"Wait, wait, don't kill him, Father." I finally chimed in from my seat. Sickle's eyes turned to me as he finally noticed my presence. He looked over my body and a smile grew on his face when he saw the Frieza Force armor that I had on.

"My boy! I knew that you were going to pass!" Sickle roared with pride. "You are my true successor! A wonderful creation! So much more potential then your pathetic meatbag of a brother!"

I couldn't help but to smile and nod my head in response. Sickle didn't stop throwing praise at me, and seemingly forgot about Leek's existence. In that time, the small Saiyan managed to hobble his way back over to me, hiding himself behind my body. His left hand clutched onto my tail in, what I guessed, was fear.

"Keep it down a little, please. You're scaring Leek." I told Sickle as politely as I could. Sickle stopped speaking and his attention quickly fell back down to Leek, now with a look of interest in his eyes.

"So Leek is his name?" Sickle questioned as he stared down at the petrified kid. "He's a Saiyan, I can tell that much. But what is he doing here? And in our house of all places."

"He's one of Professor Lizora's newest 'projects'. He's a Saiyan infused with Frost Demon DNA. Incredibly powerful." I revealed to Sickle while speaking the Frost Demon main language, so that Leek wouldn't be able to understand.. "I've taken up the task of taking him in and training him. It was Professor Lizora's idea."

Sickle looked down at Leek again with a harsh glare, causing the pale Saiyan to quiver and fully tuck himself behind me. I resisted the urge to chuckle at the boy's behavior. Just a minute ago he was ready to glow me up for some food, but now he saw me as a source of protection. Is this was being a brother was like?

"Boy, step from behind my son." Sickle ordered with a loud voice, now using the Universal Language. Leek hesitated, but I placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him out. I kept my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. Sickle reached up and pressed on his scouter. A few moments later, his mouth was wide open in obvious shock.

"I-Impossible. His power level is higher than any Saiyan I've ever encountered!" Sickle gasped in surprise. "And he's only a kid! What on Earth is Lizora doing up there?"

Leek still seemed confused and scared, so I put both hands on his shoulders and began to walk towards the door with him. When we got to the door, I turned to Sickle and waved goodbye to him.

"We'll be back soon." I told him, if he was even paying attention. When we got out of the house, I closed the door behind me and let go of Leek's shoulders.

He looked shaken up, and his eyes were still staring at the closed door. I shook my head and took a look at my minimap. It wasn't very far, especially when I was flying.

"You ready to get some food?" I asked Leek finally, snapping him out of his stupor. He looked up at me in confusion, all of the fear on his face gone in an instant.

"Huh? I thought we weren't going?" Leek asked me cautiously, as if he was expecting for me to trick him. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I changed my mind." I told him. "Plus, we're family, remember? We take care of eachother. If getting something else to eat will make you happy, then I'll do it."

Leek's lips curved up into a smile. "I… Uh." It didn't seem like he knew the word that he was looking for.

"I think the word you're looking for is thank you." I informed him. "Alright, get on my back."

Leek, knowing this procedure from our journey from STARS back home, climbed on my back quickly. When his arms were safely around my neck, I took off into the sky and towards the market. While last time, he didn't say a word, this time a question came out of his mouth that made me grin.

"Can ya teach me how fly too?"

 _You bet._

* * *

 **Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't a big one, or a particularly action-packed one, but I guess it can be considered a cool down from last chapter. Next chapter we'll be back into the interesting stuff, I think. I'll probably made that one about 8000+ words. This was 6000. We'll get to Planet Vegeta/Plant, and if all goes well for Sub, he should meet his team.**

 **Some of you are worried about Sub 'playing with fire' by training Leek... Well I can't spoil too much :)**

 **I noticed some of you saw a big flaw in the Stone Cold Killer title, and ye, I totally realized once you guys pointed it out! I didn't mean it to be a "Sub destroys a planet and every single life form on that planet counts as a kill." I meant it in a battle sense. It has to be against someone that can actually pose a slight threat to him. I've edited it on the last chapter. And as for the person that asked why Sub didn't just use a portal to cut off Twizzle's arm, they just dont work like that haha. They have to occupy an empty space.**

 **And about the chapter length, I think I'm going to alwas make them above 6000. That's double what they were in chapters 1-4. Some of you wanted longer chapters with fewer updates, and some wanted me to just carry on like I was, with longer chapters only for big fights. But I think im going to go with a happy middle. Medium length chapters, with longer chapters when there's a fight or important event.**

 **What do you think about Sub's choice to pick the Engineer and Multilingual Titles? And why'd he choose Namekian? What do you think about Leek and Sub's relationship so far? Let me know your thoughts in the reviews! I love all of your reviews!**


	7. The Saiyans

**Chapter** **7:** The Saiyans

 **3 Days Later**

"Sub. Flying's getting boring. Can you teach me somethin else?" Leek asked from elsewhere in the house. I could hear him, but I was more focused on something else and opted not to reply just yet.

I'd learned to lock my door when tinkering and creating. The last time Leek came in when I was working on something, he almost set off one of my explosives. I was very stern with him about not coming in when my door was closed; despite knowing that he wasn't going to listen for long.

I looked back down at the machine I was working on and started to tinker some more. My Engineer title was equipped, as it usually was nowadays. I didn't need any other title when I wasn't training. The insight and understanding it gave me was incredible. Even after just a few days of having it activated, I had come up with quite a few blueprints of ideas.

A sword that could harness Ki Energy. A Gravity Chambers that I'd probably put into my ship. Some grenade-like weapons that would be powered by my Ki. And to build hyperspace thrusters for my ship. There were many ideas coming to my mind, but I decided that the most important right now was the gravity chamber, and at the moment, that would probably be the easiest to make. I'd attempted the grenades but the material I had at hand just couldn't contain the energy well enough, and the slightest disturbance would set it off.

I planned on taking the idea that Lizora had run with, but I would apply it in such a way that it would work like the show's gravity chambers worked. I wouldn't need to be under a planet's gravity for it to work. There was only one minor problem, and that was the fact that I wouldn't be able to buy any of the stuff that I needed on this planet. Nor did I have all of the money.

Good thing that I was leaving the planet soon. I'd be able to stop at more technologically advanced planets and buy whatever I needed there. Maybe I'd be able to buy hyperspace thrusters instead of having to build them.

"Suuubbbbbb." His voice shifted to whining and I could hear him coming closer to my room. I shook my head and dropped my equipment, before rushing to the door and opened it just as he got there. By the look on his face, I knew that he was just about to break down the door.

"Gosh, can't you have some patience? I'm trying to work on something." I huffed, into which he responded by crossing his arms and looking away in annoyance.

"I dunno what patience means!" Leek said, which was probably completely true. "But you said you would teach me more stuff today! Before you leave!"

"I said I'd teach you some more stuff before I leave. I don't leave for another 3 days." I corrected him, which he responded by giving me an annoyed glare.

"When will you be back?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders in response and turned back to my work.

"I told you that I'm not sure yet. But I will try to be back soon." I told him truthfully. He turned away from me and faced the door.

"Good! Cus if you don't come back soon, I'll just explode the planet." Leek grumbled under his breath, causing me to sigh.

"Just because I said that you've got potential enough to destroy the planet, you won't be able to because you don't know how to control it." I told him. His voice shifted quickly, and I knew that he was going to try to argue with me, so I cut him off. "BUT I can't teach you how to control it here. You would probably destroy the planet on accident."

Leek opened his mouth to respond, but a few moments later it closed shut. He still looked very irritated, though. But I'd explained to him multiple times why the planet being destroyed wouldn't be a very good idea, seeing as it would piss off the entire species, and I wasn't sure if Leek could survive in space as effortlessly as us Frost Demons.

"Whatever…"

As Leek spoke, I was a red dot enter the minimap, and my eyes trailed down to it immediately. The red dot approached and a moment later, it was in the house. I jumped out of my seat and flew over to the entrance of my room and past Leek. I started to raise my power level, and stopped it at the level it was before I went on my last mission. Right under 500,000. Power suppression really did come in handy.

I wasn't expecting to see Zigladeth standing in my living room.

I untensed and looked at the orange Frost Demon in confusion. He seemed calm, albeit with his usual annoyed grimace on his face. When he spotted me, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, if it isn't the prodigy." Zigladeth spat through his teeth. "I seriously don't understand why you're still alive."

"Excuse me?" I was sure that the confusion was evident in my voice. "You come into _my_ house for this? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock you out."

The first smile that I'd ever seen on Zigladeth's face appeared. It wasn't a happy smile, though. It was a cocky one. I narrowed my eyes at him, but before I could speak, Leek walked into the room from behind me.

"Who're you?" Leek asked when he caught sight of Zigladeth. Leek wasn't nearly as shocked to see Zigladeth as he was when he met Sickle. However, I knew that he was on edge, due to the hairs on his tail sticking up.

"As if that's your concern." Zigladeth scoffed as he looked over Leek, and then back to me. "I've come to deliver a message from Lord Cooler."

' _Huh'._ What in the hell? Zigladeth worked for Cooler too? I looked at him in shock. And here I thought that everyone on Planet Chilled adorned Frieza. Clearly I was mistaken.

"Lost for words?" Zigladeth spoke. "You shouldn't be surprised. After all, that scum Frieza was what got my father killed. Frieza sent my dad on a suicide mission because he was afraid that my father was going to become stronger than him. I would never truly work for a man like that."

Well, that certainly sounded like something that Frieza would do. Destroy something before it showed too much potential. Frieza was a paranoid ruler… He would destroy things before they even became a threat…

Wait a minute.

"What is Lord Coolers message?" I shot back as soon as my mind put together the puzzle pieces. If what I put together was right, this wasn't a good development at all.

"Frieza's caught wind of a Frost Demon with a base power well above his own, and he isn't happy." Zigladeth revealed finally. "You're truly incompetent for not learning to suppress your power earlier then this. If it wasn't for Lord Cooler's intervention, Frieza would have known that your new base power level has breached the millions."

So it was Cooler's men who had scrambled the cameras during my fight with Twizzle. They didn't want Frieza to find out that it was me. If I died, they wouldn't have a spy.

"Wait, but my power level was only around 400,000 before my latest mission. Isn't that below Frieza's?" I asked in confusion. Zigladeth rolled his eyes and looked at me like I was an idiot.

"You complete imbecile. You don't even know Frieza's power level? Incredible. I still wonder why Cooler decided on recruiting you instead of killing you." He mocked me, much to my annoyance. He was losing my patience and very quickly.

"What is Frieza's power level?" I asked him in response, trying to keep my calm. From the corner of my eye, I saw Leek standing and listening. I wonder if he understood what we were talking about?

"Frieza's power level is 300,000 in his base form." He paused to look at the confusion on my face. "Shocked? Surprised that your base is high above his? Well, you shouldn't be."

I took a moment to pause and think about what I just learned. Frieza's base form was only 300,000 right now, instead of 500,000 like in canon? A second later, the reason came to me. It must have been because we were 40 years in the past. Frieza in this world would have molted a lot less times, compared to how much times he would have molted by the time of the Namek Saga. Therefore, he was weaker.

That still didn't mean much though. He still had all four of his transformations, and so was still extremely powerful and dangerous.

"I don't understand. Twizzle had a base power level of 376,000 when I fought him? That's above Frieza's too." I asked him.

"I don't think you understand correctly." Zigladeth paused for a moment. "The people living on this planet don't seem to understand either. Why do you think that the planet's population is so low?"

 _That's a good question_. For such a powerful and ancient race, there should be plenty more of us. Strangely enough, I wasn't even sure if we numbered into the thousands. _That's so weird, how didn't I notice it before?_

"Frieza kills any Frost Demon that has a base power level that rivals his own, because he knows that if they achieved their final form they would be able to match him. The only exception are certain Frost Demons who have a disorder to where they can't go into their fourth form. Unknown to most of us, thousands of our people have been slaughtered by Frieza and Cold." Zigladeth told me. "And those that pass him in power level, they get his special, undivided attention."

A shiver rolled down the back of my spine at the thought. Frieza was coming here? That wasn't good. At the back of my head, I realized that I should have probably invested more points into luck.

"F-Frieza's coming here?" I stuttered out in shock. Zigladeth's face fell into a frown and he nodded his head.

"Yes. Lord Cooler's message was for you to leave immediately or face certain death." Zigladeth revealed to me. My mouth went dry.

"Uh… What's a Frieza?" Leek finally spoke up, addressed to Zigladeth. The orange alien turned to look at Leek with a glare.

"Lizora's newest test subject, hm? You must have a rather pathetic power level. You look like a piece of scum." Zigladeth said with contempt. Leek's face went into confusion, while I unintentionally growled. My hands clenched into fists immediately.

"I don't care if you're one of Cooler's men. I'll kill you if you insult either of us again." I spat out in annoyance. Zigladeth opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it a moment later. His cockiness was gone, and his face was in a fixed frown.

"You've got your message. I'll be going." Zigladeth finally said, much to my relief. However, before he turned to leave, he reached up with his hand and pressed the side of his scouter. My eyes immediately widened on reflex, and my hand flew into the air. A wave of extremely low power energy shot out of my hand and shattered the scouter that was attached to Zigladeth's head.

He jumped backwards in shock, the broken pieces of the equipment falling to the ground at his feet. I kept my hand pointed at him, and a few moments later, he left the house. It was a quick decision, but I didn't want Cooler knowing about Leek or how strong he was. That'd be just as bad as Frieza knowing.

Speaking of Frieza…

"We need to go." I turned back to Leek, who was looking at me with ever growing confusion. I ran past him and into my room, and began to throw everything important into my inventory. By the time Leek made it back to the room, his confusion was replaced with annoyance.

"I knew that you were leaving today!" Leek called out to me. "You lied!"

"I said we, you doofus. You're coming with me." I told him as I finished putting the last bit of my things into my inventory. When I turned around, Leek's eyes were wide in shock.

"I'm coming with you?" Leek asked slowly. "But you sai-"

"Things changed. A crazy man is coming and if we're both on the planet, we're going to die." I revealed to him. He nodded slowly, showing that he was beginning to understand.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

" _On route to Frieza Planet 098."_

I stayed in silent as the ship started to lift off, before blasting off into space. A sigh of relief washed over my body. That would have been bad. If Frieza found me, there was no chance that he would have spared me. The only way I would have stood a chance, was if Frieza landed in his first or second form. That was too close.

The ship was silent, but only because I'd showed Leek where his room was and he was checking it out. I thought about the boy for a second, and my decision to bring him along. It wasn't going to be a good one, but it had to be done. If Frieza went to the planet and saw a 4 year old Saiyan with such a high power level, he would have eliminated him immediately. And that would probably have motivated him to destroy the Saiyans even sooner.

Unfortunately, bringing him to Planet Vegeta wouldn't be exactly good, either. I wouldn't be able to keep him in the ship forever on his own, because he wasn't independent enough, so eventually my team would find out that he was a Saiyan. And then they would start asking questions. Why was a Saiyan with me? Why did he look strange? Is he going to stay on Planet Vegeta?

I already had some ideas on how I would deal with the situation when it arrived, but I still had a few days to decide. For certain, though, Leek wasn't going to stay with the Saiyans.

I had to admit, despite Leek's attitude and general Saiyan behavior, I was starting to warm up to him more and more. In my past life, I didn't have any siblings, or much friends. Having a companion was very different then what I was used to… But in a good way.

I looked back at the main monitor of the ship again, just to make sure that we were headed to the right place. I didn't need to be on Planet Vegeta for another 5 days, but there were plenty of other planets to go to. The one that we were currently headed to was an ordinary planet, but they were slightly better than most with their technology. I wanted to head there to get some part for my projects.

After that though, we were heading to a planet that was only a few hours from Planet Vegeta. It was an uninhabited planet, as far as I knew, so it would be perfect to train. I wasn't sure of the gravitational force of the planet, but that didn't really matter right at the moment. Right now, I wanted to train Leek.

The decision was based on a few things. First of all, I wasn't going to be with Leek constantly. If someone attacked him, he would be completely defenseless. He knew no fighting styles, and most important, he didn't know how to use all of that Ki stored up in his body.

"Sub! I'm hungry!" Leek's voice came from the entrance of the room. I nodded my head as I opened my inventory and pulled out the cooked leg of an animal. I threw it to Leek, who caught it and began to eat it immediately.

"So, you gonna teach me how to do that?" Leek asked as he munched on the leg.

"No, I can't. Only I can do it." I told him truthfully. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I literally can't teach anyone else this move. It's impossible."

"Hmm." Leek took another bite, before pausing. "So where are we gonna go after you teach me the stuff?" He put out his free hand as if pretending to shoot out a ki blast.

"We're going to a place called Planet Vegeta. Or it might be called Planet Plant, I'm not actually sure at the moment." Which was true. Whenever I looked up Planet Vegeta on the games systems, it kept changing from Planet Vegeta, to Planet Plant, and then back. "They're going to be my new teammates."

"What's a teammate?" Leek asked, and for the hundredth time, I groaned. This kid really didn't know what anything meant. I couldn't stand it. But thankfully, I could fix that.

"Alright, I'm going to have to teach you a few things…"

 **5 Days Later**

" _You've arrived on Planet Vegeta."_

"Alright. You've got your cloak on, right?"

"Yep."

"Remember, don't take it off. If you do, it won't end well." I reminded Leek as we got ready to leave the ship. He was wearing a black hooded cloak that went over his head, and all the way down to his feet. That way, I was able to cover his tail well. Thankfully, his tail was the only way that the Saiyans would have be able to tell that Leek was actually a Sayan.

I'd considered cutting it off, knowing that there was a few ways to have it grow back, but I decided against it. I still needed my training partner, which was mainly going to be Leek's Oozaru form, and I didn't know how long it was before his tail would come back.

In the few days that it took to get here, it gave me quite enough time to do what I needed. I'd managed to go to the planet to grab some equipment and resources. I tinkered with some of it, but my main focus for the last few days was my little Saiyan companion. I taught Leek how to use his ki properly, and how to not use too much. When he's focused, he's able to do it quite well, but when he's irritated… Let's just say that there is half-a-planet missing from this galaxy.

I taught him a little about fighting and using his energy in his fists, but we didn't have time to test it out or for me to fully teach him more. He was catching on fast, though. His vocabulary was also getting better,thanks to my fine tutoring.

"And stay close to me. I don't wanna lose you in the crowds. It looks like there's a lot more people on this planet then on our planet." I said as we passed by the large viewing window.

We had landed in the ship docking area, and there were plenty of ships flying in and out of area. Interestingly enough, it wasn't the same ship docking area that was in the Broly movie, which was close to King Vegeta's castle. This seemed to be closer to more residential areas.

When we exited the ship, I saw a group of Saiyans standing a few yards away from me. They all stood with their arms crossed over their chests and with frowns on their faces. I didn't take notice of them immediately, instead opting to use my observe ability on the surface of the planet.

 **Planet:** Vegeta/Plant

 **Core:** Stable

 **Gravity:** 2.5x Planet Chilled

 **Population:** 1.5 million

 _Originally called Planet Plant, this planet was once inhabited by the Tuffles and Plantians. The Saiyans arrived and was accepted onto the planet. Many centuries later, the Saiyans have grown to be the vast majority, and the Platians died out. Recently, the Saiyans decided that they wanted to rule the planet as their own, and a violent civil war has erupted. Right now, the battle is a stalemate, with either side randomly gaining, and then losing the advantage._

' _Ahh, so that's why it keeps changing from Planet Vegeta to Planet Plant in the games system.'_ I thought. _'When the Saiyans are winning, they get to name the planet, but when the Tuffles are winning, it stays as Planet Plant.'_

Well that was an interesting piece of information. So the Saiyans were in a fight against the Tuffles. A light bulb clicked in my head and I almost slapped myself. Of course they were still in a civil war! I completely forgot that the Saiyan-Tuffle war stretched for ten years from 720 to 730. We were right at the beginning of the war now.

Well, not if I had anything to say about it.

"You must be Sub of the Planet Chilled." A voice broke me out of my musing. I turned from looking into the distance and towards the voice that spoke to me. I recognized him immediately as Paragus. He didn't look very different from how he looked in the Broly movie, except he was noticeably younger. Maybe in his late teens. That made sense, seeing as we were still 11 years before Broly was even supposed to be born.

 **Middle-Class Saiyan**

 **Name:** Paragus

 **Race:** Saiyan (Male)

 **Age:** 18 years

 **Relation:** Feared

 **Status:** Alive (Stressed) (Base Form)

 **HP:** 8000

 **Power Level:** 6000

 **Level:** 4

 _Paragus is a middle-class Saiyan and has potential. He was only recently made into a captain in the Frieza Force and is nervous to prove himself._

I turned to look at him, and he immediately fell onto his knees. In the same way, all of the Saiyans in the area dropped to their knees too. I looked at them, not quite shocked, but more in interest. I expected that they would be afraid of me, seeing as I was from the same race as the person ruling over the entire universe.

"Don't bow. I'm nothing special."

The look of pure shock on their faces made me smile. Perhaps that wasn't the best move, because when they saw my smile, their expression turned into panic again.

"Don't be modest! We've been blessed by Frieza to have you assigned to our team!" Paragus stuttered out, but I could tell that it was all because he was afraid. I shook my head and offered him my hand to help him up. When he didn't take it, I took a step back and stared down at him.

"Alright then." I said slowly, before I bowed to them. I could hear the gasps from ahead of me despite my glare being fixed on the ground. After a few moments, I stood up and smiled again at the confused Saiyans.

"Captain Paragus, right now I stand before you as a humble servant." I said to him politely. "You're my captain and I will follow your every command."

The sound that followed, or lack-thereof, was the response that I expected. Paragus, who was now standing, looked like he didn't know how to proceed. His mouth was agape, as were the other Saiyans behind him. The silence stretched on before finally, Leek stepped from behind me and yawned.

"Sub, this is getting boring. I'm gonna go fly around. This planet looks cool. The skies r… red?" Leek paused for a moment, trying to remember if he got the color right. "Yeah! And it's not cold here!"

"Not yet, Leek." I said immediately, much to his disappointment. He crossed his hands over his chest and huffed, but otherwise, he stayed put.

When I looked back at the Saiyans, they were more composed. Paragus stood in the same place but had a plane expression on his face. I used observe on him briefly and internally grinned at the result of my little speech.

 **Relationship:** Respected (Captain)

"You… You aren't the same as _him._ " Paragus said simply, into which I chuckled briefly.

"You could say that. Let's just say, Frieza and I are on different ends of the spectrum." I replied with a smile. The entire group of Saiyans looked at eachother, before nodding their head and standing up along with Paragus.

"Now that all of the bad air is cleared, let's get down to business."

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

It took about two weeks for us to eventually get a mission. They weren't kidding when they said that it usually took awhile. I hadn't expected to have so much free time before the mission started, but it turned out to be a good thing.

For one, I was able to increase some of my stats by working at them. My intelligence for one had increased by a few, but I also managed to increase my charisma. It turned out that when I actually _tried_ to be more charismatic, it increased the stat. Same with perception, which I knew would eventually be useful.

The only stat that I couldn't increase by grinding, was luck. If there was a way, I couldn't figure it out. After all, wouldn't it be lucky if a found a way to increase my luck? _Damn this game_.

Other then that, some other interesting things happened. While I wasn't able to start work on my gravity chamber, due to lack of the money needed, I was able to duplicate, perfect and enhance Lizora's gravity weights. Now, they could push about 3x the gravity of the surrounding planet.

Since Planet Vegeta was about 2.5x the gravity of Planet Chilled, with my new gravity weights, I could weigh myself down by about 7.5x the gravity of Planet Chilled. That meant that being on this planet presented more of a challenge to me then being on the training planet did, which meant that I could finally start increasing my strength, endurance, and agility stat again.

The highest gravity that I was able to stress my body against was 10x the gravity of Planet Chilled, but that was only for a brief few seconds on the Planet Varr before I flew out into space to fight Twizzle and Blaze. My increase here wouldn't be nearly as fast, but it was surely increasing slowly. I hoped that by the time I reached my cap with 7.5x gravity, I would have already invented my gravity chamber.

One thing that I also managed to reinvent, was the scouter. The mass-produced version that Frieza had going around (not on Planet Vegeta yet), wasn't that impressive. They couldn't measure after a certain level, and they had a bad habit of exploding at the most inopportune time.

My version of the scouter was much more effective. It wouldn't explode and could measure much higher power levels. Frieza's version was pretty effective with the long distance communication, so I didn't have to change that. They were good enough to communicate across large spaces of the universe.

Apart from my stats and my latest inventions, everything else was improving too. I'd decided after meeting all of the division 136 team, that I was going to have to do something about their little power levels. Well, at least the ones I could trust. I wasn't going to be training with the cocky bastards that I knew would stab me in the back whenever they could.

On that note, I'd become quite familiar with Paragus, his family, and some of the other Saiyans and their families too. It wasn't that hard to choose the ones that I wanted to get closer to and train, because the observe skill helped me to get a glimpse of how they thought about me. So far, Paragus and two others fit the description.

One was called Okro. He was an older Saiyan, but you wouldn't be able to tell due to the fact that Saiyans stay 'youthful' until much later in life. He had hair similar to Raditz, but it wasn't quite as long, and was brown. His wife was retired from fighting and had been Chef for the race, much like Gine became before she was forced into a battle and died. He told me that he had two kids, but they were both killed by the Tuffles at the very beginning of the war.

Okro had a hatred for Frieza, but an even greater hatred for King Vegeta, due to the fact that King Vegeta sent them out on a suicide mission, despite the fact that they were kids. They were just pawns in King Vegeta's game.

The other was a female Saiyan that went by the name, Rot. She wasn't old, at just over 30. Her short black hair barely went below her ears. She was pretty sweet, apart from when she was training. There, she became a cold-hearted beast. It was quite savage, really.

She was a single mother with one kid, who was 10 years old. Immediately after meeting us, she offered us a place at her house, since we didn't own anything on Planet Vegeta at the moment. I refused, of course. I didn't want to disturb anyone with all the noise I made engineering and inventing things.

I had to reconsider it after a little bit of time, though. Leek was very persistent in living there, and I quickly learned that it was because he had made his first friend. Rot's son, who went by Soko, was the classical Saiyan kid. He liked to fight and cause trouble, and Leek took to that pretty easily. It was also a pretty good thing because Leek was learning the Saiyan fighting style by just fighting with Soko.

After much persistence, I decided to let Leek stay with them most of the time. He still came back to the ship to see me quite a lot, but he slept and ate there. I made sure to warn him again about not showing his tail, which ended up with him asking me a question that I, thankfully, had anticipated that he was going to ask.

He wanted to know why the Saiyans looked like him. He'd noticed the tails and the fact that the Saiyans had a similar 'body figure' as him. I knew that he was going to realize it eventually. It was just too obvious not to. I'd figured out my response before he had even asked it.

I didn't particularly _want_ to tell him that he was a Saiyan, but he was going to realize it soon enough when he got a little older. So I decided to just tell him the truth… Well, it might have been a little altered, but it was mainly the truth...

Okay, it was a complete lie.

I told him that he had crash-landed on Planet Chilled as a baby and that Lizora took him in. He didn't remember the experiments done on him, due to Lizora making sure that he was knocked out whenever she did them, but the things that he did remember (like the scientists), I told him that they were just making sure that he could survive on the planet. He believed me and didn't ask any more questions.

The Saiyans didn't have the Scouters yet, and I hadn't given them one, so they didn't know how powerful Leek or I truly was. I showed my scouter to certain people, like Rot, Paragus, and Okra, but just to tell them what their power level was and how much it was improving with training.

And it certainly was improving.

I was still working on making gravity weights for them, and deciding if I wanted them to have their own in the first place, but it was fine because they hadn't pushed their bodies to the limit in this gravity anyways. And they certainly hadn't pushed their limits against _me_.

I knew that the Saiyans had potential in them, waiting to emerge, so I wasn't about to go easy on them. Especially if they were going to be my team. Rot, Paragus, and Okra were all around the same power level, so I could train them all at the same time. Leek, I had to train separately, for obvious reasons.

The training was fruitful. I'd suppress my power level to just above their level, and I'd have them all fight me. I would push them as hard as I could without killing them, helping them to push past their limits time and time again.

Plus the zenkais. That also helped. Especially with the medical machines, I had on my ship.

They were increasing in power and _fast_. I hadn't met King Vegeta yet, but they were stronger than any of the Saiyans I'd met so far (apart from Leek). Why hadn't the Saiyans figured out their inner strength earlier? Before their planet was destroyed? They were probably too preoccupied destroying civilizations and planets to bother with training themselves. I'm sure that if they'd realized that training could increase your power level, they would have stood a better chance against Frieza.

Or perhaps it was because they weren't aware that power level _could_ be increased? That certainly would make sense, seeing as they judged a Saiyan's social status on their power level as a baby. Anyways, it didn't really matter. What matters now, was that the training was working and that we finally had our first mission.

"We finally have a mission, eh?" I said to myself as I got dressed in my Frieza Force armor. The excitement was building in me and I couldn't stop myself from grinning ear-to-ear. It wasn't simply _because_ we had a mission, but it was because of the mission objective.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Team Quest**

Fusion of Death

 **Objective:**

Take over the Metamoran home planet and prepare their world for selling

 **Reward:**

7000 EXP

?

?

 **Failure:**

?

 **Accept/Deny**

I accepted as soon as it popped up. Metamoran?! Hell yeah! That would be an incredible fight! They didn't show exactly how strong the species was, but any fused warrior was impressive. An entire planet of them was sure to be interesting! Maybe the fights would help me perfect my second form.

I realized that just relaxing in my second form increased the mastery of it but pretty slowly. Fighting in my second form helped me master it a LOT faster, but I couldn't exactly use my second form against the Saiyans. It would be far too easy to accidentally obliterate one of them.

Right now, the mastery was just about 25%. Pretty good, but not fast enough. Especially with Frieza looking for me.

" _Mission?! Finally! I've been getting sore from all of the training with Sub! Hopefully some real fighting will get my blood pumping!"_ Okro's voice came through my scouter.

Once I was fully dressed, I went to the entrance of my ship and opened the hatch. I suggested a while back that using my ship, instead of everyone individually using Saiyan pods, would be more comfortable and faster whenever we got a mission. No one disagreed.

When I opened the hatch, Paragus and Rot walked in immediately. They were the first to arrive. My eyes narrowed when I saw Leek and Soko following behind Rot, both with Saiyan armor on. Leek still had his cloak on top of it, thankfully.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" I asked Leek and Soko as they casually walked into my ship. They stopped walking and turned to look at me, both with irritated looks on their face.

"I go on all of my mother's missions! It's apart of my training! Bug off already!" Soko told me with a scowl on his face. I was used to the hostility of most Saiyans, so I was able to resist the urge to snap his little disrespectful neck.

"Yeah, you wanted me to train right?" Leek said with a frown on his face. He knew that I wasn't going to say no to him coming along, for a few reasons. He knew that I wanted him to train, and that I didn't trust the Saiyans enough to leave him on the planet. _Especially_ with a war going on.

"Whatever." I replied in annoyance; allowing them to walk away to do whatever. Rot stepped into the room from elsewhere and crossed her arms over her chest.

"As a middle-class Saiyan, we're tasked with training our children ourselves, instead of sending them out on suicide mission to random planets." Rot explained to me, into which I nodded.

"That's fine. As long as they aren't in any danger of dying." I sighed to myself. Rot shook her head with a frown on her face.

"You tell us that the only way to improve is to be trained to near-death, but then you say that you don't want the boys to be in any danger?" Rot asked me rhetorically, followed by an amused smirk. "It's like you don't want them to get any stronger."

"It's not that…" I replied quickly as I sat down in the closest seat. "I just… I don't know." I truly didn't understand what I was feeling. It would be opportune to have Leek here with me training to get stronger, so he can be a more suitable training partner, but at the same time, there was something else deep inside telling me that it wasn't a good idea.

"Don't stress over it. It's simple." Rot told me as she patted me on the shoulder. "It's because you care about him. You don't want him to get hurt. I understand I felt the same way when I had to bring Soko on his first mission. It gives you a weird and strange feeling right here." Rot said as she pointed to her stomach.

"Don't worry, the entire team will be here to protect the kids. Nothing will hurt them." Rot reassured me, but the feeling remained. I sat in deep thought until she sighed and walked out of the room.

"You really are different from Frieza, you know that?" She said as she vanished. And then I was left alone with my thoughts.

 _Did I care about Leek?_ I took a few moments to think about it. It was true, and I knew it. When did the connection form? I couldn't be sure. But it was there.

How could I care about something that was just apart of a game? I felt a feeling in my heart and my mind started to form a conclusion.

 _Maybe this is more than just a game?_

I had that single thought on my mind all the way until we reached the homeworld of the Metamorans.

* * *

 **The Engineer**

 **Name:** Sub

 **Level:** 7

 **Race** : Frost Demon

 **Age** : 6 (11/12)

 **Status:** Alive (First Form)

 **HP:** 296,100

 **Stats:**

 **S.** 47

 **P.** 13

 **E.** 45

 **C.** 13

 **I**. 28

 **A.** 53

 **L.** 2

 **Attribute Points Left:** 0

 **Battles:** 3

 **Power Level:** 44,415

 **Energy Modifier:** 41.6

 **Final Power Level In Base Form:** 1,874,664

 **Final Power Level in Second Form:** 3,695,328

 **Feats** : Elite Warrior, Hidden Potential, Power Sensing LVL 3, Power Suppression, Fast Learner (INT), You're Getting On My Last Nerve,

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Things are beginning to ramp up, as they finally arrive on their first mission. Will the Metamorans be a challenge to the team? Or will they sit back and let their planet be stolen? How far can a fusion push its strength?**

 **If you're wondering why Sub hasn't helped the Saiyans in the war, you'll see next chapter, or the one after that.**

 **I see that some of you mentioned that "the Saiyan's didn't know about the Zenkai ability back then", but I have failed to find any evidence of that. First of all, Vegeta knew about the Zenkai boosts, and he was 5 when the planet was destroyed. Either, he knew about it from before the planet was destroyed, or he learned it from Nappa, which would mean that the Saiyans most certainly knew about Zenkai boosts.**

 **Not only that, but do you really think that the Saiyans would live hundreds of years without realizing that when they get hurt, they gain a boost in power?**

 **Goku didn't know about it because he was sent to Earth as a kid.**

 **For all those waiting for more interaction with Paragus, and the rest of the division, you'll see more next chapter. Also, if you want the new power levels of Paragus, Rot and Okro in the beginning of next chapter, let me know and I'll include them. It's been only two weeks, but as we know, the power of a Saiyan can increase a lot when pushed to the limit by a powerful opponent.**

 **As for Leek's age, because it's accelerated by 2x, he's technically been alive for 2 years and 11 months (3 years in a month), but his body is currently almost 6 years old. When he turns 3, his body will be 6. I didn't explain it well before, I'm gonna go back and edit a small bit of chapter 5 to properly show his age.**

 **Don't forget to review! Your reviews really help motivate me to write more.**


	8. Invasion

**Chapter 8:** Invasion

"Are you all ready?"

Paragus's voice carried throughout the entire ship. He stood at the hatch exit with his arms crossed across his chest. I stood at the front of the group with Leek by my side and Rot on the other side of me.

A loud roar of approval shook the ship as the group answered Paragus's question. I simply stood with a smile on my face, ready for whatever was about to happen. This was going to be exciting.

"Alright, I've already told you all how the teams are going to work. You've all got your communicators. Now, team up, and go about your mission!" Paragus ordered with a loud shout. The large group of rowdy Saiyans got louder and louder until the hatch opened and everyone went flooding out onto the surface of the planet.

Everyone grouped as they flew off into the yellow sky. It looked to be midday on the rock-like planet, and the sun was right up high in the sky.

 **Planet:** Metamorphia

 **Core:** Stable

 **Gravity:** 0.5x Planet Chilled

 **Population:** 500,000

 _This rather small planet is the home of the Metamoran people. These people weren't incredibly technological, but they were in-tune with their bodies and due to this, were able to invent their own version of fusion._

 _They've lived here for thousands of years but due to the short lifespan of the people and low birth rates, the planet is heading toward extinction._

"Sub! Can I go with Rot and Soko?" Leek asked me from my side as we both flew out of the ship. I thought about it for a few seconds and frowned.

Leek was the safest with me. While Rot's power level had increased, I didn't know how strong these metamorans were yet. If she and her team were overpowered by the metamorans… Would Leek be able to hold his own? Or would he be killed before I could get there?

"P...Please?" Leek asked me nicely, causing me to look down at him. Before I could respond to him, Rot flew by us and lifted Leek up his armor, and dragged him along with her.

"Don't worry, Sub. He'll be fine with me!" She told me, followed by a long sigh. "Go on, Paragus is waiting for you."

And with that, Rot and Leek flew away with their group.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, before turning back to Paragus and the group that I was assigned to. There were about 10 of us in the group, and 50 in the division. In total, there were 5 groups, each having 10 members, not including the kids. The planet wasn't very big, to begin with, so we weren't going to be very far from each group anyways.

50 people to destroy 500,000. Sounded like a challenge.

Before that though, I figured that it would be smart to invest into my special moves. I opened up the menu, causing the world around me to freeze and turn grey. The menu popped up, and I immediately went to my Dimensional Manipulation ability. It came in handy when I was fighting Twizzle, so why not upgrade it?

I dumped two of my feat points into it. It would seem that you buy the general ability with special move points, but then use feat points to increase the power of said ability. The first point that I put into it increased it so that it could fit in half of my body, and the second point gave me the ability to fit my entire body through like Janemba could. I originally thought that the ability would stop there with upgrades, but after investing the second point, a whole other section opened up… Looked like there were many more things I could do with Dimensional Manipulation…

I decided to check all of that out later and closed out the menu. Other dimensions could wait. I wanted to get to this mission and fight some people.

"Alright, listen up. Here's how we're going to do this…" Paragus started, which caught my attention. "The other groups have been sent out to sweep and destroy every sign of civilization that they see. We, on the other hand, are going to find and eliminate the royalty of this planet. That way, we can crush the resolve of the people."

Everyone nodded, and I simply listened. That made sense. I pulled out my scouter and fastened it to my head, but still used my energy sensing to detect the highest power level in the area.

"The highest power level on the planet is west of here. Is that where you'd like to go first?" I asked Paragus, which caused several of the head in the group to turn to me. Most of them scowled in dismay at my appearance, but I ignored it. Paragus listened to my statement and nodded.

"That is where we'll start. Let's go."

 **Soko's Squad**

Leek, Soko, and Rot all flew through the air next to each other. They were a high distance from the surface of the planet, and could pretty much see for miles. Leek didn't particularly know what they were looking for, but Soko and Rot, along with the other 9 people in the group, was looking intently.

"What are we lookin' for again?" Leek asked Soko, who turned to look at Leek for a few seconds, before looking back down at the ground.

"We're looking for any living people," Soko replied simply, causing Leek to look around in confusion.

"I don't get it. Why did we come here to look for people? There was a lot on Planet Vegeta." Leek asked in confusion, only to hear Rot chuckle to herself.

"What?" Leek asked, still not quite getting the point.

"You're so innocent honestly, it's kinda cute," Rot said, which made Leek scrunch his face in dismay. "No wonder Sub wasn't sure about taking you out here."

"I'll be fine!" Leek counteracted loudly. His pale skin showed a slight red blush, and he crossed his arms. "Just tell me why we're lookin' for people!"

"It's our job. We go on planets, clean out the people that lived on it, and then we sell the planet." Soko informed Leek, who nodded his head, despite not quite understanding. Rot noticed this and decided to elaborate.

"We kill them, Leek. That's what Soko meant by 'cleaning'." Rot told Leek, whose eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh, I understand! If you guys just said that in the beginning, I would have known what you meant!" Leek grumbled under his breath. Soko shook his head and chuckled, before blasting off ahead of the group. When he reached the front, he turned around and looked back at Leek with a big grin on his face.

"I bet I'll get more kills then you!" Soko challenged Leek, who narrowed his eyes and then smirked a little.

"You wish! Bring it on!"

And with that, they both went blasting off to find the nearest city.

 **Paragus's Squad**

The population of the planet started to drop the longer we stayed on the planet, and I could only think of two reasons as to why that would happen. Either we were eliminating them at a speedy rate… Or they were fusing. They must have known that we were coming. I mean, the ship was pretty hard to miss.

The planet was extremely quiet, and it was very nerve-wracking. I was the only one that could see the numbers lowering but yet there were no explosions. Things were about to go down.

"The highest power level is right in that castle," I told Paragus as we flew through the air. In the distance, we could see a large structure that resembled a castle, and the closer we got, the more clear that it was actually a castle.

"I'll go ahead and check it out," I told Paragus, before blasting off at top speeds, leaving the Saiyans in my dust. A second later, I slammed through the side of the castle and sent a large piece of it crumbling to the ground. I skidded to a stop right at the center of what looked like the throne room.

It wasn't very fancy at all, but it was clearly a throne room for royalty. I stood up within the cloud of dust that formed around me and caught sight of a person sitting on a throne made of stone. It was obvious that he was a fusion, due to him having the same fusion vest as Gogeta and Gotenks.

The person sitting on the throne was red, and they looked humanoid. They looked pretty much like humans, but with red skin. The longer I stared at the figure, the more confused I got. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, and the longer I looked, the stranger the figure became. I noticed immediately the crown on top of their head.

 **Name:** Maximillia

 **Race:** Metamoran fusion (Female/male)

 **Age:** 40 (OLD)

 **Relation:** Enemy

 **Status:** Alive (Engaged)

 **HP:** 1500

 **Power Level:** 187,200

 **Level:** 6

"Hello there. You must be apart of the Frieza Force. We've been expecting you…" The figure spoke to me, it's voice a double echo of voices. One sounded male and the other female. Interesting…

"And you must be the royalty of this planet… You sure have an impressive power level… The strongest on the planet. But that won't be enough to defeat me." I said truthfully to the older figure. The more I stared, the sooner I realized that the figure in front of me was probably the fusion between the king and the queen of the planet.

How did that work…?

Never mind.

"I am well aware of the fact that I will not be able to defeat you… But you've got one thing wrong…" Maximillia chuckled to itself. "I am not the strongest being on this planet."

 **Leek and Soko**

"Hahaha, I'm winning!" Leek giggled as he flew through the sky at high speed. Soko followed slower with a scowl on his face. He didn't understand why Leek was so much faster than him! It didn't make sense to him. And now Leek was winning their competition!

They weren't too far from Rot's group, but they'd separated enough so that they could play their 'game' in peace.

"Well, that's only because you're blowing up houses from the sky! You don't even know if people are in them!" Soko growled as they flew. Leek shrugged his shoulder, before throwing another orb of red energy to the ground. When it hit the surface of the planet, it exploded outwards in a huge blast, disintegrating the house and creating a crater in the ground.

"Well, I don't see anyone flying around, so they must be in the houses!" Leek countered, to Soko's dismay.

"We're going down to the next house and checking it! No more cheating!" Soko shouted, causing Leek to just shrug his shoulders. Soko grabbed Leek by his arm and flew down to the next bunch of houses. When they got there, Soko let go of Leek and pointed at the house.

"You go in there and check if someone is there! And then once you kill them, that will count!" Soko ordered. Leek shook his head but listened anyway. When he blasted the door open and took a step into the house, it was quiet. He heard a small noise upstairs and flew straight upwards and through the floorboards, reaching the second floor.

Immediately, a fist went flying at Leek's face. Leek's eyes widened in shock, but he dodged to the side of the attack with relative ease. The person standing in front of him was a green man, with a bald head. The weirdest thing, to Leek at least, was the strange vest that he had on.

"Y-You're just a child?" The man asked in shock, once he got a good look at Leek. Leek nodded his head, before falling into his Saiyan fighting stance. The fused man frowned at the action, before falling into his own fighting stance.

"Well then, the Frieza Force truly are monsters." The man said, his dual voice echoing throughout the room. He began to power up, lime green aura exploding out of his like a flashbang. Leek squinted his eyes, but otherwise watched with interest. When the man was done powering up, most of the upper house was torn into pieces.

"Leave now and I won't kill you... I don't want to murder a kid, but I will if you don't leave right now!" The man shouted in desperation. Leek just titled his head and giggled to himself, before smiling up at the man.

"That's okay green guy!" Leek said while his smile continued spreading across his face. "Because you won't be killing me! If I kill you, I stay ahead of Soko, so you'll have to go!"

"Farewell then, boy." The fusion sighed before he jumped at Leek with his fist reared. Leek simply grinned, before powering up rapidly and all at once. His aura expanded rapidly and violently, tearing the entire house into shreds. The fusion was sent flying away from Leek and skidding across the rocky surface of the planet.

When Leek was done powering up, the house was completely gone, and Leek was flying on the same spot that he was standing in just moments ago. The fusion was lying on the floor a few yards away and began struggling to his feet.

"Leek! You keep fighting that guy, I'll get his family!" Leek heard Soko called out to him. His family? Leek looked down and saw that there were two other people in the house when he blasted it away. They were both girls, one looking like she was probably the mother. Leek raised his eyebrow and then back at the man, who was now back on his feet.

"Hey, that's not fair! This entire house was mine! Go find your own!" Leek barked in annoyance, his eyes now fixed on Soko.

"Nope!" Soko said with a grin before he formed a yellow orb in his hand and threw it at the two girls. Leek growled in irritation but didn't try to stop the projectile from colliding with the family. Strangely enough, when the explosion wore off, the fusion man was standing in front of the two girls, his arms in an 'X' over his chest. The attack didn't seem to do anything to harm him at all.

"I see, that boy isn't as strong as the pale one..." The man said to himself aloud, which both of the boy's heard. Soko crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"As if Leek could be stronger than me! You're just as stupid as you look!" Soko shouted, obviously hurt by the man's statement. Immediately, Soko began to throw ki ball after ki ball at the man. Explosions rocketed across the ground and collided with the man every time.

Leek watched in interest into the cloud of dust that formed after the attack. A second later, the dust was cut in half, and the fusion man came flying out it with an irritated expression on his face. He still didn't seem scratched at all.

"Varra… Run. Take our daughter and go. We might be able to take on this one, but that one over there…" He turned to look at Leek. "... We won't be able to kill him. So go! Now!"

The two girls nodded through crying faces before they started to take off into the air and away from the fight. A moment later, Soko appeared in front of them and looked down at them in disdain.

"You aren't leaving until you're dead, do you understand me?!" Soko barked, his patience clearly gone. The remarks about his inferiority pushed him over the edge. In a flash of movement, the fusion appeared right above Soko, with his arm reared back behind his head.

"DIE!" The man shouted as he plunged his fist downwards at Soko. Soko's eyes widened in shock, seeing the attack speeding towards his exposed back. He wouldn't be able to dodge that. And if it hit, he was done for.

"Your fight's with ME!" Leek shouted as he appeared in a blur behind the fusion. Leek's kick collided with the side of the fusions head, sending him away from Soko and drilling him into the ground in the process.

"T-Thanks, I guess…" Soko grumbled under his breath, a bead of sweat dripping from his head. Leek nodded his head in response, before turning his body to face his opponent.

When the man stood up, he wiped away the trail of blood that was flowing from his mouth. His face was devoid of emotion, and his blank stare was fixed on Leek.

"You want a fight… I'll give you one."

 **Sub**

"You're not the strongest being on this planet?" I asked immediately, shock and horror spiking up my core. This is what I was afraid of! This Maximillia wasn't as strong as me clearly, but no one in the entire division was strong enough to even lay a finger on them… This was bad. Very bad.

"No. I am the second strongest. The strongest… Is our son." Maximillia said slowly, a smile spreading across their face. "A beautiful creation. Formed by the coming together of two fused warriors. His power makes me look like a mere babe."

"You're bluffing." I spat in response. "If he had such a high power level, I'd be able to sense his ki."

Maximillia grinned widely, the expression making me frown. They seemed confident. Too confident. Was a baby from two fused people even possible? It didn't seem logical. But these were the people that created the fusion. They could have had many ways to abuse the laws of the system.

"Our dear son can suppress his ki. He has a talent for it." They chuckled, before suddenly changing their expression to a serious one. "Just as I was able to sense you all coming a long time before you got here. Do you really think that we were stupid enough to just let you come here and kill us all, without making plans to counter?"

My mouth went dry and I clenched my fists. We had underestimated them, clearly. But what did they have planned? And how strong was this prince of the Metamorans?

"You see, if the Saiyans came alone, we could have exterminated them… But you came along with them. Your power level right now is well beyond mine, but I can tell that you're hiding something inside. How much, I can't tell. But I know that by the end of this day… The Metamorans will be on the verge of extinction."

The words shocked me, causing me to raise my eyebrows in confusion. What was he saying? They'd made plans to counter us, but knew that they were still going to lose? What did that even mean? A few options popped up in my head, and they were all bad.

"You see… If we couldn't save our race, we were definitely going to hurt the people that caused our extermination." Maximillia said slowly. "So that's why I'm here… In my son's place… While he's out _there_."

My heart froze.

"Yes. I knew that you'd come to me." Maximillia chuckled to themselves. "So while you were distracted with me, my prince and every single warrior on this planet could lay waste to your forces… Starting with the weakest power level that they could sense."

No. This was bad. This was worse than bad. I didn't even need a second thought to know that the weakest power level on the planet right now was Soko. And if Soko was with Leek…

"PARAGUS, FIND THE REST AND USE OPERATION BURST AND MIX! THEY'RE GOING FOR SOKO!"

 **Leek and Soko**

"Well… That was easy." Leek sighed as he sat on top of two dead bodies. When Leek had killed the fusion man, he was quite fascinated to find out that they split into two people. A father and a son. Both were now sporting a big hole in their chest, where their heart once was.

"Pshh, yeah... Easy." Soko winced in pain as he walked over to Leek. He was covered in scratches and a few places on his body were bloody. But the bodies of the two girls were laying a few feet away.

" _TEAM ROT! STAY TIGHT AND BE CAREFUL! WE'RE ON OUR WAY! FROM WHAT I HEARD, THE ENTIRE ARMY AND THEIR STRONGEST FIGHTER IS ABOUT TO BEAR DOWN ON YOU_!" Paragus's voice came through Soko's communicator loud and clear. They both turned to the device to listen closely.

" _THEY'RE GOING FOR THE LOWEST POWER LEVEL IN OUR ARMY FIRST_."

Soko froze on the spot, and Leek's eyes widened. They both knew what that meant. Immediately following the announcement, the sound could be heard from above them. Leek reacted immediately by flying into Soko and dragging into the air as fast as he could.

A second later, hundred of energy balls collided with the ground where they previous standing at, obliterating it into nothing. Leek let go of Soko once they were safe of the blast, and both of their eyes turned upwards.

The sky was covered in people. All of which were wearing the same weird vests as the man that Leek had just killed. At the front of the group, a man with crimson skin and long black hair stood with his arms at his side. Slowly, his arms raised, until he pointed directly at Soko…

The army of people behind the pointing man immediately exploded with aura and sped towards Leek and Soko, energy beams already charging in their hands.

"Oh god..." Soko's voice was quiet and afraid. Leek clenched his fists but immediately powered up, his aura extending far up and around him. That caused the people to hesitate for a moment, but a second later, they continued their approach.

"Soko, go! I'll try to hold them off!" Leek screamed back at his friend, who stood in pure shock and horror. They were getting closer and closer, and Soko wasn't moving. Leek growled to himself before he gathered energy around his hands and looked up into the sky at the approaching people.

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!"

The energy beam that Leek released tore through the first wave of people like butter. When it vanished, the charred bodies of the soldiers fell from the sky, dead.

"Interesting…" The red man high up in the sky said to himself as he watched from above. The fight continued below, with Leek rushing into a clump of soldiers, fighting them with fury and anger. That boy was certainly powerful. But it wouldn't be enough…

"Prince Daria, what are your orders?" One of the men closest to him asked, hesitation in his voice. The prince looked back at the man, and then back to Leek.

"That one…" Daria said slowly, pointing at Leek. "He will be mine to fight. He has power. It will be interesting..."

"As for the rest, follow the orders of the King. Kill as much as you can, starting from the Saiyan boy." He said simply. The soldier nodded and went into his comms, delivering the orders to the rest of the army.

Immediately, all of the people attacking Leek paused and backed away from him. Leek's face widened in confusion and looked around at the people around him. He was a little scratched up, but he didn't seem to notice. His face was twisted into one of anger.

The army turned towards Soko and they started to speed towards him. Leek turned to interrupt them, but when he did, he came face-to-face with the prince, who glared down at Leek with an interested gleam in his eyes.

"You have potential, boy. Show me your power."

 **Team Rot**

"Oh god…"

Where were the kids?! Rot looked around in panic, the burning village around her not a concern anymore. How had she let them get out of her view? She let her bloodthirsty attitude take over!

"Your orders?"

The other 9 members of the group flew over to Rot in a hurry, and immediately she flew up into the sky, looking around in a circle. It didn't take long for her to see the swarm of soldiers descending from the sky in the distance, and the large flashes of light that now painted the sky.

"Find my son and Sub's student. Get them onto the ship and off of the planet." Rot ordered immediately, thinking quickly. The Saiyan that she had addressed the command at scoffed and shook his head.

"Pathetic. You've always been too soft. If they can't survive this fight, they don't deserve to live." The brown haired Saiyan male said, followed by a snarky chuckle. Rot turned to him sharply, her eyes piercing and expressionless.

"Is that so?"

A moment later, her arm was clean through the Saiyan's chest. The man coughed before he collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut. Rot removed her arm from the man's body, her expression now wild and furious.

"ANYONE ELSE PLANNING ON CHALLENGING MY AUTHORITY?" The silence answered the question. "NOW, GO FIND MY SON!"

 **Sub**

"It's probably too late."

I turned to face the king, and I could feel the angry scowl growing on my face. My aura subconsciously burst to life around me, the pink energy swirling around and twisting like snakes around my body. The rest of the castle collapsed around us from the mere force of my energy. I could feel the planet shaking and quivering, buckling under my raw energy.

"You'd dare?! What's stopping me from killing you right now?!" I growled through my gritted teeth. Maximillia chuckled to themselves in amusement, before shrugging their shoulder.

"Nothing at all, boy. But I won't make it easy for you." The ruler stood up slowly, their white aura surrounding them immediately. "Our species is adept in many skills, from many different species. You see, in exchange for the secrets of our fusion technique, each species would have to tell us their most powerful technique. This is one technique I picked up in my younger days…"

Maximillia clenched their fists together tightly before their aura suddenly expanded upwards sharply. My eyes widened when I saw that their power level was increasing dramatically. Along with that, the fusions muscle mass started to grow too; huge veins popping up around their entire body. Their entire body grew about twice the size, but their power kept increasing.

"You see… This technique is meant to temporarily amplify the user's power 10 fold, for 5 minutes… Rumor has it that it was a failed attempt at creating a technique used by a god…The only downside is that you're sure to die after using it. There's no way around it." Maximillia's voice was now deeper, yet still held it's feminine twist. "I figured that we were going to die anyway, so why not go out with a bang."

I fell into my fighting stance and thought of a plan. Their power level was now at 1.8 million, which was pretty much equal with him. This wasn't going to be easy, not by a long shot.

"DIE!"

At the same time, we both launch forward at each other, crashing together in a loud explosion of sound, rocking the planet to its core.

 **Combat has begun!**

 **1 v 1 Initiated - Maximillia vs You**

 **Reward:** 5000 EXP

 **Soko**

The incredibly large army was approaching fast, just as Soko finally managed to break out of his trance. A ki blast barely misses him as he dodges and flies in the opposite direction of the approaching forces. He wasn't going very fast, but he did manage to get away from the battle that Leek was having with that one guy.

"Crap! I don't want to die here!" Soko said to himself in panic as he flew as fast as he could away. It didn't seem to help much, though, because they were quickly approaching anyways. Another beam of light came soaring down at Soko, but just in time, a figure scooped him up and flew him away from the attack.

"That was close." Okro sighed in relief, Soko safely in his arms. His squad flew behind him warily, not entirely sure what to do.

"You heard the captain," Okro told his squad as he turned back to them. "They must be pretty strong if he's telling us to use operation Burst and Mix. Waste no time. I'll be bringing the boy to the ship."

The squad of Saiyans, both young and old, nodded in response. The army approached but still, the Saiyans grinned to themselves. They brought their hands together and cupped them, a white ball of energy forming and circling around. Brightening. And then, with a shout, they all released their individual balls high into the sky.

The approaching army stopped their assault to watch in confusion. They watched as the group of Saiyans bent over, hunched, before contorting and stretching. Fur sprouted from their skin and their eyes turned a demonic red. They kept growing… And growing…

"WHY ARE WE STANDING BY AND WATCHING THEM INCREASE IN POWER?! ATTACK!" One of the soldiers shouted out to the rest, before dashing in at one of the newly formed great apes.

But it was too late.

The soldier was slapped out of the air like a bug being swatted out of the sky. Nine Great Apes, branded in their Saiyan Armor, turned slowly to face the army ahead of them.

A loud chorus of roars pierced the sky before the screams of horror began.

 **Okro**

"Stay here. This mission will be finished shortly." Okro told Soko, who was now safely inside of the ship. Soko nodded reluctantly as Okro flew out of the ship and back down to the surface of the planet. The ship began to float into the sky and then further away from the planet's surface.

" _Any visual on my son?!"_ Rot's voice came from the comms a moment later.

" _He's safe. I brought him back to the ship._ " Okro revealed, which was followed by a sigh of relief from Rot.

" _Wait… Where's Leek?"_ Rot asked slowly, which caused Okro to groan to himself.

" _Well... Getting him to safety is going to be a bit of a problem…"_

 **Leek**

"You have some impressive power, young one."

His voice was casual, maybe even a little bored, despite the current situation. Prince Daria, the prince of the Metamoran species, weaved through the punches and kicks thrown at him by a frustrated Leek. While Leek was giving it his all, the prince simply dodged the attack with both of his hands behind his back.

"Your punches are sloppy. Kicks are easy to read. Your potential is being wasted." The prince sighed as he dodged another punch. This time though, Daria stuck his leg out, which Leek crashed into with his stomach, winding him immediately.

"Y-You… Gahh..." Leek growled in-between gasps of air. The red prince floated around the boy slowly, examining him as he did. Leek clenched his fists to attack, but couldn't find the energy inside of him to attack.

"What race are you boy? I assume you are a Saiyan, like the rest. But where is your tail?" Daria asked casually before he blurred out of existence. Leek felt a tug before suddenly his cloak was off of his body and in the hand of the royalty. Daria looked from the cloak down to the tail on Leek's body, and his eyebrows raised.

"Hide your tail? Why?" Daria questioned in curiosity. Leek gritted his teeth, not planning on replying. Daria shook his head and in a flash of bright light, the cloak was burned into ashes.

"Ever since I was born, my power level was extraordinary. I was the first person born from the coming together of two fused warriors. Somehow, they managed to bend the laws of the fusion in their favor, and by some miracle of the universe, it created me." Daria said as he examined his hands slowly. A frown was on his face.

"Since then, I've been going across the universe, learning from other planets and fighting their strongest. We only live for a maximum of 45 years, so I wanted to do as much as I could while I was young. The only thing that gave me satisfaction was finding the strongest and defeating them…"

Daria stopped for a few moments and looked down at Leek, who was finally fully regaining his composure. Leek's hands went up into a fighting stance, and his face was fierce. But still, Daria frowned.

"You're the strongest Saiyan on this planet. Maybe even on the entire planet that you come from. I thought that fighting and defeating you would give me some sort of satisfaction, but it seems that I was wrong…" Daria said slowly, the frown on his face deepening.

Leek took this moment to lunge forwards, his fists flying forward at high speeds at Daria's face. The moment that Leek's fist got close to Daria, the prince blurred out, appearing behind Leek. The first punch hit Leek in his stomach, knocking the air right back out of him. The next few collided with different places on his body, which put him out of commission.

"You're done for. Now, die in peace. You did your best." Daria said in disappointment, as he raised his hand and began to charge a blast in his hand. Leek watched in horror as the orb of energy formed in the prince's hand. Before he could scream, though, two figures dropped from the sky.

At the same time, one kicked Daria in the side of his face, while the other one kicked him in the side of his torso. The blow was enough to blow Daria a few feet away and cause him to drop his energy ball. He looked at the newcomers with a tinge of interest.

"More Saiyans? Please tell me that you'll be more of a challenge for me than the boy?" Daria asked, his face slowly twisting upwards in a small smile.

Rot and Paragus stood opposite the red prince, both in their own variation of the Saiyan fighting style. Behind them, about 16 Saiyan soldiers stood. All of them looked ready for battle, but Rot had an unusually furious look on her face. Her teeth were barred, and her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

At the same time, Okro dropped from the sky on the other side of Paragus, an unsure look on his face.

"Where's Sub? This guy seems unusually powerful." Okro asked Paragus, who shook his head and got back into his stance.

"Sub's occupied. The other squads are on their way, but don't be so unsure of our strength." Paragus said confidently. "We're Saiyans after all. We'll always overcome the obstacle." He turned to his men and then looked back at the waiting opponent.

"Alright, men! ATTACK!"

 **Sub**

This guy was strong. I don't think that I've faced someone this powerful yet. Or rather, anyone as equally strong as I am. Every blow that I threw at them, Maximillia sent one of equal strength back.

The castle that once stood was rubble around us. The ground around the area was cracked all over, with craters littering the surface of the planet. Our battle was intense and felt long lasting.

I knew that I would win in the end. I had more HP and his HP was falling drastically due to their suicidal power up. I would be able to outlast them if I just waited for about 2 more minutes. But that was exactly what they wanted me to do so that their army would have enough strength to kill off the Saiyans invading the planet… So that they could kill Leek…

I wasn't going to allow it. I needed to end this fight, and soon.

Across from me in the air, I saw the proud royalty floating around with their arms behind their back. Their clothes were torn in many places, and their body had scratches all over. I frowned at the cunning man. He knew that my race could transform, and wouldn't give me the chance to ascend into my second form.

In the distance, I heard a chorus of loud and primal roaring. _At least they listened to my plan._

"You need to die. Now." I said finally, my voice turning cold and serious. I'd grown sick and tired of the old person's time-wasting tactics. This was ending now.

"You're welcome to try." They chuckled heartily. "You'd better try hard. Your friends sound like they're in trouble."

I took this time to charge at the old fusion with my arm cocked back. Until now, I hadn't used my portal ability. It was my trump card. I sped at them as fast as I could, but before I got to him, a portal opened up in front of me, swallowing me whole.

It was fun being on the inside of this dimension. I could see everything back in the other dimension, but distorted by a pink hue. It also looked like looking through a window that was covered in water. I knew that I'd get used to it eventually.

I opened up the other portal right behind Maximillia, my punch connecting with their back before they could react in any other way but shock. Their body went flowing out of the air and crashing into the ground, creating a dust cloud.

I knew that it wasn't nearly enough to keep them down permanently, but it was a start. They didn't know how to counter _this_ ability. My eyes twitched when I saw them standing up from the crater in the ground and dusting themselves off.

"If that all you've got, you're going to have to do better." They mocked me with a laugh. I shook my head before a grin started to form on my face involuntarily. This… This person…

My thin tongue licked across my lips slowly, and a glint in my eye brightened. This would be fun. They were a strong opponent.

"Let's see how long you last now that I'm serious." I chuckled slowly, before falling into my stance. I looked up at them, the dark grin still spread across my face.

"No mercy, hm?"

 **Leek**

The small Saiyan lay motionlessly on the floor, having fallen from the sky when Daria was done assaulting him. The intense screeching of the battle around him caused him to stir in his sleep. Finally, Leek's eyes flickered back open, and through blurred eyes, he witnessed the battle raging above him.

There were only 10 Saiyans in the sky now, battling one single person. Even from far down on the ground level, Leek could see that Daria was using minimal effort to dodge all of their attacks. Rot, Paragus and Okro was the main assault, with the 7 other Saiyans providing support whenever they could. But they still couldn't land a hit on the powerful being.

Randomly, after dodging an attack, Daria seemed to vanish from his spot. A second later, one of the Saiyans dropped from the sky, crashing on the ground motionless next to Leek…. When Leek looked away from the body and back up at Daria, the sick prince had the man's heart in his hand.

Slowly, Daria turned around in the air, while the Saiyans watched in horror. Once he was fully turned towards them, Daria slowly began to crush the heart, before completely destroying it by tightening his fist. The blood exploded all over his clothes, covering him in even more Saiyan blood then he had previously.

This fight was looking like a lost cause. They'd lost about 8 Saiyans to this one man already, and yet, they hadn't even landed a single scratch on him. He was far too powerful. And the worst thing was that the man wasn't even _trying._

"You should give up now," Daria said calmly. "I see potential in every one of you. Leave, train, and one day maybe you'll be able to be a challenge to me. It's a waste to kill you all now."

Some of the Saiyans seemed to consider the offer for a few seconds, even going as far as to lower their arms in defeat. Paragus growled his teeth in fury, his clear aura with a tinge of green blazing around him like a miniature tornado.

"You think we'd be so cowardly as to back down now?! We are SAIYANS!" Paragus shouted in anger and conviction, catching the attention of the prince. "Beat us down, we will always get back up! You've sealed your fate by coming against us!"

The speech resolved the other Saiyans, causing them to nod and join back with Paragus. Daria looked at them all in disappointment, before he raised his arms into the air.

"Then… Di-"

His sentence was cut off by the sudden appearance of Rot at the side of his face. His eyes widened in confusion and a moment later, Rot's kick connected solidly with the guys face hard. Unfortunately for the Saiyans, the attack only caused Daria's head to bend back slightly.

"Bad idea," Daria said slowly as his head rose back to its original position. In a flash of movement, his hand was around Rot's throat in a tight grip. She began to choke and struggle immediately.

Okro began to charge forward, but Paragus put his hand over Okro's chest, stopping him.

"What are you doing?! He'll kill her!" Okro hissed urgently.

"He'll only kill you too if you do something so stupid," Paragus told him firmly. A few moments later, Okro stopped struggling and stood back, a deep frown forming on his face.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" A loud voice caught everyone's attention. When they turned upwards, they all saw Soko coming down from the sky at high speeds, aiming a double punch at Daria. Paragus went to stop him but was too slow.

The attack hit Daria directly in his chest, but as expected, the titan of a man didn't move an inch. Soko looked up in shock and confusion, and Rot's eyes widened in horror when Daria's eyes turned to Soko in disappointment.

"And to think, I let you hit me. Pathetic." Daria sighed before his free hand swung through the air and smacked Soko out of the air. When the small Saiyan hit the ground, the ground cracked out like cobwebs, and a pained scream erupted from his mouth before he went completely silent.

"Oh god…" Okro whispered to himself in shock. The entire squad of Saiyan's were taken aback by what they just witnessed, but none were more horror-struck then Rot.

Her face twisted from one of pure shock to one of pure _fury._ Her mouth formed an angry scowl, and her eyes were almost bulging out of her face; her lack of oxygen not even coming to her mind at this point. Her body began to glow a faint orange color, and the air around her started to heat up.

"Y-You... You… How DARE YOU?!"

Her aura exploded around her like a firework, but instead of the usual color, it was a bright yellow. Her short black hair stood upwards on end, but it was still the usual black. The aura gave everything about her a yellow tint. Her eyes were pupil-less, and her body bulked up a little bit.

"T-This is…" Paragus started in shock, the sudden power increase from Rot shocking him. "Could it be?"

"The Super Saiyan of Legend?" One of the soldiers in the back gasped in shock. Paragus turned back to Rot in shock, just in time to see that Rot had removed Daria's grip from around her neck.

The prince looked down at her in shock, before a punch connected with his face, sending shockwaves across the area. Rot's punch hit hard, much harder than before, sending Daria flying through the air. He managed to stop himself before long, but when he wiped across his mouth, there was blood on his sleeve.

"Looks like you may be some fun after all." Daria chuckled as a smile came to his face. Rot's growled in a primal fury, before launching once again at the Metamoran. However, in that moment, the yellow aura completely vanished, her muscles deflated and her hair fell back down to normal.

Her punch connected with Daria's open palm, and his eyebrows raised in interest. This wasn't the power that she displayed when she had punched him in the face, but she was certainly stronger than before. Rot kept up her assault viciously, her anger pounding through her veins.

"I've got to admit, your punches sting. But just a little…" Daria said with a sigh, as he blocked each of her punches. He was getting bored with this, and the Saiyans could tell.

"We've got to transform." One of the Saiyans suggested, which Paragus nodded his head. It was the only way. About 9 of them had already transformed and were laying waste to Daria's army, but none of those Saiyans knew how to control their Ape form, so they wouldn't be able to get over here in time.

As if on cue, the rest of the division fell from the sky next to Paragus, finally arriving from wherever they'd been.

"Sorry for the wait, we just couldn't resist destroying some more civilian cities." One of the Saiyans, Fig, chuckled darkly. Paragus shook his head in annoyance, but then looked back at Rot. She was still fighting hard, but Daria was losing his patience.

"We're all going to transform to fight the Prince. He's tough, but not tougher then all of us combined." Okro informed the new people that had just arrived. Some of them growled in irritation, but they would comply anyways. Saiyans loved transforming, but not being able to control yourself was a big turn-off.

"There's about 34 of us here. That many Oozaru's in one spot isn't going to end well." Fig counteracted with an annoyed glare. Paragus turned to him with a scowl on his face.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Paragus asked.

"We fight him head-on, like we usually do. We don't need to transform to fight him." Fig said confidently, into which some of the Saiyans agreed.

"You idiot. You haven't seen the strength that this man possesses." Paragus said slowly, before turning away from Fig and to the rest of the squad. Fig's pride wasn't going to be the downfall of the division.

"Go bring Rot's son to safety and put him in a tank," Paragus commanded one of them, who immediately complied. "Begin operation Burst and Mix immediately," Paragus ordered them all. They immediately complied, albeit reluctantly, and they all shot individual white orbs into the sky. Usually, they'd only need one ball of light, but they'd recently realized that if there was only one orb and someone destroyed it, they'd all lose their transformation. That's why they sent out so many.

As soon as the balls got into the sky, they began to brighten even more. The Saiyans began to growl primally and clutch at their bodies.

Paragus could feel the blood pounding in his veins. He could barely hear anything over the rushing of the blood through his ears. His heart pounded against his chest erratically, forcing him to clutch at his chest. He was one of the few that had control of his Great Ape form. That was one reason why he was considered, above others, to lead a team.

He could feel the power surging through his body as his body began to stretch and grow. Bones breaking and mending, getting larger and larger every time. Fur pushed out of every pore on his body, covering him completely. He watched as the world began to turn a certain tint of red, and the ground got further and further away from him.

He wanted to fight. He needed to. His body was itching for a challenge. Around him, the sound of intense howling filled the air. Paragus turned around to look at his fellow Saiyans, only to pause on a certain one…

This Oozaru was completely white, from head to toe, and by the looks of it, was actually a young Saiyan. The weirdest thing, though, was the small horns that were protruding from the Oozaru's forehead. That couldn't be, right? Paragus couldn't remember any white Oozaru transformations in Saiyan history, and he'd seen Rot's son's Great Ape form… That could only mean…

The white ape opened its mouth, and with a loud explosion, his roar ripped through the air, sending all of the other Great Apes skidding backward. The ground around the entire planet began to crack, and as if in fear, the small planet began to quiver and quake. The power leaking off of the white Oozaru was incredible and as if on cue, the strange Great Ape turned its attention up to the Prince.

Prince Daria had watched in interest as the Saiyans had transformed. Even the woman that he had been fighting, once she caught sight of the energy balls in the sky, transformed into an Ape herself. He could feel their power rising and rising, and his excitement began to boil. With this much of them here… It certainly would be a challenge!

When the albino Oozaru roared, Daria looked down in interest and a little confusion. This beast was different from the rest… It was definitely stronger than the rest. The power coming from it was incredible, and Daria wasn't sure exactly how powerful this being was…

His planet was shaking to its core, but he couldn't care less. All he wanted was a good fight. So what if his weakling species died out? His life felt meaningless without a challenge. And so, when the albino Oozaru stared up at him with cold, red eyes, Daria stared back, a grin spreading across his face.

"Let the fight begin."

 **Sub**

His HP was falling fast, but he was still trying to put up a fight. Keyword was _trying_.

I created sped through one of my portals, appearing behind the fusion in the blink of an eye. As I swing down with all of my strength down at Maximillia's head, I am startled by the sound of a loud roar, and then the sudden shaking of the planet around me. Maximillia used my moment of hesitation to dodge to the side of my attack.

It was just a moment that they needed to hit me with a fatal blow, and that is exactly what the experienced fighter did. Once they'd dodged my attack, their arm was completely engulfed in energy. The energy ran out of them like a waterfall, and my eyes widened in surprise. I could see that their health dropped almost to nothing due to the attack. This was supposed to be their finishing move.

I tried to create a portal to intercept the attack, but they were too fast. Their fist plowed into my torso, and then drilled right through my tiny body. I gasped in pain, blood flowing out of my mouth in an instant.

"That was all that I had left." Maximillia's voice was soft and faint now. The blood loss that I was facing really didn't help my hearing at all. Maximillia's arm went weak inside my body, and although it hurt tremendously, I managed to slide the fusions entire arm out of my torso.

"P-Powerful… Attack…" I coughed out, followed by a snicker. As soon as the arm was out of my body, green energy started to pour out of the floor and into my body, healing me quickly. Soon enough, the hole in my torso was healed up completely, and I stood triumphantly over Maximillia, who was looking up at me with glossed over eyes. Suddenly, the fusion split apart, leaving two different people looking up at me.

"Please! Spare my people!" The queen wailed in horror, as she lay on the floor helpless. She was a pale red, close to pink, and her body was like that of a human. A beautiful human, but a human nonetheless. Her tiara fell off her head as soon as the fusion ended, clattering across the floor and rolling away.

"Forget it. He won't spare out people." The king hissed to his wife, despite his failing health. "He's a monster. They all are."

A monster? Was I? I felt across the entire planet with my energy sensing and could feel as individuals vanishing from the surface of the planet. Vanishing from living. _But they weren't really living… This is only a game…_

' _But isn't just a game, is it?'_ My own thoughts stopped me. ' _In this world, I still breathe. I still eat and I sleep. I train. I'm even enjoying my life here…'_

' _What makes this world different from the last? Forget that I'm in the Dragonball Universe. I'm still living it, just like before! That makes this world just as real as the last! And that also means…'_ I looked down at the weak bodies of the two rulers of this world, and a frown forms on my face.

"I'll try to keep the rest of your people alive, but I know that there are very few left," I told them slowly, causing both of them to look at me in shock and disbelief. "They don't deserve to die just because Frieza wants their planet. They deserve to live their life…"

"You..." The king started to speak, but his voice failed him. They were fading quickly.

"I promised to save your people, but you both have to die," I said confidently, as I raised my arm towards them. They didn't resist me, and I was sure that it was purely because they couldn't. "You tried to kill me, my family, and my team. I can't let that slide."

Energy formed at my hand, and with a wave, their bodies were completely turned to dust.

 **Combat Ended!**

 **1 Battle Point Earned!**

 **5000 EXP Granted!**

 **Hidden Rewards:**

 _Metamoran Clothing_

 _500,000 Universal Currency_

That was some pretty good rewards for such a tough fight. The money would be useful. I was right on the edge of leveling up too. But that wasn't what was bothering me at the moment. Leek was out there, probably fighting for his life. I couldn't let him die!

I reached out to find his energy but was shocked to find that it was different. It was erratic… Wild… My eyes widened in realization, and I flew as quickly as I could to the source of the energy.

By the time I arrived, the area of the battle looked like a living hell. The ground was cracked and lava was spilling out from the core. Oozaru was prowling around, beating their chests and firing beams all over the place. They lost all sense of why they transformed in the first place.

Only a few select Oozaru seemed to know what they were doing. That wasn't exactly a good thing, though. That meant that they could also see the strange Oozaru fighting along with them.

I had no doubt that the white Oozaru with the small horns was actually Leek. The Oozaru looked different from when he fought me as a kid, but that was probably because Leek got altered with Frost Demon DNA _after_ that fight. Now, the beast that came out when Leek transformed was a whole new monster. His fur was dirty white, and his horns weren't the only other difference. The nails on his hands and feet were sharpened like large daggers. The fur all over his body looked _much_ sharper than the usual ape.

More importantly, was how high his power level was while transformed.

 **Power Level:** 2,106,000

That was more than ten times… I looked on in shock, but I shook my head. I didn't have time to figure this out right now! I needed to make sure the Leek didn't destroy the planet and probably everyone on it. But first…

"You're truly a formidable opponent, beasts! Come at me with all of your power!"

I watched as a badly beaten man shouted down at the Great Ape from above. His torn was shredded into pieces, and he was losing half of one of his arms. But he was laughing like a maniac despite the pain.

"You've truly been a great challenge! I'd be honored to die by your hand!" The man, who I finally guessed was the Prince, raised his only good hand, and energy began to pool above his palm. It formed into a decent size, but I could feel that the energy contained in it was massive.

Down on the ground, the Great Ape's all looked up at their enemy. All of them, even those that didn't have control of their forms, began to gather energy at their mouths. Maybe it was an instinct to survive? I quickly formed a plan and watched as all of the Apes released their own beams into the air at the Prince.

"MAGNIFICENT!" The Prince laughed as he threw his ball down to meet the beam heading his way. I thought about keeping the Prince alive but decided against it. He tried to kill my division and was more than willing to kill Leek. The survivors would have to find a new leader.

Although the beam from the Great Apes would have probably beat the Prince's attack, I wasn't going to risk it. I focused and opened a portal in front of the attack that the Prince threw, and the attack went right into the portal. The confusion on the man's face was priceless, and a moment later, another portal opened behind him, the ball of energy speeding out and colliding with his back.

He opened his mouth to scream, but the giant beam from the Oozarus consumed him completely, shredding him to pieces, before continuing up into outer space.

I looked down at the Apes who were beginning to destroy the planet around them again. Leek opened his mouth and a beam started to form in his mouth. My eyes widened in panic and I gathered energy in my hands. If that hits the planet, it would be gone for!

" **Destruction Wave!** " I yelled in panic, sweeping my hand through the air towards the artificial blutz wave balls in the sky. My attack completely wiped them out of existence.

When I looked back down, the transformations were already reversing. They were about half the size of their Great Ape form and quickly decreasing. I flew down in a blur when Leek became small enough, sweeping him out of the area and away from the other Saiyans.

This wasn't good, and I was pretty sure that this was because of my trashy luck. Some of the Saiyans must have known that Leek was a Saiyans. The Saiyans that could control their Great Ape form would have seen Leek transform. That was going to lead to questions.

Leek was unconscious in my arms when he finally returned to his human form. I blitzed across the planet, destroying the rest of the orbs in the sky, making sure that all of the Saiyans were back to humans. And then I used my energy sensing to find the remaining Metamorans that were still on the planet.

I flew quickly, arriving there after a few moments. There was only about 100 of them left. They were packing themselves into four different ships, but when they caught sight of me, a panicked scream broke out. It sounded like they'd lost all hope…

I frowned to myself. _'How didn't I see that I was causing all of this pain_?' I stayed in the air and looked down at them as they tried to rush into their ship. A few of the males of the race got ready to fight me, but when I just continued to stare down at them, they joined the rest boarding the ships.

I didn't have to right to speak with them. I'd destroyed their entire lives. But I was going to make sure that they escaped the planet safely.

The ship departed and blasted off at light speed, disappearing into the stars above. A second later, a few Saiyans found their way their way to me.

"You let them escape!" One of them shouted in fury, their hands clenched into fists. I turned to face him and the others, who seemed equally angry. Their transformations took a lot of energy out of them, but somehow they still looked extremely feral.

"We only needed the planet. We didn't need to kill them all." I replied as I stared at him back.

"It was so entertaining to kill them! You just ruined the fun!" The young Saiyan growled at me before he swung a fist at me. My tail wrapped around his arm in a blink, tightly gripping it. The Saiyan tried to break the grip, but the more that he tried to break out of the grip, the tighter I made the grip.

"You Saiyans… You don't even care if they were innocent, do you?!" I hissed out as I began to crush his arm. Despite the pain, the Saiyan gritted his teeth and stared me down.

"They were weak! They deserved everything that they got!" The Saiyan growled in response. "And wasn't it you who told Captain Paragus to use operation Burst and Mix?! Hypocrite!" Anger began to fill me up and I got ready to completely break his arm, but a new voice reached my ears.

"Sub!" Okro's voice reached me finally, and when I looked up, I saw him and Paragus flying down to meet me.

"Release him, Sub," Paragus ordered in panic. I considered completely ignoring it, but I still liked Paragus. It would look bad for him if I challenged his leadership.

I released my grip on the foolish Saiyan, who clutched his arm and backed away from me.

"Get back to the ship!" Paragus shouted out to the Saiyans that had confronted me. They hesitated, still glaring at me, but Paragus raised his ki higher and gave them a killer look.

"Do you need motivation?"

They left immediately after, leaving me alone with Paragus and Okro. Paragus was reasonable, and the look that he gave me told me that he didn't even want to know why I'd attacked the Saiyan. Paragus knew how his race behaved.

"There's no more Metamoran's on the planet. We completed the mission, so we can leave." Okro informed me, which I was already aware of. Now that I actually had a moment to think, I thought about a few things.

"They have a lot of spare escape ships here, and I'd like to take one of them back to Planet Vegeta to research," I said to Paragus. "Do I have permission to use one to get back?" I asked nicely.

"We can spare one of the other Saiyans. You, I'd prefer to have on your main ship." Paragus told me, and I sighed. "I have some questions for you, Sub, and I sincerely hope that you won't lie."

"I don't lie." I lied casually. I knew what Paragus was going to ask. I didn't think that it would be so soon. Good thing I'd thought about it beforehand, or now I'd be screwed.

"I'll leave the questions for the ship. For now, you need to bring the boy back to the ship. He's injured." Paragus said, into which I nodded. I looked down at the unconscious boy and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across the face. I was glad that he was alive. And MAN was he powerful!

"Alright. I'll see you there, Captain."

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. It was a slightly longer one, because there were fights in it. Most of you guys wanted longer chapters for fight scenes, right?**

 **And before any of you ask, Rot isn't a Super Saiyan yet. She merely tapped into the Super Saiyan power that is inside of every Saiyan. Her body can't handle a full transformation, just yet. Her transformation, although brief, was more similar to Goku's False SSJ transformation against Lord Slug.**

 **Review and let me know if you liked it! And what you liked about it!**

 **On another note, another amazing story has just come to its incredible conclusion! It's been a major inspiration for this story, and it's Author has been a great help to me in forming and evolving this story. KllDarkness and his story "** **Dragonball: RPG Rebirth** **" Is incredible, and if you haven't given it a read, I insist that you do! It's one of the best on this website!**


	9. King of the Saiyans

**Chapter 9:** The King of All Saiyans

 **Planet Chilled**

"The planet of the Saiyans, hmmm? Is that what you said?"

The usually cold surface of the planet was on fire; said fire reaching out for miles. Flames spread across the ground like water, engulfing everything that it touched. In the center of the flames, a large figure stood menacingly. Said figure was holding another member of his species by their throat, mercilessly choking them.

"L-Lord Frieza…" The man struggled in his grip as the air was stolen from his lungs. Sickle hadn't personally met Frieza before, and he certainly hadn't expected it to turn out like his. "M-My son… That is where he was s-stationed…"

"And your son is the one with the exceptional power level, hmm?" Frieza asked slowly, his voice in a playful hum. He'd already ascended to his second form, mainly because he thought that he was going to have to take out the threat he'd heard so much about. He was disappointed that the boy had made a run for it.

"Y-Yes…" Sickle was losing breath quickly, and his voice was going along with it. When Frieza had shown up to Sickle's doorstep with his personal squadron, Sickle knew something was wrong. Whatever they wanted with Sub, it wasn't pleasant…

"You've earned your life due to your loyalty." Frieza let go of his fellow Frost Demon, letting him fall to his knees and choke to collect his breath. While Sickle did that, Frieza turned to face his squadron, and he smiled at them wickedly.

"You've been tasked with finding the boy who dares to mock my power. Let me know if he truly is there, and then you may engage. Aim to kill." Frieza said confidently, into which the members nodded.

"It will be done, Lord Frieza."

Frieza began to walk away with his elite squad, but he felt someone grab onto his leg. When Frieza turned to look down, he saw that Sickle had clutched onto his leg, a look of fury on his face.

"After all I've done for your empire, you betray me by killing my only true heir! You're pathetic, Frieza! One day, my son will complete annihilate you! He'll take full reign of the universe!" Sickle growled in fury, his anger boiling over as he did. Frieza simply chuckled to himself darkly, before raising a finger.

"Threatening your leader, hmm? It's treason, then."

A red beam of light was the last thing that Sickle saw, before everything went black.

 **Sub**

When we finally got back to the ship and flew off, I was bombarded with notifications.

 **PING!**

 **Guest Completed!**

 **Team Quest**

Fusion of Death

 **Objective:**

Take over the Metamoran home planet and prepare their world for selling

 **Hidden Objectives:**

 _Spare the Metamoran people! -_ _ **Complete**_ _\- 3000 EXP & Reputation Increase with Metamoran species!_

 _Eradicate the Metamoran people! -_ _ **Failed**_ _\- 5000 EXP & Reputation Decrease with weaker alien species!_

 _Find the Hidden Vault of Techniques! -_ _ **Failed**_

 **Rewards:**

 _7000 EXP_

 _200,000 Universal Currency_

 _Teachable Skill - Fusion Dance Technique_

 _ **-**_ _2423 to Level 8!_

 _ **Total XP (**_ **2423/39,865)**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Rewards:**

\+ 4 Attribute Points

\+ 2 Feat Points

\+ 2 Special Attack Points

Well, that was certainly great! I leveled up, and apparently I could now use the fusion technique? I think? I wasn't sure what it meant by 'teachable skill'. I'd find out when the time came. At the moment, I didn't have much time to think about any of that. I didn't even have time to allocate my new points.

They allowed me to go and place Leek in a healing tank, but Paragus made it quite clear that he wanted to have some words with me when I returned. On my way back, though, some interesting words caught my ear.

"-ower skyrocketed!"

"She has the power of the Super Sai-"

"Legendary Super Saiyan!"

That last one caught me off guard, and I stopped in the hallway, before backtracking and entering the room. A small group of the Saiyans were in the room chatting about the mission, their faces lit up in excitement.

"It certainly was incredible! Her power was more than anything I'd ever seen! And her aura was golden!" One of the men recalled, causing me to raise my eyebrows. Could that have been right? A Super Saiyan already?

"Rot is frightening when she wants to be. I'm not surprised that she snapped when he almost killed her son!" Another Saiyan said, causing my eyes to widen. It was Rot? But that couldn't be right? With a power level like hers, if she became a Super Saiyan, she would have squashed that Prince. Something wasn't adding up.

I slipped out of the room and back to where I was supposed to meet with Paragus. When I arrived, he was waiting with his arms crossed. Okro was standing on the other side of the room with his arms at his side. They both looked unusually apprehensive of me, and keeping my face expressionless probably wasn't helping

"Mission was successful, huh?" I tried to break the ice with a smile. They didn't smile back.

"Were you aware that Leek was a Saiyan?" Paragus asked quickly, into which I gave a sharp nod.

"I was aware. The tail was a big give-away." I joked around, but quickly cleared my throat when I saw that they weren't laughing back. Right, it wasn't the time to joke.

"Explain how the boy came into your possession." Okro called from the other side of the room. "Why is a _Saiyan child_ with a Frost Demon?"

I could tell that they were extremely suspicious and a little mad. Okay, maybe more than a little mad. But I'd thought about all of this beforehand.

"I found him on my home world. I'm not sure how exactly he got there, but we took care of him. Our planet is extremely cold, so he would have been dead a long time ago if we just left him alone." I told them casually. They didn't seem as mad as before, but they weren't done with their questions just yet.

"How did he get there in the first place? A child all the way across the universe?" Paragus asked me with narrowed eyes.

"Are you really surprised? Seeing as your race send their infants all over the universe to conquer worlds?" I countered as I crossed my arms. I didn't want to tell that that he was stolen as a baby, for obvious reasons. I didn't need to lie either. Just give them a little bit of misdirection.

"We wouldn't send a child to a world filled with people with power levels as high as yours. It would be a suicide mission." Okro said in disbelief, slightly unnerved. "King Vegeta is stupid, but he couldn't be _that_ stupid, could he?"

"Don't speak of your King in such a disrespectful way!" Paragus hissed through his teeth, before turning back to me. "Even if Leek _was_ sent to your planet on accident, there is some strange things I noticed.." Paragus began but I cut him off.

"The pale skin and strange colored Ooraru form?" I asked rhetorically, before continuing. "Honestly, that was the first time that I've seen his Oozaru form look like that. But that may be due to some… Modifications that we had to make…" I stopped and let my eyes scan the two Saiyan's faces. Paragus seemed shocked, but Okro was outright furious.

"You have no right! To experiment on a Saiyan child is unethical and wrong!" Okro shouted as he slammed his fists onto the table in front of him, cracking it. I was surprised at such a big reaction, but then the reason came to me. Okro had just lost his two kids. Anything to do with kids must have been close to his heart.

"If we didn't, then he wouldn't have been able to survive on our planet. He would have been dead within _hours_." I replied confidently, but his angry face didn't subside. "Would you have liked it better if we had put him out of his misery in the cold?" I questioned.

"What did you do to him?" Okro asked through gritted teeth. "What kind of experiments were run on him?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not a scientist. I'm an Engineer." I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever they did to him helped him to survive on our planet, and perhaps gave him a little boost in strength. Nothing harmful to him." I told him. He seemed to calm down a little bit and didn't speak up in response.

"A little boost in power? What is his power level?" Paragus asked me, into which I gulped. That was one piece of information that I wasn't sure about sharing just yet. I couldn't trust Paragus fully just yet. He was still more loyal to the Saiyans then to me.

"It's… High… Higher than anyone his age…" I said truthfully. I just ignored the part about him being stronger than any of the Saiyans that I'd met so far… I mean, I still hadn't seen the Kings power level, but I was sure that after the training I'd done with Rot, Paragus and Okro, they were stronger than him.

In the anime, if I was recalling correctly, Vegeta stated that he had surpassed his father's power level when the Prince was only a kid. That mean that King Vegeta must have had a power level lower than 18,000, which was Vegeta's power level when he first arrived on Earth. Right now, Paragus was just underneath 50,000…

I'd always wondered why the Saiyans never actually tried to raise their power level by training. That way their 'low class' warrior could have probably went up in the ranks. Maybe they weren't pushed to their limits by strong opponents enough? Or perhaps the jealous king couldn't stomach anyone being stronger than him and had them killed like he tried to do with the original Broly.

Anyways, that didn't matter right now. I was still in the cross hairs of two confused Saiyans.

"We're going to have to report this to King Vegeta." Paragus told me, which caused me to narrow my eyes. He must have caught my look, because he continued a moment later. "He is the King of the Saiyans. He must be informed of all things related to the Saiyan race. Especially something involving the manipulation of Saiyan DNA."

"Whatever." I replied. "But I might not agree with what he decides on."

"And if you don't agree?" Paragus asked slowly. I turned to face him and our eyes locked immediately. I must have looked particularly fierce, because a shiver broke out across his body.

"Then, let him _try_ to stop me.…"

Paragus gulped and looked away from me, letting the room fall back into silence. I wasn't going to pretend like I would let King Vegeta bully me around. No. He may be the king of the Saiyans but he wasn't my king. Especially knowing that I could squash him like a bug if I wanted to.

"Now I have some questions for you." I revealed to the two of them, catching their attention once again.

"I heard that Rot displayed powers that were similar to the Super Saiyan of legend?" I asked curiously. Okro looked at me with a startled look on his face.

"What do you know of the Super Saiyan?" He asked in shock.

"More than you think." I replied with a smirk on my face. "Now, am I correct with my question?"

"Yes.. Well, I think so…" Paragus started, before pausing and going over the memory. "Her power skyrocketed. I haven't mastered reading energy like you were teaching us, but I didn't need to. Her energy was raw and overflowing from her body in waves. It was incredible."

"And her aura was golden?" I asked in interest. "What about her hair?"

"Her aura was golden, yes. And her hair…" He thought for a second. "It stuck straight up. Like it was on edge."

"But it wasn't golden?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Golden? No." Paragus said, but looked at me in confusion. "Why?"

"Well then, she isn't truly a Super Saiyan." I said with a sigh, maybe a little disappointed. Or relieved? I'm wasn't quite sure. "Not yet, at least."

The room fell into silence once again. When I looked up, the two of them were looking at me with strange looks on their faces. I couldn't stop the smirk on my face from growing.

"W-What..?" Okro said slowly, his voice faltering for a second. "How would you know this?"

"Just trust me on this. I know things…" I said, but their faces still told me that they didn't fully believe me. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you how I know. But one reason I know, is because your planet isn't the only one with a Super Saiyan legend.."

"One of the ancestors of the Frost Demon race had an encounter with a Super Saiyan. In his own words, a Super Saiyan is marked by golden hair." I told them. "But that isn't the only way I know. I know more about you Saiyans then you probably know about yourselves."

They both stayed silent for a few moments, processing the words. After a few seconds, one of them finally decided to speak.

"What else do you know about our race? And the legend of the Super Saiyan?" Okro asked me, his face obviously still shocked.

"Ah, well to tell you that, there is a few requirements." I said with a smile.

"What are the requirements?" Okro asked quickly.

"For one, you can't tell anyone what I tell you about the Super Saiyan transformation. Only you two and Rot will know, for now. And second of all, you have to promise to _definitely_ not tell King Vegeta." I said, which prompted a shocked look on Paragus's face. "Oh, and third! We need to convince the Saiyans out there that what they saw was _not_ anything to do with the Super Saiyan."

"Those are some strange requests." Okro said immediately. "Why wouldn't we tell the people? This is what we've been waiting for! For centuries!"

"And this information can not be kept from the King! He _must_ know that the legend isn't myths!" Paragus spluttered out.

"What if I told you that eventually, if Frieza gets word of the Super Saiyan legend, he would get worried? Paranoid?" I said slowly, letting the words creep in. "You know what happens when dictators get worried that their subjects might be capable of over-throwing them?"

The look of horror on their faces reassured me that I got the message across.

"And as for the king… He's a jealous man. He wants to be the strongest. Do you think that he would stand by casually knowing that there was a Saiyan who achieved the legendary form before him?" I asked them. I knew that Okro agreed with me, but Paragus was a little skeptical. How ironic.

"I'm sure that the King would accept the Super Saiyan as an asset to the Saiyan army. He wouldn't weaken the empire because of something so small!" Paragus said, although his confidence wasn't as strong as before. I shook my head and smiled at them both.

"How about we test that theory, then." I said, which earned two raised eyebrows from them. "When we get back, after we tell Vegeta about Leek's status as a Saiyan, we'll inform him also of the fact that you two, along with Rot, have passed his power considerably. His reaction will prove my point, I promise you both."

"W-What?" Paragus said, his eyes wide in shock. "Surely, our power level is still nothing compared to the King?"

"You're mistaken. I know for a fact that you, Rot and Okro, have surpassed him. By quite a lot, actually." I revealed to them both. Paragus was frozen in shock, but when I caught sight of Okro's expression, I narrowed my eyes. The smile on his face was wide, and a little sick.

"Okro, don't even think about it." I said immediately, knowing his intentions. "Just because you're stronger than him, don't go rushing off and do something stupid. You can get your revenge for your family another time, just not by killing him."

Okro's face twisted into irritation and he glared at me. "Will you stop me if I try?" He asked me, and I immediately nod sharply.

"The Saiyan Empire would go crazy. That isn't the right way to go about things." I tell him with a sigh. "But that's besides the point, do we have an agreement? If I prove that King Vegeta can not be trusted, you promise not to tell him about the Super Saiyan form? At least not yet?"

"Agreed." Okro agreed immediately, but it took Paragus some time to accept the proposal.

"It's settled then. I'll tell you all you want to know once I've proven my point about your leader. Of course, I'll have a separate conversation with Rot." I tell them both. "But first, we need to go out there and squash the rumors. Unless you _want_ your planet to go up in a ball of fire and explosions?"

"Right."

 **Later**

When the liquid drained off of his face, I made sure that I was the first person that he saw. We weren't far from Planet Vegeta when Leek was finished healing, so it was pretty good timing. As soon as the liquid completely drained off of him, Leek jumped out of the pod and looked around in alarm.

"Wait! What happened?! Where'd that guy go?! Where's Soko?!" Leek panicked. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. He looked up at me and began to calm down.

"You see why I wanted you to stay with me now?" I chuckled, much to the small Saiyans annoyance. "You all could have died, and I would have been on the other side of the planet."

"Well, we _didn't_ die.. So ha." Leek mumbled and crosses his arms over his chest. "Is Soko okay? Last thing I saw, he got smacked out of the sky."

"He's okay. He's being healed right now. He took quite a lot of damage from that hit, though." I told Leek, who frowned in response. "Something bothering you?"

"It's just… I wanna be stronger." Leek said to me, which interested me. He hadn't outright said that to me before. Sure, he said that he wanted me to 'teach' him stuff, but not downright that he wanted to be _stronger_. This was an interesting development.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"The red guy… He said that my kicks and punches were bad. And somethin' about poten… Potential? I dunno what it means but it made me feel weak. I don't wanna be weak. I wanna be able to fight better! And defend my family!" Leek said with confidence. I nodded my head in response.

"Well, I'm sure that I can help you with that." I told him, which prompted a smile from the pale Saiyan. "But not right now. We need to go meet the King of the Saiyans. About you."

Leek's face twisted into confusion. "Why me?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Well…" I pointed back at Leek's tail and shrugged my shoulders. "Let's just say that one too many people saw that tail of yours." I chuckled when I saw Leek panic, realizing that his tail wasn't hidden by his cloak anymore.

"Oh no! I forgot the red guy took off my cloak!" Leek blurted in panic, looking back at his twitching tail.

"It's alright, kid. It wasn't your fault. At least you don't have to wear that cloak all the time, huh?" I said as I patted him on the shoulder again. He calmed down and then nodded his head with a small smile.

"Yeah… I hated wearin' it everywhere." Leek giggled to himself. "What do you think the King's goin' to say?"

"I don't know, but don't worry about it. You could blow him up easily." I said reassuringly, but regretted it when I saw the look on his face. "But don't do it! Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Leek mumbled under his breath. I stared down at him, until he groaned and looked up at me. "Okay, I promise. Happy now?"

"Very." I say with a smile. "Alright. If he asks you anything, just tell him the truth. Now, let's go."

 **Planet Vegeta**

It was the first time that I was actually going to the main city of the Saiyans territory. I didn't leave my ship much, except to train and to get parts. I didn't often leave that radius. This was going to be entirely new for me.

Paragus was flying in the lead with me, Okro, and Leek following behind. Rot stayed back in a tank so that she could get back to full strength. She wouldn't be needed for this anyways.

As we flew through the red sky, I could heard for the first time the war raging across the planet. Sometimes it was faint, but there was a constant sound of explosions in the distance. It was making me feel slightly weird. If these people truly were real, was I just going to stand by and let them get destroyed?

I didn't know much about the Tuffles. I knew that they believed that they were innocent in the war, and I wasn't sure what to think about it. Baby and Dr Lychee would have definitely been extremely biased, so who knows? Maybe the Tuffles were deserving of being destroyed? But another interesting thing to consider was how technologically developed that they were. They managed to have a 10 year stalemate against the Saiyans, just because of their technology! They must have had incredible minds!

I had an idea about that, but it had to go to the back of my head as we finally approached the palace. It looked just like it did in the new Broly movie, up on the side of a cliff, right outside of the city.

The first thing that I noticed was that portions of the city looked like it was recently bombed and attacked. I looked down at the destruction, and even noticed that some of the palace had a hole in it.

"What happened here? The Tuffles attacked the city?" I asked Paragus as we flew.

"No. This was the main city of the Tuffles. This was where the war started." Paragus revealed as we approached the castle. "We took their capital as a declaration of war."

"I see.." I hummed to myself as we kept flying. The Saiyans probably didn't have much time to properly fix up the city after they conquered it. The Tuffles would have been furious and they've been in a constant war ever since.

We finally reached the entrance of the castle and touched down. I looked around just in time to see a few Saiyan pods being launched off into space. I watched Paragus watching the same launch, and then look back at Leek. I grinned to myself. _Perhaps my partial lie is good enough._

The Saiyans at the entrance didn't look as rough as most of the ones I'd met. One look at their power levels told me that they were probably low or middle-class. They were probably just servants or something.

"We've come to talk to the King about the case of a lost Saiyan." Paragus said to the guards. They gave me a long look and snarled.

"We know. He's been waiting." The Saiyan tells us, which causes me to raise an eyebrow. "What is that thing doing here?" The Saiyans asks as he stares as me.

"I'm the boys guardian. Now if you don't mind, we'd like to get in." I tell him with a smile on his face, despite my annoyance at being called a 'thing'. I flared my aura a little when I said it, and it was enough for them to shut their mouths and let us through.

When we finally got into the throne room, I scanned it over with my eyes. Apart from the interesting and beautiful art on the windows, the room was pretty bare. I mean, apart from the 20 Saiyan guards and the King and Queen.

Wait, a Queen?

"Welcome." King Vegeta looked as smug as always. Immediately upon him opening his mouth, Okro and Paragus fell onto their knees, along with the guards.

Leek looked around at the bowing people with interest in his eyes. He looked up at me, as if to ask for approval, and I nod my head. We both bow together, and I can practically see the king's triumphant smile. Of course he'd be happy to have someone from Frieza's race bowing to him.

I didn't want to bow to this huge dick of a person, but it was the smart thing to do. I wanted the Saiyans as an ally, and even though I didn't particularly _like_ King Vegeta, he was still the ruler of the planet. Maybe I could actually get him to like me?

"You may rise."

We all rose in unison. Paragus was the first to step forward and bow once again.

"I am Paragus, the leader of division 136 of the Frieza Force." Paragus announced himself humbly. King Vegeta nodded his head, allowing Paragus to rise.

While Paragus debriefed the king on the mission, I decided to use observe on the guards in the room, and most importantly, the King and Queen. The guards weren't anything special at all. They averaged about 6000. Not bad, but not good by a long shot. I then turned to the royalty.

 **King of All Saiyans**

 **Name:** Vegeta III

 **Race:** Saiyan (Male)

 **Age:** 40 Years

 **Relation:** None

 **Status:** Alive (Calm) (Base Form)

 **HP:** 10,000

 **Power Level:** 12,000

 **Level:** 5

 _King Vegeta is a proud leader of the Saiyan race. He prides himself as the strongest of the Saiyan race. Although he is extremely harsh and irrational at times, he does generally care about his race.. He is extremely arrogant and proud._

Hm. That sounded about right.

 **Queen of All Saiyans**

 **Name:** Pea

 **Race:** Saiyan (Female)

 **Age** : 23

 **Relation:** Feared

 **Status:** Alive (Panicked) (Base form)

 **HP:** 8000

 **Power Level:** 14,000

 **Level:** 4

 _The Proud and intelligent Queen of the Saiyan race. She is smart, vicious and beautiful. She is often the little voice whispering in King Vegeta's ear, but does not have the leadership skills to lead the empire on her own._

Now _that_ was interesting. King Vegeta's wife was stronger than him? He couldn't have known that, right? If she was as smart as her description showed, I doubt that she would advertise that she was stronger. The King would look weak with a Queen that was stronger than him. Perhaps I could use that to my advantage.

"Hmm, clearly this boy is a Saiyan." The King spoke back to us, once Paragus had got to the main point that we'd came here for. King Vegeta stared down at Leek with calculating eyes.

"It is a possibility that we accidentally sent him off to the wrong planet, seeing as we have no idea where the Frost Demon home planet is located." King Vegeta said as he thought. Pea stirred next to him and leaned forward, her eyes examining Leek carefully.

"He seems.. Off…" She concludes as she looks at him. "Is he sick? He's rather pale. And his eyes...They aren't the usual color of a Saiyans."

Paragus seemed to lose his voice for a few seconds, and I shook my head and took a few steps forward. All eyes fell on me as I bowed again, this time next to Paragus, and prepared to speak.

"I am Sub of the Planet Chilled. I am the child's protector and guardian. The reason that Leek seems so ill is because of some adjustments that our scientists had to make so that he could live on the planet without dying due to the climate." While I spoke, I lifted my head to see their reaction. King Vegeta looked shocked, but Pea's face lit up in horror.

"You manipulated the DNA of a Saiyan?" Pea gasped at me. I shrugged my shoulders due to habit, before opening my mouth to speak again.

"With all due respect, if they didn't alter his DNA, he would have been dead a long time ago." I said in defense..

"Then he would have died with honor!" Pea hissed at me, her temper getting the better of her. "A true Saiyan doesn't need help to survive."

"Funny that you'd say that, because I've always wondered where the Saiyans would be if the Tuffles and Plantians hadn't offered you free real estate on this planet?" The look on their faces was priceless. "That sure seems like help to me."

King Vegeta stood up quickly and growled his teeth. His aura flared briefly, lightning up his corner of the room for a second.

"You dare speak to my Queen in that tone?!" King Vegeta shouted, his fists shaking in anger. Pea reached up and put her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him.

"It's alright, Vegeta." Pea said slowly despite her anger, her eyes jumping from her King down to me. It was clear that she was nervous. "What should we do with the boy?"

King Vegeta sat back down on his chair and thought for a moment. "He may be tainted, but he is still a Saiyan. He'll be classified as a Saiyan and will be able to live like a normal Saiyan boy" King Vegeta decided, which made me smile slightly. Until...

"We have to check his power level to determine which class he falls under." Pea spoke up immediately, causing me to frown. I hadn't thought about that. How would I get around it? I opened my mouth to speak, but Paragus spoke before I could.

"Sub has a scouter that can read power levels by just looking at someone. It's a modified version of the scouters that Frieza supplies to some." Paragus revealed to Vegeta, much to my annoyance. I knew that the Saiyans had their own way of reading power levels, at least the scientists do, but I was hoping that I'd have some time to maybe teach Leek how to suppress his Ki.

"Oh? Well then, tell us his power level and let's get done with it." King Vegeta motioned to me, obviously irritated with my presence still. I sighed and un-clipped my scouter from my belt and placed it on the side of my head.

"You may not like the results…" I said under my breath, but due to the quietness in the room, everyone can hear it clearly. I thought about lying, but realized that there would be no point. They could see the numbers on the screen, so lying would be pointless.

"His power level is resting at 161,280." I tell him slowly, and just as I expected, his face twists into rage immediately. Exactly what it looked like when he saw that Broly was born with such a high power level. How predictable.

"Impossible!" He shouted. "No Saiyan warrior is even approaching a power level so high! It must be a different sort of measurement then our system!"

"I assure you that it's not wrong." I reply casually. "And also, you're also wrong about 'no Saiyan approaching' that power level. You have two Saiyans right here that are rising pretty high. Paragus here is already up to 54,000 after training with me for a few weeks, and Okro isn't very far behind. I'm pretty sure that they'll surpass Leek soon, if Leek slacks on his training."

King Vegeta was livid. It didn't take a dummy to know that he felt threatened. Pea seemed taken aback, but she wasn't nearly as angry as her mate. She placed another hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Preposterous! There is no way that a middle-class could surpass me! And especially not a child!" King Vegeta shouted down at us. I took up from my kneeling position and looked at the king with bored eyes. I obviously wasn't getting to get him to like me at this point.

"Maybe if you weren't sitting on your ass all day and actually trained, you wouldn't have such a low power level. What was it again?" I sighed and tapped on the side of the scouter. "12,000? Wow. Even your Queen has a higher power level then you." I chuckled.

There was another political route I could make to get the Saiyans on my side, without sucking up to Vegeta.

My taunting sent him over the edge, apparently, because he reached out in my direction and a large ball of burning energy flew out of his hand in my direction. It was big enough to consume the entire group of us if we were that weak. I frowned at the aggressive move and shook my head.

I took a step in front of the group in an instant, and simply put my hand out in front of me. When the ball of fiery energy hit my palm, it flickered out of existence like a flame in the wind. The look on shock on King Vegeta's face was nothing compared to the gasp of shock that I heard from those behind me.

"You would dare try to assault me and my squad?"

I expanded my aura forwards and towards the king, and although I suppressed my Power Level to about 1 million, I knew it would be more than enough to get my point across. Vegeta froze on the spot, his arm still extended. His eyes were wide in horror as he felt the blunt end of my power directly on him.

I considered killing him right there and then, but I had to stop myself. No, it would be enough to humiliate him in front of his guards. I had to play it political if I wanted to do this right. The guards would be shocked that their 'all powerful King' was defeated so easily by me, and at least one of them would tell someone. But that wouldn't be enough. The Saiyans were used to being dominated by Frost Demons, because of Frieza… I had to try something else to break the Saiyans trust in the King.

"Since you seem to doubt what I'm saying, how about I offer you a way to disprove my claims?" I suggested seriously, still holding Vegeta in the same spot. Pea looked extremely worried, but she didn't dare to speak out against me.

"Paragus, Okro and another Saiyan in our squad are personally trained by me. They all have exceptional power levels that will increase with more training. Since Vegeta seems to believe they aren't as strong as I say, I challenge him to a fight with one of them." I challenge him with a smile on my face. At the same time, I let my aura give out, and the King collapses onto his knees.

While he starts to regain his breath, I look at Pea's sweating and worried face, and I can see that she is calculating. She probably didn't know what I was planning planning, but she knew how devastating it would be if Vegeta was defeated by one of the others

"As Queen, I decline this proposal." Pea said quickly, as she helped to get King Vegeta to his feet.

"Oh, is the King afraid of losing?" I taunted with a raised eyebrow. "Surely the King of the Saiyans should be able to handle one Saiyan warrior? Or perhaps he'd prefer it if he had two back up Saiyans fighting along with him?"

Pea was starting to get frustrated and opened her mouth to reply again, but King Vegeta growled and brushed her helping hand away from his arm. She stayed silent and let him get up on his own. As soon as he was back on his feet, the fury in his eyes spoke volumes.

"I accept your proposal. But I will be fighting alone." King Vegeta growled in response, much to my delight. Pea's face morphed into panic for a moment.

"But my Kin-"

"BE SILENT!" He roared in fury, instantly silencing her. "A true Saiyan never backs down from a challenge! I will beat his warriors with ease!"

This was going so well! I thanked myself again for investing in intelligence. Vegeta's massive ego helped a little bit too…

King Vegeta scowled at us before he walked out of the room, done with the conversation. Pea was left standing near her throne, an uncertain look on her face. I smiled at her and mockingly bowed.

"One more question, before I leave." I said in delight. "What status will Leek go by?"

Pea's face went red but she contained her anger quicker then it came. The glare she gave me was turned down towards Leek, who was behind me. A small smile slid onto her face, despite her anger.

"His status will be undetermined until after King Vegeta fights one of your warriors.." Pea told me as she collected herself. "We still have to determine if your Power Level reader actually works, right?"

Huh, so she's petty.

"I guess that you're right." I said with a smile, before I turned away from her and to the shell-shocked faces of my group. "Now if there's nothing else, we'll be going."

The entire palace seemed deadly silent as we made our exit. When we finally got out of the castle and started to fly through the air back to my ship, someone finally spoke up.

"I'll fight him." Okro said with determination in his voice. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. I guess I could grant him that request. "That was a bold move that you just made. But it did prove your points."

It sure did.

"What will you do in the time leading up to our next mission? Do you plan on training us more?" Paragus asked, finally speaking up and breaking out of his trance.

"We'll get back to training eventually, but for now, I have an idea." I said with a grin. "We have a war to end."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter. It wasn't action heavy, but it did show some of what Sub has planned. And also what's going on with Frieza and such. Before they even show up, I'm just letting you know that this 'elite squadron', is the Ginyu Force of this era. How strong or weak they'll be, you'll have to see soon.**

 **Lemme know if you liked the chapter and the first encounter with a Canon character haha. What do you think that Sub is trying to do by having King Vegeta fight with Okro?**

 **Until next time**


	10. Surrender

**Chapter 10:** Surrender

"The idea that the Super Saiyan form was actually accessible to us for all this time… And there could be more than one at a time, too…"

I sat back against Paragus's fridge with my arms crossed, and watch as Rot, Paragus and Okro stare around in amazement. I was sure that I just blew their simple Saiyan minds. I revealed to them the secret of the Super Saiyan transformation.

"So what happened to me the other day?" Rot asked as she looked at her hands. "What was I? Some sort of Semi-Super Saiyan?"

"I believe that's known as the False Super Saiyan form. I'm not sure what exactly it is, but I assume that it happens when your body can't handle the full transformation yet, but you experience the mental trauma that usually triggers the transformation." I tell her, although I'm not entirely sure. It was never explained in the movie, or in the series at all, so that was the best idea that I had. I didn't even know if she'd be able to access it anymore.

"How do you know so much about this? I would ask if your species have been studying us, but you said that if Frieza knew about the transformation he'd have us killed…" Paragus asked, still in shock, but slightly confused. "Who told you this? Have you seen a Super Saiyan before?"

I'd given it some thought, and I realized that it wouldn't do much harm to give them a portion of the truth. What could they do with it, anyways? None of the information could hurt me at all.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." I tell them with a sigh. "I'm not exactly from this… Time…"

"From this time?" Okro speaks up, before chuckling in amusement. "Are you trying to tell us that you're from the future?" The other's joined in on his laughing until they saw that I wasn't exactly joking around.

"You're really from the future?" Rot spluttered out , her expression changing to disbelief. "Is that even possible?"

"Let's get this straight first. I'm from the future, but not of _this_ future." I tell them seriously, although my tale is a little bit altered.. "My future that I've been able to witness is different from this one because… Well, I didn't exist in the other."

"Your story is becoming less and less easy to believe…" Paragus said under his breath, and I couldn't help but to frown in response.

"You may not believe me, but you'll have to trust me. If this information gets out, your planet will be completely annihilated by Frieza. Where I come from, it happens in 15 years, but I think it may come sooner due to some altered circumstances. I'm not sure how much sooner." I tell them.

"So Frieza destroyed our entire planet? How could you have seen a Super Saiyan if all of the Saiyans were destroyed?" Okro asked.

"The planet was destroyed, but not everyone was killed. One escaped as a baby, and some were luckily enough to escape by other means." I recalled out loud, and my eyes unintentionally fell on Paragus. He caught the look and his eyebrows rose.

"How did I survive?" Paragus asked, but I shook my head. I wasn't about to discuss future events in detail. I screwed up a lot already, but I wanted to at least leave Broly alive. Plus, I wasn't sure which events would transpire. Would it be the 'Dragonball Super:Broly movie' way of things, with Paragus going to Planet Vampa looking for Broly, or would it be the 'Barely escaped the exploding planet' version? Only time would tell, but I wouldn't be telling Paragus about his future child.

"I'm not sure." I lied through my teeth. Paragus sighed and shrugged his shoulders, before sitting back and going into thought.

"Why did you decide to tell us all of this? I don't see any way that this could benefit you." Rot asked with narrowed eyes and I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"You Saiyans really only do things if you get something out of it, huh?" I laughed to myself, before leaning off of the chair and smiling. "I told you because I trust you all. To some degree, at least. And I want to see you the Saiyan empire flourish."

"From what I've seen, the Saiyans have incredible potential, but none of you have tapped into it yet. I want to see what the Saiyans could do with their full potential realized." I tell them truthfully. They all nod their heads and relax a little bit.

"But I mean, you guys becoming stronger would also help me out with training, and some more plans." I tell them with a smile. "But only if you're willing."

"Haha, I knew that there was a catch." Okro said dryly, but he didn't seem very opposed. "What is it?"

"The plans don't benefit _me_ too much. But it'll surely lead the Saiyans to a more… Fulfilling future." I tell them slowly, before going on.

"The Saiyans can't grow with a leader who is afraid of change. Who is jealous of his own people's power. They need someone who will embrace it and push Saiyans to a new level. A new plateau of strength." I declare to them. "Vegeta will be a King, no longer."

"And you want to take over as King?" Rot asked with raised eyebrows. Paragus and Okro didn't complain about my obvious treason, and that was a start. Probably because King Vegeta just tried to kill us all.

"No. I look too much like Frieza. They'd just fear me." I tell him with a sigh. "The Saiyans would only accept another Saiyan as their true leader. It has to be one of you."

They sat in silence and thought about what I'd said. I could tell that they understood what I meant and was trying to do.

"I'll go along with your plan, but I'm out of the running for ruler." Rot laughed to herself, finally breaking the ice. "I'm not the Queen-type. I'm a fighter. I need to be out in the field."

I shrugged my shoulders and then turned to Paragus and Okro, who both seemed deep in thought.

"I'm not a good choice." Paragus spoke up finally, his voice confident. "Okro is a better fighter and he has much more experience. Plus, he's much more strategically minded then me. We'll need that."

"I agree." Rot said with a sigh. "He's the best choice out of us three. He'll be a great king."

"What do you say to that, Okro?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll try. I'm not sure well I'd do, but to help the Saiyan race, I will do my best." Okro decided, which caused me to smile. I just hoped that this would turn out to be a good decision.

"If that's the final decision, then good. I'll enact my plan, and your fight with the King should be a great stepping stone. But for first act of the plan, this is what we'll do…"

 **A Few Weeks Later**

"So this is the Tuffle main camp, huh?"

It took a few weeks of loose searching to find this place, so it was extremely satisfying to look down at the bustling city from high above. It looked like an ordinary city, except for the fact that it was much _much_ bigger than the ones that I was used to on Earth. And it definitely looked… Different?

I'd learned from the Saiyans that this city had a powerful energy field around it, which none of the Saiyans were able to break through. Not only that, but the city was surrounded by other cities and military bases. And then around THAT, there was another energy field. No wonder the Saiyans had trouble with these guys…

Fortunately, I wasn't a Saiyan.

In canon, it took the entire army of Saiyans in Great Ape form to finally wipe out the Tuffles once and for all. And without my intervention, the highest Oozaru power level would have only been 140,000. So therefore, the shield probably couldn't take much more than that.

I opened my palm as I stared down at the city. A small pink ball, about the size of a marble, formed in my hand. I let it drop from my hand and towards the city, and a few seconds later, the ball exploded in a bright display of light and noise. When the light faded away, I dropped from the sky, effortlessly slipping through the broken barrier.

I hadn't gotten through the main barrier yet, but that wouldn't be a problem either. I raised my ki and prepared to ram myself into it, but before I could, a beam of energy caught my eyes. The blue beam flew towards me, but it was far too slow for me. I didn't bother to dodge it, and simply crossed my arms across my chest. The beam hit me and exploded, leaving me unscathed.

I couldn't see their reactions, but I could see Tuffle's scattering in panic. They looked very human, somehow more human than the Saiyans did. I watched them scatter, and then more beams began to head for me. I sighed and resisted the urge to just break down the barrier and find the king. I wasn't just here for the King. I needed to prove a point.

I let every single beam collide with me and explode. None of them did damage and when the dust cleared, I slowly started to lower myself from the sky. I located each of the large cannons around the military base, before raising my hand and forming multiple small balls. A few seconds later, each canon was destroyed.

Now that I could see their faces, I realized that the Tuffles still in the area looked up at me in shock and horror. I'd made my point, now I could go and find the King.

I powered up to my maximum in my base form and closed my fists. The transformation was becoming easier with time and mastery, but it was still painful. I let out of scream as my body enlarged and morphed into my second form. I kept increasing my power level until it reached my actual cap, before I charged at the final barrier. It was easier then I thought it would be to fly right through it, and once I was on the other side, a saw probably thousands of canons pointed at me.

"SURRENDER NOW AND WE'LL SHOW MERCY!" A voice blasted out from somewhere in the city, obviously amplified. I chuckled to myself darkly, before raising my hand above my head. This time, hundred and hundred of energy balls formed above my hand. In one swoop downwards, their energy canons were no more.

I made sure not to hit any of the scattering civilians, though. If there were people in the canons… That couldn't be helped.

Once I made sure their main line of defense was gone, I blasted off through the huge city. It was easy enough to find the castle of the Tuffle King. Instead of blasting through the side and making a dramatic entrance, I gently flew down to the door and smiled at the guards as nicely as I could, although I was certain that it must have been terrifying.

Immediately they aimed their blasters at me and began to fire. The beams of energy did nothing but bounce off of my bio-armor, striking the floor and the area around us. Once they realized that it wasn't going to do anything, they ran off into the castle and shut the door behind them.

Naturally, I followed; blasting the door into pieces with a ki blast. When I saw the guards on the inside, I frowned to myself. This was getting irritating. I gathered energy in my hand and released it like a wave, knocking them all onto the floor, unconscious.

Soon enough, I reached the throne room of the King, and found him standing behind a mass of guards. He looked just like he did in Dragonball GT, with his white long hair and giant beard. I didn't need to read his status bar to tell that he was afraid and alarmed.

"Lord F-Frieza?" The King, who I could finally identify as King Durian, spoke with a trembling voice. I almost laughed at the mistake, but couldn't stop the smirk. I raised my hand in the air slowly, before speaking.

"Not quite."

With a wave of my hand, his entire wall of guards were blasted back and into the walls of the castle, knocking them all out in the process. I strolled over to King Durian and once I was close enough, I looked down at him menacingly. Hurrah for extra height!

"You've come to kill me?" He asked as he looked up into my eyes. It didn't sound like a question. He'd already accepted his fate, somehow. It was kind of sad, actually.

"Actually no." I said as I cracked a smile. The look on his face was priceless. "I've come to save your life. All of you. The entire Tuffle Race."

"W-What?" He asked in shocked, not quite understanding. I laughed as I reached down towards him and hoisted him up, and then dropped him back on his golden throne.

"Listen carefully." I said as I turned my back to him. "I have the ability to see the future. More accurately, different timelines. I've looked ahead to see the future of the Tuffle Empire, and do you know what I see?" I asked casually, only occasionally stopping to look back at him.

"I.. I don't understand. What is it?" Durian choked out, still terrified. I shook my head and prepared to proceed with my speech.

"I know that you're a smart man, Durian. You know that this war is a losing battle... Yet, you still fight. Why?" I asked him curiously. He goes silent for a few seconds, before rambling on.

"As long as we can destroy the Saiyans before the full moon, we've won. We're better equipped. We just need to fight smart…" Durian rambled, before slowly coming to a stop. He looked up at me with realization in his eyes, my words earlier finally coming to his mind.

"We lose?" He asked me with wide eyes. I fully turn back around to him and keep a blank expression on my face. His face morphs from shock, to confusion.

"But how? That's impossible… We had a plan… A secret weapon…" The King mumbled under his breath in disbelief.

"Which one? Hatchiyack or the Machine Mutants?" I asked in a humorous tone. I didn't know if either would be canon to this world actually, considering that Hatchiyack was from a movie, and Baby was from GT, but apparently they were both real; the evidence being clear by his reaction. Durian's face became as white as a paper, and he slowly looked up at me.

"Y-You.. H-How did you know about that?" Durian asked in terror, as he slowly began to walk away from him. He was finally starting to believe me. I let him back up all the way until he hit the wall.

"Didn't I tell you that I can see the future?" I asked him with a grin. "Your machines fail. They aren't completed before the full moon. In the year 730, the Saiyans will surround this city and transform, destroying every single one of you and burning this city to the ground. There will be no Tuffles left."

I let the words sink into his brain. After a few moments, he fell to his knees and looked ahead with an agape mouth. It was obvious that those two scientific breakthroughs was the Tuffles last hope. Durian was a smart man. He knew that his people would fall if they didn't finish the projects in time. And I'd just revealed to him that he was doomed to fail.

"But there is a way…" I let the word sit at the end of my tongue, and watched as his hopeless face lit up again.

"Anything to keep my people alive… Anything." Durian said in defeat. I looked down at him in triumph.

 **A Few Days Later**

"In a surprising turn of events, the King of the Tuffles agreed to submit to Saiyan rule! The war is over!"

The sound of explosions around the entire planet was replaced with cheering and joy for days. I quickly found out that despite Saiyans loving fighting, they didn't enjoy the useless war that they were thrown into. Their friends and family were killed for a reason that they didn't quite know. What did the Tuffles do to them except be hospitable? Couldn't they have just come to an agreement before they went on the offensive?

But the Saiyans weren't very smart, anyways. Most didn't ask questions.

They didn't even realize that King Vegeta was bad for them. But I'd help them realize. I'd help them see. I would make them ask questions.

During the days after the announcement, everyone was confused but relieved. No one was quite sure exactly what changed Durian's mind, or what was going to happen after. To everyone else, King Durian had come to his decision, and today was the day that he was scheduled to meet with King Vegeta.

Unfortunately for Vegeta, he hadn't gotten back to me about the challenge that issued. So I was going to bring the challenge to him.

It was midday when King Durian and his personal guards flew into the main city of the Saiyans. Despite the surrender, many Saiyans still threw energy balls at the Tuffles in an attempt to kill them as they entered. They were still furious about the entire war, for obvious reasons.

Thankfully, their Tuffle Body shields protected them from the attacks.

When they got into the castle, King Vegeta was waiting with a smug look on his face. I was sure that the entire planet was watching the event. There were cameras everywhere, even lining the castle. The Saiyans wanted to see exactly what was going on.

Unfortunately for them, it would work out better if they only heard what I wanted them to hear. I watched from in my ship with a grin on my face, and casually turned down the audio system for each camera closest to the two Kings, as they began to talk.

It turned out that hacking was SO much easier than trying to figure out a Gravity Machine. I'd waited for this day for a few weeks, and I wasn't going to let anything screw it up.

"Durian, King of No One, you've come to surrender?" King Vegeta chuckled darkly as he looked down at the quivering Tuffles in front of him. I peered into my computer screen, happy knowing that no one but me could hear in. I could see on another screen that there was some Saiyans trying to hack me back, but were failing miserably against my defenses. Saiyans weren't the smartest.

"I've come to surrender, yes. But not to you." Durian said slowly, although his face was still as white as a paper. Vegeta scoffed and raised his hand towards Durian.

"Then who? Speak your last words." Vegeta said as energy started to build in his open palm. I took my opportunity and switched back on all audio systems.

"The one who convinced me to give up this war is a Saiyan with power you only _wish_ that you had… He gave me two options. Either I said no to him and the entire Tuffle race dies, or I agree to give over the Tuffle empire to the Saiyans.." Durian said, as his head slowed to the ground. His hands dropped to his side and he gave a sad sigh.

King Vegeta was obviously taken aback. His face flashed into one of shock for a moment, before returning to normal. He couldn't look anything but confident in front of his people, right?

"If such a powerful Saiyan did exist, why did he not wipe you all out? Your race is useless to us. We are superior." King Vegeta said smugly.

"You're as dull as ever. We could help you! We've wanted to help you all of this time!" Durian's head snapped back up in defiance. "But you decided to wipe us out just to feel bigger than us! All you are is a bully! You beat down others so that you can feel stronger than you actually are!"

King Vegeta's smugness turned into anger in a moment, and his open palm began to spark with energy. It was risky to let something like this go on, but I didn't think Vegeta would kill him just like that without saying something in his defense.

"I'm plenty strong, _Tuffle_!" The King growled as his energy built. "This mystery Saiyan of yours doesn't exist! It's all a lie to cover up for your pathetic defeat! Now die!"

"Now." I said out loud, as I grinned triumphantly.

A moment before the energy beam was released, a hand lifted the King's wrist upwards, causing the attack to fly harmlessly into the sky above. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and he turned to face the figure who effortlessly snuck up on him and diverted his attack.

When he turned around, I directed the cameras to turn around with him, revealing that it was Okro who had snuck up on the King. I changed the camera's perspective to show more of the meeting place, and to reveal that all of King Vegeta's men were lying unconscious on the ground.

"Looks like the mystery Saiyan _does_ exist." Durian said from his position. I could almost see the ghost of a smirk playing out on his face.

King Vegeta's face was plastered in shock, and then it was as if sudden realization hit him. He ripped his arm away from Okro's grip and took a step away from him.

"Our duel isn't until I say so!" King Vegeta barked in annoyance, but I could see the sweat appearing on his face. I looked over to another one of my computer screens, and watched into another room as the Queen panicked and tried to get the cameras shut off more urgently.

"This isn't just about our fight." Okro said with a strange calm. I looked on with pride. He'd been practicing keeping his acting for the last few weeks and it was paying off. He turned to look at Durian with a piercing glare, and Durian dropped to one knee.

"This is about the meaningless war that you created. You needlessly sacrifices thousands of Saiyan lives for what?" Okro asked Vegeta, slowly turning to him. "Why did so many of our people have to die?"

King Vegeta was startled, and it was clear. He looked around the room for some support, before composing himself and chuckling.

"The Tuffles were planning on wiping us all out. We're too much of a threat to them, you see. They were afraid of us." King Vegeta said with a false grin on his head. I could tell that he was nervous and despite his great acting, I could see the cracks in his character spreading. He'd lose his cool soon enough.

"Don't think of me as a fool, Vegeta. And don't think that your subjects are fools either." Okro said as he narrowed his eyebrows. "The Tuffles welcomed us on this planet and have been helping us and our ancestors for centuries. If they were so afraid, they would have killed us a long time ago, when there was only a little of us."

King Vegeta's grin fell off of his face, and was replaced with a flat glare. His fists were clenched and were beginning to shake.

"So tell me, _Your Majesty_ , what reason would the Tuffles have for trying to kill us _now_?" Okro asked pointedly. King Vegeta didn't immediately respond and Okro used it to his advantage.

"Durian is right; you're weak. You decided to eliminate the Tuffle to inflate your massive ego, and dragged our entire race to war with you. It's your pride that got our families killed!"

"SILENCE!" King Vegeta roared in fury. "I WILL NOT BE MOCKED BY A LOW LEVEL LIKE YOU!"

Checkmate.

"If I'm such a low level, then put me in my place… _Lord._ " Okro said, allowing a predatory grin to finally slip onto his face. King Vegeta was far beyond reason at this point, his pride already bruised, and his reputation put into question. His anger was explosive, and Okro just lit the fuse.

I watched as the fight was about the unfold and I thought about what I'd just done. I showed the entire Saiyan race exactly what kind of King that Vegeta was. I showed them that he'd sacrifice them all if it meant making himself feel better. He might have cared about the Saiyans, but it was in his own twisted way. It was like a narcissistic parent 'caring' for their child. It's all really just to make them feel better about themselves in the end.

It probably wouldn't turn ALL of the Saiyans against him, but a good amount of them wouldn't want to live under such a narcissistic dictator. Fortunately for me, revealing his mental state wasn't my only plan.

I watched as my next plan fell into place before my eyes.

King Vegeta flared his aura and charged at Okro at incredible speeds. Just before he reached the long haired Saiyan, Vegeta vanished and appeared behind him, poised to smash his elbow into the back of Okro's head. Okro tilted his head out of the way of the attack, letting it fly by his head.

Vegeta brought his elbow downwards to try disable Okro's arm, but the other Saiyan dodged out of the way of the attack. Vegeta continued on his offensive, throwing punch after punch at Okro. The older Saiyan kept dodging effortlessly, as if he was dancing with Vegeta; the predatory smile still etched across his face.

"What, mighty King? You can't hit me?" Okro chuckled as they danced around the room. I turned the camera onto them entirely, so that the Tuffle King could go away and be out of danger.

Vegeta was becoming increasingly frustrated, and suddenly his aura exploded around him. He kicked off the ground and into the air above Okro, swinging his glowing fist down at Okro's face. Okro waited until the last moment to step backwards and out of range of the attack, which tore a hole right through the floor of the castle and created a gash in the earth underneath.

Before Vegeta could do another attack, Okro took a quick step forward and grabbed Vegeta by the shoulder, spinning him around and kicking him across the floor. It wasn't a hard kick, but was enough to send Vegeta tumbling across the floor a few feet. Okro put on the most bored face that he could muster and crossed his arms as Vegeta slowly got to his feet in shock.

"Your form is sloppy. Some might even say pathetic." Okro mocked as he stood carelessly. "I've seen low class _children_ fight better than that. This can't be the extent of the King's power, can it?"

Vegeta roared like a beast as he charged at Okro again, swinging his fists wildly at Okro. Okro dodged on the spot for a few seconds, before he stuck out his foot and watched as the King accidentally tripped over it and onto the ground. Normally that would be enough embarrassment for someone, but when Vegeta hit the ground, he caught himself with one hand and threw at ki blast at Okro with the other; before launching himself back to his feet.

Much to his surprise, and even mine, Okro caught the energy ball in his hand and looked at it with disinterest. With a flick of his wrist, he sent it right back at Vegeta, who dodged it by an inch.

"Such weak attacks. If this is all that you have, you don't deserve to rule the Saiyans." Okro said confidently, and I watched as Vegeta's face twisted into one of horror. I couldn't help but to grin again.

In Saiyan culture, to rule the Saiyan people, you have to be the strongest. It was the rule. If you weren't the strongest, you didn't get to rule. Simple. And if someone stronger came along, that was stronger than the previous ruler, the stronger one would take their place. I realized that all of those Saiyans that I couldn't convince by revealing Vegeta's mental attitude, I would certainly convince by unveiling the fact that Vegeta was no longer the top dog.

"Ah, so you finally realize what this fight means, Vegeta. It's a whole lot more than just you and me." Okro said with a grin once he noticed the expression on Vegeta's face. He took a threatening step closer to the alarmed King.

"Now, I'll give you another chance to come at me. And warning…" Okro flashed a dark smirk. "I won't ask so nicely next time."

Vegeta wasted no time and powered up to his maximum, his aura blazing and enveloping the room around them completely. The palace started to shake and even crumble. Heck, dark clouds started to roll in across the entire sky, if the window from the ship told me anything.

Vegeta charged at Okro, each of his steps creating holes in the floor beneath him. When he reached Okro, he began is assault, this time much faster than before. Okro dodged them still, infuriating Vegeta. His aura kept growing and expanding the angrier he got, and to my surprise, one of his attacks actually hit, knocking Okro a few feet back.

Okro still didn't have a scratch on him, but didn't seem shocked at all. However, he did look much more serious now. Okro wiped his sleeve across where he got hit, and then fell into the an altered version of the Saiyan Stance.

"What's this? A bastardized version of our fighting style? You continue to mock our race!" Vegeta shouted with a scowl on his face. I made sure to omit that, just in case. "I've landed one punch already, it will only get worse for you from here." He said cockily. Okro shook his head, ignoring Vegeta's nonsense, before finally speaking.

"Well then. It's time for me to go on the offensive..."

Okro was onto Vegeta before he could blink, hurling down punches at the King. Vegeta dodged the first, but the second caught him in the jaw, sending him skidding back. Vegeta barely threw his arms up to block the axe kick that Okro dropped down on him. Upon impact, the ground underneath them splintered and shook, before shattering completely.

Every camera on that floor was immediately destroyed, and by the time I managed to switch to the cameras on the floors underneath, Okro had dragged Vegeta by his royal pale right back up, before kicking him out of the castle, creating a huge hole.

Fortunately, there were plenty of cameras and people outside to witness the event.

King Vegeta recovered from being kicked out of his castle in mid-air, catching himself with his flight. He was breathing heavily, and was dripping some blood from his head. His royal red cape had been ripped in half, and Okro held the other half in his hands.

They were far into the sky, so I couldn't pick up any sound, but I could see them exchange some heated words, before charging at each other.

More and more Saiyans started to fly in from around the planet, eager to see if what they were seeing on the TV was actually happening. Many of them knew Okro, as he was an older Saiyan; and by the look on their faces, I could tell that they were astounded by his new strength.

The people looked conflicted as the battle raged in the sky, not sure who to support. Eventually, one of the Saiyans flew a little into the sky and looked down at the crowd, a crazed grin on his face.

"May the strongest Saiyan win! May the strongest Saiyan rule!" He began to chant loudly. Soon enough, more voices joined with his and it quickly became a loud roaring. I could hear it all the way from my ship. Even Saiyans watching from home must have been chanting it.

Oh wait, the fight!

My eyes scanned across my computer screens as I tried to locate Okro and Vegeta. They were no longer in the sky, but were down the side of the cliff that hoisted the castle up. They touched down on the ground far below, which was a field of flowers. Well, until they were suddenly evaporated by the intense aura generated from the fighters.

King Vegeta had one hand across his chest and his armor was completely ripped off of his body, leaving him in a tattered undershirt. Okro on the other hand, looked like he didn't have much damage on his at all. A few scratches here and there.

"Go on, I'll let you catch your breath." Okro mocked him as he looked down at Vegeta. "I have to give the people some time to get down here anyways. To let them see just how weak you are."

Vegeta's anger flared as he charged at Okro again, but with much less speed than before. He was losing steam. Okro sped at Vegeta in a blur of speed, appearing behind him a second later. Vegeta froze and gasped in shock, turning around just in time to see Okro's fist speeding at his face, but not in time to stop it.

The hit struck Vegeta right in the nose, most definitely breaking it. But Okro didn't stop there. He kept the punch going, lifting Vegeta off of his feet and driving him head first into the ground underneath them. That _must_ have cracked his skull. Okro lifted up his fist and gave Vegeta a thundering kick in his torso, sending the almost unconscious King across the ground rolling.

"That was for my children…" Okro growled. That was the last thing I heard before the crowds came swarming in from above, chanting and raving. They floated around and watching from the skies above. Hundred and thousands of Saiyans were now littering the sky, eager to see the outcome.

Vegeta didn't get up immediately, so Okro just circled him. Eventually, Vegeta did manage to get onto one leg. Unfortunately, Okro was waiting for him. With two powerful swings, both of Vegeta's arms were crushed and lay helplessly at his sides. He looked shell shocked, but Okro wasn't finished.

Next, Okro reached down and ripped off the golden necklace that had managed to stay on Vegeta's body somehow; carefully placing it onto his own neck. In one last act of fury, Vegeta kicked off his feet and tried to kick Okro. Okro used one hand to block the blow, before laying down a brutal beat down on Vegeta's helpless body.

I sipped on my green space juice as I watched the crowds roar in acceptance and glee.

By the time that Okro was done, Vegeta was barely recognizable. I wasn't even sure if he was alive. I'd told Okro to not kill him, but it looked like Okro had gotten a little carried away.

"ALL HAIL OUR NEW KING! KING OKRO!" The crowds roared in delight, despite their previous king laying half-dead on the ground. They swarmed at Okro and started to congratulate him, completely blocking my view of the situation. The last thing I saw was Pea swooping in and carrying away Vegeta's body.

"All according to plan, huh?" I turned around in my seat, pleased to hear Rot's voice behind me. She stood with her arms relaxed at her sides, her eyes glued onto the screen. "I didn't think it would work so well…"

"Honestly, nor did I. You Saiyans really do stick to the 'Strongest is Ruler' rule." I chuckled to himself, happy with my success.

"What now?" Rot asked me, turning her attention to me. I leaned back in my chair and swiveled around in one spot a few times.

"We plan. We re-organise and prioritize. We try to regain better relationships with the Tuffles and we help the Saiyans get stronger." I declare with a sly grin. She was beginning to reply, when a loud alarm went off in the room. I narrowed my eyes and turned to my screen, only to find that there was notification on the screen.

 _Incoming Transmission_

 _Accept / Deny_

I looked at the transmission with confusion, and looked back at Rot. She shrugged her shoulders and turned to the door.

"I'll be back once you're done."

When the door closed behind her, I turned back to the screen and pressed accept. I wondered what it was, until a familiar figure burst onto the screen. My eyes widened for a second and my heart began to thump, before Gamer Mind calmed me down.

"Ahh… You must be my spy. I've heard that you're making quite a name for yourself, hmm?"

I stared into the screen, and the oldest of the Cold Brother, Cooler himself, stared back.


	11. The Elite

**Chapter 11:**

"Lord Cooler?" I replied once the shock wore off and Gamer Mind kicked in. This wasn't something that I was expecting in the slightest. Cooler looked down at me from his screen, amusement painted across his face.

"Surprised?" Cooler asked, his purple lips curving upwards. "Sub, I'm quite disappointed in you."

Huh? Why? I looked at him and opened my mouth to respond, but then closed it. I didn't want to say the wrong thing. If he was like Frieza, this could end very badly for me.

"I hired you as a spy, but there's been no spy work done. Instead, you've got yourself kicked out of the Frieza Force." Cooler sighed in clear annoyance. My eyes widened in shock and and I glared at him in confusion.

"Kicked out? Since when?" I asked him quickly, into which he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It didn't take my foolish brother very long to figure out that the 'powerful Frost Demon' that he's been searching for has been sent off to the planet of the Saiyans. He isn't one to take 'no' for an answer." Cooler told me. "If I'm not mistaken, he completely obliterated the area where you used to live."

"Is my Father okay?" I couldn't stop the words before they came flooding out. Even I was shocked by my question. I'd gotten attached to Sickle too, hadn't I? I mean, he was much better than my other Father, even if he was an evil person. I couldn't help it. Especially with all of the memories of the 5 years living and training with him.

"My spy said that Frieza killed him." Cooler said casually. "I've got to say, your Brother is quite pleased with the news _._ "

 **Gamer Mind Activated!**

I knew that I should have been mad. I should have been furious with Frieza, and even Klaver for being happy that our father was dead. But I just couldn't be. I couldn't feel anything. No anger. Nothing.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked with a strangely calm eire.

"I've come to warn you and give you a new assignment." Cooler told me, much to my surprise. "Frieza sent his own personal squadron to take care of you. They know where you are. We've tried to confuse their course, and succeeded for awhile, but they've seen through our confusion. They'll arrive in a weeks time."

Well, that shouldn't be a problem. They couldn't be that strong right? But Cooler wouldn't go out of his way to warn me if they were weak. I decided to think about it later. I didn't want to leave Cooler waiting.

"And the new assignment?" I asked him.

"Obviously you can't be much of a spy anymore. And your brother insists that I need to test your loyalty.." Cooler put his hand on his chin and smirked. "You're next assignment, if you survive Frieza's men, is to go back to Planet Chilled and wipe everyone out. Only then will you get my full support and backing, after failing me in your last assignment."

My blood ran cold, freezing me to the spot for a second. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. Was he serious? I looked up at him with wide eyes as I tried to process what he just assigned me to do. Annihilate the entire species?

"Do we have a problem?" Cooler asked me in a serious tone, his tail flickering ominously in the background.

Yes.. We just might have a problem.

"Not a problem at all, Lord Cooler." I replied while bowing. "Is there a time limit for when I have to accomplish this by?"

"No. I imagine that this will be a challenge, even for you." Cooler chuckled. "I had plans to do it myself, but never got around to it. You're picking up my slack."

A blank and emotionless expression didn't leave my face until he cut the transmission and the screen went black. I stared at the screen for a few seconds, before gritting my teeth and cursing.

I couldn't kill them all… Could I? Most of them certainly deserved it, but did I even have the strength? What about the kids? Rover? Lizora? I knew that I wouldn't feel a thing while doing it, due to Gamer Mind, but it still felt wrong.

Even if I did decide to, would I be strong enough?

But did I even have a choice? If I rebelled, Cooler would probably kill me because he couldn't 'trust me'. And without Cooler by my side, I wouldn't have much help evading Frieza…

Thankfully, he didn't give me a time limit. I would figure something out in time. I had to.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Side-Quest!**

 **Annihilation**

 **Objectives:**

 **Path 1: Go to your home world and annihilate everyone living and breathing There will be no survivors.**

 **Path 2: Let them all live, and face Cooler's wrath.**

 **Path 3: ?**

 **Reward:**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Face Cooler's wrath and have two alien power houses hunting for your head.**

 **Accepted**

I didn't even click accept yet, but I guess because I agreed to do it in front of Cooler, the game took that into account. Great.

For now though, I had to deal with Frieza's men coming for me. Cooler made it seem like they were formidable opponents, but Frieza didn't know my current power level, right? A week of training wasn't much for me, but I'd have to train as much as I could, just in case. Not on Planet Vegeta though. Wait, was it even still be called Planet Vegeta?

I looked out of the window and at the surface of the planet, and used Observe.

 **Planet Unnamed**

Well, I guess that makes sense.

Anyways, I'd have to go off planet to train seriously. After investing so much time into them, I didn't want to destroy the Saiyans accidentally while training.

I'd have to divert the incoming Frieza Soldiers attention from this planet. That would be easy enough. Once I get to the training planet, I'd send out a signal and they'll go to it, looking for me.

The nearest planet devoid of life was about a day away in my ship, and I still needed to train, so I had to leave soon. I looked at the time and decided that I'd say my goodbyes to Paragus and Rot and then be off. Okro was way too busy to approach for now.

When I got to Rot's house though, it was empty. I sighed when I walked in. I should have would go and celebrate. Oh well. I quickly made a holographic message and left it on the kitchen counter, before going off to Paragus's house.

Unfortunately for my poor ears, he was 'celebrating' in his own way with a Saiyan woman that had a rather high-pitched voice. I didn't even bother to leave anything, and decided to just send him a message once I was gone.

As I flew back to my ship, I looked off into the distance towards the castle. I wanted to say goodbye to Leek before I left, but he was with Rot, and that meant that he was probably celebrating with a whole bunch of Saiyans. Nothing better to kill a mood than a Frost Demon walking in, right?

He'd be fine without me for a few days anyways.

 **5 Days Later - Planet Rolio**

It took them faster than a week to find me, because I chose a planet closer to them. I didn't want them to fly past the Saiyans and decide to pay a visit, just in case I was still there.

It was only 4 days after I got here, and I was feeling very unprepared. I didn't know what to expect and it was making me nervous. When I did the entrance test and fought the Great Ape, I knew what to expect. When I fought Blaze and Twizzle, I knew what to expect. Even with the Metamorans, I knew about their fusion trick.

But THIS was uncharted territory.

In preparation, I decided to use the points that I earned for completing the Metamoran mission. 4 attribution points could go along way. And since I was only lacking in two things, mainly Luck and Charisma, it would have to go into one of those.

Charisma was my first choice, but I had to stop myself. My bad luck was what kept getting me into a lot of mess, and I didn't want anymore stupid surprises. Plus, my charisma was much higher than my luck, which sat at 2 still. I put all 4 of my points into luck. I mean, 6 points probably didn't mean that I had _good_ luck, but at least it wasn't terrible. I wonder what number would be the line between bad luck, and neutral?

The sound of a ship entering the atmosphere above me caught my attention. When I looked up, I saw a ship that resembled mine falling from the sky, fire licking off of it's sides as it descended.

Just before it landed, I used the time to transform into my second form, my body bulking up and growing. My time limit had increased quite a bit, but I'd still have to end this fight relatively quickly. In my second form, my power level reached just over 5 million and a half.

I immediately went on the offensive and threw a ball of my ki at their ship, blowing it up and causing a huge explosion that rocked the planet. It wouldn't kill them, but it would hopefully startle them a little. And just like I thought, six figures burst out of the flames, five landing not too far in front of me.

There were two that looked like twins, and they were blue and red. They didn't look very human at all, though; sporting four arms that were extremely bulky. They had a rather irritated look on their faces.

To the left of them, there was a grey alien with two weird looking plates coming out of its head. He wasn't particularly tall at all, probably about my height in my base form.

The fourth person looked similar to Burter, but he was much larger and had spikes sticking out of his elbows, and scaly looking skin. Probably a cousin-species to Burter.

The last one completely caught me off guard, and I could help but stare down at him for a few seconds.

The last alien looked like a mini-version of Frieza, except that he had a brown, chestnut-shaped biogem in his head and no horns. At least in his first form. I recognized him after a few seconds as Kuriza, the son of Frieza.

He wasn't even in the series! Or in the manga! What was he doing here?! _'I just hope he isn't nearly as strong as Frieza.'_

I stared them all down and used observe on their power levels, knowing that I wouldn't have enough time to read their descriptions anyways.

 **Ruu (Red Four Armed Species) Power Level:** 2 million

 **Kuu (Blue Four Armed Species) Power Level** : 2 million

 **Vurt (Burter's Cousin Species)** **Power Level:** 2.4 million

 **Jaguul (Plate Headed Alien) Power Level** : 1 million

 **Kuriza (Frieza's Son) Power Level** : 250 thousand (Base)

That.. Was impressive. Too impressive. Where did all of these people come from? Why weren't they in canon? According to the Broly movie, the Ginyu force with all of its members were in place in about 12 years from now, if I'm remembering correctly. But then again, Kuriza wasn't even in canon.

Or maybe the game was scaling up enemies to match me? I couldn't be sure.

I was surprised that Kuriza had such a high power level, almost matching his Father in his base. But then again, the Cold family usually protected and nurtured their heirs, like King Cold did to Frieza. He didn't kill Frieza when he was young, even though Frieza was stronger than him. They still valued family, I guess.

"His power level isn't bad. Just over 5.7 million." Jaguul said to the group with his arms crossed. They snickered to themselves, which gave me an uneasy feeling.

"He doesn't stand a chance." Kuriza said cockily, his voice almost a copy of Frieza's. I growled and decided that I wasn't going to give them anymore time to get ready.

My aura burst to life around me, scorching the grassy surface and turning it to dust. I dashed at Kuriza in a blink, appearing behind him before he could react. With a swift move, I slapped him across the back of his head, cracking his neck and sending him flying through a mountain.

Immediately, the other four were on me, launching multiple attacks at me. I dodged the first few punches, but when I went to dodge one of the many hands flying at me, a large red fist slammed into my cheek and sent me skidding back.

I bounced back quickly, speeding towards them and trying to get on the offensive. I threw a quick punch at Ruu, one that he would have been unable to block, but the attack was stopped my Vurt, who grabbed my forearm. Immediately, Kuu came from behind me with a crushing punch to my back. I wasn't expecting it and was unable to dodge effectively due to Vurt holding onto me, so the attack hit me dead on. I hit the ground hard, but gritted my teeth through the pain and continued.

Jaguul tried to kick me while I was down, but I twisted to the side and caught his leg with both hands. My aura flared momentarily and I flew out from among the group, still holding Jaguul's leg and just centimeters from the floor.

The strange looking alien threw an energy ball at my face, but I dodged as we flew. I squeezed down on his leg with all of my strength, and was satisfied to hear his bones breaking underneath my grip. Before I could go any further, a streak of blue caught the corner of my eye.

I let go of Jaguul just in time to dodge Vurt speeding past me. He sure was fast, I'd give him that. Upon letting go of him, though, Kuu and Ruu came down on me, one from above and the other from in front. I quickly blasted a ki blast at both of them, essentially creating a smoke screen when they exploded.

Thankfully, I could still see name tags through smoke. I flew upwards at Ruu, charging my fist with as much energy as I could. If I could kill just one of them really quickly, this would be much easier. When I was just about to swing my fist, however, Ruu dodged out of the way, despite the smoke blocking his vision.

My heavy blow missed but the energy formed by the attack blew all of the air in the area back, sending the remnants of the explosion away. I turned back to face Ruu, and saw him getting ready to punch me. It wasn't too difficult to dodge the attack, but when I brought my knee up in an attempt to hit him in the stomach, Vurt appeared in the way of my knee, blocking the attack.

Juul's three spare fists came at me, forcing me to retreat from that scuffle. Everything went silent for a few seconds as I slowly flew backwards, while still facing them. Kuu and Jaguul flew up to meet Ruu and Vurt, and despite Jaguul's broken leg, he still didn't look like he was giving up.

They sure were strong. On their own, I could probably beat each one without much difficulty. But together they sure were something. I could barely get a hit in. The one way I managed to damage Jaguul was when I split him away from the team… Was that the solution?

I'd go with tha-

A red beam of death came spiraling at me, but I backhanded it away. Not even a second later, Kuriza came charging at me, fury on his face and purple aura sparking around him. By appearance, I could tell that he had ascended to his second form. If he could go beyond that, there might be some problem. Better to eliminate him now.

When he got closer to me, I formed a sparkling ball of pink energy and pointed my hand at him. It wasn't at my full power, because I couldn't gather it all into an attack at such short notice, but it would be more than enough to handle someone that was only at a power level of 500,000.

His face widened in shock when I pointed my attack at him, and I used that shock as a signal to release my attack. Instead of throwing it at him, the ball burst outwards in his direction, sweeping across a large radius. It would swallow him whole.

I frowned deeply when I saw a blue blur sweep in before the attack hit. When the dust cleared, I saw Vurt standing over Kuriza with his arms outstretched. Burn marks covered his body and he looked in slight pain, while Kuriza was perfectly fine.

"Stop being so rash and impulsive! He would have killed you with that attack!" Vurt growled in a low voice. Kuriza scowled and pushed Vurt out of his way, before charging me again.

It didn't take long for the others to catch up, and now I had five people on me. It was becoming progressively harder and harder to block and dodge, and I was getting hit much more than I was hitting. After a particularly hard kick to my face, I decided that it was time to get more serious

I let out a roar as I pushed energy out of all of my pores, sending it flying out in every direction. The energy wave sent them all through the air in different directions, overcome with my energy.

This was my chance.

I formed a portal right where Jaguul was heading and when he went flying into it, I opened up another one right in front of me. When he appeared in front of me, I wasted no time in grabbing him by the throat and started to choke him.

By the time the rest of the team caught themselves in the air, I'd popped little Jaguul's head right off of his shoulders, covering my body and armor in his blood. I dropped his body to the ground and held his head in my hand; occasionally throwing it up and catching it again.

"Retreat now and I won't kill you!" I warned them as they began to close in again, not even concerned with their partners death.

"Fat chance!" Vurt reached me first, and I dodged to the side of his attack. Kuu came at me second, swinging down at me. I opened up a portal in front of where Vurt was headed, opening up the exit in front of Kuu, causing them both to collide at high speeds.

Kuriza and Ruu came next, both at the same time. I opened up a portal behind me and dropped backwards into it, closing it in front of me. I created the exit right below them, grabbing hold of Ruu and dragging him in, before leaving the dimension and closing the exit.

I didn't know what would happen to him, all alone in that alternate dimension, but as long as he wasn't in this fight, it was a plus. Everything that I'd put in there as a test never found it's way out.

As I exited upwards from the portal, Kuriza looked up, just in time to watch as my fist connected with his chin, snapping his head back and sending him high into the sky. I was going to pursue him, but I was suddenly hit by a force much harder than anything I'd ever been hit by.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!" Kuu roared in fury as his fists kept pounding on me. I blocked a few, but the attacks kept getting faster and stronger. I could see his power level rising quickly, before capping at 4 million.

He threw a punch at my face, which I dodged by weaving to the side. I threw a punch at his side, but he caught it with one of his extra hands. At the same time, he threw another punch at me and I barely dodged, swiveling in midair and bringing my foot up to kick him in side of the head.

My attack moved him back by a little, but he was determined and angry. His body looked even more muscular than before and his aura was leaking out of him like crazy. Just from the looks of it, I knew that he wasn't going to last very long.

I felt a disturbance in air beside me, and barely dodged Vurt's punch. I swiped my tail at him, striking him in the chest, before opening a portal and letting him fall into it. I opened up an exit as close to the ground as I could, and heard his body crash against the planet's surface a second later.

I could have just thrown him in the dimension too, but the more I thought about it, the more risky the idea became. I didn't know if they could just be on the inside waiting for me, and would catch me by surprise. I didn't want to risk it. One being in there was enough for now.

I suddenly felt a chilling aura blazing from above me, and when I looked up, I frowned. He was transforming. I couldn't quite see it from here, but I could tell due to his power level skyrocketing and his painful screaming. The plant began to shake and chunks of the surface starting to lift off of the ground.

Suddenly, four fists rocketed into my torso, sending me out of the sky and into the side of a mountain. I growled in pain as I struggled out of the rock formation around me. Once I was free, I spat some blood out of my mouth and looked up at my final three opponents.

Vurt was next to Kuu again, and Kuriza was slowly floating back down to the surface, his blazing purple aura ripping through the air and destroying the landscape. It's clear that he doesn't know how to control his power well. He almost looked like he was going to go berserk.

His power level was right at 5 million now. He was surrounded by a purple orb of energy and lightning was arching off of it in every direction, scorching and destroying the ground across the entire planet's surface. He'd fully transformed into his third form, which looked similar to Frieza's third form; just smaller and with a less elongated head.

From the looks of it, even his team seemed panicked and was looking up at him in frustration.

"Sub."

I swiveled around so fast that I heard a crack in my neck. I grabbed the owner of the voice in a harsh grip by their neck, lifting them up into the air.

"Sub! Stop! It's me!" The voice gasped as their oxygen drained. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw that it was Rover's blue face looking down at me.

I let go of him and he rubbed his neck for a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him quickly, not sure what to think. Surely Rover wasn't in Frieza's Elite force. He didn't have a high power level. It was just barely over 32 thousand!

"I came to help you!" Rover hissed at me in annoyance, still rubbing his neck. "But on second thoughts, I don't know how much help I can be…"

I rolled my eyes and turned back up to the group above us. It looked like they were still trying to calm Kuriza down, to do avail. That gave us some time to think.

"How did you even get here anyways?" I asked him while also grabbing him and flying him out of the enemies field of vision.

"When they were on Planet Chilled, I saw everything. They killed your Father and were looking for you, and I couldn't just watch." Rover said with a scowl. I chuckled dryly to myself.

"Still doesn't explain how you got here." I said to him.

"I snuck onto their ship. It was difficult to avoid them for weeks, but I think I perfected suppressing my ki while doing it! I even managed to sneak up on you!" Rover reminded me teasingly, into which I shook my head and turned away.

"Whatever. Anyways, you being here doesn't really change anything. They'd kill you in a second. I'll have to fight them alone." I told him seriously, but he shook his head in defiance.

"Don't be an idiot. Even you can't be that ignorant." Rover sighed. "The power coming from Kuriza is almost matching yours. You'd be fighting him, plus two more guys! You'll lose!"

"Well I have to try!" I replied in frustration.

"No, there's always the option to tactfully retreat!" Rover responded, equally as annoyed. "Maybe you should have done those extra years in school, you obviously don't know anything!"

"This isn't the time to argue! We need solutions now, before they realize that we're missing!" I shouted back, resisting the urge to throw him through a wall.

"You destroyed their ship but you still have your own ship! We just get in and leave. They'll have no way of following us!" Rover suggested.

"But they'll tell Frieza that I'm alive and he'll come looking for me on the Saiyans planet!" I tell him.

"Not if they think that you're dead!" Rover said back, a look of determination on his face. I opened my mouth to respond, but it soon closed. Rover was right; I hadn't thought about that. As long as they _think_ that I'm dead, it would all work out better.

"Kuriza has a serious complex about impressing Frieza. I'm sure that even if your death wasn't completely confirmed, he'd tell Frieza that you were dead, just to get on his good side." Rover informed me, lighting a light bulb above my head.

My brain flashed through a multitude of different solutions to the problem and finally came up with one that had the highest chances of success.

"Alright. It's time to do this!"

* * *

" _Initiating lift off._ "

The ship took off from the surface of the shaking planet, blasting off through the air. I steered the controls while Rover watched the cameras.

"Okay, so we need to fly past them… But far enough not to get hit by a stray beam…" I whispered to myself as I tried to complete the maneuver. My ship sped through the air and soon enough, I could see the three opponents again. Kuriza looked more under control, but still angry. His aura flared around his viciously.

"Don't get hit, that'd screw up the entire plan." Rover reminded me, causing me to shake my head.

"Shut up and let me focus." I reply under my breath as I flew past them, but out of their immediate reach. It's like I could tell the moment that they noticed the ship, because the ship started to buckle and shake, as if under intense turbulence.

"Blast off dude, blast off!" Rover shouted, not hesitant to comply. I speed up the ship as we go straight up, heading out of the atmosphere and into outer space.

"Has he taken the bait?" I asked as we slipped into the cold and dark expanse.

"Prepare for impact." Rover replied, his voice almost excited. I nodded and took a step closer to him, opening up a portal beside us both.

"I'm surprised that worked." Rover said under his breath, a look of glee on his face. "They've started calling me a strategic genius back home, but actually using a strategy out of training is awesome!"

"It hasn't worked just yet." I reminded him, snapping him out of his musing. I took a glance at the cameras and noticed a massive purple ball approaching the ship; energy crackling around it like the static on a Super Saiyan 2. I watched it approach until it was seconds away from hitting the ship, and then leapt into the portal with Rover.

When I opened up the exit to the portal, we were a good distance from the explosion. It appeared like a purple dot in the distance of space. But the mission was a success, I'd say.

It was Rover's idea to wait until the very last second. If they were using their scouters to monitor if we really died in the giant death ball, us disappearing as the attack hit the ship wouldn't look suspicious. Now they had every reason to believe that we were dead. Thankfully, they didn't have a ship and couldn't come out to look for us.

I turned to Rover, who was celebrating in silence, space completely voiding whatever was coming out of his mouth. I flew over to him and handed him one of my scouters, which he placed on his head.

"Mission success! Now, where do we go to meet your squadron? You contacted them before lift off, right?" Rover asked me through the communications equipment.

I looked out into the expanse of space and grinned to myself. Thank the game for giving me a large map of the explored galaxy! Well, everything that I'd explored already.

"This way."

 **Four Days Later**

"So let me get this straight." Paragus grumbled to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Frieza sent his personal elite squadron, which included his son, to kill you. They happened to be extremely powerful and more than you could handl-"

"Not more than I could handle! I could have won if I had more time!"

"Anyways! They were really powerful, and you _chose_ to retreat, so that Frieza would think that you were dead and would stop looking for you. Right?" Paragus asked finally, into which I nodded.

Me, Paragus and Rover stood on the surface of a planet devoid of intelligent life. The surface was almost made entirely of water. We floated above the surface, three Saiyan pods floating next to us above the watery surface.

"And whose this guy?" Paragus asked as he stared at Rover with a critical look in his eyes. Rover stared back equally as hard, his tail swirling behind him like a whip.

"Rover of the Planet Chilled. Remember it, because I won't be repeating myself." Rover said with a serious voice. I knew that he was putting on his 'tough guy' attitude. It wasn't the Frost Demon way to show weakness by being friendly to other species. Heck, they weren't usually friendly to their own kind. Rover was just different.

"He's a family friend." I told Paragus, who shrugged it off and pointed at the Saiyan pods.

"Those are for you two." Paragus told us, as he climbed into his pod. "I think that Rot would be more than happy to have you in her house now that your house is destroyed."

"Yea…" I grumbled to myself, climbing into my own ship.

That was a serious bummer. I'd paused on inventing and refining more things so that I could focus on dismantling Vegeta's kingship and join the Saiyan and Tuffle races, but I had planned on getting back on revising my gravity equipment. The Gravity Chamber was looking more attainable the more my intelligence rose. But now my work space was destroyed, and I wasn't confident that the Saiyans had enough resources to make a ship of that caliber again.

Maybe the Tuffles could? I wasn't even sure if they had space travel. It seemed like they mainly focused on improving technology on the ground first, instead of going out into space. I'd have to check it out once I got back.

"Are you coming to back to our planet too?" Paragus asked as he looked back at Rover, who climbed into his own pod.

"I suppose that it couldn't hurt.." Rover sighed as he climbed into his pod. "Plus, I'm not sure if they noticed me or not. I could be a traitor right now."

"We'll see you there." I replied when he finally managed to settle into his seat.. I watched as his pod hatch closed above him and he was launched back into space. I had a strange feeling.

Did he really hold our friendship in such high regard? To go all the way across the galaxy just to make sure that I wasn't going to die? He risked being discovered and killed, just for our friendship… He was even at risk of becoming a traitor to his entire race…

Could I kill someone so loyal to me? My first friend?

"Are you going to get in your pod or what?" Paragus snapped me out of my thinking, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah alright. See you when we land." I replied as I climbed into my pod and let it close on top of me. I had a lot to think about.

Thanks to Rover, I had all the time in the world…

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm probably going to post the next chapter in bit later then usual, due to my work increasing a little. I hope you enjoyed this one though. And even though Sub won't admit it, it was his first time facing an opponent that he wasn't sure if he'd come out alive. And just a warning, he probably wouldn't have.**

 **For you guys who don't know who Kuriza is, he's Frieza's son. I didn't invent him, Toriyama did. He isn't used in the actual canon, but he's used in another one of Toriyama's works. I just found him an interesting character that I'd like to breath life into in this story. You haven't seen the last of him, or Frieza's elite squadron.**


	12. Interlude

**Chapter 12:** Interlude

By the time we arrived back on Planet Saiyan (freshly named), I'd been gone for a little over two weeks. And here we sat, two weeks after that. A lot had changed.

Okro was now the official King of the entire planet, having merged the Tuffle Empire into the Saiyan Empire. There was bound to be some backlash from both species, but nothing that they wouldn't be able to get over eventually. Countless Tuffle and Saiyan lives were saved by stopping the war years in advance. Instead of fighting, they could now rebuild.

The new King decided to spare Dorian, even going as far as to put him on the new official council. Instead of all decisions being made purely by the King, he would have a council of advisors that would help him make a choice. Of course, Okro would always have the final say. So far the council consisted of Paragus, Rot, Okro, Dorian, a few Tuffles, and me.

Right now, we all sat around a table to discuss the plans moving forward.

"Rebuilding shouldn't take more than a year. We have technology that does the majority of the work for us. The problem lies mostly in the hostility between our two races..." One of the Tuffle advisors, Pez, spoke up. "And even if the Saiyans eventually learn to tolerate us Tuffles, their viscous nature will surely never be able to coexist with our calm way of life."

"It's possible," I spoke up, despite not being completely sure myself. All eyes turned on me and I sat back in my seat. "With my future sight, I've seen the Saiyans living peacefully with another race, much like the Tuffles. It'll take time, but the Saiyans can learn to temper down."

Of course, I was talking about how Goku and Vegeta had settled down with the earthlings. Of course, they couldn't account for the entire Saiyan race, but Vegeta seemed to be the worst of the worst at the beginning of the anime. If he could settle down with an Earthling, then a Saiyan could settle with a Tuffle.

"Perhaps some countermeasures should be put in place. Just in case a Saiyan decides that he doesn't _want_ to temper down." Dorian suggested casually. He looked a lot healthier and more calm than when I first met him. Less stress, perhaps.

"What do you suggest?" Rot spoke up from beside me, her arms firmly crossed over her chest. I had to admit, when I sat down and really thought about how close I was to dying and never being able to see my squad again, I realized that I missed some of them more than I probably should have. One, in particular. My eyes flicked over Rot's impatient form, before turning away.

When did these feelings come about? I wasn't too sure. Did I want to pursue them? That was an even harder question to answer. Was this my human emotions seeping in, or could Frost Demons actually feel this emotion? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I could think about it later.

"Maybe some laws against killing Tuffles, and vice versa. I'm sure that will deter the less determined ones." Dorian suggested, his eyes flicking from Rot back to King Okro. "For those who aren't deterred, well, I'll let you decide the consequences."

"Sounds reasonable. I think, to avoid unnecessary death, Tuffles should still roam with their protective devices. Just in case. For now, at least." Okro suggested, receiving nods from everyone. "Are plans for the new capital still proceeding?"

"Yes. The first Tuffle-Saiyan city is being built as we speak.." One of the other Tuffles, a younger one with short white hair said. He was one of the greatest minds that the Tuffles had, minus a certain mad scientist. His name was Takia.

"Have you had any time to think about my suggestion about the ranking system change?" The final Tuffle asked Okro. This one was more interesting. He was old. _Really old_. Seemed like he was perhaps the 'wise guy' of the Tuffles. He went by Aki. His cane sat silently by his seat.

"I'll have to give it more thought," Okro replied. I sat back and thought about the suggested plan.

Due to the power difference between the Saiyans and the Tuffles, a new way of measuring and ranking people was suggested. Instead of being ranked by just strength, Tuffles were measured by their mind too. Saiyans would be tested too, but that probably wouldn't boost their ranking. This way, the Tuffles wouldn't always be ranked low due to their weak physical strength.

I agreed with it, personally. The Saiyan ranking system needed to change anyways. Power levels were destined to rise far above the current max, and currently, the system capped out at about 12,000. That was considered Super Elite. Soon enough, there would probably be babies born with power levels that dwarfed that. I briefly thought of baby Pan in Dragonball Super.

"Have you guys been able to make use of the blueprints that I gave you?" I asked them hopefully. I didn't have my equipment anymore due to my ship exploding, but I still desperately wanted to see some of my creations invented. The Tuffles let me borrow some of their equipment and do some work in their factories, but it wasn't the same. Their technology was a lot more complicated then I thought it would be. They were intelligent beyond my wildest imagination.

So while I was still studying up on how to work their technology, I let them have a peek at my blueprints for the gravity chambers and the energy sword.

Takia's eyes lit up like flames as soon as I mentioned it.

"Yes! They're both complete! I'm already working on improving them both!" Takia said with a huge grin on his face. I looked at him with wide eyes and an agape mouth.

"But... I only gave you those blueprints two weeks ago..." I muttered to myself. He chuckled nervously and put a hand at the back of his head.

"Your ideas were so interesting that I had to take them on as private projects! I've been working on them while working on the capital!" The Tuffle informed me proudly. "I can show them to you whenever you're available! They're at my personal lab!"

Suddenly, this meeting was incredibly boring. I moved to get up, but a warm hand caught me by my wrist and shoved me back down into my seat. The hand was warm, yet extremely rough. I looked over at Rot, who gave me an intense 'you better sit down and listen' glare. I sighed deeply but complied.

"Now that we aren't focused on war, we will be increasing the training of our species. In mind, and in the body." Paragus brought up to the council. "There will be schools and training programs. Tuffles will lead the schools to increase brainpower, and Saiyans will lead the power-based training. The first facilities will be ready when the capital is complete. Many more will follow."

That way, the Saiyan race will finally progress. The Saiyan army will actually be powerful; their potential realized. The small, reasonable part of my brain screamed at me that it might not be such a good idea, but I shook the thought away.

"What are we going to do about Frieza?" Paragus asked me, into which I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing as of right now. He thinks I'm dead, and he doesn't suspect the Saiyans of being too powerful to overturn his rule. As long as you guys learn to suppress your power level, and I stay undercover, Frieza should leave us alone." I tell them, before leaning back and smiling to myself. "Plus, I have a plan to deal with Frieza."

"A plan?" Rot asked, her eyebrows raised. "What is it?"

"Sorry, I don't want to jinx it. You'll just have to see when it happens." I replied teasingly, much to the groups' annoyance.

"If that's all, this meeting is dismissed."

I got up in sync with everyone else and watched as everyone except Takia and Rot went their separate ways. Rot leaned against the table and looked between Takia and me, before her eyes finally settled on mine.

"Dinner will be ready at 7. You'd better be back in time." She reminded me, quickly followed by a fierce glare. I nodded a little too quickly. The last time that I missed dinner, I found out that her primal nature doesn't just come out in battle.

With that warning in place, she flew off and left me and Takia alone. He looked at her fleeing figure and then back to me, a cheeky grin on his face. We stayed in silence for a few minutes while we made our way outside.

"So... I'm no geneticist, but I have to admit that I didn't know that Frost Demons were compatible with Saiyans." He chuckled to himself. I felt the blush burning on my cheeks, but I was sure that my pink complexion hid it well.

"Rot is just a member of my squad. I'm living with her until the capital is built." I told him firmly while we both headed for his small ship. It looked more like an X-Wing from Starwars, rather than something from Dragonball. "Plus, we're not compatible. Us Frost Demons reproduce asexually."

"Hmmm. It's funny that you'd mention Rot. I don't remember saying her name." He chuckled like a teenage boy, nudging me in the side. "And I _definitely_ didn't mention anything sexual."

I noticed my slip up as soon as he said it, and cursed myself internally. On the outside, I grunted and took a step into his ship. I didn't dare to turn around and see his laughing face.

"Just don't mention a thing to her. I don't exactly know how she feels and how it would all go down.." I grumbled to myself while also taking a seat. He climbed into the piloting seat and fired everything up.

"Well, it seemed to me that she has some interest. I don't know too much about Saiyan women, but if a Tuffle girl gave me as much attention as you get from Rot, I'd have a lot less time to work." He nudged me again, before bursting into laughter and flying off. I stayed silent and buried my head in my hands for the rest of the ride.

 **Later That Day**

I watched silently as three figures fought viciously in the sky above my head. One lagged behind tremendously, but the other two clashed like two trains going at top speed. The sky lit up with white light, followed by yellow and finally red.

"I think Soko is finally seeing the difference between his strength and Leek's. It's really getting to his head." Rot said softly as she floated to my side. I looked up as Leek and Rover clashed again. Soko flew around them, not sure when or if he should join in. Leek didn't know how to hold back well when he fought someone strong.

"He's getting stronger too. A lot stronger than when I first met him." I reminded her. It was true. I'd started training him and Leek together once I got back from my almost-suicide mission. Now that I had a gravity machine, the training would only get harder.

"He's stronger, but he's still not as strong as Leek." Soko said to me, her voice confident. "I don't think he'll ever be. That boy is something else." She said, referring to Leek.

"Yeah, he sure is," I said in reply. "But he's still nothing compared to how strong you all will become in due time."

We stayed silent for a few more moments, watching the boys fight. The night sky was beginning to dominate and eat away at the lighter red sky. Stars started to peek out from behind the clouds. I felt Rot's arm brush up against mine, and I shivered at the touch.

"I don't say this often, but thank you." Rot said, her voice quiet but loud enough for me to hear. I looked over at her with shock evident on my face. After a few seconds of no response on my part, she shook her head chuckled to herself dryly.

"Don't look so surprised. I meant what I said." She said. Her chuckle died out and she looked back out at the twilight night. "Before you came along, I felt so _weak_. I was strong, but not strong enough. I felt like I'd reached my limit." She looked off into the distance, a cold glare. For a split moment, I thought I saw a look of sadness.

"You've helped me to fulfill a desire in myself that I knew I always had, but could never fulfill. And yet, you still are pushing me to be stronger." She said slowly. I turned to face her while she looked at me. Our eyes connected but I couldn't draw mine from hers. "Us together; how strong could we become?"

 **Gamers Mind Activated**

I'm not sure if it was because of Gamers Mind, but I saw her leaning towards me in extreme slow motion. My eyes widened in shocked, and my heart pumped in my chest, but I wasn't nervous or scared. I knew what I had to do.

I leaned forward, my eyes closing instinctively. This was it, wasn't it?

"Hey, we're done training!" The childish voice ripped through me like a saw. My eyes snapped open and I leaned back, noticing that Rot had done the same. I looked up at Leek holding both Soko and Rover unconscious in his arms. He had a huge grin on his face, and despite his age, I knew that he knew exactly what he just did.

I'm sure that I would have been furious if Gamers Mind didn't calm my emotions. Instead, I nodded my head and helped him to bring the two other boys inside. By the time I looked back to where Rot was levitating, she was gone.

"Ugh… If I get beaten by a child one more time, I'm going to destroy this damned planet." Rover groaned as he woke up from his unconsciousness. I sat by his side and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, at least you've learned how to transform," I told him with a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes and sat up next to me.

"When I get to my third form, he'll be toast," Rover said confidently, although he winced just a moment after. "I've made a decision, by the way. About what you asked me."

"And the answer?" I asked him, while longingly staring up at the space where I saw Rot last.

"Zar would probably kill me if I returned back to Planet Chilled. He'd call me out for running off, whether or not he knew where I was or not. I don't fancy dying." He said with a heavy sigh. "I'll stay with the Saiyans for now. Not forever. Just until you get back."

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan." I clapped my hands and jumped up to my feet. "But what will you do once I get back?"

"I'm still unsure. If you're sure that Cooler plans on eradicating our species, I can't go back there. But, I'll decide eventually." He told me with calculating eyes. I nodded and sat back, watching him think.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him. He sighed and his tail flickered through the air behind him.

"I'm just wondering if it's such a good idea that you go to your next objective on your own." He said with uncertainty evident in his voice. "We can both agree that you tend to dive into situations before checking the temperature. I have a bad feeling that this is one of those occasions."

I shook my head and couldn't help myself from laughing loudly. When I finally calmed down, I wiped a single tear from my eye and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me. This planet doesn't have a power level _close_ enough to hurt me. I'll be in and out. Easy." I reassured him, but he still seemed unsure. "Trust me. I could wipe them all out with less than 1% of my 1st forms power."

"At least tell me the name of the planet and what you intend to do there." He must have seen my hesitation because he narrowed his eyes. "Come on. We're friends, aren't we?"

I bit the corner of my lip and looked off at the wall behind him. Telling him could be a bad idea. But it was Rover. It wasn't Cooler or Frieza. I could trust Rover. After all, he saved my life.

"Fine… But don't you tell _anyone_." I warned him, my loose hand on his shoulder suddenly becoming a tight grip. He nodded his head and I sighed.

"On the planet, there's a way to solve our little Frost Demon problem," I informed him, much to his surprise. "Permanently."

"A weapon?" He asked me in a whisper. I shook my head.

"Not quite," I replied, before falling silent. Rover nodded his head and leaned back against the wall.

"And the name of the planet?" He asked me finally, into which I turned away and looked up into the stars.

"Earth."

* * *

 **Hello! I'm back! This is an interlude chapter before things start to get really interesting again. As you can see, the chapter length is shorter than usual. I've decided to keep it like this from now on. That way, I'll have chapters up a lot more often :) Expect the next chapter by the end of the week.**

 **Any questions, Review or shoot me a PM!**


	13. Earth

**Chapter 13: Earth**

The flight to Earth was about 5 months. That sounded about right, though. No wonder no one had bothered Earth for all of time. It was far away and the only planet in it's a little corner of the galaxy to have life on it. That made it difficult to find, and almost pointless to capture. It was a potential waste of time, considering that it was so distant and the planet might have been useless.

And that wasn't even considering the supermassive black hole in the center of the Milky Way Galaxy.

That being said, the only reason that I was able to find Earth was because the Milky Way Galaxy kept the name and look. And then the ride there was way too long for me to simply walk around. I took a few things to tinker with, but I still didn't understand the Tuffle technology too well. I understood them a lot better, but still not enough to make anything good enough to use.

Unfortunately, I couldn't bring the new Gravity Chamber that the Tuffles made with my designs, because I didn't have time for them to build it into my new (and temporary) ship. I still wasn't used to it, but it'd do.

With nothing else to do, I let the ship put me into cryogenic sleep.

It felt like no time had passed at all, but when I woke up, I could see a very familiar blue planet looking back at me. I grinned to myself as I got ready. Finally, Earth!

I didn't bother to put on my Frieza Corp armor, as I was no longer one of them. I drape myself in my Oozaru cloak and my scouter, before allowing my ship to descend into orbit.

I imagined that the humans must have been pretty afraid. It was just like one of those alien invasion movies that I had back on my world. Except, I was the alien.

They didn't have much reason to fear, though. I wouldn't kill them if they didn't try to stop me. My mission was two fold, yet very simple. Let the Earth know that it is under new management, and then gather the dragonballs.

The first one wasn't difficult. Once I displayed my power to them, they wouldn't have a choice but to follow me. If they rebel, they'd be destroyed. And then the hunt for the dragonballs would begin.

In truth, I only needed one. Bulma had said that the energy from the dragon balls were so unique that she could build her radar by latching onto similar energy. If I could find one, I could do the same thing and the rest would be easy.

And with the Earth in my hands, I'd have billions of people searching. But first...

My ship flew to the city with the biggest population, before hovering ominously over it. I let it hover for a few minutes while I worked on hacking into the systems on the entire Earth. It was pretty simple, really. A bit more difficult then when I hacked Planet Saiyan though.

Soon enough, all of the TVs on the planet were hacked. They were all linked to a series of cameras that had their lenses on me.

I opened the hatch and flew up and out of the ship. I was pleasantly surprised that the air on Earth was incredible. It was the first time in awhile that I'd been on a Earth where the air was actually _clean_.

A nostalgic feeling hit me and I frowned. I wouldn't kill anyone on this planet. It wasn't my original home, but it was close enough to it. I would just break their will to fight.

I wasn't at all shocked when I heard the whistling of a bullet sailing through the air. It looked like a snail floating through the air. But still, I let the bullet collide with my head, just to show that they couldn't phase me. It exploded into dust the moment that it hit me.

I looked down at the spot where the bullet came from and glared. The city was much like city from my world, but the buildings were more rounded. Way more rounded. I could see people pooling together on the streets to look up at me in the sky. I looked down at the little ants; before beginning my announcement.

"People of Earth, I have come from a far away land." I began slowly, allowing my eyes to roam from the humans to my cameras. "I have come with a proposal. One that you, unfortunately, can not refuse."

My voice boomed for miles upon miles. I slowly lowered myself through the sky, letting all of the random bullets hit me and get destroyed. When I was low enough for them to see me properly, I cracked my neck and raised my hands out above me.

"I will rule the Earth from now on. It's my property now." I said, despite gasps of shock and horror. "As the future emperor this Universe, my word is law. Anyone who tries to resist will only fail. And to show you that I'm serious..."

I pointed my finger at where the moon was barely visible, before releasing a small beam of energy. It traveled quickly, splitting clouds as it rose into the sky. It went out of orbit, and for a second everything was calm. And then the moon lit up in a bright light, before disappearing into nothingness.

The moon got destroyed multiple times during the actual series, they'd be fine.

The humans roared in fear, though, running around like little insects. I sighed and dropped to the ground quicker then any of them could see. I grabbed the human closest to me and lifted him into the air.

The fear on his face was evident; sweat dripping down his face like a faucet. I chuckled as I lifted him higher.

"Where is your King?"

That got the answer right out of him.

I found the King a few minutes later. All I needed was a location. I was fast enough to get anywhere on Earth in moments. I figured that he wouldn't have enough time to prepare for me, and I was right.

I got there and his castle was unguarded. I opened up a rift and stepped straight into his throne room.

I was surprised to see that it wasn't King Furry. Instead, it was a human man. He was rather panicked, shouting at a group of men who were standing in front of him.

"We have to kill this monster immediately! How dare he come to my planet and declare himself the ruler!" The human hissed. I used observe on him to get his name, before I smoothly lowered myself onto his throne and flicked him off of it with my tail.

They finally realized that I was in the room, and all of their guns were pointed at me in an instant. I rolled my eyes as their bullets deflected off of me.

With one wave of my hand, they were all on their backs. I kept applying ki so that they wouldn't be able to get up.

"So, what was that you were saying about killing me?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Ex-King Blur growled at me, not showing a hint of fear. That was surprising.

"This is my pl-"

"Shut up."

I said that I wouldn't kill any of the humans, but that was wishful thinking. This guy would start a rebellion for sure, if I allowed him to live. With a big confident mouth like his, there was no debate about it. He was an exception.

I flare my ki and he was vaporized in an instant. The cameras floating around me caught it all, live streaming it across the entire planet.

His attendants turned as pale as bone. I chuckled darkly and released the hold that I had on them. They scurried away faster than I thought humans could run.

"Now that my status is confirmed." I said into the camera, my face suddenly turned deathly serious. "I have a quest for all of you. Complete it, and you will be rewarded with riches beyond your wildest dreams."

"There are 7 items that I'm searching for. They are golden, and each one has a different amount of stars in them. They go from 1 star, up to 7 stars. They've big enough to be held in a hand. If you have one, or find one, bring it to me, or call the number registered to the castle."

"Make no mistake, if you have one and hide it from me, I will find it and I will destroy you for treason." I drawled off and flicked my tail a few times. "Thank you for your cooperat-"

I paused when I heard a phone ringing. I vanished from my spot, leaving the cameras behind. I picked up the phone and answered. The voice on the other end put a huge smile on my face.

"I'll be right over, Ox King."

I got to the Ox Kings mountain in less than a minute. I was surprised to see that it wasn't on fire. Instead, it was full of trees and colorful flowers. I flew to the castle on the top of the mountain and dropped myself right at the entrance.

The Ox King was waiting at the entrance, his expression serious. He was afraid, I could tell. He looked a lot younger then when he first appeared in the show. A lot less muscular too.

"Bow." I commanded as I watched him. He hesitated but then fell to his knees a moment later. I circled him a few times, before finally asking, "The ball, where is it?"

"In my pocket si-" He paused when he noticed that I already had it in my hand. I studied the ball for a few seconds before putting it into my inventory. It was the real thing. The game confirmed as much.

"You will be rewarded, but not at this time." I told him, which received a firm nod. I blasted off back into the air, while also tapping away on my device. Hacking was way too easy. I found my target and headed towards them immediately.

When I arrived at capsule corp, they all seemed more than shocked. The employees ran off but a certain short man with blue hair watched me warily. I looked at Professor Brief briefly, before scanning his lab.

"I'm going to be borrow this." I told him as I looked over the equipment. I cringed at how primitive it was in comparison to other things that I'd worked with.

"Who are you?" Dr. Brief asked me. His voice was shaking but he took a few steps closer to me anyway.

"I'm your King." I replied casually, giving him a side glance. "But I get the impression that your question is deeper than that."

He stayed silent. I walked around the room at incredible speeds. I was sure that he couldn't see me as I gathered equipment and began to work on the dragon radar. After getting everything prepared, I stopped in front of him. My Dragonball was in my hand.

"My name is Sub. I'm from the planet Chilled. It's a far, far away place." I looked him right in the eye as I said, "I'm one of many. In fact, there are millions of planets with life in the universe. You guys are just too technologically weak to explore the galaxy. But don't you worry, I'll change that."

"Y-You will?" He spluttered out his words. "So you aren't here to kill us all?"

"It's like you didn't bother listening to what I said. I said that I want to _rule_ , not _destroy_." I corrected him with a sigh. "I'm the good guy here trust me. This is the only way your planet won't end up being eradicated by another race down the line."

He seemed to be getting a little sick to the stomach, because his face became a tinged green.

"Before I get back to work, do you have one of these lying around anywhere?" I asked him while holding up my Dragonball. Bulma had to have gotten one from somewhere. He nodded his head weakly, much to my delight.

"Alright, well bring it to me and then leave me to my work." I commanded him, before turning and beginning to work once more. He did as he was told, and the dragon radar was ready by morning.

I ignored any other calls that came in about them. They didn't matter anymore. I held up my very own dragon radar and began my search.

The first location was at the bottom of the ocean. Easy enough to acquire. It looked like the last 4 would be pretty easy too. One was by itself, and the last three were in one spot. I went to the single ball first.

I wasn't surprised to find myself flying over lush green hills. I followed the radar until it brought me to a small house in the middle of nowhere. I recognized it at Grandpa Gohan's house.

I opened the door and took a step it. The moment that I did, a blue wave of energy washed over me, consuming me completely. I let the energy beam, which lasted an impressive half a minute, die down before I brushed myself off and crossed my arms.

"I've got to say, that was a lot of energy for a little old human." I laughed to himself as Gohan looked at me with a critical glare. He rushed at me as quickly as he could, but to me it was painfully slow. I walked up to him and pushed him down into a seat.

He looked startled and tried to reach up at me. I swatted his hands away, perhaps too hard, because I heard a loud SNAP. Gohan winced and settled down. I took a few steps back and cracked my neck.

"I should kill you for attacking me, Gohan." I watched the shock appear on his face. "But I'll let you live. I know that you had good intentions."

I pumped energy into my right leg and tapped it against the floor. The entire house turned bright pink, before exploding outwards. Wood splintered everywhere. Gohan was left unscathed, which I expected.

The Dragonball was hidden below his house. I picked it up with my tail and put it into my inventory. I turned back to Gohan and watched him get up.

"W-We'll defeat you." He gasped through exhausted breaths. That Kamehameha must have taken a lot of his energy. I shook my head and smiled down at him.

"You'll try. And when you do, you'll die." I lifted off into the sky, leaving him all alone.

My dragon radar brought me to the final three, at the top of an unusually high mountain. The house looked abandoned from the outside. I landed on the edge of the mountain and took a step in.

"Furry?" The words escaped my mouth before I thought it. The dog-man looked at me with shock, and then confusion when he saw my appearance. I was more shocked that the man that I knew to actually be the King of the Earth, was actually some hobo.

But then again, I remembered hearing one of the original wishes before the beginning of Dragonball was to make someone King. Which made sense, considering that Furry was basically just a dog. He must have used the Dragonballs to become King in canon.

Oh well, too bad for him.

"You know me?" The dog growled at me. His eyes darted for a certain draw on the other side of the small house. Within the blink of an eye, I had the last three Dragonballs in my hands.

"Wait, no! I need those to become King!" Furry barked at me. I shook my head and walked out of the house.

 _ **Quest Complete!**_

 **Find the Dragonballs!**

 **Reward: 65,000 XP**

 **-27,588 to Level 9**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Rewards:**

 **\+ 4 Attribute points**

 **\+ 2 Feat Points**

 **+2 Special Attack Points**

I felt my power expanding, but I ignored it in favor of the Dragonballs. I pulled all 7 out of my inventory and placed them on the ground at the top of the mountain. They all began to glow and I started to grin wildly.

"What are you doing with my balls?!" Furry growled out to me. I looked back at him and with a wave of my tail, I flicked him off of the mountain. I can't have him messing up my wish like Oolong.

"Rise, Shenron, and grant me my wish!" I called out to the Dragonballs. A bright flash of light fills up the sky, going upwards from the balls and twisting and turning. It solidifies into the massive form of Shenron, the mighty dragon.

" **State Your Wish**." The dragon bellowed down at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see movement off in the distance. I don't bother looking. I need to quickly get my wish done.

"My wish is that you kill Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold." I stated simply. I had this wish on my mind from the moment I realized that I was way over my head with the two Frost Demons. It was the ultimate solution. Then I could carry on with plans as normal. The dragon seemed to think about it for a few seconds, before opening its mouth.

" **Your Wish Can Not Be Granted.** " He breathed out, causing me to frown. Why? And then I remembered that Shenron can't kill someone whose power exceeds the creator. I sighed in deep irritation.

"Well, this isn't my wish, but would it be possible for you to move them somewhere else?" I asked him. He didn't hesitate this time.

" **Yes.** "

I thought about it for a few moments. I'd already considered this possibility, and although it might not have been the ideal solution, this would work.

"My wish is for you to move Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold, into the same star prison that houses the space pirate, Bojack!" I requested hopefully. His eyes lit up a bright red and he looked up into the sky.

" **Your Wish is Granted. Farewell!** " And with that, the dragon dispersed into light. The Dragonballs span around in a circle, and for a second I thought about catching them all. If Goku as a kid could catch one of them, I'd surely be able to catch them all. I scrapped my plan, however, when I heard someone standing behind me.

"Yes?" I turned around and was surprised to see that it was Kami standing near me. His cane was laying on the floor next to him, and his face was grim. I didn't bother using observe on him. I knew him enough already.

"You're powerful. Not of this world." Kami said slowly, his voice a drawl "As the Guardian of this Earth, I have to defeat you. I can't allow the Earth to be under the control of someone like you."

"You're lucky that you're needed alive for the Dragonballs to work," I replied to him. My tail flicked the ground behind me, cracking the mountain right down the middle. "But I won't tolerate a threat like that again. Now... Bow before your King."

"I will never bow to someone like you. I can sense the darkness inside of you. We will defeat you now." Kami said with no hesitation. My eyes narrowed as I caught what he said.

"We?" I said slowly, but before I could even manage to turn around, the ground rumbled and the world was tinted green.

The cells in my body stretched and pulled against themselves; burning as if dipped into molten lava. The world was melting into green, and I couldn't move a thing. It burned everywhere. But it was also freezing. Somehow, I could see my body bending around itself like a string wrapped around itself.

" **Mafuba!** " Somewhere far off in the distance, I heard a familiar voice call. I didn't care about the pain. I tried to flare my power as much as I could, but I couldn't even do that. I had no control over my body.

My body went headfirst into the sky, before being dragged downwards. I saw a bottle ahead and my eyes widened in realization and horror. I was about to be sealed by the Mafuba wave! Crap! This couldn't happen. I heard Kami's next words and for the first time in a while, I felt my heart freeze in my chest.

" **DEADZONE OPENING TECHNIQUE!"** I saw a portal of dense darkness opening all around me. I tried to pause the game to apply level but nothing would work. Nothing at all would work. Dammit!

The bottle swallowed me up completely. As soon as I felt my feet past the lid of the bottle, I got control of my body again. I swiveled around and saw the top of the bottle. I blasted up towards the exit, but as quickly as I did, my escape was shut...

I swiveled around in a panic, scanning the world around me. Everything was green. As far as the eye could see. But there was _something_... I felt it was itching at the back of my head. An emotion that I knew that I should feel, but was unfamiliar with.

 **Gamers Mind Activated**

I was trapped. Even from the inside of my prison, I could hear the voice on the outside.

"Now that he's trapped, throw the bottle into the Deadzone!" Kami's voice was distorted but recognizable. I frantically flew around in an attempt to escape. I found no such luck.

I would never be found in the Deadzone. I'd be there forever... I'd be trapped for my entire life. I'd go insane... My mouth went dry at the thought. _No,_ I thought, _I won't go insane because of Gamers Mind_ . _I'll have to be here for an eternity, conscious of every moment_. _But I can still escape._

For the first few days, I kept up hope that I'd escape. I wandered the empty world constantly, knowing that there is an exit somewhere. Garlic Jr. escaped...

Now, I had no idea how much time had passed. It felt like years. Maybe even decades. I accepted the aching thought that haunted me that entire time.

I was never getting out.

* * *

 **:) Let me know what you thought. Sub got Mafuba trapped and then thrown into the Deadzone! He underestimated the earthlings, and it cost him badly. Very, very badly.**


	14. Apocalypse

**The Game of Life: Dragonball Edition**

 _A/N: I recognize that all of you were mad/confused about the Mafuba working on Sub, and here's the explanation._

 _For one, this attack is made to be used against opponents many times stronger then the person using the technique. It can work on anyone, but if you're too weak, it will kill you._

 _For example, Frost used it on Vegeta, who is many times stronger than him. Roshi used it on Frost, who is many times stronger than him. In the original series, they used it on Piccolo, BECAUSE he was many times stronger than them._

 _It's shown that the only way to reflect the Mafuba is the Mafuba Deflection Technique, or by dodging it. Sub is a character who overestimates himself and underestimates his opponents. He wasn't expecting them to try to seal him. At most he was expecting a fight. He lowered his power level and didn't have time to raise it when Roshi used the technique. Therefore, he was caught. Due to the power gap, Roshi died._

 _If you don't agree with me, look at the wiki definition of Mafuba._

 _And for all of you who believed that I did that to match up with canon continuity... Well, just read this chapter :p_

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** Apocalypse

 **Year ?**

"So this is Earth, hmm?"

The voice was calm, yet cold. He hadn't expected the planet to be intact, let alone thriving. A lone figure stood in the cockpit of a massive ship, his eyes locked onto the small blue planet in front of him. It was such a small peaceful world. It didn't even look scarred by war.

' _Is this where he ran off to? Did this planet really hold the key to the weapon that caused most of the Cold family to disappear?'_

Using the ships camera systems, he scanned over one of the largest cities. The people didn't seem to be violent or militarized in many ways at all. He doubted that they had even discovered space travel yet.

But none of that mattered. He didn't come here to observe these insects. He came for one reason.

"Commander Rover, is this the planet that we've been looking for?" A voice came through the comms of the ship. Rover didn't take his eyes from the planet, his blue tail flicking up and pressing his Scouters comms button.

"I believe so. But there's only one way to find out." Rover crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed. "Capture the planet immediately. Don't bother killing them just yet. First, we need to see if anyone has any information about Sub's whereabouts."

"Roger that." The alien on the other side of the scouter replied. "And what will you be doing, sir?"

"I'll go to the person with the highest power level and question him. Until then, go through with your assignments." Rover ordered, before cutting off communication. He gritted his teeth.

' _I can't sense Sub anywhere on this planet._ ' Rover strolled to the exit of the ship, his tail flickering erratically behind him. The airlock opened up and Rover casually flew out of the ship, descending down towards the planet. ' _But I've scoured countless planets looking for him. This must be the one_.'

 **Earth**

They came in the night.

Like a ghost that slipped through the walls. The defenses that we built after the first invasion didn't even have time to warn us. One night everything was peaceful; the next, we're being gathered like sheep to the slaughter.

He'd warned Dr. Brief, after all. All those years ago, when that _thing_ raided our labs.

' _This is the only way your planet won't be eradicated by another race,',_ That was what he had said, wasn't it? I hadn't believed him at the time. After all, he had just conquered the entire planet in less than a day. People still called it the 'One Day Kingdom'. How could he have wanted to help us at all?

I hurried my shaking wife and daughter out of our house, maybe for the last time. The city was in a constant uproar. Somehow, I couldn't distinguish between the screams of terror and the ones of pain.

From what I'd gathered, they came in the very early morning. By the time the sun came up, they'd completely destroyed our military forces all around the world. Before we had even noticed it, all of the weapons that we had invented to counter any potential aliens, were destroyed. And next, our communication towers were destroyed.

As I dragged my family out of my house, I saw the lights in the city flicker, before completely dying out. I grimaced while we ran through the crowds. My fingers were locked with my wife's as tightly as I could manage.

In the sky, a few figures flew around, watching us all with crossed arms. Weirdly enough, some of them looked almost human. I mean, despite the monkey tails wrapped around their waists. But other then those, the rest looked very similar to the one who had attacked all those years ago.

"Listen up, little insects! We've been ordered not to kill you, but I'm sure our commander wouldn't mind if a few of you went missing!" His voice was rough and it carried over the screaming and shouting with ease. "Just give me a reason!"

For a few moments, the entire city went silent. The tension probably couldn't even be cut with a knife. I kept running, despite pretty much everyone else stopping around us. I pulled my wife, who still had her teary eyes locked onto the floating human-looking man.

There was only one place that I knew we might be safe. As we ran through the silent crowds, the sound of buildings collapsing could be heard in the distance. Massive explosions that were much louder than any bomb that we could have invented, made the ground quake. It was hard to keep my balance, but I did it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man angrily bursting through the crowd. It felt as though my heart took a leap out of my chest and into my hand when I saw what he had in his hand. The crowd around him swarmed him, trying to stop him, but it was too late.

I'd seen many cases of stupidity, but this was by far one of the most prominent events. Who would shoot a monster who could easily wipe out a city? That was my exact thought when said lunatic lifted his pistol and took two shots at the alien.

I didn't turn back to see the results. I was almost at my destination. Just a little while longer!

I saw a familiar man with graying hair guiding a group of people into a building as quickly as he could. I recognized him immediately. His eyes were wide and frantic and sweat poured down his face like an ice cream cone on a hot day.

"Dr. Brief!" I called up to him. He turned to me briefly, frantically waving me to get inside, before turning his attention to other people desperately trying to get in.

I was one of his employees once. And a good one at that. But after the One Day Conquest, Dr. Brief fired everyone. He said he needed to work on something alone. Something that would make sure that they were safe next time something like this happened. I offered him my help but he declined every time.

' _I have all the help I'll need'.'_ is what he said to me.

I shuddered as the screaming started again behind me. I hoped that he was right.

All of a sudden, I saw that his face went pale. Sickly pale, like what you'd imagine seeing from a ghost. He was looking at me again. Wait, no. He was looking past me.

I turned around and in the direction of his gaze, only to be met by horror. One of the shots must have hit him. Laser beams were falling from the sky like rain; completely tearing the crowd to shreds. Bodies were being thrown around like rag-dolls; multiple body parts missing from their corpses.

"Ellis!" I shouted out my daughter's name and made a move to cover her eyes. That was when I realized that she wasn't there. My heart felt like it was about to explode right there and then. When had I let go of her!?

I scanned the crowd with frightening speed. God, where were they?! Finally, I caught a glimpse of my daughter's beautiful purple dress. The one I'd made for her one day when she was nervous about going to her school dance. She said she didn't have a dress nice enough for her to wear; so I made her one. It had her name embroidered on the back in the smallest font I could manage, but even from a distance I could see it.

I could only see my wife from the back, but I knew that she was staring at the monster. She looked frozen to the spot. I couldn't hear Ellis, but I could see her screaming at my her mother to move, but it was to no avail. My wife had a death grip on Ellis, so tight that I worried that she might break Ellis's arm. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was them getting to safest!

"Ellis! Come!" I yelled as loud as I could at her. I knew that she probably couldn't hear me, but I was desperate. I started making my way to her, but a strong hand grabbed me by the shoulder. I didn't look back at them, my eyes not even daring to leave my family.

Somehow, Ellis broke out of her mother's grip and was running to me. I felt joy dancing around inside of me and I stopped struggling against whoever was holding me. Thank god. At least she'd be safe. I didn't know what I'd do witho-

A laser beam fell from the sky and consumed her entirely. Hopelessness drowned me like a tsunami wave. I couldn't breathe and I barely felt my knees hit the ground as I fell. Ellis... My Ellis...

A purple patch of fabric gloated in front of my watery eyes. Despite the tears, I still saw the 'E' formed on the material. It fell into my open palm and I could only stare at it in disbelief.

"Get him inside!" I heard the voice but it sounded as if I were underwater. I let the man drag me inside of Capsule Corp before the door slammed shut behind him. The world rocked around us, but that didn't matter anymore. My world was destroyed forever anyway.

"Is this all we're taking, Briefs?" A grumbling voice said, not too far from me. I looked up at him numbly, recognizing him too. He wore the same brown uniform anywhere he went. I was more shocked to see him working with Dr. Brief though.

"Yes, Gero. We're all set." Dr. Brief replied to Gero. I looked between them and felt the entire building begin to shudder. We were moving.

"All set for what?" I called up to them from the floor, my voice shaking. Gero looked down at me with critical blue eyes.

"We're leaving Earth. It looks like our planet won't last much longer." He said flatly, before turning back to Dr. Briefs. Leaving Earth? We can't leave Earth... My wife... She's still down there.

"My wife.." It started out as a whisper, but before I knew it, I was on my feet gripping at his black vest. "WE CAN'T LEAVE YET, MY WIFE'S DOWN THERE! MARIA IS DOWN THERE!"

He shoved down onto the floor with ease, his cold blue eyes narrowing. "If she's out there, chances are that she'll be dead very soon. Risking the life of all of humanity for just one woman is a risk that we're not willing to take."

For a second, I could have sworn that I was a look of compassion in his eyes. "I'm sorry." And with that, they both walked to the other end of the room, apparently manning the ship.

I stared blankly at the wall in front of me, a new emotion-stirring. Not sadness, but anger. A burning fury that I could only compare to an inferno. As we lifted off and out into space, I looked out of one of the windows are my burning planet.

I didn't know how, but I was going to kill them.

I was going to kill them all.

 **Rover**

He found the highest power level on the top of a floating platform in the sky. It wasn't a bizarre sight, but it was definitely interesting to see. Rover had waited until his forces had gone about their operations thoroughly, before starting his mission. Now, the planets civilization was crippled. Once upon a time, he doubted his strategic sense, but after conquering hundreds of worlds, he was sure of his expertise.

A Namekian awaited him on the platform. Rover raised an eyebrow at the strange sight. What was a Namekian doing all the way out here? And not even a strong Namekian at that.

Rover touched down on the tower and cracked his neck slowly. The Namekian glared at him boldly, not even flinching. Rover crossed his arms and scouted the area for any potential hidden people. There were two people hidden, both he could sense using his energy-sensing. They were hidden beneath the floating structure and seemed to be flying up behind me to take him off guard.

He mentally chuckled to himself. _'As if I'd allow that to happen.'_

He kept an eye out for them while turning my attention back to the Namekian. "A Namekian all the way out here? A strange sight, if I do say so myself."

Kami stood up straight, a look of shock flashing across his face for a split second, before disappearing. "What do you want on our planet?" Kami asked firmly.

"We're just looking for someone. He said he was coming here for a visit a while ago and hasn't been seen since." Rover saw the look of hesitation and recognition on Kami's face. So this was where Sub had come. "I see that you know exactly who I mean."

Kami didn't respond straight away. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face as he thought about a response that wouldn't get him killed. He just needed to hold off until Gohan could find an opening.

"I know who you refer to," Kami said slowly. "He visited the planet briefly many years ago. But he left shortly after getting what he came for."

"Is that so?" Rover replied while narrowing his eyes. That could have been true, but seemed unlikely. While it was true that whatever Sub was looking for on Earth must have been found, considering that the Cold's disappeared, Sub would have returned to them. Or even contacted them to let them know that he was okay.

Plus, Rover could hear Kami's heartbeat fluctuation greatly. He was lying.

"In that case, what was so important on this planet? What did take from here?" Rover questioned Kami as he took a step in his direction. Kami paused yet again. Rover's tail slivered across the ground.

"I... I can't tell you that." Kami hesitantly informed Rover; who looked at Kami in amusement. When Rover realized that Kami wasn't going to carry on speaking, he sighed and took another step closer. His aura seemed to multiply significantly in the span of a second. In Kami's eyes, the entire world was now tinted blue.

"I've come peacefully, looking for answers. Don't make me do this the hard way." Rover's voice was slick and it made Kami take a step backward instinctively.

"You call this peace? You've destroyed this planet's entire military force, caused mass-hysteria, and even now I can hear the crying of the people! I can feel them dying one by one!" Kami shouted back at Rover, but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"My men are a little heavy-handed. But that doesn't change the subject at hand." Rover's eyes lit up bright blue, and his aura expanded like an ocean, spilling out of him in floods. Kami was frozen to the spot as he was overwhelmed by the pure energy radiating off of Rover. Rover's energy output put Sub's to shame... Kami realized at that moment that they didn't stand a chance.

Kami saw Gohan fly from behind his cover and he tried to warn him, but it was too late.

" **Mafu-** "

Three things happened in the span of a single second. One, Gohan's throat was crushed so thoroughly that his head rolled off and over the side of the lookout. Second, Kami lifted up his arms up in a desperate attempt to call upon the Deadzone. Thirdly, Kami's arms and legs were torn off like the wings of a bug, leaving him as just a torso and a head floating in mid-air.

"W... What?" Kami's voice was in total disbelief. How could something move so incredibly fast? He hadn't even seen him move at all...

Before Kami's body could even respond to gravity's attempt to pull it to the ground, Rover's hands found their way around Kami's neck. He squeezed gently and lifted Kami up so that they were eye to eye.

"I see why that might have worked on Sub. He always underestimated his enemies." Rover tightened his grip just a little, causing Kami to gasp. "But it's insulting that you would try such a cheap trick on _me._ "

Kami squirmed around trying to breathe. The stumps where his limbs previously had been were burning as if on fire. He tried to regenerate them, but Rover completely severed them with his tail before they could even grow an inch.

"Kami!" Mr. Popo called in distress as he ran out of his hiding spot. Rover looked over at him and with a flair of his energy, Mr. Popo was on his knees.

"I've conquered hundreds of worlds. I've brought leaders thousands of times stronger than you down to their knees. And I've gotten everything I want from them before they die." Rover said confidently. His tail continued to slash away at Kami. "Tell me where Sub is. I know Namekian regeneration is painful and it takes a lot of energy. You don't have many more limbs left."

Kami's energy was spent and he knew it. A few seconds after Rover's statement, his limbs completely stopped growing back. He was sweating and his body was limp in Rover's hand. Rover simply dropped Kami to the grounds of the lookout and turned to Mr. Popo. With one hand movement, he used his telekinesis to bring Mr. Popo into his hands.

"You must have some compassion, right Namekian?" Rover asked as he held Mr. Popo high. His tail slivered around the being's body, before stopping over his heart. "I'll torture him for hours. I have ways that will make him beg for death."

Kami had a look of complete sadness on his face as he looked up at his friend. He seemed to contemplate for a second. Rover sat back and let him think.

"Your companion is gone. There is no returning from where we sent him..." Kami said lowly. Rover's face went blank for a few seconds before he turned his head to Mr. Popo.

"Unsatisfactory answer." Rover's tail started to dig into Mr. Popo's chest. His flesh began to tear, and he whimpered in pain.

"Wait!" Kami shouted desperately. Rover's tail stopped plowing into his target and the alien stayed silent.

Kami looked into his friend's tear-streaked face and he frowned. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't allow this to go on, and he wouldn't allow someone this evil to use the Dragonballs.

"I'm sorry Mr. Popo... There's no other way..." Kami announced finally. Mr. Popo nodded his head in understanding, before closing his eyes. Kami gathered as much energy as he could into his body in an instant.

"You'd better not be self-destruct-" Rover's words were cut off by an explosion from deep inside Kami that tore his body into atoms. The explosion washed over him and wiped Mr. Popo out of existence in the process. The entire lookout was obliterated by the explosion too.

"I hate it when they do that." Rover's voice was a grumble in his throat. The explosion wasn't enough to affect him in the slightest, after all. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds of thought, Rover opened his eyes and looked down at the Earth below.

"You know what? Screw this useless planet." Rover decided nonchalantly; letting his anger and frustration get the better of him for once. If they really had done something to Sub, they deserved it.

"Forget my previous orders." Rover pressed his comms as he began to fly back to his ship in the outer atmosphere. "Burn the planet to ash."

"With pleasure."

He didn't notice the other ship, not apart of his fleet, escaping into space alongside him.

 **Year ?- What Was Once Earth**

Barely even pebbles remained when they were done with Earth. And now, years after it was destroyed, rocks spin dormant in the void of space. Not a soul had been in or out of this solar system since the day that the Earth was obliterated.

As if out of nowhere, a single spot of time and space folded into itself. Darkness seeped out of the hole between dimensions, before something escape and the hole closes behind them.

".. Oh fuck me..."

* * *

Join the discord server that KllDarkness and I created! discord . gg/bv7gjyv


	15. Passage Of Time

**The Game of Life: Dragon Ball Edition**

 ** _A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. I'm just a guy havin' fun. :p."_**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Passage of Time**

* * *

 **Interlude**

"Lord Kuriza! Urgent news!"

Kuriza's eyes snapped open, not out of alarm, but out of annoyance. He gently floated in the center of a massive room, his aura flowing out of him like a calm river. The Frost Demon wasn't shy about his need for better control of his aura. It was probably the only thing that was holding him back from stabilizing his other forms. There was just so much _power_ inside of him.

More so than even his Grandfather, although he'd never admit it out loud.

He knew about his problem before, but it became painfully clear when they had fought that Frost Demon traitor who killed Ruu and Jaguul. Kuriza had controlled his second form just fine, but when he slipped into his third form, he lost all cognitive thought and reason. Somehow, Vurt and Kuu managed to calm me down enough to focus and destroy the enemy.

 _Relying on others is a weakness_ , Kuriza suppressed a deep growl from within. _Once I'm strong enough, I can look out for myself._

Vurt rushed into the room not a moment later, a streak of light following behind him. Kuriza stayed in his meditative position, but his eyes were now glued on the intruder. His eyes were critical, causing Vurt to hesitate and then bow.

Vurt didn't know it, but Kuriza would never even think about killing such a loyal follower. Sometimes, Kuriza even considered Vurt a friend, but he would never know that. The closer that Kuriza seemed to Frieza, the more likely that people would listen to him.

"What is the news?" Kuriza asked impatiently, allowing Vurt to rise to his feet. The purple aura in the room subsided at once, while Kuriza straightened out his posture and began to float down to the floor.

"Lord Frieza has vanished," Vurt's face was clearly in a panic, "And so has Lord Cooler and Lord Cold! It's been reported that they all disappeared at the exact same moment."

Kuriza's eyes widened for a moment in shock; his brain processing the new information. If just one of them disappeared, they could have just been going away on their own for whatever reason. But all three of them disappearing at the exact same moment… What did that mean?

Vurt opened his mouth to speak, but when he saw the intense look on Kuriza's face, he closed his mouth. Kuriza began to pace the room, his tail flickering from side to side as he did.

"Has there been any reports of them at all, throughout the entire Frieza Corp?" Kuriza turned on the nearest monitor using his Telekinesis, realizing that the story was already on every channel.

"No sir… They just vanished just like that," Vurt clicked his fingers as if to emphasize his point. "What should we do? If we don't make a statement soon, the Frieza Corp will fall apart!"

After a few more moments of thinking, Kuriza looked up at Vurt with a neutral expression on his face. "Let it fall apart."

"What?!" The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop it. Kuriza gave him a stern look, which caused Vurt to compose himself. "My apologies, my lord, but what do you mean? Do you plan on just abandoning the empire that your family has been building for centuries?"

"Only temporarily, until I can get stronger or figure out how to find my Father and Grandfather," Kuriza put a hand underneath his chin and sighed, "Whatever or whoever did this was powerful enough to simultaneously destroy or remove three of the most powerful beings in the universe all at once. I have to become strong enough to face power like that. Or at least have an army that can match it."

"T-That… Is there an army that strong out there?" Vurt questioned, clearly skeptical.

A sly grin spread its way across Kuriza's face, which sent a shiver right down Vurt's spine. He'd been mentoring Kuriza since he was just a hatchling, but never had he seen such a devious expression on his face.

"Not yet…" Kuriza turned away from Vurt and placed a scouter on his face, linking it to every speaker on the ship.

"Initiate the stealth panels on the Demolisher and change directions," Kuriza ordered his workers, who he knew would immediately obey. A few seconds later, a raspy voice came through the speaker.

"What's the new destination, Lord Kuriza?" The voice asked. The room fell silent as Kuriza floated back into his meditation position in the center of the room.

"My home planet, Planet Chilled."

 **Planet Saiyan - Year ?**

Green liquid drained out of a healing tank; a lone figure standing in the aftermath. Said figure was tall, not unusual for a Saiyan, but what was peculiar was the white streaks that ran in his fur, and in his hair. This wasn't an ordinary Saiyan, by any means. He looked up into the mirror closest to him, milky white eyes staring back.

Leek didn't attend many parties, but this one he didn't have much choice. It was the annual celebration of the disappearance of the Cold family and the Frost Demon race. Everyone would be out on the streets partying, and for _them_ , it was definitely a time to be happy. But not for him.

Leek continued to get ready, throwing on a suit and tie. He wasn't very comfortable in it, but the Tuffles had introduced some _interesting_ new clothing options to the Saiyan race, and for formal gatherings, we were expected to wear these things. Whether it was a political move, he didn't know or care. But it was most likely because King Okro went and married the daughter of the old Tuffle King.

That had made the whole transition much easier for both races, for some reason. Maybe it was because both races knew that they each had a person in charge now. The first year was full of fighting and protests, but about a year and a half after the end of the war, King Okro married the princess, and all the fighting stopped.

Well, there was still the occasional band of fighters, but they weren't much of a nuisance.

Leek walked out of his changing room into the living room of his new apartment. The entire back wall of the apartment was one-way glass. He was high above the 'Golden City', as people were starting to call it, and just above him was the cloud line. It was a luxury apartment, paid for primarily by the Government. He could have paid for it himself, but they insisted, due to what Sub had done for them all.

The Tuffle's outdid themselves with their inventions and creativity. Leek had been to many planets, but in his opinion, Planet Saiyan was still the most luxurious of them all. Sometimes he wondered exactly what kind of future that Sub had seen, where the Saiyans could have wiped out the entire Tuffle race and then died off themselves. The entire idea sounded insane.

Leek looked in the mirror at his freshly cut hair, grumbling at the new style. It wasn't his favorite, but it would do. He had used some of what the Tuffles called 'grease', to slick what was left of his hair to the left. He had to admit, it didn't look bad, but it made him feel like a Tuffle.

He wasn't a Tuffle and he didn't _want_ to be a Tuffle.

"You ready, 'Bino?" The voice of his best friend caught his attention. It didn't startle him at all, considering that he'd sensed his energy from miles away. Soko hovered outside of the one-sided glass and waited until the glass slid open and Leek hovered out to meet him.

Soko had grown quite a bit since they'd met, but then again, that was many years ago. They weren't quite adults yet, but they were getting there. Leek was almost physically 17, and Soko already 18.

"Nice outfit," Leek replied as they began to soar through the sky in the direction of their destination. Sook had a matching suit but in the opposite colors. Soko simply smirked at him as they flew.

"Think you'll pick up any chicks tonight?" Soko asked with a mischievous grin. Leek shook his head, before shrugging his shoulders. That was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"I doubt it," Leek replied, much to Soko's dismay.

"Why not? You know you could have any girl that you want! You're pretty much one of the top soldiers in the Saiyan army; you're like a celebrity!" Soko reached out to nudge his friend, but Leek casually moved out of the way.

"I know, but just not tonight," Leek tried to speed up, but Soko sped up to match him.

"Tonight is a night to celebrate! Not to be mopey and sit around all day!" Soko crossed his arms while Leek rolled his eyes.

"I'm not mopping around. I'm going to a party, aren't I?" Leek retorted as they began to descend from the sky slowly.

"After Mom had to convince you for _days_ ," Soko took a deep breath, "She wasn't even convinced that you were going to come, that's why she sent me."

"She knows that I'd never go back on my word," Leek almost looked offended, but he turned away to hide his facial expression, "Besides, it's only a party. Maybe it'll be good to keep my mind off of things."

"That's the right attitude," Soko snaked his arm around his friend's shoulders and soon they were both smiling again, "Now, I want to see you dancing with at least one girl tonight!"

"I don't dance," Leek shook his head at the thought. That strange thing that the Tuffles introduced to the Saiyan seemed so odd, yet the large majority of Saiyans quickly grew to love it. Leek, however, couldn't get it right no matter how many times he tried to practice alone.

"It's easy, trust me. You just go with the flow of the music!" Soko did a rough spin in the air, much to his friend's amusement. "And from what I've heard, the girls like a Saiyan who can dance. Maybe enough to let you take them home..." Soko gave Leak a sly wink.

"What kind of girl are we talking here? Saiyan or Tuffle?" Leek returned Soko's wink with a cheeky grin.

"Does it matter?" Soko shrugged his shoulders, "Both races have hot chicks if you ask me. Plus, some of these Tuffle women have some incredible personalities that are, well… Different, from the rough Saiyan women."

"Maybe I like girls rough," Leek raised an eyebrow, "Tuffles just seem so small and easy to crush, and I don't think accidentally ripping her arms off is a turn on."

"Well, you'll never know unless you try," Soko finally touched down on the ground, followed by me a moment later. Immediately after which, the world lit up in white flashes. Cameras all around them as they began to walk into the Royal Castle, which was aglow with flashing colors and rapidly changing designs.

While there were many smaller parties scattered across the planet, and even across the entire galaxy, _this_ was the party to be at. People traveled from the other side of the universe to attend, just to be in the presence of the Saiyan royalty and suck up to them.

Ever since Frieza disappeared, the Frieza Force quickly dispersed into smaller factions, who were easily picked off. The little that survived were quickly picked up by Rover, who formed them into his own private force. While they still fell under the command of the Saiyan rulership, they worked separately and independently, only ever taking direct orders from Rover or King Okro himself, if he needed them.

King Okro had even supplied Rover with some Saiyans to add to his private army. It turned out to be a good investment, seeing as Rover's forces were the main reason why the Saiyan Empire was spreading so fast and effectively across the galaxies. He was gifted with a strategic mind that was unparalleled by most.

Leek's mind wandered to Rover, and to the reason why he wouldn't be at the party tonight, despite having become rather close with the species. It was the only thing giving Leek hope and turning this otherwise dark day into something brighter.

Rover was about travel to Earth to figure out what had happened to Sub. After the party, Leek planned on meeting up with Rover's forces and join them on their journey.

Leek couldn't help but frown as he looked at all of the people celebrating around him. The reason that he was usually a shut-in on this day annually wasn't that he hated parties. No, it was because for him, 'Redemption Day', was also the day that he lost someone he cared about.

Was that why Sub had left so suddenly? Did he know all along that he was going to sacrifice himself to rid the universe of the Cold Family? That thought kept on resonating with Leek, and the idea made him feel horrible. But he still had hope, despite the evidence piling up against that fact.

He had hope that one day his brother would return.

 **Unknown Planet - Year ?**

It was incredibly cold when he woke up. It didn't take him much longer to notice that the world was much more different now; _better_ than before. Colors that he didn't even know existed were there, vibrant and popping. He felt as light as a feather, like he could take on the world.

Like he could take on the entire Saiyan race.

 _That was what this all was for, wasn't it?_ The stone-faced individual thought to himself as he flexed his muscles. They looked the same as before, but there was something _different_. The new energy was spinning, twisting and colliding inside of him, spreading and blossoming with each passing second.

The man stood up from the cold surgery table and quietly got changed into some of his clothes, which he had left in the room for after the surgery. Once they were on, he made his way out of the room and into a long hallway.

At the end of the hallway, voiced started to form.

"We are no longer just a small group of Earthlings. Our numbers are growing too quickly for us to continue exploring as one large collective," The first voice, the voice of Doctor Briefs, spoke calmly.

"I agree, but our research can not slow down. If it does, we'll never be able to complete our project," Gero's voice was agitated, "We both know that our only chance of taking down the Empire is to complete Cell and master the human-to-android transfiguration process."

"So what do you suggest?" Doctor Brief asked, followed by a long silence.

"I suggest that we take the volunteers and separate from the majority of mankind once they're equipped enough to protect themselves well enough on this new planet. That way we can focus all of our attention on Cell and the transfiguration process," The room fell into silence once again after Gero spoke.

"Well, if how I feel means anything, you've done a good job with the transformation," The tall man took a step into the room, startling the two men for a moment. When they realized who it was that they were looking at, their eyes widened considerably and Gero immediately walked up to the man, scanning his body curiously.

"D-Doctor, it worked…" Gero's shock couldn't be more palpable. He reached out and touched across the surface of the man's body. "It really worked…"

"How are you feeling, Ryol?" Doctor Brief asked Ryol, the young man responding by flexing his muscles and cracking his neck.

"Much better than ever before. I feel like I could do just about anything," Ryol unflexed his muscles and looking at both of the amazed doctors, "Thank you for this opportunity. I won't let it go to waste."

"No, thank you for volunteering, despite the many risks. It takes a powerful determination to go through what you went through," Doctor Brief consoled him with a smile. "Thanks to you, we might have finally discovered the correct process of creating Androids. This is a momentous change in the course of humanity's future."

"Let's not get too hasty," Gero took a step back and sent the android an intense glare, "We still need to make sure his power core is stable and run a few more tests. And then after all of that, the combat test."

"Of course, but let him rest for a moment. He must be exhausted after such extensive surgery," The shorter scientist insisted. Much to his surprise, Ryol chuckled in response.

"Exhausted, I don't think I'll feel tired ever again," He turned from Brief to Gero, his eyes sparkling an unnatural green. "Run the tests and then I want to do the combat test. Today."

Brief seemed hesitant, but Gero grinned proudly at his creation; already leading him into another room. "If you insist."

* * *

"Remember, Ryol, we aren't quite sure exactly how powerful you've become. So be careful when fighting this subject."

Doctor Brief's voice filtered through speakers surrounding the giant stadium-like structure. Ryol stood in the center of the empty construct waiting. He hopped from side to side as he did, the idea that his opponent was about to come forth exciting him.

"This is a Saiyan that we managed to capture using very careful planning, absorption technology, and chi suppression technology," Gero's voice blared through the speakers, just as the floor opened in the distance and a figure began to rise. "Despite being captured, this Saiyan is still powerful. Don't let his appearance deceive you."

Ryol hesitated for a moment once his eyes adjusted and zoomed into the distance. The Saiyan in front of him was just a child. Or perhaps an early teen, he couldn't quite tell. Chains wrapped its way around his neck and arms and legs and somehow held the boy in place.

"It's just a child.." Ryol said in disappointment and slight annoyance. Before he could even formulate another thought, Gero's cold voice pierced into his heart.

"So was your daughter," His words caused Ryol to freeze in spot, his eyes flaring to life in a mixture of rage and sadness. "Ellis was her name, wasn't it? Do you think that they cared at all when they blasted Ellis into ashes? No! This species is a species of pure monsters that need to be put down! He might look like a kid, but underneath that, he is a plague of death!"

All was silence in the arena for a few moments, before finally, Ryol turned towards the Saiyan child and went into a fighting stance. This stance was from the Wing Chun style, as taught on Earth before it was destroyed. Before they left, Doctor Gero and Doctor Brief collected a great digital library of important things that they thought they'd need to rebuild humanity. Thankfully, fighting techniques were one of them.

"Okay, release the chains,"

The moment that the chains suppressing the Saiyan fell off, the hairs on their body stood up on edge, like a rabid animal. They turned to Ryol, their eyes focused on him intently. The androids blood boiled at the sight of the boy. _A boy apart of a filthy race.`_

In a moment's time, the Saiyan was running at him; his chains dragging behind on the floor as he held them tightly in his hand. Ryol's eyes narrowed and he prepared for impact, pleasantly surprised at how slow it appeared that the Saiyan was going. If he was still human he would probably have been surprised. But not anymore.

The fight didn't last longer than 10 seconds. The boy was on the floor laying motionless, eyes rolled back.

"Good! With this strength, we'll be able to have our revenge!"

Gero's voice intoxicated Ryol and he grinned ferally. The Saiyans wouldn't even know what hit them.

 **Sub - Deadzone - Time #%**

One day while hopelessly floating through the void, I was delighted to see that the surrounding void began to shimmer and crack. No matter how much I'd tried before, nothing could make it shake. This probably meant that it was being opened from the outside.

I wondered how much time had actually passed. While in this void, The Gamer system acted as if it was restricted itself. I couldn't make any more improvements or adjustments while trapped in the Mafuba. It was like the Jail in Monopoly.

In a flash of light, the world around me exploded. I felt my body expanding outwards as if shaping back into my original form. When it was all over, I stretched out and looked around me. Much to my dismay, I realized that my prison was just replaced with another one.

 _The Deadzone._ I realized glumly. There was all-encompassing pitch darkness all around me. I was surprised to see that near me, a figure floated by, glaring at me. He looked familiar and one look at his name confirmed it.

"Garlic JR? You freed me?" I asked him cautiously, my eyes scanning the other man. He looked exactly how he had in the movie and series. The small alien narrowed his eyes at me and I could see the confusion in them.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" He asked me pointedly. I offhandedly looked away from him and started trying to work with the gamer system,

 **Mafuba Prison Escaped!**

 **Restrictions – Unlocked!**

 **Deadzone – Entered!**

. _Thanks for the obvious, game._ I sighed in frustration. _But the systems back on, that's all that matters. Now I need to figure out how to escape._

"Are you ignoring me?!" I heard Garlic behind me but rolled my eyes. He was way too weak to hurt me... But then again, that's what I thought about humans. I narrowed my eyes and turned back to him. I'm not taking any more chances.

With a wave of my hand and a pulse of intense energy, Garlic JR was no more. I turned my attention back to the game system.

 _I have a Dimension Manipulation ability, so maybe that can help._

I opened up the special ability menu and went to the ability in question, before opening up the skill tree. The last time I upgraded it, it had allowed me to fit my entire body into a portal. After that, a whole lot more options sprang from that, and only now was I able to see the possibilities.

 **Feat:**

 **Deadzone (1 point) – You'll be able to open portals and travel between the world of the living to the empty wasteland, the Deadzone!**

 **Information about the Deadzone:**

 **Barely inhabited**

 **Time dilation to the extreme degree! Due to being a place outside of time and space, the Deadzone doesn't follow the natural flow of time.**

 **Zero Gravity**

 _Crap… So who knows how long I've been away from the real world… It could be centuries._

I tried to buy the ability, but a large 'x' hovered over the purchase button. When I clicked it, words popped out at me in large red print.

 _ **CANNOT PURCHASE SKILL UNTIL YOU'VE ENTERED, AND EXITED, THE DEADZONE!**_

 _You've got to be kidding me._ I growled in annoyance and tried to click the button again, prompting the same message. After a few tries, I closed the interface and looked around at the vast infinite.

 _The good news is, I'm not stuck here forever. The game says that there's a way to get out… The bad news is, I have no idea how._

"If there's a way out, I haven't found it yet," Garlic Jr's voice wasn't hard to miss, so when I turned around and saw him flying near me with a pissed off look on his face, I was surprised.

"Didn't I just kill you?" I looked at the tiny person with narrowed eyes. _I must be going crazy._

"Technically yes, but also no," Garlic crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm immortal. Nothing can kill me permanently."

 **Immortal King of Earth**

 **Name:** Garlic Junior

 **Race:** Immortal Makyan (Male)

 **Age:** 60

 **Status:** Alive (Furious)

 **Power Level:** 4000

 **Garlic is the current King of Planet Earth, cast to the Deazone due to his own recklessness.**

"King of Earth, huh?" I was shocked by the news. More shocked by his status as an immortal. How far were we in the timeline for Garlic to have already wished for immortality?

"I remember you.." Garlic's eyes were squinted hard. "You're the alien guy that tried to conquer Earth. The 'One Day Invasion' guy?"

"One Day Invasion? I don't know what you're talking about," I was starting to get annoyed, and a little worried. I needed to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"You came to Earth, killed the King, then got everyone looking for the Dragon Balls, and then you vanished," Garlic said confidently, before grinning. "Thanks to you, I found out about the Dragon Balls. It wasn't very difficult for me to collect them either."

 _Ah_. _My announcement made everyone realize the value of the Dragon Balls, and somehow, they found out about it's secret._ I looked down at Garlic. _So that means we might not be as far down the timeline as I thought. Good_.

"Tell me, Garlic, how did you get trapped in here?" I asked curiously.

"Why should I tell you anything? You just tried to kill me!" He growled at me in anger, his teeth bared. In a second, I was behind him, with my tail wrapped around his neck.

"Either you tell me now, or you will die a million times over until you do," I tightened my grip on his neck until he was barely conscious, before releasing him and letting him catch his breath.

"F-Fine, fine!" He choked out while flying a good distance away from me. He took a good few minutes to recoup before he explained, "The aliens came one day and attacked Earth."

"What did they look like?" I interrupted quickly, to his annoyance.

"Some of them looked like humans, but with brown furry tails. Some looked like you. And the rest was just ugly," He looked away from me, off into the distance, "But they were strong. Too strong for me. When they tried to raid my castle, I retaliated by opening a portal to the Deadzone, hoping to trap them inside…"

"But instead, they trapped you," I realized with a sigh. He nodded his head in shame, while I turned away from him to think. I had no need to talk to him anymore, so with one powerful swing of my tail, I sent him as far away from me as I could possibly manage. No sneak attacks.

 _I need to find a way out. Garlic didn't have any useful information at all._ I took off into the unknown, intent on finding an escape.

It was many hours, or days later when I decided to rest. I couldn't tell anymore. Everything looked the same and at times it felt as if I was flying in one place. When I finally stopped exerting energy and just settled down. For the first time, I noticed a blinking icon in the corner of my HUD, and I clicked it.

 **Unread Notifications!**

I clicked the pop-up with interest, a few things jumping out at me immediately.

 **Due to various reasons, such as being in the heat of battle, or being sealed away right before a notification was due, certain information and rewards will be sent to your notifications pile.**

 **Unread:**

 **MISSION COMPLETE!**

 **Quest!**

 **Annihilation**

 **Objectives:**

 **Path 1: Go to your homeworld and annihilate everyone living and breathing. No survivors. [Denied]**

 **Path 2: Let them all live, and face Cooler's wrath. [Denied]**

 **Path 3: Make your own route, neither destroying your race or fighting Cooler. [Complete]**

 **Reward:**

 **30,000 EXP!**

 **Accept Reward Now?**

I accepted immediately, which brought me right on the edge of receiving a level up.

 **EXP Earned Due to Defeating Frieza Elite Ruu and Frieza Elite Jaguul! +10,000 EXP**

 **Battle Point Earned Due to** **Defeating Frieza Elite Ruu and Frieza Elite Jaguul! +1 Battle Point**

 **EXP Earned Due to Defeating Twizzle and Blaze! +2000 EXP**

 **Accept Rewards Now?**

I'd wondered why I hadn't received experience for killing them. _I must not have auto-receive on for everything_. _I'll have to change that._

Once I accepted, I went up a level, now at level 10. Due to my level up just prior to summoning Shenron, I now had a grand 8 attributes to give out, along with 4 feats and 4 Special Move Points. _I'd figure that out once I got out though._

I noticed something peculiar at the corner of my eyes for the first time since entering this sickly dimension.

When I turned to look off into the distance, I saw a large golden _portal_. Could that be a way out? _Whatever it is, it's my best bet._ I powered up and sped over to the golden portal as fast as I could.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long to update :/ Life has been hectic, and I hit a major writing block, and then I recently started writing my own book that I plan on publishing hopefully sometime this year! A lot has happened, but I'm happy to say that I'm back and the updates shall be way more regular from now on!**

 **Just in case you didn't know, me and Klldarkness, the creator of the Dragon Ball RPG Rebirth story, have a discord channel! Here's the link!** _discord_ _DOT gg/UZWUKsh_


	16. Grand Escape

**The Game of Life: Dragonball Edition**

* * *

 **A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. I'm just a guy havin' fun. :p."**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Grand Escape**

The closer that I got to the glowing golden light, the quicker that it shrunk. Even at my top speed, I wasn't sure if I'd make it in time. _Come on! Come on!_

Just as I got to the mouth of the portal, something shot out of it and collided with me, sending me off course and into the void. By the time I caught myself, the portal had already closed and I seethed in anger.

 _What just hit me?_

I looked around in the direction that the portal had been, only to see what looked like a person floating horizontally. _Someone else got sent here?_ I hurried over to the body to examine it.

What I saw was a boy, probably not much older than Leek, floating unconscious. He was a Saiyan by the look of his tail and had obviously been in a fight if his torn clothes meant anything. Shredded, burned...that he doesn't have an injury on him is odd...

 _How did a Saiyan end up here?_ I used **[Observe]** on him; my eyes widening considerably at the result.

 **Name** : Kll

 **Race** : Saiyan Anomaly

 **Age** : 8 years

 **Status** : Alive

 **HP** : 270,720

 **Lvl** : 6

 _Kll is the Saiyan Prince from Universe 17, Timeline 2. Well known to be wary, and suspicious, it may do well to keep your distance...his power can be both unpredictable and explosive._

The amount of confusion that came like an onslaught on my brain was intense. I reread the text a few times over, before inhaling _deeply_ , and floating a few yards backward.

 _What's a Saiyan anomaly? And why is his HP so high for his age? Leek was exceptional, and his HP was only 13,000…_ I put a hand up to my chin and thought harder. _And what does it mean by Universe 17? And timeline 2?_

I could feel a headache forming, the pieces clearly not coming together at all. _Weren't there only 12 Universes? And how did he end up here?_

I considered killing him while he slept so he wouldn't become a threat, but that thought only lasted for a second; my desire for answers stopping me. Along with a mental reminder that these were actual people. However, if he became a problem, I wouldn't hesitate. But first, I wanted answers. _Could the Deadzone link to other Universes? Perhaps he knew a way out..._

Soon enough, I found myself hovering over the kid. _This could potentially be a bad idea but I should be able to handle it if he turns out to be feral._

It took me a few moments to transform to my second form, but once I did, I poked him a few times with my tail, before crossing my arms and waiting for him to wake up.

After a good few minutes of waiting, and the occasional poking, Kll began to stir back into consciousness. I tensed as the Prince put a hand on his head and groaned, before looking around into the void. Clearly he was able to sense energy because all of a sudden, his head snapped in my direction, his dark eyes meeting mine.

"I see you're finally awake," I said cautiously, making sure to keep a decent distance.

His eyes seemed to unfocus for a moment, before darkening into a glare, as a shudder went through his body. His energy seemed to ripple, before settling down to its normal level.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"We're in a dimension called the Deadzone. It exists outside of time and space," I informed him, calm for the meantime. Whatever that ripple of energy was, it had calmed down, so there was no reason to be on edge. "How did you end up here?"

"Betrayal…" He whispered. "That, and my own failures."

He seemed to glance around the area, looking out into the darkness.

"How about yourself?" He asked. "What led to you being here?"

"I underestimated my opponents because I was physically stronger than them," I held back the growl of annoyance, just thinking about Kami and Roshi, "They took me by surprise and sealed me away before I could react."

I didn't take my eyes off of Kll, but I visibly untensed, my arms falling to my sides. He didn't seem like a threat, so I wasn't going to treat him like one.

"I am Sub, from the Planet Chilled. Pleasure to meet you," I nodded my head.

"I'm Kll, nice to meet you…" He said, before again looking around. "Now let's say we get the fuck out of here, hmm?"

 _Colorful language for a kid._ I stared at him for a few prolonged seconds, before finally asking, "I assume you have a way out of here then?"

"Not particularly, no," He replied, much to my disappointment. He turned away from me as he continued, "But I tend to just wing it, and see what sticks. It's worked out for me so far."

 _Now that's truly disappointing_. I couldn't hide the deep frown that formed on my face. _And to think that I was almost hopeful._

"That's foolish," I crossed my arms across my chest again, giving him a disapproving glare as he turned back towards me. "A well thought out plan is a requirement for any true strategy."

He seemed to not take my opinion too seriously because he kept turning and examining the void. "If there is a way in, there is a way out. I've twice seen the Deadzone open using a wish, but I know of at least two other times it was opened using magic, or portals."

 _Wishes? Does this kid know about the Dragonballs?_ I hid my curiosity, instead, zooming in on something else that he mentioned.

"Portals, you say?" I hummed to myself. "I can form portals to some degree. But at the moment, I can only use it to travel short distances. I don't believe that it's strong enough yet to hop between dimensions."

"I see...What other abilities do you have?" He asked. "I'll admit that I'm rather limited as far as abilities are concerned. I'm strong, but that's it for the moment."

"Nothing that will help us escape," I explained. I had about 8 feat points that I had just earned, but I didn't want to waste them if there was another way out. "Not without new feats…"

"...Feats?" He asked, startled.

"Hmm? Oh, that's nothing important." I quickly responded. _The slip wouldn't matter anyway, he shouldn't know what that means._

"Nothing? No, it means you're a Gamer…" He declared.

I turn slowly, my head cocked, to meet his eyes. Within I could see the answer...He was a Gamer too.

* * *

"Yeah, man! There's a tournament between the different timelines of your Universe," He explained happily. "I lost the first time, but I plan to break shit this time."

After realizing that we were both players in this game, our conversation had moved swiftly into the truth. Kll was on his second playthrough, having been bested in the 'Timeline' tournament. I could assume something of this sort awaited me in a few years, but the other events of his life were impossible in my own.

"What an interesting turn of events…" I said, smiling for the first time. "Outside of being stuck here, I'd say this was fortunate."

"Ah...Way to kill the mood dude." He replied slyly. "We're only stuck here for as long as it takes us to think of a way out. Do you remember anything from Canon, or fuck it, even Fanon, that may help? I've seen some wild things so far, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"We could fight?" I suggested. "Not to the death of course, but to the point where either of us can gain enough experience to level up, and get new feats."

He seemed to consider the option, before shaking his head. "My system doesn't seem to assign any exp to you. I don't think that will work."

I frown again, before thinking back to what I know of Dragonball in general. The Kais could use a version of **Instant Transmission** to travel between Universes, along with the time rings. The Time Scrolls could seemingly do the same…But we had none of those things and there was no way to get them in here.

 _There has to be something else._ I wracked my brain. _Hasn't a dimension been broken out of before? Who did that?_

"Majin Buu."

The word echoed between us, the two of us having spoken at the same time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Majin Buu used his strength, and screaming, to break open a portal between the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Earth," I reply, as he nodded along. _Dimensions can be broken by pure strength and energy._

"As did Gotenks and Piccolo." He replied.

"We don't have that kind of power… Unless you're secretly a Super Saiyan 3?" I asked hopefully, looking at him. I was nowhere close to that level.

He grimaced, before shaking his head. "No, not quite. But I think the barrier between the Earth and the Chamber would likely be stronger, due to the time difference…How strong could the barrier here be if Garlic Jr. managed to break through?"

 _Good point._ Either way, it was our best chance.

"Only one way to find out, then," I replied, turning to face him.

* * *

"UGHHHHHAHAAAA!"

My lungs burned as if they had been set on fire. My dark pink aura lashed out around me in torrents; washing the void with my power. For a second, my power was supreme but then was overrun and consumed by the light of a green aura. _The amount of power inside that kid... His power level is more than double mine!_

We weren't trying to overpower each other's energy waves, rather, letting them meld together and create a much stronger and larger wave of energy. Unfortunately for us, we'd been trying for quite a while and the void wasn't budging.

"We're not strong enough!" I let my energy die down along with my screams, "This isn't going to work!"

In response to my giving up, Kll let his energy fade too, before turning to face me. "Fuck! This would be so much easier if I had access to Super Saiyan."

"You can't even go Super Saiyan yet?" I asked him in curiosity, although I was sure that my expressions spelled out frustration. "When you said that you weren't a Super Saiyan 3, I assumed that you might have at least got to Super Saiyan 1…"

"You're one to talk," Kll snorted while looking at me, "You haven't even gotten to your third form."

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him, into the void. _I might need to look through my feats… There has to be something_.

"On that note, _why_ haven't you unlocked your third form?" Kll asked me as I scrolled through the list.

"It seems like there are two different ways... I either have to 100% master my second form, which is measured by a 'mastery' system, or I find another way," I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "When I unlocked my second form, I didn't need to master my first form. I just had to manipulate my energy in a specific way, which granted me access."

"And how did you manipulate it last time?" He asked me.

"I had to be calm. It was like I was accepting my new body for the first time. Realizing that although it's different from my last body, it's still mine," I told him as I recalled the fight to the death with my graduating class. "My energy normally boils within me… I needed to accept myself, and allow my energy to calm."

He studied me for a moment, before nodding.

"What is it?" I asked.

"In my last life, I didn't unlock Super Saiyan Grade 2, 3, or Super Saiyan 2 through feats, or mastery, or anything like that. It was pure energy manipulation…" He explained, lifting his hand.

A ball of energy formed, whispy, almost smoke-like. "My energy was like smoke or fluid. But as I got better at controlling it, I was able to do so much more with it."

As he spoke the energy twisted, before thickening. Where before it was smoke, it was now like a thick liquid, bubbling. "By compressing it, and forcing it into my muscles, I was able to ascend further. It slowed me down like Trunks, but with Instant Transmission, that wasn't an issue."

"And for Super Saiyan 2?" I asked, engrossed in the ball of flowing energy.

The energy shuddered, before spreading out. It expanded, flowing around his arm, as tiny little sparks of energy popped around it. "By filling the air around me, allowing the energy to flow through me, it pushed me far past the limits of my body. So I think, instead of pushing your energy down, forcing it to be calm...let it rage. Let it rage, boil over... You said you needed calm, right? Let your energy flow...The calm before the storm."

His words resonated within me. Acceptance had led me to my first transformation. The calmness before the storm, the still water...my energy began to toss and turn, twisting, splitting, spreading across every muscle and sinew of my body. Around me, the air sparked, little motes of energy that sparkled like blood diamonds.

"Yeah...like that!" He yelled, his own energy reaching a fever pitch, his aura glowing gold around him. "You're not a creature of calm, Sub! Let the storm rage!"

As he said it, I obliged.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My aura exploded around me, a maelstrom of crimson spiraling out from within and bathing the void in light. With the burst of energy, my form began to change…

My skull began to extend backwards, while the bones in the rest of my body also shifted. The pain was comparable to last time, but having expected it, it wasn't as bad. I knew that after transforming the first time, it became much easier.

Unlike Frieza's transformation, I didn't get smaller in my third form. Instead, my body expanded even more than before. As my bio-armor grew across my form, random spikes began jutting out, forming a hedgehog type appearance all over. This bio-armor was a very light shade of pink, in contrast to my base forms intense red.

Said armor covered my enlarged head, engulfing my horns and connecting them into one large horn. I imagined that I'd be able to shrink it to reveal my natural horns, due to the ability to create and manipulate my own bio-armor, and possibly create more horns. But for now, I kept my thick unicorn horn on my head.

My bio-gem grew backwards with my head but instead of being fully exposed, it had the occasional strip of armor. I allowed the biogem on my stomach to stay on its spot, but it's design changed, splitting perfectly down the middle with 3 horizontal lines crossing through it.

And unlike Frieza, I decided to allow my armor to go over the rest of my body. I imagined that without my armor I'd be a little faster, but that wasn't any inconvenience. Not with how much power I had inside of me now.

Finally, my tail extended and thickened. The armor on my tail spiked out, similar to the hedgehog spikes on my back. I waved the large tail around a few times, before serrating the tip of my tails armor, creating a small blade.

 **LIMITS RELEASED!**

 **Form 3 Unlocked!**

 **+15 Energy Manipulation!**

 **X10 Power Level Multiplier!**

Once my transformation was complete, I reared back and let all of the energy inside of me explode outwards, along with my screaming blasting throughout the Deadzone.

His screams beside me pushed me further, the strength behind our energy causing the void around us to shudder.

"More!" He screamed.

His Aura was golden light, flashing in the darkness, and for a moment I thought he was ascending into Super Saiyan. His Power Level had increased, but not anywhere near as much as I would expect from a full transformation.

 _False Super Saiyan?_ I wondered.

"It's not enough!" I yelled back, noticing that my voice was a lot deeper and harsher than before. I try to push harder against the void, to no avail. It was flexing, seeming to bend all around us, but it's sticky elasticity refused to give us up.

"Fuck!" He yelled angrily, even as his power grows more. "H-hit me!"

My attempts to overpower the dimension we were stuck in falters for a moment before I turn back to him. "Wait what?"

"Fucking hit me, and then get away!" He yelled again.

"Yeah, I'm not into that kinky shit, Saiyan," I replied, letting my energy drop away.

Beside me, he does the same, before turning towards me exasperated. "What? No, dummy, no. Fucking hit me."

I studied him for a moment, before shrugging and then slamming my fist into his stomach, doubling him over. He retches, coughing, before pushing me away slightly. "No...fuck..when we're both powered up. The hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? You're the one asking me to slap you around…" I said, giving him a look.

He coughed a few more times, before straightening out. After wiping his mouth on the back of his hand like the animal he was, his Aura flickers back to life. Our energy mixed again, swirling around us as we scream our power into the void around us. It flexes but again is clear we simply aren't there yet.

"Now!" He yelled.

I retract the spikes in my tail before whipping around, my tail slamming into his side, causing him to clench around the blow. As he winced, a change seemed to come over his demeanor almost instantly.

 _What the fuck…_ I think, as his energy seems to boil around him.

His Power Level seemed to stall, as his body shuddered, before with an explosion of light it skyrocketed. As his energy grows, so does our combined attack on this hellholes barrier. His Aura grows brighter, drowning out the darkness around us, forcing me to turn away. As soon as I do, there is an explosion of energy, a crackle like shattering glass, and the darkness is gone, taking Kll with it.

The void around me is now full of massive holes everywhere, which pulsate as if it was alive. Light seeped out of the hole between dimensions, so I took the opportunity to fly out of one hole. The world around me warped for a moment, before spitting me back in what I assumed was my universe.

I didn't expect what met me.

".. Oh fuck me..."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter guys! Just in case you didnt notice, Kll is the same Kll as the SI in Klldarknesses story, Dragonball: RPG X! if you haven't read it, you definitely should! make sure to review!**

 **His side of the chapter will be released now also! By the way, there is a discord server that me and Kll share! join!** discord DOT gg/UZWUKsh


	17. Into The Future

**The Game of Life: Dragon Ball Edition**

* * *

 **A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. I'm just a guy havin' fun. :p."**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Into The Future**

* * *

 **[Deadzone Feat Pre-Purchased]**

That didn't matter anymore. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _This couldn't be real?_ One use of my **[Observe]** ability confirmed my theory and I winced.

"..."

 _How far am I into the future for the Earth to be_ destroyed? I could have been in that bottle for thousands of years. It sure felt like it.

My thoughts lingered on Rot and Leek. I gritted my teeth and looked around at the destroyed Earth. _Serves them right for trapping me_. I shook my head free from thoughts, before opening the feat list. I needed to get back to Planet Saiyan.

 **Feat:**

 **Where You've Been (1 point) – Open Portals to anywhere you've been in this playthrough.**

I bought the feat and closed the menu, while also reverting to my second form to conserve energy. I focused on the Planet Saiyan and opened up a portal; allowing it to swallow me up. I was very surprised at what I saw.

The planet looked _different_. Not just the buildings; the entire atmosphere. Instead of being blood red, the sky was a much calmer green. The ground was swaying with grass and plant life. It was nothing like the planet that I knew before.

The portal had brought me back to the place I had landed when I originally came to the planet. However, instead of being a port for incoming ships, everything was gone, replaced with fields of grass and flowers.

"How far am I into the future?" I hummed to myself. _At least the planet isn't destroyed_. _That probably means that Leek and everyone else might still be alive._ I reached up and switched on my scouter.

"Rot, do you copy?" I called into the scouter. After a few minutes of trying and getting no response, I shut it off. The line must have been cut. I opened another portal, directly in front of her house.

I wasn't expecting a hand to reach through my portal and grab me by the throat. I spluttered in surprise, the hand tightening around my throat considerably, despite my resistance.

 _This can't be a Saiyan! They aren't this strong yet!_ The hand dragged me through my own portal and I found myself in a house that was very familiar. Too bad that my body crashed through the ceiling and destroyed most of it.

Now that I was on the other end of the portal, I could see the person responsible for the attack. I didn't recognize him at all, but he was certainly a Saiyan. _How?!_

With both hands, I grabbed the hand that was around my neck, prying it off of me, before using my tail to flick the young man away. Said Saiyan recovered from the attack easily, floating a few feet away from me with a feral look on his face.

"Who are you and why were you sneaking around in my old house?" The Saiyan asked me, his voice a low growl that sent a shiver down my spine. His hair was black and it was neatly cut. Much neater then I remember the Saiyans having. The thing that shocked me the most was what I saw when I used **[Observe]**.

 **Saiyan Commander**

 **Name:** Soko

 **Race:** Saiyan (Male)

 **Age:** 25

 **Status:** Alive (Curious & Annoyed)

 **Power Level:** 9 Million (suppressed)

 _ **Soko is the son of Rot. He is a powerful Saiyan in his own right but has failed to live up to his mother's incredible status as the chief commander of the Saiyan army and the first Super Saiyan.**_

 _ **Battle Start!**_

 _ **Enemies:**_

 _ **Soko**_

 _ **50,000 EXP**_

 _Wow. For Soko to be 25 years old..._ His power level was suppressed but was still absurdly high, considering how weak he had been the last time that I saw him!

 _Was I really gone for 15 years?_ The evidence was sitting right in front of me. _And what was that about Rot being a Super Saiyan?_

"You took too long to answer," The words snapped me out of my stupor; followed by a firm punch in my gut. I inhaled sharply as the wind was violently torn from my body. Soko wasted no time and immediately slammed me into the ground with another punch.

 _This strength!_ I looked up at him from the floor and watched him carefully examine me. I just needed to explain to him what was going on an-

He was on me in the blink of an eye. I barely lifted my arm in time to block the strike that came at my head. I held my arm up against the punch as he applied pressure down on me. The ground underneath us began to crack and give way. I shifted to the side and redirected his attack, allowing it to slide past me.

My aura cracked to life around me, blazing and filling me with the maximum amount of energy that I could muster in my second form, which was about 12.6 million.

I swung my left arm in an arch, coming down with the strongest punch that I could muster. My fist collided with the side of his face, cracking his head to the side and sending him into a spin.

I wasted no time jumping at him, my tail whipping in an attempt to collide with his stomach. At the last minute, he corrected himself, catching my tail and dragging me through the air with him.. We flew through an empty house, obliterating it, before he threw me into the ground, splintering it for a few yards.

I felt his energy growing, and I barely dodged his foot stomping down on the area where my face was moments ago. I rolled onto my feet in time to catch his second punch and send one of my own at his face. He caught it in a flash, which resulted in both of us struggling to overpower the other.

My molars ground against each other as I pushed at him. He was like an immovable steel wall, but I wasn't going to give up. My aura exploded around me and consumed the area, scorching the ground and the foliage for miles. It would have been much more if I wasn't trying to concentrate it in the area, in an attempt to use the heat of the energy to burn Soko.

 _I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him._ I took a few deep breaths as the struggle kept on. _No, I can't. Rot will kill me._

"I'm going easy on you, I want you to know," His face went from one of struggle to a thin smirk. Mustard yellow aura, his usual color, burst from his body in torrents, overpowering my own and compressing it back towards me. Soon enough, the only visible area of my energy was surrounding me. I felt as all of the condensed energy began to tear away at my skin and armor, but I knew that if I let up, his volatile energy would tear me apart. His power level was rising still, having passed 20 million already.

 _How high is his power level going to rise?!_ Sweat poured down my face as he twisted my arms and forced me down onto my knees. _He's way above my second form!_

His power level began to slow down, before capping at 26 million. Soko slowly began to crush my arms, his fingers digging through my bio-armor as if it were butter.

A feeling that I haven't felt in awhile washed over me. I tried to dismiss it, but the feeling was unavoidable. A sick grin forced its way onto my face, my lust for battle resurfacing.

A portal underneath me opened and I let myself fall backwards into it, dragging Soko with me. Either due to shock or warryiness, he let go of me, allowing me to spin and correct myself in flight.

We were now back to where we started, the area now destroyed. He flew above me, his yellow energy curling around him like snakes.

"If you want a fight, I can give you one," I stretched myself out to my full height, already beginning my transformation into my third form. _I won't kill him… But I'm going to fuck him up._

"I'm going to drag your face across the surface of this planet until only your skull remains," my body expanded in a rapid bulge outwards, "you'll wish that you never picked a fight with me, Saiyan..."

He just looked at me with a predatory grin on his face, never changing. I could feel my blood boiling and my bones rattling in excitement.

My viscous crimson aura lashed across the landscape, completely decimating it. I held back though, as to not accidentally obliterate the planet. With a power level of 63 million, destroying a planet was as easy as sneezing. Energy streamed past Soko, but he simply tilted his head and allowed it to fly past.

"Is that all?" Soko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you'll find that it's quite enough."

And with that, I was off like a bullet. I appeared behind Soko from a portal, driving an elbow into his back and launching him into the distance. I was in front of him a moment later, my fist smashing into his stomach.

He folded in half, but before he could move, I grabbed him by the leg with my tail, unsheathing the spikes. He gasps in pain as they penetrate his skin, but I ignore it as I blast through the air and towards the ground and along the surface. His body dragged behind me on the floor like a puppet without its strings.

I looked back at his flailing body as I did, but he certainly wasn't dead yet. After some time, I released his body, but not before dropping onto his stomach with both legs. I heard a few of his ribs crack before the force of the kick sent him into the ground.

I resist the urge to fly into the hole in the ground and continue to beat him down. I waited until he came flying out, blood running down his face and dirtying his clothing and hair. Even still, he had a smirk on his face.

"I asked if that's all," he ripped off his shirt, exposing his extremely well toned body. "If this is all there is to you, then you're nothing."

I chuckled for a moment, before raising a finger towards him and grinning. Energy began to gather at the tip of my finger, as it formed an attack that I'd seen Frieza use in the show.

"While I've enjoyed this fight with you, I have to end it now," before I could release the energy beam, I felt the atmosphere change. I narrowed my eyes down at Soko, who had begun to growl as energy formed around him. _Golden energy._

His short hair stood on edge, and his muscles expanded slightly. Goldish-orange energy swirled around him like a tornado as his power increased with every passing second. _This looks like one of the forms that Kll accessed … Almost like the False Super Saiyan transformation._

His power level was rising exponentially, with no end in sight. I blasted my energy beam at him, but before it hit, he disappeared. My eyes widened when I felt his energy signature appear behind me. I barely dodged to the right, his fist missing my abdomen by a hair.

 _Fast!_ I couldn't dodge the second attack, which swept my legs from underneath me. He met my falling body with a powerful knee in my abdomen. I gasped in pain, before rapidly spinning on the spot, allowing my spiked back to scrape across Soko's knee. I swung my tail at him in a powerful swing, forcing him to stop it with both hands.

While his arms were busy, I kicked him hard in the stomach, forcing him back. We were both panting by now, both with grins on our faces. His power level had risen to 65 million, just above mine but I didn't allow such a small difference to deter me.

"Captain Soko!" I snapped my head to the side, surprised that I didn't sense anyone approaching. Several saiyans landed around us in a circle, their power level suppressed to impressively low levels.

"We were sent to investigate the power level surge in this area. Is everything alright?" One of the Saiyans asked Soko.

"Yeah, the situation is under control," He responded with a nod, before turning back to me and cracking his neck with a sickening 'pop',"This intruder will be eliminated shortly."

Soko stretched with his arms at his side, his power level skyrocketed again, forcing me to shield my eyes from an intense golden light. The heat generating off of him was intense enough to force me to back off.

 _Even in my new form, I can't beat him!_ I was beginning to wonder if I needed to escape. I felt a great pull to remain in battle, but I knew that wasn't the best idea. _I need to try to increase my power level!_

With deep concentration I began to release my energy around me. I remembered what Kll had told me about how he had gained Super Saiyan 1, grade 2 and 3. _He compressed it and forced it into his muscles…_

 **WARNING!**

 **LIMIT BREACHED!**

My muscles expanded massively and I could feel an immense stress on my body. I felt much stronger, but I knew that this form was slower. Frieza had used a variation of this form when fighting Goku on Namek. I felt my control slipping, threatening to rob me on my third form. This was my first time using it in combat and I was already trying to push past it.

My power level began to climb with the new transformation. I readied myself for combat, a portal already forming in front of me…

"STOP!"

A loud commanding voice boomed across the area. I looked up at the figure who was floating above us with his arms crossed. I recognized him immediately, a small smile making its way onto my face.

"Paragus.." I allowed my bulked up form to subside, falling out of my bulked up form, and then down to my second form. Soko powered down also. He hadn't quite gone into Super Saiyan, but I was sure that he had been about to.

Paragus floated down towards us both, arms still folded as he examined me. While he scanned me, I took the opportunity to **[Observe]** him.

 **Third in Command**

 **Name:** Paragus

 **Race:** Saiyan (Male)

 **Age:** 33

 **Status:** Alive (Surprised)

 **Power Level:** 50 Million (suppressed)

 _ **Paragus is the second in command of the Saiyan Empires army. Widely respected as one of the strongest Saiyans alive; his destructive power capable of obliterating anything in his path.**_

"Sub?" Paragus looked shocked, but still on guard, as he landed in front of me. The group of Saiyans around us stood still, but were certainly listening.

"In the flesh," I nodded my head while also offering him a smile, "It's been awhile."

* * *

As we traveled over countless cities, I was honestly amazed at what had become of the planet. Every building was like the Tuffle buildings had been, except they were even _more_ modern looking. Sky-risers went high into the clouds and flying cars and ships littered the skies.

We were going too fast for me to see any specific people, but I assumed that the Saiyan-Tuffle integration was going along smoothly. Once he got over his shock, Paragus was very informative. He caught me up on the basics, telling me that the two races melded well together and improved each other. After being trapped away in silence for so long with just myself to talk to, it was nice to hear a familiar voice.

Soko was admittingly calmer once he remembered who I was. Instead of giving me an apology, he promptly grinned and told me how he had been about to 'tear me into pieces'. He was the same cocky little kid that I remembered, only difference being that he was now strong enough to potentially kill me.

Not a comforting thought.

I could tell that we were approaching the capital from miles away. The technology was incredible and the entire city was literally shining a golden glow. The castle was no longer just a stone building. Instead it was a metal fortress that pierced past the clouds.

"Incredible, isn't it?" Paragus spoke loudly when we finally stopped near the entrance of the castle. He must have caught me staring with wonder. I was lost for words.

"The Tuffles are incredibly smart. After a few awkward years, we managed to reach levels that we didn't even think possible," Paragus pushed open the castle doors, showcasing the wonderful architecture and the design of the inside of the castle. Soko and Paragus kept on walking as my eyes roamed across all of the different pictures.

How they built all of this in 15 years still amazed me. _Probably because they had way more people, especially Saiyans, who are strong and can probably build much faster than the humans in my previous life._

Eventually, we got to what I assumed was the throne room entrance. One side of the enormous door had a massive portrait of Okro. He was wearing some lavish clothing that was befitting of a king. On the other side of the door, I saw a portrait of a woman. Interestingly enough, she didn't look Saiyan. Before I could examine it further, the door began to open.

Soko walked ahead of me confidently, and I followed with haste. There were no guards in the throne room, contrary to how Vegeta had his castle when he was ruling. The majority of the room was made of a glass-like material, with a magnificent view of the capital city.

My eyes were immediately on two blurs speeding across the room. Once my eyes adjusted to the speed at which they were moving, I was quite surprised.

 **Saiyan-Tuffle Prince**

 **Name:** Stain

 **Age:** 10

 **Race:** Saiyan/Tuffle Hybrid (Male)

 **Power Level:** 6 Million (suppressed)

The older boy disappeared again in a burst of speed, followed by a girl, probably his younger sister, and they vanished from the room. I looked at where they were in shock and disbelief, which was broken by a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Sub?" The voice of Okro caused me to raise my head. I was shocked to see that he looked even younger than he had 15 years ago. His long brown, Raditz shaped hair, was now cut neatly at his shoulders, and his skin no-longer displayed the scars of war. In fact, it was almost vibrating with new energy and life.

Sitting next to him with her hand on his, an incredibly beautiful woman with a short stature watched. Her hair was crimson red, contrasting her electrical blue eyes. They were both wearing matching golden attire, unlike anything that I'd seen before. From a glance, I noticed that the royal necklace that Vegeta had always worn as King was a part of the attire. They had even made a smaller version for the lady, who I now assumed was the Queen.

The name floating above her head supported that theory.

"We have a lot of things to discuss, King Okro."

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoy the chapter :) make sure to review and let me know what you thought. ill do my best to reply to all of you if you have questions**

 **Also, as some have noticed before, the Saiyan and Tuffles were granted Subs chamber designs and ideas, so the tuffles were able to produce them for the Saiyans. And they've had 15 years to train, with knowledge of the Super Saiyan Transformation. how strong theyve become, youll have to see :)**


	18. A Legendary Problem

**The Game of Life: Dragon Ball Edition**

* * *

 **A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. I'm just a guy havin' fun. :p."**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: A Legendary Problem**

"Come on, Sub! I don't remember you being so weak!"

The growl that came out of my mouth was unearthly. Sweat poured down my entire body in droves, simultaneously evaporating due to my intense aura. I tried to push myself off of the ground while intense gravity, like a blanket, held me down.

Paragus effortlessly stood above my struggling form, his arms crossed over his chest. When it became apparent that I wasn't going to be able to get up, I felt the gravity chamber lighten. I gasped in relief while rolling onto my back.

"Wow," was all that came out of my mouth. As I looked around the extremely large room around me, that was the only word that came to mind.

Takia, the Tuffle Head of Innovation and Design, had been serious when he had told me that he had taken my Gravity Room sketch as his passion. Not only were Gravity Rooms in pretty much every Saiyan house; they even had Gravity Gyms of varying difficulties, and my Gravity Bands had been improved into Gravity Clothing. They weren't nearly as useful as a Gravity Room, but from what I'd been told, they were used as 'training wheels' all across the Saiyan Empire, spanning a massive portion of the Universe.

Much to my delight, Okro gave me a very generous amount of universal currency, due to it being my invention.

Well that, and for me ridding them of the Cold Family.

I was pleased when I was informed that my wish was a success. A little more concerning was the fact that all of the other Frost Demons, minus Rover, also vanished. That hadn't been a part of my wish, so where did they go? Did Cooler or Frieza destroy them before I got a chance to banish them?

That thought had only been temporary though, replaced with the realization that I was no longer close to being the strongest mortal in the Universe. Now, I was more like an ant surrounded by dinosaurs.

I couldn't have that.

Hence why I was sweating buckets on the ground of a Gravity Room, with my new personal trainer Paragus, staring down at me. _Well, technically not my trainer, but it sure feels like it..._

"Alright, now attack me with all that you have," Paragus ordered me calmly. I pushed off the ground, expanding into my second form in the blink of an eye. My fist crashed against Paragus's open palm, the shockwave shaking the room for a second before the built-in protective shields absorbed the impact.

Thanks to the last two weeks of training, I'd finally mastered my second form. It wasn't even particularly extreme training, but due to training in the Gravity Chamber with someone as powerful as Paragus a few times a week, plus wearing Gravity Clothing when I wasn't training, my stats were climbing impressively fast.

Paragus clenched my fist and drew me in, driving his fist deep into my stomach. I was helpless as the air was driven out of my stomach and another hit sent me into the closest wall. I tried to recover quickly, but he was on me not a second after.

"Sub! Your enemy isn't always going to allow you to transform into your most powerful form! You'll have to force them to give you time to transform!" Paragus's arm swung into my right side, severely damaging my bio-armor and sending me tumbling across the ground.

 _I'll give myself time alright_. When Paragus blitzed over to me again, I was more prepared. A portal opened up a step in front of him, which he unintentionally flew into. The exit point was on the wall on the other side of the room, causing him to crash _hard_.

I immediately began to transform, my lower half growing exceptionally. Before my top half could finish though, I felt a hand on my throat. Paragus fazed into view, his hand tightening around my throat and his very light green aura flaring around him.

My serrated tail shot at him, aiming for his face. He barely moved his head in time as my tail sliced through the air, missing him by an inch. He was forced to let go, as planned, and fell back into another portal which brought him back to the other side of the room.

This time the rest of my body followed through; my transformation completed. I stood up at 12 or-so feet tall, allowing my crimson aura to swirl around me like a tornado.

"You've gotten much stronger since the day that you arrived. I'm impressed," Paragus's voice came from all around me, much to my confusion. _Where is he?_

"You've almost reached the power of my base form. And for that, I'll show you the next level," Paragus' voice vibrated through the room. I tried to focus and locate him, receiving an unpleasant shock when I realized that he was right behind me. I jumped forward and turned as I did, only to see that Paragus was standing still.

The air in the room turned sour, and the usual red light was washed by the tint of green and yellow. _What is this?_ I glared at Paragus with uncertainty, as his power level continued to rise. The energy around him seemed to wrap around him like a covering, before shattering a moment later.

Even from across the room, Paragus's energy was suffocating me and burning at my armor. His hair stood up in harsh golden spikes, although from a distance I could swear that there were several strands of green. His aura was now an extremely bright gold, but with a very faint green pulse.

 _This doesn't seem like an ordinary Super Saiyan. I wonder..._

 **Observe Activated!**

 **Enhanced Super Saiyan Transformation!**

 **This transformation is exclusive to Paragus! Due to partially mutated DNA, while not able to completely mutate Paragus into the Legendary Super Saiyan, his DNA offers him a slightly more powerful version of the Super Saiyan transformation!**

 _Ah._ That did make sense in away. It wasn't canon, as far as I knew, but then again, neither versions of Paragus got strong enough to even attempt a transformation.

I was violently snapped out of my musing by my stomach being caved in by multiple attacks. I fell to my knees on the verge of unconsciousness; dropping into my second form. _I didn't even see him move_ ….

"Alright, we're done for the day," his oppressive energy vanished, returning the room to its original shade of red, "You need to get ready for Leek and Rot to get back from their mission. They'll be arriving in an hour or so, at the City Landing Pad ."

I didn't have the energy to respond before he left. I continued laying there in agony while my HP was replenished. I considered using **[Self-Healing]** to fix the wounds, but I didn't want to waste the feat, seeing as I could still only use it once a day. _No point when I can just take a short nap…_

* * *

 **HP Fully Restored Due To Sleep!**

I heard footsteps the moment that I got back into consciousness. When I opened my eyes, I was confused to see that it wasn't Paragus standing above me. The person seemed familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Can I help you?" I asked the Saiyan, who was now beginning to circle me. I cautiously sat up and kept my eyes locked onto his form.

"I heard rumors that you were back, but I didn't believe it until now…" The man said once he circled me once. A large grin spread across his face, but something about it was unsettling. "You surely remember me?"

"I can't say that I do," I used my tail to lift myself from the ground and onto my feet, "Enlighten me?"

"Let me give you a reminder," he moved like a bullet, his hand snaking around mine before I could properly jerk it away. His aura was already flashing a murky gold and orange, much to my dismay.

One powerful squeeze later and the bones in my left arm were crushed like twigs. I held in the scream, thanking myself for not going back into my first form when I slept. My arm would have probably been torn off.

 _ **Battle Start!**_

 _ **Enemies:**_

 _ **Sal (False SSJ form)**_

 _ **40,000 EXP**_

"Remember me now?" He let go of my arm, proceeding to kick me in the side and send me through the air. I caught myself before I hit the wall.

"Pain doesn't usually increase someone's recollection, Saiyan," I growled out in annoyance and pain. He just grinned up at me ferally, his hair spiking all around him, but not turning golden yet.

 _Wait a minute…_ I narrowed my eyes at the man, memories beginning to come back. _Could this be the same guy?_

"You're the guy from the Metamoran world, right? The one that wanted to kill them off when they were escaping?" I asked him in disbelief. _Does this guy remember from back then?_

"Yeah, it's me," He clenched his fists tightly at his side. "You broke my arm that day, embarrassing me in front of the captain and my teammate. I could never forget it. It was an incredible blow to my pride and was what got me kicked off of Paragus' team."

"Back then I wasn't strong enough to redeem myself… But now…" He stalked towards me as his power level began to increase. His murky aura flashed into bright golden as he ascended. His hair flashed once, before taking on the same golden color of his aura.

 _ **Battle Difficulty Increased!**_

 _ **Enemies:**_

 _ **Sal (SSJ form)**_

 _ **80,000 EXP**_

I wasn't an idiot, so I began my transformation the moment that he started walking towards me. I was done transforming shortly after he was, much to his surprise. _He probably didn't know that I had another transformation._

"You seriously want to fight to the death over something that happened so long ago?" I fell into my battle stance, seeing his face drop into one of even further aggression. He bared his teeth like a rabid dog and his eyes rolled into the back of his head for a second.

"My pride was challenged! I can't allow myself, a former member of Captain Paragus' squadron, to be disrespected by such a lowly creature!" His golden tail wrapped around his tightly, as he prepared to launch.

 _Ah_. I tensed my muscles and waited for his attack. _This is Paragus personal gravity chamber. Why is he even here?_

"I'm warning you, you won't be leaving this fight alive," I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping to get my point across. Apart from I wanted to fight him, but another part of me had a very bad feeling about it all. _This is going to come back and bite me in the ass._

Currently, his power level seemed to cap at just below 80K. Two weeks ago, this would have been a challenge, but today…

I brought my arms up at my side, my crimson energy flowing through them and forming two large orbs. Slamming them together, I formed a large energy beam with an arrow-shaped tip.

"Arrow Of Death!" I fired off my attack at Sal, who barely managed to dodge it. Unfortunately for him, though, I didn't intend to make this a long fight. A portal swallowed up the attack, which then reopened right next to him. He managed to detect it and tried to move out of the way, but the attack still tore a chunk out of his side.

"Gah!"

I didn't give him time to recover, reaching through a new portal and grabbing a fist full of his golden locks. With a hand as big as mine, I was holding all the majority of his head.. I dragged him through the portal and slammed my broken hand into his face, breaking his nose with a loud 'crack'.

My hand stung a little, but I used [ **Self Healing]** to fix the damage done by him earlier.

He managed to tear out of my grip, not without losing quite a bit of hair in the process. Even with a hole in his side, he formed an energy ball that slammed into my body, sending me skidding across the floor. A second energy ball flew at me, but I opened up a portal that sent it right back at him.

 _If it wasn't for the surprise attack that allowed me the first critical hit, this fight would have probably been much longer._ I recognized as I threw a few ki balls in his direction. _But I had the element of surprise. I knew of his transformation, but he didn't know about my portals._

He slapped my ki balls away from as I approached him with my tail aiming for his face. He dodged it with confidence, but that was his downfall. Half of his leg, from his kneecap downwards, was cut clean off as my tail slid through a portal behind his head, which led to right underneath him.

He tried to scream out in pain, but I grabbed his entire face in a tight grip, not even his eyes being visible underneath my massive palm. I slammed the back of his head against the force shield that enclosed the room, while also dragging him across it.

When I was finished, I threw his body into the middle of the room. It took him a few seconds to get onto his last remaining knee and I was surprised that he hadn't fallen out of Super Saiyan yet. _The blood loss from his abdomen and his knee should make him blackout any minute now._

"S-She didn't say that you could make portals…" He stuttered to himself, the shock and panic clear in his voice. "She said that this would be easy…"

 _She?_ I raised an eyebrow as I approached him slowly. _Was he sent here by someone?_

"Who sent you here?" I asked him once I was standing menacingly above him. My tail flickered behind my back while I did, before striking viciously downwards, piercing Sal's tail into the ground. His face twisted into one of pure agony, and then it was as if he had fallen into near unconsciousness.

"Like... I'd tell... you..." He was prideful, despite his pain and defeat. He looked up at me in defiance, his teal eyes disappearing into his ordinary dark eyes.

"Then perhaps I can convince you…"

The room was filled with screams of agony. All the while, a flashing red dot in the corner of the room blinked...

* * *

 **Enemy Defeated! + 80,000 EXP**

 **1 Battle Point Gained!**

 **-4500 To Level 11!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

I wiped off some dust from my shoulder as I exited the gravity chamber. There was nothing left of him by the time that I was done. He was a stubborn one. _He didn't even tell me who sent him_.

In the end, he had died a pointless death. The main reason that I killed him was that someone with that much pride was bound to come back time and time again, attempting to kill me. Knowing how powerful Saiyans can get when they have a goal that they want to overcome, it was better with him out of the way now, rather than later.

But now I was curious, and maybe even a little paranoid. Someone had sent him to try to kill me. That meant that someone was either after my life or was trying to test me. Maybe both. Only time would tell. Until then, I wasn't going to go into my first form. I would be was far too vulnerable now that the Saiyan were stronger than my base form in their base.

"They're about to land. Are you here?" Paragus' voice called to me out of a small device that was on my arm. A Tuffle invention, or so I've heard. It looked similar to an Apple Watch from my last life but much thinner. It was the new form of scouter, able to sense power levels and communication insane distances, without blocking the view from the eyes.

"I'll be there in a second," I took off through the skies and away from the countryside. It didn't take me very long to get to the city, which was bustling with life as usual.

Honestly, I tried to stay away from the city as much as I possibly could. The newer generation didn't recognize me, so they just gave me weird looks. But the older generation had a distaste, maybe even a hatred, for me. Well, not exactly for me, but for the Frost Demon race in general. Frieza gave us a reputation that couldn't be easily forgotten. Unfortunately for me, all the work that I did to fix the war was done from behind closed doors, so they had no idea that I was the reason they were all still alive.

And for that reason, I refused to go into the city unless I was with Paragus. Until I get stronger, that is. Right now, if a Super Saiyan mob decided to make me a puddle on the floor, I wouldn't be able to stop them.

Okro had explained to me just how much of a difference the merge between races made, and what they'd done with the foreknowledge that I had granted them. Due to the Gravity Chambers being mass-manufactured, the Saiyan race started to grow in leaps and bounds. The Tuffles that were willing to train also got much stronger, but not as quickly as the Saiyans.

Due to my telling Rot, Okro, and Paragus about the Super Saiyan transformation, they took it to heart and remembered it. Rot was the first Saiyan on the current record to transform; after her squad was nearly eliminated on a mission. She quickly set the trend, which was quickly followed by many others surpassing their limits and ascending. That only increased when the Tuffles realized that the transformation stemmed from emotion and began creating situations that could trigger the new form.

Not every Saiyan was a Super Saiyan but it was safe to say that a great majority could very well be. And on top of that, the Tuffles launched schools for Saiyans that were interested in increasing their intelligence. It wasn't popular at first, but after a while, it picked up speed.

I put the sense of worry that I was feeling away, as far into the back of my mind as I could. Even still, it crept up like the trickle of a tap. _At least they don't know about Super Saiyan 2 and beyond_.

 _Wait, isn't this what I wanted? For the Saiyan race to reach their potential_? As I approached the landing zone, I looked up to see a large flying into orbit. _Why do I have this strange feeling of uncertainty?_

I stopped my flight as I approached Paragus, who stood alone on the platform with his arms behind his back. He looked unusually happy; more than usual.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked him curiously. The large, spherical-shaped ship, landed in front of us.

"You're not the only one expecting people," He said with a smirk on his face, "My sons were on this mission. They're both apart of Rot's team."

"S-Sons?" My heart stopped for a moment, before **[Gamers Mind]** calmed me down. I'd been crashing at Paragus' house since I got back, and not once had I thought about the possibility of Broly having been born. "I didn't know that you had children."

"Oh yes. Two, actually," His voice radiated with pride. "Believe it or not, but they've both already surpassed me. You'll be meeting them shortly. Rot's team is a force to be reckoned with."

 _Two…_ _Oh god. Two Legendary Super Saiyans?_ I would have been panicking if it wasn't for **[Gamers Mind]**. Instead, I just stood in anxious anticipation.

The entrance for the ship opened not long after, several people walking out. The first person that I saw was, by no mistake, Bardock. It was my first time seeing him, and he looked the same as he did in the movies. However, the person behind him shocked me to a greater degree.

 _Goku?_ I narrowed my eyes at the boy, who looked to be about 11 or 12. He was a bit taller than I remembered him being in Dragonball, but it was him. However, there were some differences. Instead of Goku's usual smile, he had a straight face, maybe even a little irritated. _This isn't Goku. It's Kakarot…_

Many times in the past, I wondered what Goku would have been like if he hadn't bumped his head as a child. It looks like I'd be able to explore that. I felt massive power levels coming from both him and Bardock, but before I could get a read on them, they both flew off into the distance along with some of the others.

 _This Goku is way too old to fit into the original timeline. Looks like I've derailed things more I originally thought_. I turned back to the ship to watch the rest of the arrivals. We watched as a few more people came and left.

"Ah look, there they are!"

The ship must have been suppressing some of their power because the moment that the next group stepped out, I felt a pulse of energy. Nothing too powerful, but it was noticeable.

The tallest in the group was one of Paragus's kids. He looked just like the Broly from the Super Broly movie, except about 14 years old, and with a _whole_ lot more expressions. He was laughing and joking with the people walking alongside him, looking genuinely happy. It was a pleasant surprise.

In the movie, growing up on that desolate planet with only his father seriously stunted his social skills. Even still, he somehow ended up being a relatively nice person when put into social situations. From what it looked like, being with his species did very well for him. Interestingly enough, his name tag pinned him as Ikari.

The wave of energy seemed to intensify, which caught my attention. It wasn't coming from the group. _It's coming from behind them._ I peered into the darkness of the ship behind them.

A sneering Saiyan stepped out of the darkness and I immediately knew that this one was where the energy was coming from. _The original Broly…_ He was the younger of the siblings, much shorter than he would eventually become. Despite that, he was still as ripped as ever; his muscles on full display due to his lack of a shirt or armor.

He looked feral, unlike the rest of them. While the others seemed to be kept together slightly better than Saiyans had been 15 years ago, Broly didn't share that. He was a Saiyan, through and through. _I'm staying as far away from that one_ _as I can._

Paragus walked over to meet his sons. I would have stayed back, but he motioned for me to go ahead and follow him. As we got closer, their group of friends began to leave. When Ikari saw Paragus, he beamed and walked straight over to him.

"Dad!" Ikari and Paragus shared a high five, followed by a pat on the shoulder by Paragus, "It's good to see you!"

"How did the mission go?" Paragus asked in anticipation. All the while, I couldn't take my eyes off of Broly, who stalked behind Ikari silently. It didn't take me long to realize that his eyes were on me too.

The rest of the conversation around me didn't matter too much, because staring into his cold, dark eyes, told me something that I didn't want to accept. _It might have been a bad idea to give the Saiyans my Gravity Chambers…_

 **Name: Broly**

 **Race: Saiyan Anomaly**

 **Age: 12**

 **Relation: None**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 6,750,000**

 **Power Level: 500,000,000 (Suppressed)**

 **Level: 15**

 _ **Broly is the second son of Paragus, inheriting the Legendary Mutation. His Saiyan Instincts are on overdrive as a default, only enhanced when he's triggered by his bloodlust and anger. Currently, he's eager to fight someone new.**_

I didn't break eye contact with the boy, even after his status sheet informed me of how much more powerful than me that he was. If I showed any signs of weakness, he'd think I was a doormat. But the longer that the staredown lasted, the more I realized that this might have been a bad choice of action.

Broly's smile curved up into a grin, showcasing all of his teeth. I felt his power level suddenly begin to rise, and his muscles rippled all over his body. _Oh god, I accidentally initiated a fight._

 **Combat has begu-**

A powerful hand landed on Broly's shoulder, causing all of us to turn dramatically up at the figure. Even Broly immediately calmed down once he caught sight of him.

 **Combat has Ended!**

 _I didn't even sense him approaching._ _Who is this guy?_ I scanned the guy immediately. His pale skin and murky white eyes were a dead give away, but it was still hard to believe. Compared to last time, he was insanely tall, even for a Saiyan. From his forehead, two small horns protruded, which wasn't there before.

"Leek…" My voice was uncertain, although I knew that it was him. Gamers Mind must have been letting certain emotions seep though because I was feeling incredibly nervous and speechless. It was followed by a sense of pride. I reached forward in an attempt to put my hand on his shoulder...

The deathly glare that he gave me made me recoil.

"Alright, boys. Let's go." Paragus, noticing the awkward encounter, patted his boys on the shoulders and took off into the sky. They followed, but not before Broly gave me one last stare down; probably memorizing my appearance and aura signature.

When I turned back to Leek, he seemed eerily calm, although his hands were tightened into tight fists. From behind him, I could see Rot exit the ship and look over in our direction. The look of shock on her face reminded me that they hadn't been informed that I was back. _This doesn't look good._

" **Explain. Now.** "

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I've been on a roll! I probably need to stop and start writing Saiyan Gamer XD But yeah. As a few of you noted, it might not have been very smart for Sub to do some of the stuff he did. The repercussions are coming back to him.**

 **Review and let me know what you thought!**


	19. A New Objective

**The Game of Life: Dragon Ball Edition**

 **A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama."**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:** A New Objective

 **Update!**

 **Patch Notes:**

 **Certain background calculations have been updated and improved.**

I ignored the notification, preferring to glumly sit against a wall, my head in my hands. "He hates me," I hummed out loud as guilt swarmed me.

"He doesn't hate you, he's just angry," Rot's voice was calm and reasonable. She put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me, but I was still confused.

"But why? I didn't _expect_ to be trapped for all this time! I thought I'd have been back in no time!" I retorted, repeating what I'd told Leek when we spoke.

"Sometimes, anger is irrational. But in this case, I can partly see what Leek means," Rot walked to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall, "He's angry that you didn't at least warn him that the mission was potentially dangerous and that you might not make it back."

"It _wasn't_ dangerous," I insisted with a glare.

"Doesn't seem like it. It looks like you went in alone for no reason at all, instead of bringing help and assuring your safe return," Rot gave me a look which made me turn away.

"I could handle it on my own. I only lost because the natives blindsided me," I huffed at the memory.

"So, therefore, you didn't have it handled," She sighed, "You're an ignorant alien, you know that?"

"I just might be… But that's beside the point," I sat back in my chair, "Leek should understand that it was outside of my abilities. I got back as quickly as I could."

"You're not getting the point," she put a hand on her face and groaned, "This could have been avoided if you didn't act so recklessly."

I stayed quiet as she continued.

"He waited for you, Sub. For years he thought that you abandoned him because he wasn't strong enough. When he became a teenager, sadness turned into anger and bitterness," she ran a hand through her short black hair, "But even still, he still cared about you and missed you."

"Didn't seem like he cared about me a minute ago," I grumbled under my breath.

"Anger doesn't disappear that easily," Rot paused for a second, before continuing. "It was years before he went to Earth, and even then, they didn't get proper answers. The people on Earth said that you came and left. Rover didn't believe them, but Leek wasn't sure."

"After they destroyed Earth, Leek was so lost and unsatisfied that he went off on his own for a year or two looking for you," Rot finally slowed down, allowing me to process the new information.

"So he doesn't hate me… He's just bitter," I lifted my head and smiled a little bit, "Well, that's better. When I first saw him, I thought that he was going to kill me."

"That would have been a sight," Rot chuckled back.

"So, what did everyone else think of my disappearance?" I ask her, now that the more critical subjects were out of the way.

"Everyone just went about their life. We expected you to come back eventually, but after the mission to Earth, we weren't sure anymore," Rot shrugged her shoulders, "To be honest, I believed that your disappearance was on purpose. I thought that you had to sacrifice yourself to take out the Cold Family. A noble death."

"If only everyone saw it like that," I fiddled with a piece of my bio armor, growing it and sharpening it, "I've already encountered Soko since I've been back."

"Oh?" She didn't seem particularly interested, but she did raise an eyebrow, "What did he say?"

"He tried to kill me. He was the first Saiyan that I met when I got back here," I informed her, "Obviously, he failed."

"I'm not surprised," She grumbled in disappointment, "Not that I wanted him to kill you. It's just that he's grown to be so pathetic."

"I mean, he's not weak," I started, but was interrupted by an annoying clicking sound from Rot.

"Compared to you," She said offhandedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes, a little hurt.

"You know what I meant," She scanned me over a few times, "You're not exactly a hotshot anymore."

"It won't stay like this for long," I turned away from her grinning face, "It won't take long for me to overtake you all again."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Rot crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a wink.

"Is that a challenge?" I lifted my head to look her in the eyes.

"Damn right, it is," She walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder _hard_. I felt my shoulder dislodge, but I didn't make a sound.

 **Side Mission Alert!**

 **Growth!**

 **Objectives:**

 **Defeat Rot in a fight before she goes off to her next mission!**

 **Rewards:**

 **EXP**

 **Reputation Increase With Rot**

 **Reputation Decrease With Saiyan Race**

"I accept your challenge, but it's your loss," I replied, trying to stay confident. After seeing the power levels of the rest of the people on her team, I wasn't so sure. "What's your power level anyway?"

"Now that's a surprise," Her smirk made my heart drop for a second, "I could be even stronger, but I've been slacking on my training ever since I mastered the Super Saiyan form."

"You mastered it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yep. I thought of the tale from long ago. If that person could maintain the Super Saiyan transformation constantly, why couldn't I?" She asked rhetorically, "It took a few more years, but I finally managed it. Currently, I'm the only one who's done it. Now, I've reached the pinnacle of the Saiyan race."

 _Keep thinking that_. I continued to ask her more questions over the next half an hour, about the things I've missed and need catching upon. _I can't have the Saiyans find out that this is just the beginning of their ascension. Not until I'm strong enough._

"Wait, so you're telling me that Saiyans don't just live on Planet Saiyan now?" I asked her once she mentioned something particularly compelling.

"As if we could all fit on this planet anymore. Frieza had a law that Saiyans couldn't breed above a specific limit, nor could they cross-breed " Rot looked out of her massive window-wall, into the night sky, "When Frieza vanished, most of us went back to our original inclination."

"Which is?" I asked as I walked to her side, looking out into the sky with her.

"Marrying many women and having as many children as possible. Spreading the Saiyan genes and slowly make the entire Universe loyal to the Saiyans," She replied, before looking back at me, "Apparently, when Saiyans and another species mix, unusual kids come out."

"Oh?" I probed her further, despite having already known this. Humans and Saiyan hybrids were powerful, but it was interesting to see that it wasn't just humans that this happened with.

"The Tuffles say that Saiyan DNA enhances the good aspects of whatever DNA it's crossed with, by a large margin," She continued casually, "Whether that's strength, intelligence, or anything else."

"So why haven't you gone ahead and made a hybrid baby?" I asked, turning my head to face her.

"I haven't found anyone worthy enough. I'm not like other Saiyan women." She clicked her tongue as she turned to face me. "I don't settle for weakness. I'm powerful, so I need someone powerful to match me. Someone that can push me forward to greater heights."

I hadn't forgotten how beautiful she looked, but with the light pouring in from outside, her looks were highlighted. She needed someone who could push her to greater heights. _I could do that_.

I thought back when we almost kissed before I went to Earth. She'd said that together we could be powerful. Did she still remember? I found myself leaning my face towards hers, intent on finding out.

I was stopped by her finger, which crashing into my lips. My heart stopped for a second, my eyes opening to see her amused facial expression. She looked as if she was trying to hold in laughter, so I leaned away from her finger, unable to speak.

"Sub… I don't think you were listening…" She mocked me with a smile, which erupted into a nervous chuckle. That just threw salt on the wound. "You're less than a tenth of my maximum power. What about that gave you the impression that I was interested?"

I couldn't form the words that spilled out of my confused heart. I ended up just staring at Rot blankly until she finally sighed, and her smile dropped.

"I considered you once Sub, but that was a _long_ time ago." She looked away and shook her head, "Things were different back then."

 _I was stronger than you. That's all the difference._ I grimaced behind her back, but quickly it fell into a thin neutral lip. If it was **[Gamer Mind]** or not, I couldn't tell, because I still felt an odd feeling of loss and emptiness.

"I'll take my leave now," I opened a portal behind me and took a half step into it. She didn't stop me, instead just looking at me and waving offhandedly.

My portal brought me into outer space—a place where Saiyans couldn't breathe yet. _At least I hope not._

I chose not to think about what just happened, instead of trying to figure out what I was going to do about the Saiyans. They were far too strong for me to feel comfortable here, but I couldn't just leave yet. _Leek would probably kill me at that point._

Broly and Ikari had thrown me for a loop, one that I haven't quite recovered from yet. Especially Broly. That look he had sent me was probably the primary reason why I was currently out in space, where he hopefully couldn't follow. _But then again, Broly in the original movies survived getting hit by a comet and floating through space to Earth. It's probably safe to say that he can breathe in space._

On the positive side, training with Saiyans would give me good EXP. As Sal demonstrated, once they've transformed, they provide even more. I didn't need to kill them to get good gains, either. _Maybe I'll stay here a little longer_.

While floating aimlessly, I remembered that I still had feat points, attribute points, and special move points that I needed to allocate. I pulled up my 'Special Feats' list and scrolled through it.

 **Dimension Manipulation**

 **Size Level 3**

 **Where You've Been**

 **Dimensions Accessible:**

 **Deadzone**

It went on to show me the branching upgrades for my dimensional manipulation. Several interesting ones met my eye.

 **More Portals - Gain the ability to hold open five portals at a time.**

 **Aura Signature Lock - Gain the ability to open portals to specific people, based on their Aura signature.**

 **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Level 1 - Access the same dimension that the HBTC is linked too. Level 1 means that you'll be able to be in for a year before it locks until you upgrade it again—resources for two people for one year.**

 **Otherworld - Gain the ability to open portals to Otherworld.**

 **Walk With Gods - Gain the ability to open portals to your God of Destructions planet.**

They all looked like good choices, but I only had four feat points. I couldn't keep upgrading my portals; I had to branch out.

I wouldn't need **[Walk With Gods]** yet, because I wasn't nearly ready enough to meet or speak with Beerus or Whis. That ability could wait for now. Nor did I need to visit Otherworld yet.

More portals would be helpful, but if I wasn't strong enough to fight the other person, it wouldn't matter. So, in the end, I settled for the **[HBTC Level 1]** and the **[Aura Signature Lock]**. Now I could go to anyone I've met before, as long as I could sense them.

I closed out of that list and going over to the **Special Moves** that I could purchase. I went to the **[Kaioken]** the moment that I saw it, spending a few points to buy it. I use my last two feat points to upgrade it and give me access to **[Kaioken X3]** and **[X4]**. Knowing how durable that the Frost Demon body was, I knew that I'd be able to hold it for longer than most. And even if I had to strain too much, I could always fall back on **[Self Healing]**.

I considered buying another **Special Move** but decided to leave it till when I had more points. The more points I could spend, the better the move.

I had 12 attributes to give out, dishing 5 to charisma, bringing it up to 20, and 5 to perception, also bringing it up to 20. I put the remaining 3 points into luck, which brought it up to 9. Unlike with intelligence, I wasn't giving any special feats for reaching 20 on charisma and perception. _Perhaps each attribute has a different plateau for special stat-based feats._

Once I closed that menu, I took a deep breath and opened up my stat sheet to examine it.

 **The Engineer**

 **Name:** Sub

 **Level:** 11

 **Race** : Frost Demon

 **Age** : 8 (1/12)

 **Status:** Alive (Second Form)

 **HP:** 792,000

 **Stats:**

 **S.** 60

 **P.** 20

 **E.** 60

 **C.** 20

 **I**. 30

 **A.** 53

 **L.** 9

 **Attribute Points Left:** 0

 **Battle Points:** 6

 **Power Level** : 237,600

 **Energy Modifier:** 58.6

 **Final Power Level In Base Form:** 13,923,360

 **Final Power Level in Second Form:** 27,846,720

 **Final Power Level in Third Form:** 139,233,600

 **Final Power Level in Buffed Up (100%) Third Form:** 208,850,400

 **Final Power Level in Third Form Kaioken X2:** 278,467,200

 **Final Power Level in Third Form Kaioken X3:** 417,700,800

 **Final Power Level in Third Form Kaioken X4:** 556,934,400

 **Feats** : Elite Warrior, Hidden Potential, Power Sensing LVL 3, Energy Suppression, Fast Learner (INT), You're Getting On My Last Nerve

 _Not bad, not bad at all._

I allowed the world to fade back into reality, the cold silence of space greeting me. I felt slightly less anxious, knowing that I had Kaioken. It put me higher on the ladder, but not high enough. Kaioken wasn't a complete transformation like the Super Saiyan form. If I didn't end the fight quickly, I'd be back to my weak base and be vulnerable. _But it's the best I have_.

On the plus side, now I could go to the HBTC Dimension. I'd been slightly worried about it when I realized that the Earth had been obliterated, but now I was delighted. I considered going in now alone to train and cement my spot at the top of the leaderboard but realized that it would be better if I had a partner.

My first choice was either Leek or Paragus: Leek, preferably. The more powerful my training partner was the more gains that I'd get. _He won't be easy to convince, especially considering that he's angry with me. But I'll try._

I reached out with my senses, finding his aura signature quickly. I stepped through a portal, walking into an apartment that was in one of the tallest high rise buildings. A large window looked out over the city, and that's where I saw Leek standing.

"I knew you'd come," Leek's voice was deep and emotionless, "But why?"

"I've come to offer you a proposal," I started as I walked towards him, "But first, I'd like to apologize."

"What for?" His face was like a mask of stone. "Earlier, you didn't seem to understand at all what I was saying."

"I had someone help make sense of my confusion," I stopped next to him, making sure not to get too close, "You had the right to be angry at me."

"Damn right, I do." He seethed, his first bit of emotion slivering out. He turned to me, his pale skin slowly becoming inflamed. "You abandoned me like I was a piece of garbage. Didn't I mean anything to you?"

"Of course you did, you're my br-"

" **Don't say that!** " His yell shattered the window next to us. Despite the ringing in my ears, I didn't falter. _Damn, he really might kill me._

"You said that we were family and that families are supposed to take care of each other!" He quoted me accurately; his snarl was only intensifying the sentence. "Tell me, Sub, what did you think would happen to me if you never came back?"

"I honestly didn't think that was a possibility," I admitted with a frown on my face. "They took me by surprise."

"Then why didn't you take anyone with you?" He drilled me. "Why didn't you take me?"

"It was a simple mission, Leek. It didn't need anyone else," I tried to tell him, but I could tell that he wasn't convinced, "I was doing it to free the universe, and I did. There was just one mistake. You can't jump down my throat for that."

"So, you're not sorry?" He asked as he took a step towards me. He stood right in my face, surprisingly almost the same height as my second form.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you and for being overconfident. I should have taken some help with me," I crossed my arms over my chest, "But I'm not sorry for doing what I did. Even if I had to get trapped for longer, I would do it again."

"Why?" He hissed at me, his spittle flying into my face. "You're not a hero, so why are you trying to act like one?"

"I'm not! Frieza and Cooler were out for me, and Frieza wanted to kill you! I wasn't strong enough to fight them face to face, so I _had_ to do it another way!" I countered, my voice rising in response.

He stopped speaking, instead opting to stare into my face. I stared back; my beating heart calmed down by **[Gamer Mind].** After a few moments, he sighed deeply and walked away from me, further into the apartment.

"So?" I asked as I watched him walking around. "Do you forgive me?"

"Not yet." He replied while he packed some stuff into a bag, although his tone was considerably less critical, "But I'll listen to your proposal."

I smiled in response before continuing. "Well, seeing as you probably aren't doing anything until your next mission, I'd like to take you on a training trip with me. A bonding trip."

"A bonding trip?" He seemed to think about it for a second before sighing and going back to packing, "I can't yet."

"Why not?" I asked him swiftly, disappointment creeping in.

"I have quite a few things to do before my next assignment," Leek stood up and looked at me. "The kids will kill me if I don't visit this time around."

"Oh, kids? You're a teacher?" I asked while we both headed for the broken window. He had a backpack on his back and turned to me with a cheeky wink.

"No. I meant my kids," Leek then blasted off into the distance.

"WHAT?"

* * *

In the end, I was able to convince him. We'd go after he visited his wives and children. _Oh gosh, even the thought is weird._

From what he told me because Leek was practically the strongest Saiyan in the army, he had an almost unlimited income of money. With this money, he purchased a small sector of a galaxy—hundreds of inhabited planets and stars systems.

On every planet, Leek was their King. He visited them all as much as he could, but with hundreds of worlds to visit, it just wasn't happening in between missions.

Just like Rot had told me about the old Saiyan culture, Leek took quite a few wives. I wasn't sure of the exact number but Leek made it sound like he was still planning on having more once he got around to the other planets that he hadn't gotten to yet. These wives would become the ruler and Queen of that planet in his absence.

Each wife had at least one kid for him. Which meant he had a whole lot of kids.

To see all of them in a short period, Leek was planning for all of his kids and wives to travel to his 'primary planet.' There, he could be with all of them at one time. Once we got there and he spent some time with them, Leek and I would go into the HBTC and train.

"Are you sure that there isn't anything else you need here before we leave?" Leek asked me once he got to his ship, which looked like a very impressive miniature Star Destroyer.

"I assume you have a Gravity Chamber in there?" I asked him, who nodded back in response, "One that can be shrunken and taken somewhere else?"

"Yeah. We can shrink most of our Gravity Chambers to about the size of a hand," He informed me. _Perfect_.

"Alright, then I think that's it," I nodded my head after checking my inventory for my new present. Since I returned, Takia had gone ahead and made me the energy sword that I'd given him the plans for years ago. The Saiyans weren't big fans of weapons, so he hadn't needed to make it. I had to make a special request.

In my inventory, I had quite a few items—many different Tuffle books on machines and technology. If I was going to be in the HBTC, I wanted to train all of the stats that I could, not just strength and endurance. I'd chosen [ **Fast Learner]** and applied it to intelligence, so I was going to put that 50% learning increase to good use.

Before we headed into the ship, Leek stopped and tapped his scouter-watch.

"Captain Leek?" A rough voice came from the other end.

"Ikari, I'm going to need to ask you a favor," Leek began to walk into the ship. _He's talking to the older child of Paragus._

"What is it, captain?" Ikari asked.

"I'm going away to take care of my kingdom. I shouldn't be away for long, but do you think you can handle Broly until I get back?" Leek asked although the question was more of an order.

"I'll do my best," Ikari responded, although his voice was uncertain. I lifted an eye at this. _Was Broly stronger then Ikari? Did Broly get more of the mutation then Ikari did?_

"Good. Keep up the training," Leek cut the connection as the ships entrance closed behind us. It was very good looking on the inside, almost as if it hadn't been used before.

"This is brand new. I bought it specifically for this," Leek told me as we walked along one of the halls.

"It's nice," I noted as he walked, "So what was that about? Broly was that kid that wanted to pick a fight with me, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Broly is one of our more promising students. They are Paragus's kids, and they both inherited some sort of foreign gene from him. The Tuffles did some research on it, actually," Leek told me, "The gene makes them much stronger than the ordinary Saiyan. They even have different transformations."

"I see. But that doesn't explain why Broly wanted to kill me the moment that he saw me," I questioned further. "And what are these unique forms?"

"Broly is unhinged, and we aren't sure why. It is as if his Saiyan impulses are turned up to a maximum. If you think that an ordinary Saiyan is cruel and sadistic, Broly makes them look innocent," Leek sighed in annoyance. He turned around and looked at me. "Due to his incredible power and unique transformation, he's been assigned to Rot's squad, which consists of the most powerful warriors in the Saiyan empire. That way, if he goes on a rampage, we can stop him."

"Is his transformation that powerful?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"He was born able to access the Super Saiyan transformation. Same with Ikari. But after that, their transformations took two different turns," Leek went on to say, "Ikari gained a form that we call 'Wrath.' He looks like his ordinary self, but his eyes turn yellow, and he gains a crazy boost in power, which doesn't seem to have an end. He hasn't been able to combine it with Super Saiyan yet if that's even possible."

"Broly's transformation turns his hair green, and he gets insanely muscular but without any speed drawbacks. His power level goes through the roof, and the longer the fight goes on, the stronger he gets. Which is why we end the fight as quickly as possible."

"So does that mean that Broly is stronger then Ikari?" I asked.

"When Broly transforms, he's the strongest Saiyan in the Universe," He said once we reached the training room, "Ikari's Wrath form has incredible potential, but I think that Broly's increase in power is linked to his bloodlust and uncaring attitude. Ikari just isn't like that, and that's his weakness. He's almost _too_ soft."

 _A nice Legendary Super Saiyan?_ It did fit with his character from the movie, but it was a little hard to believe. I did see him laughing with his squad the other day, but I'd just ignored it.

"Well, what about you? Broly looked pretty shaken up when you showed up," I reminded him, into which he chuckled.

"Whenever he goes into his rampages, he doesn't remember them. I use this to my advantage, and I tell him that I single-handedly beat him every time," Leek smiled at his manipulation, "It's been working. He thinks twice about letting his berserk form take over in inopportune times."

"That's pretty smart actually," I complimented him, genuinely impressed. _That was Broly wouldn't know that he was the strongest. If he did, he'd do whatever he wanted._

"Can you go Super Saiyan yet?" I asked Leek, who shook his head.

"I'm not sure why yet," He almost sounded disappointed, but his tone quickly changed, " But I'm more than powerful enough in my base form. When that's not enough, I can control my Oozaru transformation. I've even learned how to transform without the need for the Burst and Mix technique."

"Good job, you've come a long way," I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

"Let's see how proud you are after I kick your ass in a training session," Leek chuckled darkly, a grin on his face, "I've still got some pent up anger against you. Remember, I haven't forgiven you just yet."

"Ah, now that's not fair at all."

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! I'm on a roll with these updates! The story is at the point where it's about to get intense. I'm hyped for what I have planned.**

 **To explain Rot's behavior for those who didn't understand, she's attracted to power. It wasn't anything about Leek as a person that** **she liked before. She was only attracted to him because of his power. It's like how some women are only attracted to certain guys with certain features, or how some men are only attracted to certain women. So, now that he isn't as strong as her, the attraction is gone. She still likes him as a friend but doesn't see him as a potential mate.**

 **Will Sub even want to be with her once he surpassed her? Who knows.**

 **Make sure to review and let me know what you thought about the chapter! I'll try to reply to every review, so if you have any questions, fire away!**


	20. Leek's Empire

**The Game of Life: Dragon Ball Edition**

* * *

 **A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama."**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Leek's Empire**

 **Planet Q13**

 **Update (Again)**

 **Patch Notes:**

 **Certain background calculations have been updated and improved (This one affects you directly).**

 _I'll check that out later._ I ignored the notification in favor of staring forward in shock.

It was surreal to see how many wives and children that Leek had. When we got out of the ship, it was like there was a hurricane of little beings running around him, with Leek being the eye of the storm. They were in all different shapes and sizes. Some weren't even humanoid, which was even more creepy.

The children's mothers all stood a reasonable distance away while the kids squabble for Leek's attention. I could feel the tension in the air even where I stood, some of the women giving dirty looks at each other. _It's obvious j_ _ealousy. They all want to be number 1. They must not have known that Leek isn't planning on settling with one woman._

From the looks of it, there were more than 100 kids and even more wives. By the looks of it, some of them were still pregnant. _Leek is a true player._

While he went about greeting his multiple families, I took off into the sky to examine the castle and the planet that we landed on. The castle was sitting in the middle of a vast desert, not unusual considering that the majority of the planet was desert. It wasn't a huge planet, so the gravity was only about 4x that of Earth's, which was much less than planet Saiyans.

It was right in the middle of the sector, though, which is why Leek had chosen it. That way, he could get to whichever planet he wanted to faster. Considering the speed of his ship, I wondered if that was even necessary. It moved many times more quickly than anything I'd seen before I got sealed. _I'm going to have a fun time studying all of the information that the Tuffles have to offer._

"How do you know my father?" A voice caught my attention. I had sensed him coming, but I saw that he wasn't as strong as me.

"It's complicated. Maybe you should ask him instead of me?" I turned to the boy, who was standing with his arms crossed. _Four arms?_ _He is the same species as that guy on Frieza's elite squad. So this is what they look like when they are crossbred with Saiyans._

Instead of looking grotesque and monstrous, this kid seemed almost normal, but with blue skin and four arms. He looked slightly more muscular than a normal kid and had a Saiyan tail wrapped around his waist. Interestingly enough, his tail was all white, instead of its usual brown. Same with his hair.

"I already got to say hi. Two minutes maximum. Not enough time to speak to him," He sounded bitter, albeit a little downhearted, "So why do you get to spend time with him when I don't? Are you one of my brothers?"

"Not quite. I'm more like your uncle," I saw the boys eyes widen a little before he bowed in the air. I chuckled at his sudden shift in demeanor, before saying, "Don't worry about that formal stuff, kid. I don't care about it."

He slowly lifted from his bow, a little shocked by my dismissal. When he realized that I was serious, he looked over my features and raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't look like Father."

"As I said, it's complicated," I sighed, before continuing to lift further into the sky. The kid followed me as I ascended. Once we got to the point where I figured a normal Saiyan shouldn't be able to breathe correctly, I turned around and looked at him, "Are you bored or something?"

"No," He seemed conflicted at first, but he pushed it aside, "I want to know more about my Father. My Mom doesn't know much about him, except that he's a powerful Saiyan warrior who chose her to be Queen. Whenever he visits, we barely get to talk. All we have time for is taken up by talking about training, and then he moves onto the next."

I could tell that he was fighting back serious problems concerning Leek. I would, too, if my paternal figure only came around once a while, and even then, I could still barely see him. _And Leek was complaining that I abandoned him?_

"To be fair, I don't know much about him anymore, either," I admitted, much to his disappointment, "But when I did know him better, he was a fun person to be around. A bit of a pain in the butt, but still fun."

As the kid stopped to think, I looked at him over a few times while using **[Observe]**. His name was Bleuras, and for one, he looked much older than he was. In Saiyan cycles, he would only be five years old, but due to his alien biology, he aged a bit faster, appearing to be at least 10. _Biologically he's 10, but according to the Saiyan calendar, he was only five years ago. Interesting._

Another interesting feature was that he was able to breathe in the outer atmosphere of space with ease. He might have inherited that from Leek, which meant that his kids could inherit some of the Frost Demon DNA that ran through Leek. Which meant that we all had the same DNA from our pseudo-Mom Lizora, running through our blood. _So technically they're almost my nephews and nieces. Not just by title, but by blood._

"Hm, can you keep a secret?" I hummed to Bleuras. He looked up at me with curious eyes, nodding his head a moment later, "One of you is going to have a chance to get to know Leek more."

"Who?" His face displayed shocked, before going dark for a second, "How could he possibly choose out of all of us?"

"He's going to hold a tournament between all of his kids. Well, all of the kids who want to participate," I informed him truthfully, "The tournament will be in about a week. The winner gets to come with Leek and me on a special training trip."

The idea was mainly Leeks. He was using this tournament in an attempt to find an appropriate heir, having decided that being the firstborn shouldn't determine such an important responsibility. I thought that it was because Leek had forgotten which alien girl he'd smashed first, but he would never admit it.

The HBTC only had supplies for two people at a time, but that didn't mean that only two people could go in at a time. I didn't necessarily _need_ to eat or drink, so apart fro me, there was still room for two more people.

In this family, the heirship was going to be fluid. The strongest child would always have the right to be the heir. This was just the first installment of many tournaments to come.

"I see," Bleuras didn't look very confident as he turned to look down at the planet underneath us, "That's not going to be easy."

"Well, what if you had an advantage over the rest?" I flew beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder, covering it completely. He looked up at me, curiosity flickering in his eyes.

"And by that, you mean?" He asked me, but by then, I already knew that I had him convinced. I grinned down at the four-armed boy, a sense of purpose flowing through me.

"A personal trainer."

 **7 Days Later**

The air was brimming with excitement and energy as the tournament sped through its first round. On the edge of the arena, the wives of the children, the other citizens of Leek's sector, stood and watched. Once the tournament had been announced, people from all over Leek's empire came flying over in an attempt to see the competition between royal blood. It was indeed a spectacle.

Leek and I sat on thrones, which were levitated at an odd angle so that we could see everything correctly. Said tournament was set in a massive crater in the middle of nowhere. We had to create it ourselves because no natural cavity that big existed on this planet.

"So, Sub, what do you plan on doing from here on?" Leek asked while leaning back on his throne. His eyes didn't leave the battlefield where his kids battled viciously for his approval.

I'd thought about that question a lot over the last few weeks but hadn't been able to come up with a decisive answer. Kll warned me ahead of time about the tournament, and that Beerus would eventually come to test me, so I had to be prepared for that. The game had updated recently and improved the increase that my third form gave me, but I still needed more. I needed to become as strong as I could, and that required strong enemies, reliable training partners, and good training facilities.

Frankly, Planet Saiyan and the Saiyan Empire had all of that. Endless powerful training partners and the occasional enemies, as Sal demonstrated. Plus, they had an abundance of Gravity Chambers. However…

 _I don't feel comfortable staying with the Saiyans._ I realized this after meditating on the idea. I couldn't put my finger on it. Still, between Broly's intimidation, someone being sent to kill me, and the Saiyan populace's general attitude towards Frost Demons, it wasn't the most appealing place to be anymore.

But on that same note, I needed to get some sort of income before I go off into the Universe. I didn't plan on giving up my inventing and would be taking full advantage of the [ **Engineer]** special feat I'd gotten so long ago. And for that, I needed money. Okro had given me some, but that wasn't enough for the things that I had planned.

I thought about being a teacher, but I wasn't sure. Would I teach in Saiyan schools or go to another planet? I didn't particularly want to make the Saiyans any smarter then they were becoming, so probably not. Or I could be an inventor, selling my inventions. That would prove to be a little bit of a problem though, considering that the Tuffles were practically merged with the Saiyans, so Tuffle technology was all across the galaxy.

 _For me to be successful, I need to be smarter than the Tuffles._ If the game could allow me to gain strength at such unprecedented speed, I knew that if I focused on improving my intelligence stat, I would surpass them in no time.

I also couldn't leave Leek again so soon. He'd hate me this time. Either I'll have to convince him to come with me on my space adventures, or I'll have to suck it up and stay on or near Planet Saiyan for a little longer.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out eventually," I casually told him, "And you?"

"I'm enjoying life the way that I'm living it. No reason to stop," Leek replied with a small grin on his face, "Building my empire has been even more fun than I originally thought it would be."

"I can imagine," I chuckled in response, "I've met quite a few of your kids. They all remind me a little bit of you when you were younger."

"Yeah, I'm proud of all of them," Leek leaned back in his throne and crossed his arms over his chest, "It's a shame that some of them might die during this, but the threat of death is a powerful motivator. The ones that live will only get stronger from the battle."

"Shame indeed," I sighed as I looked back down at the battlefield.

"Sub, what made you want to train Bleuras?" Leek's question came as a surprise, but I didn't show it.

"He reminded me of you the most," I told Leek, who raised an eyebrow and momentarily turned to me.

"What else?" He asked curiously, seeing right through my cover.

"I once fought a member of his mother's species, and they have an interesting ability to double their power level when they are enraged," I told him with a deep sigh, "I was curious as to how that ability would work with the Super Saiyan transformation. Besides, he was the first one that I met."

"I see," Leek turned back towards the battle, a small smile on his face, "I knew of the ability, which is why that planet was one of the first I'd visited. They're a species with a lot of power warriors."

"Good, I thought you'd be angry," I nervously chuckled.

"Oh, that you're trying to replace me? No, not at all," Leek's tone switched momentarily, sending a shiver down my entire body. In a second, it was back to normal, with him jokingly saying, "It was only for a week anyway. If he wins this tournament, I'll be taking over his primary training."

Although he appeared to be joking, I wasn't wholly convinced. Ever so often, he'd retort and make comments that made me believe that he still hadn't forgiven me fully. It worried me, but I pushed it to the back of my brain. _It's Leek; he'll forgive me eventually_.

"And that's the end of the first part," Leek broke my concentration, bringing my attention to the fighting below. The first part of the tournament was done in brackets until half of the participants were eliminated. For the second part, it would be a battle royal.

Leek lifted off his throne and flew off to announce a break and then the beginning of the battle royal. I watched with a vested interest. _One thing is sure; this game doesn't fail to be entertaining._

 **Outerspace**

Several humanoid people stood around in a large room, examing a board of sorts. They bickered with each other, going back and forth until one relatively large person stepped into the meeting room. The room silenced up immediately as the man walked into the center of the room.

"Report," His voice was loud and commanding. One of the other men stepped forward, hands at his side.

"This sector of Galaxy H-18 has a high concentration of powerful species," The man informed the commander, "One planet, in particular, has a plethora of powerful warriors on it."

"Saiyans?" The commander asked calmly, even while his hands tightened into tight fists.

"It would appear so. It looks like this filthy species are beginning to multiply on this planet," The informer said, "What are your orders, sir?"

"Ready up the troops. Tonight we'll liberate this planet from the Saiyans first and then expand to the rest of the sector," The commander ordered as he turned on his heels and began to walk to the door.

"Sir?" One of the men called out, causing the commander to pause and look over his shoulder, "No Saiyan prisoners?"

"No Saiyan prisoners," he replied, a thin grin reaching across his face, "Kill them all."

 **Planet Q13 - Sub**

"They sure are determined. I thought that they would have given up a while ago."

Leek sat at the edge of his levitating throne and stared down into the pit. I did the same, watching as the last 3 participants continued to battle. Many bodies, mostly unconscious but some deceased, lay scattered across the arena. They'd put up a good fight, but the amount of power being thrown away by the last three was by far the highest out of all of the others.

Bleuras had survived up to this point with an impressive display of strength. He wasn't the fastest or smartest, but because of his durable body and ability to double his already remarkable power level, he was the strongest. None of them had gone Super Saiyan, which I found slightly disappointing.

The last two were trying to double team Bleuras, who was handling them quite well. A not-so-humanoid figure flew at Bleuras, intent on attacking. This one looked more like white goo in the shape of a humanoid body. When they attacked, its arm extended like a spring. Bleuras barely dodged it, before cutting up quickly and slicing off their gooey arm.

"I'm almost scared to see what that one's Mom looks like," I briefly looked at Leek, who chuckled to himself.

When I turned back, the other combatant appeared behind Bleuras, already swinging a kick at Bleuras's head. This one looked much more humanoid. Her long hair was black with a single white streak, and she had pointy ears. Apart from the ears, she looked like an ordinary Saiyan. Weirdly enough, she looked like a fully grown woman, despite being one of the youngest.

Her kick was caught one of Bleuras's left arms. He threw her body violently at her gooey partner, causing them to collide and go tumbling away.

"They won't give up," Leek noted proudly, "Despite Bleuras' higher power level, they're still trying. They're true Saiyans."

"Yeah, but it looks like Bleuras's is going to wi-" I paused midsentence, my eyes narrowing into slits as I watched the fight. "Uhhh, what's she doing?"

The female combatant, known as Dragula, was leaned over her gooey siblings with a finger lodged into his neck. I watched in surprise as he began to shrivel up slowly, and her aura began to grow.

"Her species is an interesting one. They can absorb other people's ki through their fingers. When they do, they absorb that person's life energy until they're on the verge of death," Leek casually informed as he watched one of his sons shrink until he was about half his original side.

 _Is that why she looks older than she is?_ I watched silently as her power grew and surpassed Bleuras'. She dropped her unconscious brother's body on the floor before her fight with Bleuras continued.

"Dragula is faster and a little stronger now, but Bleuras can take more of a beating. Plus, his extra arms give him a bit of an advantage," Leek's tail flopped erratically on the handle of his seat, "Oh, what's this?"

Dragula seemed to be getting the upper hand when suddenly, Bleuras's aura flickered from blue to burnt orange. His white hair began to levitate, taking on a darker tint. _Not quite a Super Saiyan yet._

That didn't matter though, because, in his False SSJ form, he completely obliterated her. The crowd went wild as he stood over her unconscious body, and his aura went back to normal.

"I'll go congratulate him and bring this whole event to a close," Leek stood up and began floating away, "We'll meet you back at the castle."

I picked up my datapad while taking off. _Now we can train_.

I had no idea what awaited me when returned.

* * *

 **I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter :p Let me know what you thought. The next chapter is basically finished, but would you guys prefer if I just published it now, or made it even longer? Like I said, next chapter is where the story is going to pick up insane speed.**


	21. Liberation Army

**The Game of Life: Dragon Ball Edition**

 **A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama."**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Liberation Army**

 _Being an Arcosian is the best thing I've done this entire playthrough._

The natural power and potential that came with this body was unrivaled. The increase that I'd made in just one year was incredible. I could have easily gotten much stronger if I hadn't paced myself in favor of increasing my other stats. Even still…

 **The Engineer**

 **Name:** Sub

 **Level:** 15

 **Race** : Frost Demon

 **Age** : 9 (1/12)

 **Status:** Alive (Perfected Third Form)

 **HP:** 16,500,000

 **Stats:**

 **S.** 220

 **P.** 20

 **E.** 230

 **C.** 50

 **I**. 170

 **A.** 120

 **L.** 9

 **Attribute Points Left:** 16

 **Final Power Level In Base Form:** 355,819,200

 **Final Power Level in Second Form:** 711,638,400

 **Final Power Level in Third Form:** 5,337,288,000

I was certain that I could have at least made it to 300 if I'd focused solely on strength and endurance, but I wanted to be balanced. Agility was important because if I still needed to be fast and capable of quick maneuvers while in combat. Just doing acrobatic training under intense gravity helped me with that.

Charisma was tough to train, seeing as I was in here with only two people, both of whom mainly wanted to fight. My progress on that stat wasn't impressive, as was my training with perception. There was nothing to look at but the void around us.

The increase in my intelligence stat was what I was most proud of. I had an almost endless supply of books to study, and considering how slow time went when I poured energy into my eyes, I must have reviewed thousands of books.

With the **[Engineer]** special intelligence perk, now further enhanced by my rising intelligence, I now understood and could probably fix and improve the majority of the Tuffles inventions, including the Gravity Chamber. I didn't have much material in the HBTC, but once I got my hands on some, I was going to do _many_ things.

When my intelligence stat hit 100, that was when they offered me another intelligence based special perk. Only one this time, though. Either I could have used it to upgrade my **[Engineer]** special perk or purchase a new one. I'd chosen to enhance **[Engineer]** , once I found out that each upgrade added +75 to my intelligence stat when it had to do with machines. So right now, while my ordinary intelligence was 150, when I was dealing with mechanical things, my intelligence stat reached 300.

I'd also started learning swordsmanship while here, increasing the skill to a reasonable level. I didn't have a teacher, but I thought I could handle myself pretty well. After all, a sword beats fist and flesh.

It turned out that bringing a partner along was a good idea. I wouldn't have been able to gain any experience points or battle points otherwise, while I'd only managed to get two battle points while in here, my level went up by 4. Constant battles did that to you.

As my intelligence grew, I realized that I could improve certain Special Feats, such as Kaioken, without using feat points. It took much longer and was more effort, but it was possible. So instead of using my feat points, I decided to save them up until we left the HBTC, along with my attribute points.

I tried to increase certain feats through pure determination, managing to increase Kaioken to **[X6]**. I didn't need to be any stronger than that, so I stopped trying to improve it in favor of other things. I'd also increased the number of portals that I could spawn, reaching 6.

"Focus!"

I snapped my head back, dodging Leek's punch with ease. With my tail, I grabbed his outstretched arm and threw him into the ground. A smaller power level came up behind me, but I met his attack with the flat edge of my sword. Due to the size difference between my third form and Bleuras' small body, when my sword extended to match my size, it was already bigger than him.

I poured energy into the blade, which released like a tremor, sending Bleuras flying. I didn't turn around fast enough to dodge Leek's energy balls from hitting me. While it didn't send me flying, it did hurt me to an extent. When the dust cleared, he was gone, along with his energy signature.

 _Where did they go?_ I looked around quickly, surprised to see them both hovering a great distance away. Their energy signatures blazed back to life, and their respective auras shun like stars in the void.

" **Spiral Canon!** " They launched a joint attack at me, golden energy mixing with Leek's white energy. The golden energy alerted me that Bleuras was in his Super Saiyan state, so I would need to take this attack seriously.

Leek had improved even more since coming in here with me. In the beginning, he wasn't making much progress, but once I began to surpass him in his base, he slowly began to catch up. By then, we were more than half our way through our time, so I'd made much more progress than him. Even still, his Oozaru form still surpassed my third form.

Bleuras had made the most improvement, though. It didn't take long for him to access his Super Saiyan state, and from there, his power level shot up. In his Super Saiyan state, he could almost match my third, because his Super Saiyan form was unique.

Because of his species ability to double his power level, when he transformed into a Super Saiyan, his multiplier was even higher than usual.

I stared at the bright beam of golden energy that sped towards me, before darting out of its course. I was surprised when it bent at the last moment, heading directly for me. I didn't have time to dodge, swiftly opening my arms to catch it.

" **Kaioken X3!** "

My already crimson energy grew around me, my muscles straining to keep up with the sudden increase in power. I struggled against the beam for a few seconds before kicking it up and away from me. I fell out of Kaioken to preserve energy, in time to see Bleuras pop up in front of me in all of his Super Saiyan glory.

I tried to block his fist with the edge of my blade again, but he concentrated a significant deal of energy into the punch, sending my sword flying through the air. I let go before the sword tilted me off balance, retorting with a punch of my own. Our fists collided, sending a massive shockwave through the dimension.

"You've gotten stronger," I gritted my teeth as we continued to trade blows. He smirked at me in response.

"It's because I don't focus on boring books," He swung both of his right arms at me, forcing me to block. The force behind the attack is impressive, sending me flying through the air. I correct myself just as he appears in front of me, a kick prepared.

" **Kaioken X4!** " Time seemed to slow down as I caught the kick with ease. At Kaioken X4, my power level was a little over 21 Billion; colossal compared to his 5 billion. I dragged him towards me, clotheslining him and slapping him into the ground with my tail. I wasn't finished there though, appearing above him once he bounced off the ground, slamming both of my fists into his stomach and effectively knocking all of the wind out of him and ending the fight.

Kaioken faded from me the moment that Bleuras fell into unconsciousness. I kicked him in the stomach to launch him away so that he was far away from the fight that was soon going to follow. When I turned around, a massive beast loomed over me.

A great ape with white fur and two large horns stared down at me. Leek's power level sat at around 20 billion.

" **Smart of you to knock out Bleuras before my transformation was complete,** " Leek's voice boomed, " **Then you definitely wouldn't have stood a chance."**

Leek had complete control of his Oozaru form, even before we'd got into the chamber. As frustrating as it was, I'd only managed to beat him once while he was in this form, and that was because I'd just unlocked Kaioken X6 and surprised him. That was one battle point I'd worked to achieve.

"I'll defeat you this time, even if I have to cut off that damn tail," A portal opened above me, dropping my sword into my hand.

" **You cut off my tail; I cut you in half,** " He squinted his eyes at me. I got into formation as energy began to build in his mouth.

"Just try it," I readied myself, bending my leg and getting ready to spring forward.

 **TIME IS UP!**

The dimension around us cracked like glass, before falling apart. I eased out of my fighting stance, as does Leek. _It looks_ _like our time here is over._

When the world faded away, we were back in the castle's main meeting room. Bleuras was still unconscious a few feet away, and Leek immediately began shrinking.

"You're lucky that our time ran out," Leek stretched out his body once he made it back to his normal size, "I was about to flatten you."

"You wish," I hummed as I put my sword back into my inventory.

"Has it only been a day?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that's how it works," I replied confidently. We both walked around in silence, while I healed myself with **[Self Healing]** and Leek picked up his son.

"Something is wrong," His voice was suddenly alert.

I reached out with my senses, only to realize that, yes, something was very wrong. The life force on the planet had diminished massively, and it was very quickly falling. I looked over at Leek, who had a deep scowl on his face.

"Let's go," I opened a portal to where I felt the energy disappearing the fastest. Leek was in the portal before me, and when I exited, I was shocked at what I saw.

"It's an army..." Leek growled out of his throat, "Who _dares_ to attack my empire?"

I couldn't think of a good answer to that question. Who in their right mind would want to attack such a powerful individual's territory? The aura that was blazing out of Leek further proved my point.

There was an entire invading force from the looks of it. They all looked to be wearing white clothes, but from this distance, I couldn't make out anything specific. The city was already in flames, and I could feel people dying left and right. I could feel people dying all over the planet.

"What's going on?" Bleuras woke up from his unconsciousness with wide eyes, glaring right out at the city.

"Kill all of the people wearing white," Leek ordered his son, before letting go of him and speeding towards the city. I followed immediately, taking out my sword from my inventory as I did.

If we were going to save everyone on the planet, we needed to be fast. I didn't bother to examine anyone as I flew by and sliced the white wearing invaders in half. Even as I did, I noticed that they weren't weak. Not by any means. But compared to my third form, they might as well have been toddlers.

Between us three, we finished off the small group of invaders in this city quickly.

"Did you notice what I noticed?" I asked Leek once we met up in the middle of the ruins.

"I couldn't sense their energy," Leek said with concern, his eyes still scanning the city. "That isn't normal."

"Not at all," I racked my brain, trying to figure out what this could mean. It came to me suddenly, but the thought wasn't pleasant. _Androids?_

"Gah!"

"Bleuras?" I turned to where his scream came from, surprised to see him getting launched through the air like a pinball. Three figures stood in a triangle, knocking him between them like a ball.

Leek was gone before I could stop him, crashing into one of the figures like a train. I intercepted Bleuras' path, swinging my sword swiftly at the person that was due to hit Bleuras next.

To my surprise, the person dodged out of the way, my blade barely slicing off a hair on its head. She looked like a Saiyan, but she didn't have a tail. I couldn't sense anything at all from her, despite the blatant display of power she displayed by being able to dodge my attack.

 **Name:** Human-B73

 **Race:** Human Android

 **Age:** 5 (Age Accelerated)

 **Relation:** Disliked

 **Status:** Alive

 **Power Level:**?

 _ **B73 is from the second branch of android creation by Doctor Gero and Doctor Briefs. She is a low middle-tier warrior hoping to move up in the ranks of the Liberation Army by eliminating all life on Planet Q13.**_

 _ **Combat has begun!**_

 _ **Enemy:**_

 _ **Human-B73**_

 _ **100,000 EXP**_

 _What in the hell is going on here?_ I thought as I blocked a punch that sent tingles down my arm. _The Earth was destroyed, how did Doctor Gero and Briefs make androids? And how is she only five years old?_

I avoided a few more of her attacks, surprised at her speed and agility. She flipped over my tail as it swung at her midsection, before planting her foot on my chest and kicking me with the other.

 _Some humans must have escaped Earth with Gero and Briefs. They clearly brought their research with them._ I dodged her offensive swings, before slamming my fist violently into her stomach. She went flying into the city, destroying a few buildings while she did.

 _These three are stronger than the rest. What's concerning is that she is only middle-tier yet she can keep up with me._ I watched where she was launched with narrowed eyes, waiting for her to emerge. _The androids weren't this strong in canon, were they?_

The air behind me shifted, announcing her arrival. I swiveled around with an extended elbow, cracking it against her skull. I gathered a ball of energy in my hand, slamming it into her chest. She went flying back again, but this time I wasn't playing. I needed to end this now.

Wordlessly I activated Kaioken x3, flashing behind her and pouring a massive amount of energy into my blade. I concentrated the power, focusing it so that it was sharp, before slicing faster then she could hope to react. Her body was cut in half from her shoulder to her hip.

I didn't stop there, blitzing over to where Bleuras was fighting his android. I decapitated that one, before kicking its body into a portal. I caught the head and stuffed it into another portal, even while it cursed and screamed. I ignored the notification telling me that I'd gained experience.

"What are they?" Bleuras panted lightly. He didn't look too badly damaged, just tired. He was stronger than that android, so it must be due to their durability and endless energy that Bleruas hadn't destroyed it yet.

"They're androids. I'm not entirely sure why they're here," I said, before blasting off and expecting him to follow. There wasn't much time. If there were more of those middle-tier warriors, we might be in some trouble. One or two was manageable, but if they swarmed us?

We found Leek in his Oozaru form, flying through the air towards another conflict I could sense in the distance. A group of his kids was with him, although the majority looked worse for wear.

" **Sub! Bleuras! We need to split up!** " Leek shouted back at us once we caught up. I couldn't help but agree, not even waiting for him to carry on to zoom off in another direction.

I'd spent some time exploring the planet when we were here, so it wasn't difficult to open a portal which leads me directly to the next conflict. Unfortunately for me, the moment that I got there, the city exploded in bright light. When the light faded, all that was left was dust.

Several figures ominously flew above the burning city. I could tell that they were at least mid-class, even amidst they were surrounded by hundreds of weaker foot soldiers. I considered my next move. _This could be tough if I don't do this right._

I could go into Kaioken X6 and try to wipe them all out before the technique tore me apart, but that wouldn't be ideal. Considering the number of forces all over the planet, they had more in orbit. No-one would expend all of their soldiers in one battle, as not to leave their defenses weak. And considering there was more waiting, making my body useless by overextending it wasn't even an option.

I could go in for a sneak attack, but what would happen if they were all stronger then the android that I'd just fought? I'd be at a clear disadvantage, considering how many of them that there were. There's no point going into a losing battle, no matter if I manage to kill a few of them.

If I wanted to do significant damage to the invaders as a collective, I'd need to destroy the ships in orbit and strand them on the planet. Then we could pick them off one by one. _Why attack a few stray ants when you can destroy the anthill?_

Unfortunately for me, that wasn't going to work.

The moment that they noticed me, two blurs appeared in my vision. I lifted both of my arms in retaliation, blocking two strikes from hitting me. I struggled against their strength, not realizing that one another one approached. The blow sent me back a few yards, but I stopped myself in midair.

"You're not a Saiyan," One of the androids hummed—a man with long blonde hair. To my surprise, the other two weren't human, but they were undoubtedly androids.

"I don't even live on this planet," I replied swiftly, putting my hands to my side. My sword lay comfortably in my hand, ready to strike at any given moment. For now, they seemed to be calm so that I wouldn't attack.

"You're also reasonably strong if you tanked that kick I just hit you with," The human raised an eyebrow at me, his hostility dropping for the time being, "I'm sorry that we attacked you so hastily. We're just getting worked up from cleansing this planet."

"Cleansing?" I asked slowly, my eyes flickering into the distance where I watched two more middle tiers lead the ground troops elsewhere.

"We're the Liberation Army," The man bowed his head to me. I briefly considered cutting it right off, but he rose before I could do it. "You probably haven't heard of us."

"Not at all," I responded truthfully. While I did, I used **[Observe]** on them, catching their names and realizing that _yes_ , just like the female android from earlier, they were impossibly young.

"Allow me to explain," The alien on the left, who's name was B-89, spoke to me, "We are the only force willing to stand up to the Saiyans. Our name comes from the fact and inevitability that we will liberate the entire Universe of the Saiyan race."

"Why destroy the Saiyans?" I asked, even while my mind was already going through many plausible reasons. "And why destroy this planet? Not everyone on this planet is a Saiyan."

"Our campaign includes anyone who stands with the Saiyans," The human, B-70, spoke back up, "We gave them a chance to choose between the Saiyans and freedom. They chose poorly."

"And as to why we are destroying the Saiyans," The alien on my right, B-90, tightened his fists, "They're decay. They've been infecting the Universe with their violence and immoral culture."

"They have no qualms with destroying entire galactic sectors if the citizens don't bow to their rule. And the ones that do all become dens of violence and poverty," Hatred spewed with each word, "The Universe has been forced to become stronger simply to live. In this new age, the weak die and the strong survive."

"No one should be forced to live like that. We're taking up the challenge," B-70 smiled at me, before turning away and looking into the distance.

From what I'd seen, everything looked better. But then again, I had only been on Planet Saiyan, the center and heart of the Empire. Knowing the nature of the Saiyans, what they were saying was very believable.

"So what happens with those who reject the Saiyans? They join the Liberation Army?" I asked them.

"They can join us in freeing the Universe, or we send them to one of our liberated galaxies," B-90 informed me, to my surprise.

"Entire galaxies? How have you guys stayed under the radar for so long?" I asked in surprise.

"We're good at what we do," He replied confidently, "But we don't plan on staying under the radar for any longer. We've gathered enough forces across many different solar systems and galaxies."

It all started to click in like puzzle pieces. Attacking Leek's territory wasn't coincidental. _This is a declaration of war on the Saiyan Empire._

"Anyways, you might want to get off this planet immediately," The human android sighed as he began to fly upwards. The others followed him, and I went along with them.

"You're welcome to come with us. We would do well with a warrior like you on our side," They didn't look back as I followed behind them.

"Why are we going off-world?" I asked as we entered into orbit.

"We knew that this was the territory of the strongest Saiyan in the Empire, but we didn't think he'd be on the first planet that we attacked," B-70 sighed, although he didn't sound as worried as I would have thought, "The Albino Fang. Capable of single-handedly wiping out entire systems."

 _They must be talking about Leek. Has he wiped out entire systems?_ I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, more pressing issues at hand. _They should be running with their tail between their legs._ I followed them even further out into space while also feeling for Leek and Bleuras' energy. _How can they be so confident?_

The answer was given to me when I looked out into the vacuum of space in front of me. Hundreds of ships surrounded the planet. They all looked like they were from different alien cultures, some large and some small. One huge ship stood out in particular. _Must be the flagship._

"We're going to blow up the planet. We thought we'd have fun and destroy it manually, but with the Albino here, we'd better end it quickly," Was the last thing that I heard before space stopped carrying our voices. The other two androids flew to the flagship, leaving B-70 with me.

 _They're still alive._ I could sense Leek and Bleuras. Bleuras's aura was fading quickly, while Leek's was making sudden and erratic leaps upwards. He was displaying power far beyond anything he'd shown in the HBTC. _Is he ascending due to the death of his children?_

 _He'll be fine, but Bleuras isn't looking so good._ I glanced over at B-70, who was glaring at the planet with his hands behind his back. _If I get to Bleuras, I can send him off to Planet Saiyan with a portal. There's no way that we can fight such a vast army of these guys._

Before I could go forth with my plan, an extremely bright light caught the corner of my eye. I turned to the flagship, finally taking notice of a large pointed weapon at its head. I saw energy building up at its tip, and I immediately knew what its purpose was. _Crap! Don't they still have forces down there?!_

In the time that it took me to blink, the pink energy building up at the tip of the ship burst forward. Compared to the size of the planet, it looked like a pin flying through a house. Even in space, it became painfully quiet.

The surface of the desert began to crack in every direction, a spiderweb of pink destruction contrasting the yellow sand. As if mountains were forming from the surface, the ground started to rise while simultaneously, the entire planet glassed over, the sand heating to unbearable heats.

 _This better work!_ I hadn't tried it before, but I decided to combine two of my moves in a last-ditch effort. If it worked, Bleuras would be safe. I couldn't do anything about Leek, because he was in his Oozaru form. When I felt Bleuras' aura signature vanish, I sighed into the cold void.

In a final eruption of pink light, the planet burst like a balloon. Large chunks of glass flew into space, the magma in the center of the planet floating aimlessly. Even from a distance, I felt a powerful wave of energy wash over me.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Enjoy all! Had this written for a few days, and was going to release a longer version, but decided it was better if I split it. It's almost fully written, so I'll have it up ASAP. Lemme know what you thought of this, and I'll try reply in PM to all of them!**


	22. Strike One

**The Game of Life: Dragon Ball Edition**

 **A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama."**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Strike One**

If there was any life left, I couldn't feel it's aura. They were extremely low on energy or they were all dead. Anger coursed through my veins for a few seconds, before **[Gamers Mind]** soothed the emotion. Getting angry and doing something stupid wouldn't redeem them.

I felt B-70 tap me on my shoulder before flying off. I followed him silently, formulating a plan as I did. _I can't fight them all now. The most I can do is gather information and then escape when I can._

We approached one of the smaller ships, entering through a side entrance. The same two androids greeted us from before. Both were looking out of a large window at what once was a planet.

"It's a shame that we had to kill the non-Saiyans," One of them hummed to himself, a frown on his face, "Would have much preferred if they saw the flaws of the Saiyans and joined us."

"They're too afraid to go against them," B-70 said, a sad tone in his voice also, "Once this warning goes out to all of the Universe, they'll see that we can stand up to them. They won't be afraid anymore."

 _They aren't evil_. I realized quickly, but it didn't stop the frown from creeping onto my face. _If anything, these guys are in the right. Rule by Saiyan was bound to be a violent one._

 _But I can't stand around and let them go through with total eradication of the Saiyans._ I followed them as they walked into a larger room, filled with hundreds or thousands of people. _I have Saiyan friends._

 _But I'm not friends with the entire Saiyan race._ I reasoned with myself. _I'm sure if it was up to them, they'd have me skinned just for looking like Frieza._

 _So what do I do?_ I continued the conversation with the androids as I thought over many different scenarios. Each time it brought me to a set of different choices.

Okro would know that a war was coming, but would likely underestimate the androids. I could report this to Okro so that the Saiyans knew the full threat level of the androids. That way, they could mobilize their forces across the entire galaxy and stand a better chance. I doubted that this was the Liberation Army's only fleet, but the Saiyan Empire had more numbers. Their army wasn't solely Saiyans; it included anyone under their rule.

But even still, the androids were stronger than the Saiyans. Since the low mid-tier androids were a little weaker than me, it wasn't looking good for the Saiyans. Unless, of course, they manage to ascend even further. Knowing the Saiyan race, when a wall is in front of them, they will always scale it, no matter how high.

 _Do I want the Saiyans to get even stronger?_ The thought was harrowing. I didn't mind Rot, Okro, and those I knew improving, but the rest of the Saiyans, I wasn't too sure. _What about Broly? He'll be unstoppable._

On the other hand, I could join the Liberation Army in their crusade. I'd make the galaxy a better place, but in doing so, I'd betray all of my friends. _I could spare them when we got around to it._ But with Okro being the King, that just wouldn't work. He would never give up on his people.

In the end, I was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. If I help my friends, I'll be allowing the Universe to deteriorate due to Saiyan influence. Now that a war was beginning, the Saiyans would get stronger regardless, that was out of my control. But could I willingly side with the ones who are making the Universe a worse place?

 _Leek_. The thought came back to me suddenly, anger boiling through me once again. _How could I forget?_

Because of my increased intelligence and the effects of **[Gamers Mind]** , my mind tended to think more rationally at all times. While I was furious about Leek's death and the death of my many Nieces and Nephews, I knew that I wouldn't make a decision based on my anger. I couldn't even if I wanted to. **[Gamers Mind]** would squash the emotion, and I'd be left wondering why I planned on making such a foolish decision.

 _Someone would die for this_. _But not yet._

"So, Sub, have you decided what you'll be doing?" B-70 asked as we walked down a slightly crowded hallway. In the time I had been thinking, he'd introduced me to several people, and we had even sat down for a meal. I'd let myself go into auto-pilot in favor of thinking of a plan. "I… I'm not sure. Give me a few days, and I'll have an answer," I told him, much to his delight. He was genuinely a nice guy, now that I got to know him a little better.

"So what's ne-"

Multiple blurs flashed through my vision. When I looked to my left, all that remained of B-70 was his arm. _Who in the hell?_

"Sub!" The voice was childlike, much to my surprise. When I turned around, I saw about a dozen of Leek's kids. _Super Saiyans?_

Their aura was a brilliant gold. Even those without hair, I could tell, had ascended. The closest to me was Dragula, from the tournament. Due to the length of her hair, she looked more like a Super Saiyan 3, then 1.

 _Some of them survived the explosion._ I realized, a smile flickering onto my face. _That means…_

" **We'll kill them all.** "

I turned to see Leek walking down the other end of the hallway, the bodies of dozens of footsoldiers in his wake. In his hand, he held the head of B-89, the middle-tier.

 _Leek looks different_. He wasn't his standard height, his body slowly growing while he strutted through the hall. His body shuddered with every movement, and it looked like bio-armor was spiking from different sections of his body. Blood seeped from the places where the armor was protruding from. _This transformation doesn't look stable._

His power level had skyrocketed, and it didn't look like it was stopping just yet. Whatever strange transformation that this was, it surpassed Super Saiyan, and it was far from over. _It looks excruciating._

"Leek, I know you're angry, but we need to retreat," The words came out of my mouth quickly, seeing his fury rising, "There are just too many of them. Our chances of success are minimal at best."

" **I'll take my chances.** " His voice sounded as if his entire throat had been put in a blender. Blood seeped from the corner of his lips as he spoke. " **What were you doing with the enemy?** "

His voice was critical, and suddenly I knew that my next few words could mean life or death. In this state, who I was didn't matter to him. From his point of view, it looked like I was siding with the people that were killing his family.

"I was formulating a plan on how best to get out of here," I told him while he began to approach me, "They captured me. I couldn't fight all of them on my own, so I was biding my time."

He seemed to consider my words for a few moments. I resisted the urge to gulp, despite the pressure that I was feeling. He wasn't the same little kid I'd saved from Planet Chilled. Standing in front of me was a cold Saiyan conqueror.

It looked like my choice was being made for me. At least for now.

"Father, what should we do?" Dragula asked from behind me. It was clear to me that they needed to escape. They were Super Saiyans now, but due to their relatively low base, they weren't strong enough to compete with the Middle-tier Androids in single combat. They'd just die.

A portal opened up not far from the group of kids, courtesy of me. "Go through the portal. It will bring you to Planet Saiyan. We'll meet you shortly."

They took a look at Leek, who gave them a sharp nod. Once they were all through the portal, it closed behind them.

" **Let's go.** " With that, he vanished. I didn't even see him move before the ship we were in exploded in bright light. Exposed in cold space again, I could see that the majority of their vessels had left already. Only a few remained, but even that was scary.

 _I can't let Leek down._ I brandished my sword, before powering up to my maximum, my crimson aura exploding into the void.

Out of the remaining ships, androids began pouring out like flies from a corpse. They could breathe in space, but without ships, it would take them forever to get anywhere.

Leek was tearing through them like tissue; middle class or not. This power was extraordinary. Did Lizora know that her experiment would turn out to be so successful?

While they were distracted, I drew my arm back and channeled as much energy as I could manage into my sword. Energy consumed the blade, and it began to crack, unable to handle the power that I was feeding it. _I'll need a new sword after this attack_.

With a mighty swing, I threw it, my energy expanding out horizontally like a frisbee. The spinning disk of energy grew to about the size of the largest ship. It cut through the ships like a knife through butter as I guided it, not stopping until the last ship had been cut down.

Most of the androids must have been outside of the ship by then because I didn't get much experience. By the time I looked back, a massive chunk of them was vaporized by a beam of pure white.

 _Something is wrong_. Leek's energy was becoming more and more unstable. It consumed him in a ball, beams like lasers shooting out in every direction. No one could even get close without getting obliterated. _He's out of control._

I tried to get closer, but out of nowhere, the ball expanded greatly, destroying the remaining androids. I was lucky enough to stop flying just at where his energy ended. I stared at Leek, forced to watch as he began to scream, not in anger, but agony.

Even from a distance, I could see that he was _changing_. The skin on his face began to tear apart, blood gushing out from the wound. What looked like his lower jaw extended out of his skin, completely covering the lower half of his face like a helmet. _It's acting like a bio-armor…_

Spikes made of his bone-like bio-armor erupted out of his head and down his spine. With it came a fountain of blood that coated Leek's entire body. My heart skipped a beat, and I considered flying into the energy to help him. One-touch of the wall told me that I'd be disintegrated before I got a few steps in.

 _How does someone have so much blood?_ I tried to scream from my place outside of his bubble in a desperate effort to get him to hear me, realizing that it was futile a moment later. The sound didn't travel in space. I'd have to wait and watch.

His arms began to quiver, before shattering at multiple points. Bio-armor protruded out of his flesh, forming some sort of exoskeleton across his arms. As I watched, his fingers began to peel back like bananas, his flesh and bones vanishing to reveal sharp claws. The same process followed shortly with his legs.

His chest heaved several times before his body expanded once again. His ribcage stressed against his skin, stretching it. His skin looked like it took on a much harder texture, before going even paler than ever.

Last of all, from the base of his spine, a thick, white _Frost Demon_ tail began to overlap his normal Saiyan one. It was hairier than the typical Frost Demon tail, seemingly taking on properties of a Saiyan tail.

Finally, he started to calm down, and his body began to relax. His energy ball shrank back into his body in an instant, lightning up his entire form like a white star. I rushed over to him as soon as I could, catching him just as he fell into unconsciousness.

 _His aura is still present, but he's hardly breathing_. A portal popped up immediately in response. I flew through without hesitation, popping up at one of the Saiyan Hospitals on Planet Saiyan. Once they realized who it was, they took Leek from me immediately.

 _What just happened?_

 **Later That Day - Okro's Castle**

"An army of androids?" Okro repeated calmly. The entire council sat around in the official meeting room, similar looks of shock on their faces. The committee had changed from when it had been formed initially, the only remaining original members being me, Rot, Okro, Paragus, and Takia, the Head Of Intelligence for the Tuffles. His daughter, Okro's wife replaced the old Tuffle King.

I stood opposite Okro, having just told them what I'd experienced. The room was silent for a few more seconds, while everyone adjusted to what I'd told them.

"How is that possible? Androids capable of facing off against a Super Saiyan?" One of the newer members stuttered. No one had an answer.

"In one attack, they took out the face of the Saiyan army," An old Saiyan said glumly, "That doesn't look good at all."

 _No, it does not_. I thought to myself, although I knew that everyone else thought so too. That had been their goal all along. _All in an effort,_ _give the Universe hope_.

Thankfully, Leek wasn't dead. Unfortunately, though, he'd fallen into a _deep_ coma. They weren't sure when he'd get out of it, especially considering that his body didn't heal despite his bones retracting back into his body. When they tried to throw him into a medical tank, the bio-bones kept growing again, just like Bio-armor would for me.

"It's already circulating on the Galactic News," A Tuffle woman informed us, "They've gone on to destroy more than half of Leek's private sector."

"More than half?!" Paragus's voice boomed from his seat. "In a day?! That's not possible!"

"As I said, they must have an _enormous_ fleet and following," I emphasized, making sure to stress the word, "I could tell that their planet-destroying ship was barely using its full potential. It could probably destroy many planets in one shot."

"And they might have dozens more," Takia chipped in, "I've never heard of a ship capable of blowing up planets before, though. Let along to completely destabilize said planet in seconds."

"It was hard to believe," I admitted. I'd seen it in another universe, but not in Dragon Ball. "It moved so quickly and so precisely that I doubt that someone would be able to deflect it in time."

"It changes the pattern of war," Rot finally spoke up, but her voice was dry. She'd taken what happened to Leek the hardest. "Why fight on the surface when you can just destroy the entire planet from space?"

The implication was raw. Saiyans couldn't naturally breathe in space. If the Liberation Army showed up at Planet Saiyan right now, they could theoretically destroy the capital and take out all of the most powerful Saiyans in one swoop.

"Saiyans have the advantage on the ground, for sure. But out there…" Takia sat back in his heat and sighed deeply, "I'm sure I can invent something that will help our soldiers breathe in space, but it'll still be a huge disadvantage."

"And spatial combat?" The Queen, Ria, spoke up, "How would we fare in a battle between ships?"

"Well, it'd be hard to say until we get a proper view of their ship's capabilities," The old Saiyan from before spoke up again, "All we have to go on is the flagship that decimated Q13. We aren't sure if all of their ships contain planet-destroying lasers too."

"We'll have to be very careful in our first battle, then," Okro put a hand on his chin after he replied, "Until then, Takia, increasing the production of powerful ships across all Saiyan ruled territories."

"Of course, my lord," Takia nodded his head in response, "I'll also work on strengthening the planetary shield. I'd neglected it, thinking we would never need it."

"Good," Okro turned back to me, followed by the rest of the room, "You say that the low-tier middle-class variant of these androids is a match for us as Super Saiyans?"

"Stronger than some, I'd say," I admitted carefully, "They seem to have unlimited energy and stamina somehow. Along with an unreadable power level."

"Is that even possible?" I heard Takia whisper to himself. _It was,_ I thought to myself. I'd probably be able to mimic it if given enough time. It all depended on if they were enhanced mechanically or more biologically. However, in the end, there would be no point. They already had thousands, probably millions of them.

"That's troublesome. How strong will their high-tier warriors be?" Paragus mumbled to the group. I couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

The Queen leaned into Okro for a second, whispering something quietly to him. I tried not to stare but couldn't help myself when they both turned to me.

"Sub, did these androids appear in your future?" They asked me, causing me to freeze momentarily. I calmed down when I remembered that I'd told Okro an abridged version of why I know the future. Once I remembered that I crossed my arms and looked back at them.

The group didn't look shocked by what Okro asked, which I found a little odd and uncomfortable. It made sense, considering that they were his council, but it felt strange. When had they been discussing me?

"Yes, but not like this. In my future, there were only a few. A girl, a boy, and…" I couldn't help but pause, an extremely dreadful realization hitting me, "A monster…"

"How powerful were they in your future?" The King asked me, having missed the part that could no doubt bring the extinction of the entire Saiyan race.

"They were strong enough to go against Super Saiyans, but not particularly strong Super Saiyans. Your soldiers would have torn them apart. They were nothing like these Androids," I informed him, before clearing my throat, "But we have a much bigger problem then the androids."

"Like what?" Paragus leaned forward in my seat, and I felt a tightness in my chest. This was going to be a mistake, but it had to be done. _The advancing of the Saiyans is inevitable._

"They called him Cell…" I started slowly, before unleashing the information like a flood, "He was created by the same person who made the androids, but he was far superior. He could absorb the power level right out of people and could even absorb androids. Every android that he absorbed raised his power level by immeasurable levels."

"But… With millions of androids…" Takia started, his eyebrows creasing, "They wouldn't sacrifice their soldiers, would they?"

"I've seen them do it," I grimaced, "When they blew up their planet, I was sure that they had plenty still fighting."

"Then we can't allow this Cell creature to be created. And if he's already alive, we can't allow him to absorb anyone," The old Saiyan spoke again, but his voice was unconvinced. They all looked unnerved at the news.

"As if the enemy would be stupid enough to have their ultimate weapon out in combat. They probably have him tucked away somewhere, feeding him androids until he's unstoppable," Takia said realistically, and I had to agree. It didn't make much sense for him to be running around trying to absorb androids while they were creating bunches of them.

"But we can't just give up," Paragus spoke up again, "We need to have soldiers out on the lookout for an unusually powerful creature. What did he look like?"

I went on to describe all three of his forms, while simultaneously making drawings using my tail. We continued to speak more about Cell, and then the androids again. When I'd exhausted explaining all I remembered about them, we finally moved on.

"If they're as strong as they say, we need to spread out our powerful warriors across multiple squadrons. They'll be the new face of the Saiyans, for now…" Paragus cleared his throat, "Which means that Rot's team will need to be split. Along with mine and a few others."

"Before we get into that, we need to discuss what we're going to do with your son," Older Saiyan in the room said, "With Leek out of commission, we've lost our control."

 _Broly_. I hummed in interest. At least they realized the threat that Broly posed.

"We're in a war, do we need control?" Paragus asked, almost offended by the question.

"He'll be a danger to the other soldiers fighting with him," The old Saiyan countered, "He needs someone who can control him when necessary."

"What if he doesn't have any soldiers with him?" Paragus asked slowly, the room falling into silence a moment later. I was only starting to think of the consequences when he carried on.

"I'm confident that Broly is strong enough to go on missions on his own. He is more than capable in his normal Super Saiyan form but even more so in his ascended form," Paragus grinned widely, "He's a one-person army. And last time I checked, he can breathe in space with ease."

"I agree," Okro hummed as he contemplated it, "But while he is immensely powerful, we can't leave him alone. What if in his rampage he destroys his ship and can't find his way back? What if the enemy captures him? We need to have someone with him."

"Someone who can handle his power…" Paragus hummed and put a hand on his chin, "Or someone who can get him back to Planet Saiyan quickly if their ship is destroyed…"

 _They'd need a high-speed ship._ I narrowed my eyes considerably when all of the eyes in the room turned to me. _Fuck no._

"I think that Sub is the best option to be in a team with Broly. With his abilities to create space-time rips, he'd be able to retreat no matter what situation," The Queen commented, a small smile flickering onto her face, "Plus, you said you were even capable of beating Leek in a spar while training, right?"

"That was only once, and it was because I caught him by surprise," I had to stop myself from raising my voice. _I'm going to need to dump some_ _points into Luck. I'm still on the bad luck side of things._

"You've raised your power level considerably in the last few weeks. Impressively so," Ria looked me in the eyes, "Even Leek's power level increased drastically. Do you have a special training regime? Perhaps we could implement it with our soldiers?"

All eyes were back on me, the Queen's questions putting me on the hot seat. I couldn't tell them about the HBTC. There was no way that I was going to let the Saiyans abuse that. But how could I explain the sudden increase in power?

"I don't have a special training course. Perhaps sparring with Leek brought out a lot of my latent power. And vice versa," I pulled right out of my ass, "I'm surprised by my growth too."

She didn't look convinced at all; her eyes narrowed into slits for a second before relaxing again. I didn't narrow them in return, instead choosing to glance at all of the other faces in the room. The ones I'd known before didn't look surprised at all, as I'd helped them jump multiple levels on just training, but the ones I'd just met looked skeptical. What they thought didn't matter, because Okro turned to me with a small smirk.

"And that is why you're the best one for the job. You can increase in power so quickly that it might counterbalance with Broly's increase," Okro, the _King_ , insisted. It was then that I realized that I couldn't decline this offer, no matter how much I wanted to. If I did, it would look shady on my part, and even disrespectful towards Okro.

"I accept but with three conditions," I put up three fingers, "I have Bleuras on my team. He's not an official soldier for the Empire, but he is one of Leek's children and plenty powerful. Also, I want one member of Rot's squad to join me, seeing as they have a pre-established relationship with him."

"And the third condition?" Okro asked, having already given me a firm nod to confirm that my other two conditions were acceptable.

"I want time between missions to build and create. I believe that I'll be a good addition to Takia's Head Of Intelligence department," I informed them. He seemed to consider it for a few seconds, almost unsure. Having who was probably their strongest Saiyan soldier relaxing so that I could create things wasn't ideal. _But if I'm going to put up with this crap, I'll need at least that._

"That's doable," Okro replied after a few moments, "I sincerely appreciate your assistance, Sub. You've been a great ally to the Saiyan race, and you're a friend that I know I can always trust."

I nodded back, not entirely sure what to say. Just a few hours ago, I was contemplating joining the Liberation Army, but now I was back to being best buds with the Saiyan King. And in both situations, my conscience wasn't bothered in the slightest. **[Gamers Mind]** was a powerful tool.

Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to infiltrate the Liberation and act as a spy. That would have been an excellent way to gather information, or possibly even find Cell. That job would have to be delegated to someone else.

The meeting continued for several more hours, mostly, which I had no input in. I mainly stayed entirely and examined the characters in the room, often sending long glances at the Queen. Something was off with her, and it didn't take me long to realize something that made my brain go into overdrive.

 _I didn't tell her that I'd defeated Leek at all._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The War Arc is underway! Sub is stuck in a team with Broly, so things will be interesting :) There is much planned for this war, so get your seatbelts and buckle in. You're in for a rough ride.**

 **What's up with the Queen?**

 **Will Leek ever heal?**

 **Where is Cell?**

 **Find out next time on, Game of Life: Dragon Ball Edition!**


	23. The Mission

**The Game of Life: Dragon Ball Edition**

* * *

 **A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. I'm just a guy havin' fun. :p."**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Mission**

Almost a month had passed since the beginning of the war. I'd managed to hold off going on a mission until now; helping Takia in his department saved me some time. It was a month well spent, our combined intelligence coming out with some game-changing technology.

We would need it. The war started with a bang that shook the lives of everyone in the Universe. It was a wake-up call for many, who began to question if they wanted to live under the Saiyans rule. Slowly people were starting to convert, and whispers of the Liberation Army spread throughout many solar systems.

They were nothing to be messed with. The Liberation Army annihilated Leek's sector and didn't stop there. In their warpath, they'd converted many peoples, destroying the rest with relative ease. The Saiyans couldn't fight back properly due to the Death Star laser tech that would leave them stranded in space with no oxygen.

Okro had much of his non-Saiyan army go out and fight. The ones who could breathe in space that is, but they weren't able to do much at all. It was more of a diversion of attention, because Okro also ordered all Saiyans, not just soldiers, to train to their maximum. All school, work, and recreation were canceled for the time being. The only thing that mattered was strength.

This was what I had feared. The Saiyans had gotten lazy when they achieved Super Saiyan. Why train when you were the strongest species in the galaxy? Now they realized that they were no longer the top of the food chain, and they didn't like it at all.

I wouldn't complain if the Liberation Army killed the majority of the Saiyans. I didn't need them at all, and with their increasing power, they frankly were a threat. It wasn't just their power, but also the fact that they didn't like me. That was the deciding factor in this entire ordeal.

The Liberation Army didn't have any problems with me. They hated the Saiyans, but the other alien races, they were rather chill about. On the other hand, the Saiyans have a deep hatred for the Cold Family that reached back for god-knows how long. If it weren't for the fact that I had the King's favor, they'd have killed me already.

That was what I was riding on for now. I had Okro's favor, and I was still ahead of the Saiyans, or so I'd like to think. They'd stuck me with a team, so now I couldn't do what I wanted to do, but I'd use this war for what it was—a goldmine for experience points and quest farming.

I'd take my missions quietly because, at the moment, there was nothing else I could do. Cell could be anywhere in the entire Universe, so I wasn't going to go searching for him. I could have been a spy, planted deep in the Liberation Army, but the _Queen_ thought it better if I were in a team with Broly.

The most that I could do is participate in the war and gain experience points and levels. There was no point in stopping the war for now, because to me, the dead Saiyans, the better.

Until now, I was waiting and working with Takia. We'd invented the technology needed for the Saiyans to breathe in space. It wasn't perfect, but it worked. If the user was hit hard enough, the device could shoot out of their mouths, leaving them defenseless and breathless. But it was the best we could do in the time that we had.

Takia and I had also been working on figuring out the infinity energy core in the androids. I took the android that I'd put in a portal out, having to kill his headless body before we could examine him. I still kept its head, which somehow could still talk, in one of my dimensions for later examination.

We'd figured out quite a bit about the device and were in the planning stages of using the same technology in other devices. I'd left the rest of the research to him, only taken some of it to implement into my ship.

I'd been given a ship personally by Okro, for me but also missions. While before it looked like a high-end ship, I'd transformed into something incredible. Its shield generator was powered by what was an incomplete copy of the infinity core. The weapons system was also powered by the core, although it wasn't nearly as strong as their planet-destroying laser.

The gravity chamber in my ship was enhanced, with me having added obstacle courses and random attacks from energy canons in the walls. I'd even managed to increase how much gravity it could magnify. It was similar to what they had in the Canon timeline. To my dismay, after Takia took one look at it, he ordered a mass-production of my upgraded version for the entire Empire.

After that, not wanting the Saiyans to get a hold of the rest of my wonderful ideas, I went off to work on some more _personal_ projects. I reinvented my sword, using a much more durable metal that was more conducive to my ki. I had to use some mechanical engineering to give the sword some 'energy vents,' for when it had to let out excess energy without damaging itself.

After seeing the amount of damage produced by my spinning sword attack, I created something that could replicate it with little effort. They looked like small disks but were complicated pieces of technology. I only needed to put a small portion of my energy into each disc, and the machinery I'd placed inside of it would multiply my ki and expand it rapidly, forming a similar significant 'Destructo Disk' type attack. My sword also contained this technology, with quite impressive results. I'd made quite a few of the discs, placing them in my inventory with my sword.

None of those compared to my most prized ultimate invention. It was inspired by the Tree of Might, the monstrous villain Moro, and some freaky alien creatures from another anime I had watched in my previous life. At first glance, it didn't look like much, but it was incredible, and I _wasn't_ planning on sharing it.

I didn't have a name for them yet. Each one looked like a tiny metallic seed with a very sharp tip. Their primary design focus was to absorb ki and store it for me to later inject into myself. I could fill them up with my ki so that I could always have backup stores of my maximum output. But the main point of the ability was for use against my opponents.

My wonderful invention had two settings. One such setting was sucking the ki out of the environment slowly, including everyone in the area. The other option was a more direct approach, stealing the energy from a specific individual. That was much faster than the first option, but I'd have to prick the individual. Thankfully, that wasn't a difficult thing with my portals.

It took all of my current intelligence to invent this. It couldn't turn others ki into my own _yet_ , so, for now, it couldn't be a permanent boost to my ki like Moro's absorption. But it did give me a substantial temporary boost if used on already full reserves.

It wouldn't help me much against the androids, as they had infinite energy cores, and they functioned on energy that wasn't ki, but these weren't for the androids. Something else was in the works for them. No, these were for my new _teammate_.

I would have worked on more special contraptions to control Broly with, but there wasn't enough time. Even putting six attribute points into my luck stat, bringing it up to 15, didn't get him away.

We'd been assigned a mission, and we needed to leave today. I just needed to make one more stop before heading to the ship.

"Doctor Lychee?" I calmly called. I landed in front of a large laboratory out in the country. It took a few seconds for him to come to the front entrance, but when he did, a wore a broad smile.

This was much different than the hate-filled Doctor Lychee from the Hatchiyak movie. Instead, he was a much happier man, just glad that the war had ended. He'd gone on an extended vacation when everything settled down, only coming back to inventing a couple of years ago.

"Ah, Sub, my new favorite student," Lychee smiled at me warmly. "I heard that you were heading out on a mission. Was there anything that you needed?"

"No, sir, I was just coming by to see how the project was coming along," I told him, much to his delight. Hatchiyack was still in development, but I had a vested interest in its creation.

"It's going along very well. Not complete yet, of course, but with your input, it's coming along faster than anticipated," He chuckled heartily. I nodded my head and began to take a step in, only for him to put a hand on my leg.

"Not yet! I'm in the stage of testing the Destron Gas!" He tried to push me back, so I complied. A gas originally designed to weaken beings with ki. This newer version was going to be designed to decrease and slow down the 'mechanic energy' that the androids ran on.

"Good. I look forward to seeing what you've come up with before I come back," I backed away from him while smiling at him. "Hachiyack will change the tide of the war. You're truly the smartest person on this planet."

"Oh, hush. Don't let Takia hear you say that," He laughed in response.

"He should be proud of his father," I crossed my arms and looked down at him. "He is quickly catching up to your achievements. He's very impressive."

"I expect nothing less from my son," Lychee crossed his arms and grinned with pride, "Anyway, I have some news for you. Concerning the 'bug' problem."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow, extremely curious now. By bug, he wasn't referring to any insect.

After carefully trying to figure out how the Queen had found out about my activities in the HBTC, I only could come up with one explanation. I'd been bugged somehow. There was no other way. Bleuras had confirmed to me that he hadn't told them anything either.

After carefully searching, I found a tiny device hidden on the surface of my bio-armor. It stuck to my body with a vice-like grip, only dislodging once I'd concentrated a considerable volume of ki on the spot that it latched onto. Once it was off, I examined it and figured out that it only recorded sound, not videos.

Whoever had placed it on me was suspicious of me for some reason. My first and final guess was the royals. How else would the Queen have known anything? But that wasn't like Okro at all. I couldn't imagine him _spying_ on me, let alone in such a technological way. When he had a problem with me in the past, he confronted me in person.

So, in the end, I figured that it was probably just the Queen. Why she was so suspicious of me, I had no idea. To be fair, I wasn't even sure if she had been the one to plant it, but I knew that if she didn't do it herself, she knew who did and was in leagues with them. Whomever it was, I couldn't confront them about it without proof.

She slipped the remark about the fight in so smoothly that I answered it without thinking. But she couldn't have revealed her knowledge about the HBTC without announcing that she knew that there was a bug on me. _She is sneaky._

"Unfortunately, I couldn't trace back it's origins completely," Lychee sighed, clearly disappointed. "But I'm sure it's _very_ high-end material. Extremely expensive."

"Thank you for trying," I replied as I slowly began to lift off of the ground. "See you when I get back."

"Until next time, student."

My next stop was at Rot's house, where Bleuras was waiting for me outside. He'd been staying with me ever since I'd saved him using a long-distance portal back on the planet. He'd come to Rot's house for the day to spend time with his siblings, who Rot willingly took in. Bleuras had a scowl on his face, which lightened when I got closer.

"Hey, kid. Ready for the mission?" I asked him, not even bothering to land. He followed me into the air, and we were off.

"What's got you so grumpy?" I asked, genuinely concerned. In his species biology, he was 12 years old, so I chalked it up to puberty. But it never hurt to find out, especially when we were about to go on a dangerous mission where he'd need to control his emotions.

"They think you're untrustworthy," He growled in annoyance. The news was a great surprise to me. I thought that the rest of Leek's kids liked me, considering that I'd _saved their lives_.

"Why's that?" I asked him in response.

"They're idiots! They said that they saw you talking with the androids, as if you were friends with them," He didn't believe them, and that made me feel much better, "They even think that you're the one that put Dad in his coma!"

"Ridiculous. As if I could defeat your Dad in that new form of his," I scoffed back. "Just ignore them. When your Dad wakes up, he'll explain to them that I helped him take out the rest of the army. If I wanted to kill your Dad, I would have thrown him into a star when he was unconscious; not bring him back to the planet to heal."

"Exactly!" He seemed to calm down for a minute, before growling again. "It's Dragula! She's instigating it all. The others all listen to her because she helped them escape the planet exploding!"

"But you're the heir? How disrespectful," I was a bit of an instigator, but it was fun to watch.

"Exactly! When I come back from this mission, I'm going to…" He kept on throwing threats at the air for the remainder of the journey to the ship. Just before we got there, I silenced him with a gentle tap of my tail.

"I'm going to need you to hold your tongue when speaking with Broly, understood?" I reminded him, probably for the hundredth time. "Forget your pride when he's around. It's not worth it."

"I know, I know! You've told me so many times! I haven't even met the guy yet!" He grumbled in response. It was true, but there was no being too careful. _I'd skin Broly alive if he did anything to Bleuras._

He was, by far, my favorite nephew. Considering that the majority of them were corpses floating off in space, it wasn't much of an accomplishment. But still, it counted. He meant a lot to me and was the only Saiyan that I could guarantee was more loyal to me than to the King.

"Alright, so don't complain if you mouth off and he beats your ass," I replied casually. We landed at the shipyard right in front of my ship. It didn't take me long to find who else they'd assigned for this mission.

"Kakarot…" I hummed in interest. The Saiyan boy lay comfortably on the outer layer of the ship, staring off into the sky. He was a little taller then he'd been in Dragon Ball, but was still relatively short. He turned to look down at us when I called out his name.

"Are you two ready for the mission? If so, I think Broly is waiting inside," Kakarot informed me, before jumping off of the ship and heading straight inside. He wasn't particularly friendly, but that wasn't what I had been expecting. He would either take after the Bardock from Minus or the Bardock from the Super Broly movie. Slightly different, but it would make the difference between a somewhat friendly guy, or a broody one.

"My name is Bleuras. I am the son of Leek, the Albino Fang," Bleuras introduced himself to Kakarot as we walked.

"I am Kakarot, third son of Bardock, the third commander of the highest-ranking squad in the Saiyan army," Kakarot responded quickly, although his expression was still blank. "Your Dad was on my squad before we split; it's a shame what happened to him."

"Hm," Bleuras replied as he looked away, "If your Dad is third in command, he must be plenty strong,"

"Yeah, he is," Kakarot tilted his head towards Bleuras, the first sliver of a smirk appearing on his face. "But I'm stronger."

"If you're stronger, shouldn't you be third in charge?" Bleuras asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but because he's older and has more experience, they won't promote me," Kakarot spat out, a scowl forming on his face. "It's unfair."

"I agree," Bleuras seemed to stop and think for a second before a large smirk appeared on his face, "If you're so strong, then show me."

"Oh?" Kakarot's scowl quickly turned into a smirk, "Is that a challenge?"

"Yup!" Bleuras crossed two of his arms, confidence oozing from his stance. "No problem. It'll be easy."

"I'm ready to go right now, if you want," Kakarot's excited grin only made Bleuras more determined. Bleuras looked back at me as if to confirm that they had permission.

"Take it to the training room. I'll go ahead and brief Broly first," I waved them off before they both went running off down the hallway, Bleuras leading them.

 _That looks promising._ I watched as they disappeared around a corner. _Bleuras is making friends, and Kakarot isn't a jerk. Perfect._

I continued down a separate path, going towards where I knew that Broly would be waiting. I could feel like his aura as soon as I'd stepped into the ship due to his lack of desire to suppress it.

"You must be Broly," I was in my third form, so when he turned to look at me, I hoped he'd feel a little intimidated. Instead, the thirteen-year-old just smirked smugly, before leaning back in his chair and yawning.

"And you are Sub. I've heard a lot about you," Broly replied, much more civil then I would have thought. "My Dad speaks highly of you. But it disgraces me that they thought I'd need a babysitter, let alone one from a race inferior to the Saiyans."

 _Alien racism?_ I didn't give him much of a response, knowing that it would probably fuel him. _His Saiyan pride is always on overdrive; I almost forgot._

"I'm not a babysitter. I'm merely here to complete the mission and bring us back home safely if the mission goes south," I informed him, but he still snarled at me.

"In that case, stay out of my way. I don't need any help," Broly growled at me before standing up and making for the door. I narrowed my eyes at his defiance but knew better than to provoke him. As much as I wanted to put him in his place, he could quickly transform into his legendary state. If we were in space, that would be a different story, as he couldn't change because it would destroy the ship and leave us stranded.

I was left alone in the room with my thoughts. This was going to be harder than I anticipated.

* * *

 **If you have any questions hit me up in the reviews! The next chapter is already written and completed, but I won't be posting it for a few days. Or should I release it now? :p If I get enough of you that want it now, I'll release it sooner!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Strike Two

**The Game of Life: Dragon Ball Edition**

* * *

 **A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. I'm just a guy havin' fun. :p."**

* * *

 **Four Days Later**

"We're about to arrive. Do you understand your objectives?"

I stood in front of my small group of Saiyans. Broly didn't bother to wear any upper body armor, leaving his bare muscular chest exposed. Bleuras was wearing a white and black armor piece, with the emblem of Leek's empire on the back. Kakarot just wore traditional Saiyan armor,

"There is one large factory on the planet. You'll be heading to that one while we split off from you and wipe out everyone in the smaller ones," Kakarot replied, earning a nod from me. "Bleuras and I will stick together. Broly is on his own."

"It's pretty simple. This is one of the planets that they use to breed and artificially grow their soldiers," I reminded them, "It's a small cog in their machine, but it'll make them aware that we aren't going to sit back and allow them to increase the size of their army."

"There's going to be a fair amount of powerful soldiers here. This should be fun," Broly grinned to himself while flexing his muscles, "I've been hearing that these androids are formidable opponents."

"Yeah, so be careful. Don't make any stupid mistakes. They won't hesitate to use that slip up to kill you," I told them, although I could tell that the only one paying attention was Bleuras. He'd fought them already, so he knew what he was facing.

"If you can't handle a situation, use your communicators to let me know that you need back up," I ordered them seriously, "Kakarot, Bleuras, don't hold back against them. Broly, you can only use your ordinary Super Saiyan form. We want to secure this planet, not destroy it."

He growled in response but left it at that. I was surprised at his compliance, but I wasn't going to complain. For the entire journey, I stayed as far away from him as I could, only forcing myself to be in his presence when he sparred with Kakarot and Bleuras.

"If all is understood, let's get going. We have a mission to complete."

* * *

The planet was quite giant, even larger than Planet Saiyan. The ground was a dark red, along with the trees and plants. From space, it just looked like one giant tomato.

I figured out that they had a planetary shield, so I decided to leave our ship in orbit where it would be safer. Kakarot used the new technology to breathe in space, while the rest of us could do it casually. It was easy to slip past the barrier with my portals, and once we were in, I turned to face them.

"Go."

They flew off quickly, Broly in his direction and the two boys in the other. I flew straight to where I knew that the main factory would be. _This mission_ _has the potential to_ _go very wrong._

Bleuras had trained hard during the month leading up to the mission, as I'm sure that all of the Saiyans had. He'd been beaten and humiliated by the androids, so he had something to work towards overcoming. Plus, he'd received a Zenkai boost from it. I wasn't sure how much he'd improved yet, so I was a little concerned about his safety.

I trusted them to use their communicators if they needed help, though, and I would leave whatever I was doing to make sure that they were safe. Well, maybe not Broly, but that was to be decided.

I got to my destination quickly, glaring at what was probably the biggest factory that I'd ever seen. So much smoke billowed out of the top of the building that it created clouds of black that covered the entire planet. _I wonder what technological wonders wait have for me here._

From my spot high in the sky, I could see many different aliens scurrying around with materials, bringing them in and out of the factory. It was reported that they wouldn't have many defenses, as their planetary shield was high-end, so this would be a cake-walk. I hadn't been the only one to get stronger during the last month.

I drew my new, completely blacked out sword from my inventory, sliding into a portal and beginning my assault.

The footsoldiers didn't stand a chance as I sliced through them and made my way to the entrance. I made sure that there were no aliens alive outside that could call for reinforcements.

By the time I'd made it into the factory, the majority of the androids inside had surrendered. I killed them anyway, knowing that they'd been using that tactic during the last month to infiltrate our ships and then self-destruct. There'd been several low-tier middle-class androids in the building, but a few flashes of Kaioken ended them quickly.

They were hiding some pretty impressive things in this factory. There were thousands of growing humans and aliens in here, ranging from newborns up until late teens. My [ **Observe]** told me that they were all around the same age, despite the difference in size. Each one of them was kept in little tanks, which were filled with a weird pink semi-liquid.

I'd used the remaining ten attribute points to raise my charisma to 30, deciding that I'd naturally increase my perception. I'd gotten it up to about 40 in the last month, and I saw the differences. I was better at sorting the junk from the useful and was going to take advantage of that.

The technology that they used for the tank was very intriguing. I threw a few of them into portals, along with the beings inside, planning on examining them later. Once I was satisfied, I cut the power in the entire factory, halting all of the accelerated growth and the electricity to the machines.

"How are you guys doing on your end?" I asked after going through the factory for what felt like hours.

"I think we'll manage!" Kakarot replied, although I could tell from his voice that he was tired.

Broly simply didn't respond. I expected that from him, but it didn't matter to me. Broly living or dying wouldn't affect me at all.

"This Saiyan was surprisingly troublesome. I could tell that he believed he was more than trash," The voice on the other end of the communicator was unfamiliar, putting me on my guard. The voice came from Broly's line, but it wasn't Broly.

"If my sources are correct, as I'm sure they are, this is Broly, son of Paragus and one of the Saiyan elite." The voice seemed amused. "He'll make a good prisoner. I've got to say, I'm disappointed. I heard that he was an exceptional fighter."

"Who are you?" I asked a moment later. Did someone defeat Broly that quickly? He didn't ascend into Legendary Super Saiyan because I would have felt it, but even still, he would have had to knock out Broly before he could transform. This person was _dangerous,_ which meant that he was worth a lot of experience.

Before he could answer the question, a portal brought me to where I could feel Broly's aura. A smaller factory to my left was in flames, probably due to Broly. I had a feeling that he wouldn't follow my orders, and I was right.

At my feet, Broly lay motionless in his base form. He was unconscious with a large bruise on the side of his neck. I looked up at the figure who stood a few feet away from me. The android looked like a typical human, with no outward features identifying him as an android. He looked similar to General Blue, but I couldn't be sure.

I couldn't read much about him using **[Observe]** , only finding out that his name was Commander Axel, and his title was Second in Command. I narrowed my eyes considerably. _Is this man the Second in Command of the Liberation Army?_

I wasn't sure if I was lucky or _extremely_ unlucky. I was betting on the latter.

"As you can see, this was a setup. As if pathetic Saiyans could outsmart us. We knew about the spies the moment that they joined us," Axel was oozing with confidence and arrogance, "I was expecting a bigger force to come and invade this planet. But instead, they only sent four of you."

"I'm sure you'll find that four is enough," I said as I brandished my sword in front of me.

"Even still, I'm sure capturing you all will be more than adequate," He ignored me in favor of looking down at Broly, "Especially this one. Another one of the most powerful Saiyans taken out by the Liberation Army. I can already see the headlines!"

 **Battle Begins!**

 **Enemy:**

 **Commander Axel**

 **1,000,000 EXP**

 _That amount of experience points? This fight is going to be tough._ While my opponent focused on Broly, I started my assault. Moving through a portal, I appeared behind Axel, sword already slashing at his neck. He ducked underneath the attack, effortlessly dodging me as I kept up my offensive.

"I've heard a little about you too, Frost Demon," He casually spoke while dodging my blade, "You're from the same species as the previous Emperor of the Universe, Frieza. From what I've read in the records, all but one of you vanished 15 years ago."

I sliced horizontally at his midsection, while simultaneously swinging my tails serrated edge at his legs. He rotated his body at superb speeds, going completely horizontal and dodging both attacks at once. Before I could counter his dodge, he twisted in the air and extended both of his legs, effectively pinning my tail to the ground and knocking my sword out of my hand.

A portal caught it and sent it back at him, but in a flash, he caught the sword while still looking me straight in the face.

"You came out of nowhere but are relatively powerful. Are you a sign that the Frost Demons are returning?" He pressed down harder on my tail, before swinging his other leg at me. I tried to counter his kick with an energy ball, but his leg split the attack in two, causing it to detonate prematurely. Even despite the explosion, his kick struck me, filling me with pain.

"Why side with the Saiyans? Can't you see that they've been a great pain for everyone but themselves?" He asked me calmly while he kicked me repeatedly. "Siding with them means death."

 _How strong is this guy?!_ I expelled ki out into the ground underneath us, obliterating it and freeing my tail. I tried to flee backward, but quickly found my sword lodged into my shoulder. _I didn't even see him throw it_!

"Do you see the gap in our power? Even still, I can tell that you've got more in you, Frost Demon," He got into a fighting stance that I had vague memories of seeing. It was from Earth. "Show me your true strength."

" **Kaioken X2!"** I ripped the sword out as I dashed at him, my power doubling due to the Kaioken. I threw two of my disks at him, igniting them once they were close enough, but he had been wary and jumped up in time to dodge them.

I threw my sword into a portal before jumping at him and swinging an uppercut at him. Axel dodged by tilting his head to the side before grabbing my arm and throwing me over his shoulder. I recovered from it quite quickly, swiftly spinning and trying to slash his throat open with my tail. Empty air met me.

" **Kaioken X4!** " I pushed my body even further, coming around in a spinning kick. Instead of dodging or blocking, he put a hand on my leg and redirected my attack upwards. The smile on his face was so prominent that it made me feel sick.

A portal opened up behind his head at that moment, my sword coming flying out. With inhumane reflexes, Axel tilted his head to the side and let it fly harmlessly past him. I caught it with my tail as I tried to string together punches.

Even in Kaioken X4, he redirected my punches with ease. Using my tail, I threw my sword into another portal, which then opened in front of him, near his abdomen. His body began to move to dodge again, but this time I'd expected it. Wordlessly sliding into Kaioken X6, I blitzed behind him, opening up portals in each direction so that his only escape was where I was waiting.

My fist became a ball of crimson energy as I focused every drop of energy into a single fist. My body burned, but I pushed it even further, the red aura around my fist brightening so harshly that it looked like a supernova. This was my first time using it in combat.

" **Kaioken X8!** "

I'd unlocked the next two stages of Kaioken during the last month, mainly by working on improving my endurance stat. A few hours sitting under gravity that I couldn't even stand in helped bring up my endurance stat by enough points that I could manage it without immediately breaking my body.

I drove my fist Axel's chest, who now only had the choice of dodging my sword or my punch. His eyes widened slightly as my attack approached, but to my surprise, he didn't seem to be moving anywhere. He underestimated me, and that would be his undoing.

Once contact was made, the explosion that followed rocked the planet to its core. Underneath us, the ground cracked for miles, and the clouds dispersed. I heard someone talking on my communicator, but I didn't catch it over the ringing in my ears.

"Impressive. I'd be lying if I said that I'd met a non-android that was as strong as you…"

 _Is he alive? How?!_ Dust filled my vision, so I tried to retract my fist from what I thought would have been his body. Instead, I felt a tight grip on my wrist. _He caught it?!_

"You should reconsider allying yourself with the Saiyans. I'll even offer you the title of Commander in the Liberation Army," As the dust cleared, my eyes widened as just how _undamaged_ he was. "It would be a shame to see your power go to waste."

For a split second, I considered it. Was it worth it to die for the Saiyans? The thoughts were quickly dismissed by the fact that Bleuras was on this mission. If I joined the Liberation Army, what would they do with him? The Liberation Army had a No-Saiyan policy, and I wasn't going to sit back and watch them kill Bleuras.

Axel must have seen the resolve on my face because his grip on my wrist tightened considerably. I winced but continued to stare definitely into his cold eyes. With a flick of his wrist, mine was not just broken, but my entire hand detached from my arm. I growled through the pain, using my freedom to try to strike him again, with my other hand.

Now, he looked bored. I wasn't using Kaioken now because my energy had depleted so much from the attack. In a flash, I felt as my other arm was torn off from the elbow down. The pain quickly became intense, sending me into a daze me for a moment. He took that opportunity to kick me in my chest, his foot breaking right through my bio-armor, and sending me crashing into the planet below.

 _Well, this isn't good at all._ I coughed up some blood. I watched Axel as he began to slowly descend from the air. I glumly noticed that he'd taken my sword attack in favor of redirecting my punch. The sword was lodged up to the hilt in his abdomen, right where his lungs should be. It didn't affect him at all, somehow, as he was still speaking just fine.

"I won't kill you. I'd like to take you back to the Doctor. I'm sure that he'll be interested in examining his first Frost Demon," He stopped to pull my sword out of his body, this time wielding it for himself. While he did, I glared at the wound in surprise and horror.

It looked like it was _stitching_ itself back together. The process wasn't quick, but it was noticeable. What was even more bizarre was the fact that as his body mended itself, it turned a flamboyant pink; before turning back. _Don't tell me that's what I think it is?_

At the moment, there was only one valid option. We needed to retreat. Axel had to be at least double the strength of my **Kaioken X8,** and that fact was enough. _Thank goodness for my portals._

I reached out in an attempt to find Bleuras and Kakarot's aura signatures, only to be unpleasantly surprised when I felt them fast approaching. They weren't hard to miss when they came into view, their golden aura flaring around them like flames. _This isn't good._

"Ah, so this is the rest of the squad," Axel hummed as turned his attention away from me. He glared at the two Saiyan pre-teens, both of which had no idea what they were up against.

"Sub?" Bleuras looked down at me, his eyes widening and his fists clenching. His teeth ground against each other as his power level slowly began to increase. _It won't be enough_.

"I'm alright, but you CAN NOT fight him!" I shouted from the ground, amplifying my voice to be as long as I could. "He's beyond your skill level! We're done here!"

"Done? I'll be the one deciding that."

Axel's voice was suddenly a lot closer than before. I opened up my mouth to speak but felt a sharp metal enter my mouth and out of the back of my throat, piercing me to the ground and effectively forcing my mouth open. I gargled against the blade, realizing that it was my sword and that Axel was standing right above me.

 _Oh no._ Bleuras was next to Axel in a second, but just as quickly as he dodged my attacks, he danced around Bleuras. With no hands, it wasn't easy to pull the sword out of my mouth, but I managed it by using my tail. The pain was immense, and I could feel the cold air rushing through the gap created by the puncture.

Unlike with me, Axel wasn't talkative while fighting Bleuras. It didn't take long for Kakarot to join the fight too, but even still, Axel wasn't even breaking a sweat. _I'm glad I saved these points until now._

The world paused and blurred into grey. I'd been saving my feat and special move points for such an event. With eight feat points and 16 special move points, I had plenty of options. My feat and special move lists popped up, and I scrolled through it quickly.

First, I needed to upgrade [ **Self-Healing]** 3 times, increasing the times I could use it in a day by two and then upgrading it's quality so that I could regrow even torn limbs. Desperate times call for drastic measures, so I used two of those points to get me to **[Kaioken X10]**. I saved the last three feat points for another time, before moving on.

My eyes fell on one ability, causing a devious smirk to stretch across my face. I bought it without a second thought, using the last remaining feat points to upgrade it two times.

The world faded back into color, and I immediately used **[Self-Healing]** to regenerate my hand and arm as well as bring me back to full health. While I was still out of the fight, I began to put my plan into motion...

By the time it was prepared, Kakarot and Bleuras were losing their rhythm, exhaustion setting in. Axel went on the offensive for the first time in the fight, swinging a punch down at Kakarot that I _knew_ would kill him. I opened a portal in the path of the attack, sending the punch right back at Axel. He stopped his fist right before he punched himself.

"You're healed? You sure are an interesting creature." Axel retracted his fist from the portal, but before he could carry on speaking, I appeared behind him from another portal. He dodged my attack, of course, but Kakarot and Bleuras came behind him with a joint kick. He looked surprised for a moment before the kick sent him flying.

"You're fine?" Bleuras asked in shock, his eyes lingering where the hole in my throat once was. Kakarot kept his eyes on where Axel had flown.

"I'm fine. I'd say we should escape, but I doubt he'll allow it. We're going to have to end him quickly," I informed them. They both nodded their head, and we all turned to see him floating opposite us.

"I'm surprised that you landed a good hit on me. But it won't happen again," He no longer sounded amused.

"Kakarot, back us up with ki blasts. Bleuras, come with me! Use what I taught you back in the training session!" I ordered Bleuras, before dashing forward at Axel. Bleuras was right behind me.

I opened up with a horizontal slash, which Axel ducked underneath. Bleuras came out of one of my portals underneath Axel, aiming to punch him in his spine. The android swiveled expertly out of the way, but back into my path. Flaring into **[Kaioken X8]** , I jabbed at him, aiming to stab him right, though.

Blue energy balls came flying from all directions, aimed at Axel. He barely dodged my attack, a small cut on his left side. Using a portal, I appeared next to Bleuras, just in time to see all of Kakarot's blasts collide with Axel and cause a massive explosion.

I knew that he wasn't done, though, so I immediately went back on the offensive, appearing behind him in a second. Kakarot was powerful, but compared to this monster, that attack was like a warm breeze. _Any distraction would be good, though. My next attack should settle this._

 _He'd regret underestimating us._ I swung at him with a mighty downward flash, but he caught my wrist before it could connect. Bleuras came up from behind him, a feral but pained look on his face.

" **SUPER KAIOKEN X2!** "

His golden aura melded with red, becoming a dull orange. I'd taught him the Kaioken back in the chamber as a gift after he promised not to show anyone without my express permission. He didn't make much progress with it, only being able to double his power level while in Super Saiyan, but it was enough for my plan to succeed.

Axel couldn't catch all four fists at one time, so he was forced to block with his other arm entirely. He growled in frustration, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. Out of another portal, my tail shot out at his back. Simultaneously, my plan came to its pinnacle. A third person came out of a portal in front of Axel, but it wasn't Kakarot.

"W-What?! Impossible!" Axel shouted in shock and slight panic. In front of him, another version of me burst forward, sword raised, and energy blazing.

The Multi-Form technique was an interesting move, one which I wouldn't have considered buying if it wasn't for the fact that I'd invented absorption tech. The Multi-Form splits your ki in half when you make a clone of yourself, which would have been a massive disadvantage if I didn't have the absorption seeds that I'd stored massive amounts of my own Ki inside.

When I made the clone, I injected it with a seed and injected myself with one also. That raised our individual power levels to 50% more than my usual peak, putting us both at 9 billion.

" **KAIOKEN X10!** " My clone roared, his power level jumping from 9 billion to 90 billion in an instant. His massive energy filtered into the sword in his hand, expanding the length and ultimately shifting the color to blood red. Lightning sparked off of the blade, and from two openings in the hilt, excess energy was dispersed. In this form, it looked similar to Kylo Ren's crossguard lightsaber.

In what was probably a second, Axel began to panic, trying to fly back to dodge the attack. My tail waited patiently, cutting deeply into his back when he tried to escape. I gritted my teeth due to the pain I knew I'd feel, before expanding my crimson aura rapidly, following my clone into **Kaioken X10.**

He couldn't let go of my wrist, or else my attack would slice him in two, and Bleuras was on his other side. He had no choice but to take the clone's attack. His eyes widened in shock and horror as the burning sword cut right through his flesh and bones.

 _He couldn't dodge it completely_. I noted gleefully, noticing that one of his ears and his right arm had been completely severed from his body. The goal was to cut him in two, similar to what Future Trunks had done to Frieza, but his reflexes were incredible. _But they won't be enough to save him._

In unison, my clone, Bleuras, and I delivered a crushing kick to Axel's shocked body, sending him crashing into the factory nearby. Having exhausted all of his remaining energy, my clone faded away.

"Kakarot, get over here! We'll finish it with this attack!" I gathered two massive balls of energy at either hand, similar to how I would usually charge my Arrow Of Death. However, instead of sharpening it and pointing the end, I left it blunt, stuffing it with as much energy as I could muster. The 50% boost was fading off quickly, so I was going to juice it for all that it was worth it.

Bleuras stood at my left and Kakarot at my right, both of them gathering their signature attacks. In a joint movement, we all heaved forward, launching our attacks.

" **DESOLATION BEAM!** " I grunted as the energy exploded out of me.

" **SPIRAL CANON!** "

" **FINAL SPIRIT CANON!** "

The resulting beam of red and golden energy was so large that it completely covered my field of vision. I felt the world around us begin to destabilize, the ground fracturing and cracking in all directions. I tried not to focus on the destruction, instead directing my attention to our attack.

We kept it up for what felt like a minute before the beam faded. We all fell out of our respective forms, Kakarot and Bleuras's hair turning back and my body almost crippling itself in pain. _Was that enough?_

 _Wait. There's no way!_ Green aura already started to heal me, my second use of [ **Self-Healing** ] coming into use. The red ground surrounding us was destroyed, lava from the core spilling out from every crevice. In the direction where we had fired the attack, nothing remained. Everything in that direction was simply _gone_ ; an entire chunk of the planet seemingly deleted. _So why haven't I received any experience?_

That was when I saw it. Floating in the space, a single rock remained. And on that rock, a very pissed off android glared at us.

 _Impossible! How?!_ Axel had his arm extended towards us, and this time I was confident that his skin had turned pink. A wisp of golden and red energy lingered near his pink hand, before seemingly being sucked in. Excess energy crackled around him like lightning. _Oh, don't tell me he can absorb too?!_

 _How did I forget that some androids in Canon could absorb?_! I turned my head to look at Bleuras and Kakarot, who were holding each other up, unaware that the enemy was still alive. By the time I looked back at where Axel had been, he was gone.

The sound of flesh being torn apart greeted my ears. I slowly turned my head, my **[Gamers Mind]** not even preparing me for what met me. Axel stood a few feet quietly; his remaining arm lodged up to the elbow through Bleuras's chest. Bleuras's face twisted into one of agony, his eyes already glassed over. His heart still pumped in Axel's hand for a few seconds, before stopping completely.

"I would have been dead if it weren't for the fact that I can absorb ki. You don't cease to _impress_ me," He spoke compliments, but they were laced with poison. His clothes were burned off at points; some articles even melted into his flesh. "As impressive as you are, I've decided that you need to be terminated rather than captured. This mockery ends now."

"Bleuras…" I muttered as I stared at his corpse. Axel dropped him like a piece of trash, his body hitting the ground hard. _This is my fault. I should have used a long-distance portal to get him back to Planet Saiyan, the moment that I started fighting Axel_ …

I felt anger that I hadn't felt before surge through me. Nothing seemed to stop it, not even **[Gamers Mind]**. I slowly looked up at Axel, letting the anger flow through me like electricity through a wire.

Kakarot roared and jumped at Axel, but was shut up by a backhand so hard that it caused the ground below us to erupt. I didn't need to look at his body to know that he was probably dead.

"Give up, and I'll make your death painless," Axel said as he got into his fighting position. Despite his missing arm, he still looked fresh and ready to fight. Lightning cracked around him like a whip, a portion of the energy that we'd attacked him with circulating through his body.

"I could say the same for you," I growled in response, the words barely forming through the anger. A portal opened up next to me, Broly's unconscious body dropping to the ground. I aimed my finger at him, shooting a thin red beam into his leg. It wouldn't be enough to maim him, but that wasn't my goal.

Broly's eyes opened with a snap, his pupils appearing for a brief second before they rolled into the back of his head. The surrounding area pales for a second, and then everything turned green.


	25. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Buu

**The Game of Life: Dragon Ball Edition**

* * *

 **A/N: "The following is a fan-based work. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Dimps, and Akira Toriyama. I'm just a guy havin' fun. :p."**

* * *

 **Chapter 25:** **Bibbidi-Bobbidi** - **Buu**

 **Kakarot POV**

It only took him one solid hit to finish me off. When the android backhanded me, I blacked out for a few seconds, and when I woke up, I was in the side of a mountain, my body carved into it like I was some sort of decoration.

How did I survive the hit? I'm not too sure myself. But I'm glad that I did. I'd seen the destruction of hundreds of planets, so I knew that this one was on the brink of collapse. Lava spewed from every surface that it could, and the gigantic hole that we made with our attack was filling up quickly.

 _Bleuras…_ From my point on the side of the mountain, I had a perfect view of what was going on. Sub had shot Broly in the leg, forcing him to wake up and make him go into his Berserk Super Saiyan form. Broly and the android were fighting off somewhere, and Sub was on his knees next to Bleuras's corpse.

It was the first time I'd seen Sub show any sort of real emotion. His body was shaking and quivering, his chest heaving. It was either from anger or sadness, but I couldn't tell from this distance. It was probably both.

I'd only known Bleuras for a week, but he left an impression on me. I'll never admit it, but he was powerful, maybe even more than me. He was a fun person to be around. Because he wasn't raised on Planet Saiyan, that made him different from the weaklings that grew up there. They got too comfortable and didn't have anything to strive toward.

Admittingly, even I had gotten lazy with my training after surpassing my Dad. I was one of the strongest Saiyans in the entire Empire, what did I need to get stronger for? I couldn't have predicted Androids with unlimited energy. But now, with my body on the brink of death, I saw my need for more strength. _I'll have to try to master Super Saiyan like Commander Rot…_

I tried to move my body, but not even a finger twitched. I tried to move my head, but a sharp pain was flaring up in my spine, causing me to groan. _What's going on?_

It took me a few moments to realized that my spine had been damaged when that bastard android had backslapped me. I felt sick to my stomach, the idea of being paralyzed, sending me into a panic. _Calm down. The Tuffles have technology that can fix paralyzation. And if it isn't too bad, a healing tank can fix it._

 _If I survive this, that is._ I looked back at Bleuras's body. _But I'm not dying today. I need to get up and avenge Bleuras' death! I need to stop this threat to my race._

I thought about my Mom, Dad, and brothers. If we didn't finish this android here, he'd probably wipe them out along with the rest of the Saiyan race. I couldn't allow that. I won't allow it.

I began to focus energy into my body, only to stop suddenly when the energy around me shifted. Was this… Sub? It was much more intense then I remembered, the aura overwhelming my senses and making me feel even more nauseous than before. With wide eyes, I stared at where I'd last seen him. _Why is he glowing?_

Red energy expanded outwards in a burst, crushing the mountain around me and sending me flying. I felt the harsh ground underneath me before everything went black.

 **Axel POV**

Broly was undoubtedly the monster that I'd heard about in reports.

Unlike the ordinary Super Saiyan transformation, Broly's hair turned green instead of yellow, and his body grew to a size that was more fitting to a grown man rather than a young teen. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he seemed to lose all control of his own body. _How disgusting._

The view from my right eye turned red temporarily while I did a deep scan on the monstrosity in front of me. I swiftly went over the information that it provided me before looking back at him. His muscle mass increased by 200%, and he jumped from 5 feet to above 6 feet tall.

His energy input increased by tremendous amounts. When I measured his base, Broly was around 850 million. His ordinary Super Saiyan form was close to 18 billion, which made sense considering the usual increase for Saiyans when they transform. However, when I measured this deviant form of Super Saiyan, it measured at around 276 billion with slow power creep.

Even without my deep scan, it was clear that he could no longer control his energy as well as before. It was far too erratic. _It would appear that his mental capabilities fell along with his energy control. He's a powerful opponent, but nothing I wasn't prepared for._

The moment that he transformed, the entire sky turned a bright green, and the air around me started to _burn_. His aura was toxic, but instead of letting it consume me, I made my absorption ability suck it in. If it weren't for my little pink companion, I'd have died much earlier.

 _Give... me... more... energy_. Its voice was a tiny whisper in the back of my mind, easy enough for me to ignore. It was too weak to possess me as it had done with some of the earlier test subjects, so having it integrated into my body made me much more of a formidable opponent. As long as I didn't give it too much of what it wanted, it wouldn't be able to take over. I was in control.

Even now, I wasn't too sure where exactly the creature had come from. The only thing that was for sure was that it was present with us since the Exodus from Earth. The doctors said that they'd found it on Earth, but it was clear that it didn't originate there at all. When they had found it, it was in a cocoon of sorts, and even to this day, that cocoon had not opened. It didn't take them long to realize that cracking it open wasn't the only way to extract its secrets.

In the night, it sometimes whispered to me, revealing to me the secrets of the universe and how everything was before. _It_ was a primordial entity dating back eons upon eons. A devourer of worlds. Conqueror of galaxies. From its stories, it wasn't hard to piece together that this _thing_ was the physical manifestation of nightmares—a devil, of sorts.

If there were any other ways to assure a complete victory over our enemies, I wouldn't have accepted the operation to merge a part of _It_ into my DNA. Unfortunately, this was the only way to guarantee that the Saiyans would be eradicated from existence. It was the only way to ensure that my family could one day feel safe.

"You're a powerful opponent, but I've heard the reports of this form. Did you really think that I would have come if I couldn't handle you?" I spoke to him, although I knew that he couldn't understand me over his rage. His muscles rippled across his body from his chest down before he charged me like a bull.

In this form, I had no hope of beating this monstrosity. Mechanical energy reads differently than ki energy, but if my power could be measured in the same measurement system as ki, this state would only be about 100 billion. Energy absorbed by the massive energy beam that was meant to kill me bumped it to about 130 billion, but that was still not enough. Thankfully, I had a trick or two up my sleeve.

This was a technique that we in the high-tier class avoided unless absolutely necessary. When I accepted this mission, I knew that it was going to be needed if I was going to take out Broly. He had a kill or capture reward out on his head, but now that he'd transformed to this point, to capture him was out of the question.

I closed my eyes and reached deep within myself, feeling my energy core. I felt the energy that it supplied me, searching it until I found what I was looking for. Usually, the energy flows at a steady pace, but I needed _more_. With a loud grunt, I shifted something within my being, causing the energy production to go into 'Overdrive.'

My muscles bulged against my clothes, my remaining arm sleeve completely tearing off. My hair turned a vibrant orange, and my skin took on a blue tinge—the most noticeable though was my energy, which doubled to 260 Billion.

Broly still had slightly more power than me, but he wasn't in his right mind. Therefore, he didn't have a proper fighting technique. That would be my advantage.

When the Saiyan got to me, he swung his arm wildly. I grabbed his outstretched arm and leaned into his body, before swiftly flipping him over my shoulder and slamming him into the ground. While he was temporarily stunned, I stepped over his body while still holding his arm, followed by violently twisting it 360 degrees. The pop was satisfying, but his lack of response was not.

His foot collided with my back like a train, forcing me off of him. I flipped back to my feet just in time to block him, slamming his _broken_ arm into me. He didn't look in pain in the slightest. Instead, a sick grin spread across his face.

He carried me through the air with his attack, but before he could hit me again, I stretched out and kicked him in the stomach. It didn't budge him much, but it gave me enough free space to get out of his path. Right before my eyes, Broly's broken arm untwisted itself, the bones seemingly mending back to normal, before he charged at me again.

This time I charged right back at him, quickly ducking under a lunge to grab me before delivering a crushing palm strike upwards into Broly's nose. His nose broke from the contact, but I wasn't done there. Energy stored in my palm exploded with the attack, blowing off his nose and hopefully temporarily blinding him. This time he roared, green energy quickly encompassing him, before expanding in a flash, sending several balls of energy shooting off in every direction.

I dashed away from his body while catching a single ball of his putrid green energy and absorbing it. Every little helped. When the smoke settled from his face, his nose was gone, and his eyes were closed. Blood leaked from each hole, but as I watched, I saw muscles starting to reattach and mend. _I'm not going to let that happen_.

I dashed back at him and slammed a hard fist into his stomach, forcing him to double over. I follow up by placing my leg behind his and tripping him onto his back. His nose had mostly been restored by that point, and his eyes snapped open to reveal they were also healed. I pointed my open palm down at him, his own green energy forming in front of my palm. _Here's a taste of your own medicine!_

Before I could release it, however, Broly grabbed me by the wrist faster than I could move. In a slight panic, I shot the attack down into Broly's chest, an explosion strong enough to destroy the planet many times over concentrated onto him.

Somehow, even despite my attack, his grip didn't loosen. When the energy faded, he roared and dragged me into the smoke with him. I crashed into his body, which was followed by him grabbing my shoulder, where the stump of my arm was. _He's going to try to tear my arm off!_

The attack barely either did too little damage to him, or he healed from it quicker than before. That could only mean one thing. My right eye went red for a moment, causing me to grimace. _His power is rising! Fast!_

Broly started to pull my arm away from my body slowly. I took the obvious route, swinging both of my feet up and kicking him where it would hurt most. Even in an enhanced form, his anatomy should stay mostly the same, right? My attempt was proven fruitful when his grin fell into a growl, and he loosened his grip. I took the opportunity to reverse the hold, with me now clutching his hand tightly.

The skin on my hands temporarily turned a vibrant pink, and Broly's energy started to flow into me. If he noticed, it was displayed by the fact that he roared loudly and a ball of energy formed at his mouth. I grinned quickly to myself when I realized what was coming. _He is sure stupid._

His energy exploded in a wave from his mouth. Before he did, I let go of him and put my remaining hand in front of my body. The energy carried me a few yards away before it all started to get absorbed into me. By the time he finished, I'd received a decent increase.

He tried to rush me again, but with a newfound burst of strength, I didn't let him press the offensive. I dropped to the floor and swept both of his feet from underneath him, before jumping up and slamming both of my knees into his back. He gasped in pain, but I continued the assault. I followed it up by flying ahead of him and hitting him with a spinning kick to his face, sending him through the planet and out the other side. I followed him tenaciously, launching ki ball after ki ball at him.

When we burst out at the other end of the planet, he looked beyond pissed off. I was made uncomfortably aware just how quickly he was healing. None of my attacks were doing any permanent damage. _Wait, hold on. What's going on?_

The abomination started scratching at his face, his roaring reaching a fever pitch. The dark clouds above dispersed, and the already unstable planet officially started to fall apart. His body bulked up even more, and his energy grew tremendously. _This level of power?! This has never been recorded from a Saiyan! It jumped by 100 billion!_

This… This wasn't going to be a fight I could win. An internal switch in my brain clicked, and I spoke aloud, "Pickup and reinforcements needed immediately."

A small click in the back of my head told me that they'd got my message. I just hoped that they'd get here in time.

Even despite his added bulk, he was as fast as ever, appearing in front of me in a flash. I didn't have time to raise my defenses before he grabbed me by the face and slammed me into the ground. I tried to gasp, but his large hand covered my mouth and nose, temporarily suffocating me. He dragged me across the planet's floor, before throwing me miles into the distance.

I caught myself eventually by grabbing the floor and slowing my velocity. Broly wasn't far behind, coming at me with two energy balls formed in his hands. I could try to grab them, but the chances are that it wouldn't stop his hands, which would probably crush me. Instead, I slid between his legs while forming a thin thread of ki that acted like a wire. I tried to trip him up with them, but his energy was too vicious that it tore my thread to shreds.

He spun around and tried to stomp on me, my eyes widened at the brute attack. I rolled out of the way of the first one, increasing speed as he kept it up. Eventually, I pushed off the ground and sent myself high into the air. When I thought I was away from him, suddenly, I felt an excruciating grip on my leg.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" He spoke for the first time since transforming. My heart dropped into the pits of my stomach, and sweat began to pour down my entire body. His voice was calm, confident, and sickening. Had he lost his mind, or was his personality taken over by another, darker being?

He yanked me out of the air and slammed me back into the ground. I was helpless as he dragged me around like a ragdoll, slamming me repeatedly into the ground and then through molten lava. My pain receptors had been made dull due to the android surgery, but even still, I could feel all of them crying out to me.

I tried to fight against his grip, but it only tightened. He let go of me for a brief second, only to grab me by the back of my head and slam me back down into the river of lava he had just dragged me through. Usually, this wouldn't be a threat, as I didn't need to breathe nearly as much as when I was an ordinary human, but with his grip tightening around my skull and his leg suddenly pressing on my spine, the urge to breath was strong.

I couldn't resist, but maybe I could play dead. I put up a good show before stopping all movement. He kept his grip on my head for a few moments before letting go. His leg lifted off my spine, much to my delight, before suddenly, it came crashing back down on my leg. The attack shattered my knee cap, but I held in the scream that threatened to escape my throat. I felt his energy retreating into the sky, and that was when I turned around and looked up.

 _He's going to try to destroy the planet even while his teammates are still on it._ I realized when I saw a massive green orb floating above me. The power coming off of it was _thick_ and potent. A part of me wondered if the attack would even need to touch the surface to erode the planet completely. _This is just what I needed. He may be stronger, but he's not smarter._

I flew up towards the ball of energy, my entire arm turning a particular shade of pink. I plunged my arm into the ball of death, the energy starting to be absorbed immediately. I felt my power growing largely by the second; my body even bulking up slightly. However, the more I consumed, the more worried I became. _The ball isn't shrinking. Is he pouring even more power into it?!_

Quickly, I felt as if my absorption hit a wall. I wasn't absorbing anymore. My body had hit a limit that I hadn't known was there. This wouldn't be enough! The attack started to grow even further, consuming my body completely. I opened my mouth to scream, only for the energy to flood into me and begin to suffocate me.

 _Give… Me… More… ENERGY…_ The whisper inside of me was stronger than before, and I considered the consequences. What would be better? If I died having killed only one of the enemies or give in to the temptation and destroy some of the Saiyans' strongest warriors? The decision was easy, but still so _hard_. _Would I recover from this?_

 _Yes… YES!_ The ball started to tear apart my skin, and I made a split-second decision. I let out one final scream before I let go.

"Hehehehehe," Manic giggling came from all around me, and it took me a moment to realize that it was coming from me. _When did I?_

My entire body shifted to a familiar pink, and two holes opened up in my arm. From the holes in my body and my mouth, steam-exploded out, and Broly's energy flowed in. It didn't overwhelm me this time. Instead, it rushed into my body, and my body accepted it

"Buu is in control!" The monster was speaking through me, addressing itself as Buu. I tried to move my body, but it felt sluggish, as if I still had control, but only partially. My head felt dizzy, similar to being drunk but worse. It was the price that I had to pay.

Soon the ball was no more. I looked up at Broly, who looked down at me with a sick grin. He was happy that I'd survive, knowing that he would get to fight me some more. This time though, I could feel the difference. My power was exceptional. I'd be able to defeat him.

I appeared in front of Broly in an instant, my knee slamming into his stomach with force capable of crushing a star. He gasped loudly, and the sound of ribs breaking echoed across the planet. I followed up with a pink ball in his back, which carried him straight back down to the surface. There, I waited before sandwiching him in the middle of two blasts. The resulting explosion lit up the sky with pink energy.

I rushed through the explosion the moment it ignited, catching my enemy by the throat and choking him mercilessly. His energy entered me like a delicious drink, and I couldn't help but compare it to sweet candy. His facial expression went blank for a second before he recovered his senses and growled. His energy exploded around him, and his power level increased even more.

A giant fist collided with my stomach with a sickening crunch. I felt my internal organs rupture and some burst, excruciating pain greeting me. Even still, when he tried to elbow me in the head with his other arm, my neck jerked back at an inhuman angle, even stretching slightly to dodge the attack.

My head snapped back harshly, colliding with Broly. He groaned and looked stunned for a second, and I used that to launch a massive beam of energy into his stomach, sending him far away from me.

 _My organs._ I gritted my teeth, only to realize that the pain was gone. _This form's regenerative properties are incredible!_

 _Yes, I am incredible, my host_. The voice inside my head was now as loud as mine, maybe even louder. It caught me off guard, very sharp pain in my head following. _You've done an excellent job so far. Now, let Buu take over_.

My body tensed for a second before relaxing. I tried to move, but I simply couldn't. Had he taken over? Was that all he needed? The answer was given when my body started to move on its own while I watched from deep inside my mind.

Buu was vicious in his attacks. He was using my own body in ways I didn't think was possible. My limbs stretched to lengths longer than my own body, and my body took on the same texture as rubber or bubblegum.

My mind became foggy, with me falling in and out of consciousness. I came back into consciousness at what I assumed was the conclusion of the fight. Buu had my hand wrapped around the back of Broly's head, my fingers stretching to cover the back of his head completely.

Broly tried to struggle, but Buu smashed Broly's head into the ground continuously. My body stretched like rope, tying up Broly's body so that he couldn't move. For minutes Buu did nothing but smash Broly's head into the ground, cackling the whole time. Eventually, Broly fell unconscious. _Did I.. Did we win?_

Broly's body began to shrink, and his hair turned black. He groaned in his unconscious state, indicating that he wasn't yet dead—time to finish him.

Suddenly, I started to cough uncontrollably. A copious amount of liquid spilled out of my mouth onto the floor. _Crap, the injury to my stomach must have done some damage after all._

I didn't bother to examine the blood before I turned back to Broly and put a shaky foot on his back. I'd fallen right back into my base form, an even weaker version. Going into Overdrive had this effect on everyone. A considerable increase in power at a cost. It would take weeks for me to get back to my full strength. _Wait, when did I gain back control? Buu let me get my body back? Did he keep his promise?_

An uncomfortable silence met me. I didn't even hear a whisper or an inkling of his voice. _What's going on?_

 _It doesn't matter; I'll figure it out after the mission is complete._ I pointed my hand down at Broly's unconscious and naked body, energy gathering into a ball.

"Goodbye, you filth," A victorious smirk made its way onto my face.

"I should be saying the same about you, don't you think?"

The voice sent chills down my spine, and in the next moment, the fight was decided. I turned around rapidly, but before I could think to attack, my upper body slid right off of my lower body. I didn't feel the pain until both sides hit the floor in different directions. _Who?! How?!_

I turned my legless body to the side to get a glimpse at who had attacked me. It looked like a Frost Demon, but not like the one I'd faced before. This one was smaller, about 9 feet tall. His head was an average size, with one large horn on his forehead and smaller ones forming all around his skull like a crown. In the middle, a scarlet bio-gem lay. It was crossed over by more bio-armor, creating a large 'X' shape.

The rest of his body was very light pink. Spiked Bio-armor covered his body slenderly, giving him a hedgehog type appearance. The bio-gem on his stomach resembled abbs. He had small red bio-gems running down his arms and legs, with one large one on each hand and lower leg. Most impressive was his tail, which looked more like a lance than anything else. From four points, bio-gems came out of his flesh and formed a pointed blade at the tip.

He had a very similar blade in his hand, the same one that had almost taken my life earlier. Instead of being red, though, it had black energy crackling around it. The Frost Demon scoffed at my downed body, a sickening smirk stretching across his face.

"I was hoping that you would have dodged that. I have some pent up aggression that I planned on taking out on you," The mysterious figure walked around my body slowly like a predator circling its prey.

"Who are you?" I asked firmly, despite the anxiety in my stomach. While the figure walked, he absent-mindedly launched a finger beam that obliterated the lower half of my body.

"Surely you recognize me," The Frost Demon stopped to put his foot on my stomach, pressing down hard enough to crack every bone that it came across. "Our fight was only a few minutes ago, after all."

"There's no way," I growled through the pain, staring right up into the alien's cold eyes, "You look completely different than the other one."

"Surprise little human. You're not the only one who can transform," He cooed as he took another step, now pressing on my rib cage and cracking every single bone in my chest. I screamed this time, not able to contain myself.

"What did you say to me a few minutes ago?" The man chuckled darkly, though there was little humor in his voice. "Give up, and I'll make your death painless?"

My screaming was cut short by his blade, which entered my mouth and pierced me to the floor. My eyes widened as the glowing black aura destroyed everything that it touched. I could only look at him with wide eyes as his mouth twisted upwards in satisfaction. _Is this the same guy?_

"I'm going to make your death as painful as possible." With a flick of his wrist, his blade tore right up through my head, starting from the roof of my mouth up and out of the top of my skull. The pain was unbelievable, putting me on the edge of unconsciousness. If I were still an average human, I would have been dead for sure. I almost wished that I was, rather than face what I was sure was about to come. My head was split in half, and my brain matter had spilled onto the ground around me.

"You androids are too stubborn. You just don't want to die," He spat while he pulled the energy blade out of the ground, and the pressure of his foot on my chest increasing. "But that's fine. Now I have plenty of time t-"

He paused for a second, his expression turning into one of surprise. Oppressive aura, as dark as the night sky, started to swirl around him violently. Sparks of black lightning arched off of him and scorched the ground around us. I was barely holding onto my consciousness, but it was enough to see his body growing.

"That… That form is too unstable…" He growled to himself. Now, in front of me, the same Frost Demon as before stood. _So he did transform?_ I lay, entirely at his mercy, when his eyes turned back to me.

"Oh well. I don't need that to finish you off," He said as he lifted his foot, before slamming it down into my ribs. I screamed out again in pain, and then again as he repeated the action several more times. I felt my consciousness slipping, the world fading away. After long, his assault suddenly stopped, and I felt someone lift me.

"Commander Axel?! Hang in there!"

And then the world slipped into nothingness.

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! It was fun to write. And yes, it wasn't all from Sub's POV, which was interesting to write. Let me know if you liked the small change. And yes, that was his fourth form. Completely unstable as of right now, due to the amount of power it grants him all at once.**

 **If you have any questions, review and I'll answer it as soon as possible.**


End file.
